Encuentros Inesperados
by Sapphirine
Summary: Basado en Saint Seiya Clásico y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. Enviados a una misión en Lemuria, Shion y Asmita debían localizar el origen de una extraña presencia. Sin embargo, un problema mayor se presenta ante ellos. Ninguno estaba preparado para ello, ninguno jamás creyó que algo así pudiese suceder.
1. Capítulo 1 - La misión a Lemuria

**¡Por fin! ¡Por fin terminé el primer de esta nueva historia! En serio, creo que voy a llorar de alegría ¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA! Pero al fin ha llegado ;)**

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo que he recibido, tanto en privado como a través de reviews. Agradezco que seáis tan pacientes con este pequeño desastre que soy yo y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena :D **

**Quiero dar una advertencia antes de dejaros con el capítulo. La trama principal de esta historia es la MISMA, sin embargo, los acontecimientos que la producen son distintos (de hecho incluso cambié la descripción). Quedan advertidos ;)**

**Sin entretenerme más, os dejo con el capítulo ¡Disfrutadlo! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Por tanto, esta historia tiene una intención de entretenimiento y ninguna remuneración económica.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. LA MISIÓN A LEMURIA**

El sol de la mañana se filtraba a través de las cristaleras de la sala de Patriarca. Él desfiló por la alfombra roja, dejando que los rayos del astro dotaran de nuevos y curiosos colores a su larga cabellera verde. Sus pasos de detuvieron al llegar al rellano donde se aposentaba el trono dorado. Sentado en él, un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabellos largos y canosos que caían sobre la tela de su túnica oscura.

El caballero hincó una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, sin mirar directamente a la autoridad que tenía en frente.

— Patriarca, Shion de Aries a su servicio.

Sage bajó su mirada al santo, quien al mismo tiempo alzó el rostro en busca de los ojos del mayor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el Patriarca habló por primera vez.

— Me alegra que hayas venido con tanta rapidez, Shion.

— Así es. En cuanto recibí su aviso, vine inmediatamente. En el mensaje que usted me mandó no figuraba ninguna explicación ¿Puedo preguntar, a qué se debe su llamado?

El Patriarca ladeó la cabeza. Shion temió haber sido demasiado osado al preguntarle el porqué de su llamada ¡Él era el Patriarca del Santuario! Por su puesto que su llamado tenía alguna razón y, como la autoridad que era, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a él, un caballero dorado. La mente de Shion rápidamente pensó en alguna manera de explicar sus palabras, sin embargo Sage se le adelantó.

— Hubiese especificado el motivo de tu llamada, si no fuera porque se trata de un asunto confidencial —se excusó el mayor de los lemuvianos.

Shion aguardó en silencio. Puede que no se hubiese enfadado con su atrevimiento anterior, pero prefería curarse en salud y no tentar demasiado a la suerte. Sage no era alguien volátil, pero seguía siendo una autoridad por encima de él a la que debía tanto respeto como a la mismísima diosa.

— Hace un par de días nos llegó una notificación desde Lemuria —Shion se sobresaltó en escuchar el nombre de aquel país.

— ¿Lemuria, señor?

Sage asintió. La determinación y la contundencia de sus palabras siguientes, avisaron a Shion de la importancia que tenían.

— En efecto. Por esta misma razón, esta es una misión confidencial. Shion, la creencia popular de que Lemuria desapareció, es totalmente errónea. De hecho, Lemuria experimentó un destino similar a la Atlántida.

— ¿Quedó enterrada bajo el mar?

— Permanece oculta en un lapso de tiempo. Es imposible acceder allí a menos que se tenga un permiso especial de sus habitantes.

— ¿Por qué, Patriarca? —Sage le miró, buscando alguna explicación que le ayudase a entender aquella pregunta— ¿Por qué Lemuria permanece oculta?

Sage tomó aire y se levantó del trono. El Patriarca cruzó las manos tras su espalda y alzó la mirada, observando como algunos de los rayos se dibujaban sobre el techo de piedra.

— Allí hay secretos inconcebibles. Secretos que jamás pueden ser desvelados. Por eso y por otras muchas razones, Athena-sama les concedió su protección. Debido a eso, los lemuvianos crearon las armaduras que ahora portan los caballeros. Y también por esa razón, si Lemuria alguna vez necesita la ayuda del Santuario, nosotros estamos obligados a brindársela.

Shion permaneció en silencio asimilando lo que Sage le había confesado. Él era un lemuviano, su tierra era Lemuria y, sin embargo, siempre le habían dicho que su continente fue eliminado por dios-sabe-que-razón. Entonces, de la noche a la mañana, Lemuria SI existe pero no es accesible de forma "normal".

Aquello se le hacía extraño. Si no hubiese sido Sage quien se lo dijo, seguramente hubiese pensado que le estaban tomando el pelo.

— Shion —llamó Sage. El caballero alzó la mirada y el Patriarca sonrió cálidamente—. Comprendo que estés confundido. Pero entiende que la existencia de Lemuria debe quedar oculta bajo el más estricto silencio.

— Dígame algo, Patriarca —se arrepentiría de preguntar eso. Lo sabía, pero no podía callárselo— ¿Mi maestro está al corriente de esto?

La mirada de Sage se endureció. Shion se mantuvo firme, a pesar que el cambio de actitud del Patriarca le asustó.

— Si —dijo finalmente. Un sentimiento de traición cruzó la mente de Shion—. Creímos que lo correcto era mantenerlo en secreto entre ambos. Aunque fue un error por nuestra parte pensar que siempre sería así.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

Sage miró hacia el ventanal y tomó aire.

— Lemuria no ha pedido ayuda al Santuario desde hace más de 15 siglos. Muchos fueron los que pensaron que Lemuria se había extinguido, incluidos algunos de los Patriarcas. Sin embargo, el país siempre estuvo allí, resguardado en su lapso temporal. Mi hermano y yo creímos que este siglo sería igual que todos los presididos. Por eso y otras razones, creímos mejor dejar que ese fuese un secreto entre nosotros. Pero ocurrió. Lemuria nos volvió a pedir ayudar. Y con extremada urgencia.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la situación?

Sage volteó a verlo, notablemente sorprendido de escuchar a Shion. Pudo leer en la expresión del muchacho su decepción al saber que su maestro, alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba, le había engañado respecto a lo ocurrido con su país de origen de su raza. Pensó que Aries se quedaría callado y taciturno, sin embargo, le preguntó. Eso en sí ya era una señal de que había hecho bien en confiar en él. Claro, Shion ya no era más un niño. Por más que Hakurei insistiera en que era un crío inmaduro.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios del Patriarca, transmitiendo al caballero de Aries, el orgullo que Sage sentía hacia su persona. Aquello reconfortó a Shion, pero no permitió que ese sentimiento se le subiera a la cabeza. Debía demostrarle a Sage que era digno de su orgullo. Sage endureció el rostro y su voz se volvió más severa y contundente.

— La familia real lemuviana nos mandó una carta conforme hace algunos días que sienten una extraña presencia. Como te he dicho antes, Lemuria está protegida por un lapso temporal. Sin embargo, hay formas de entrar. La más rápida es a través del permiso de alguien de allí, y no un habitante cualquiera. Hay otros métodos aunque no son demasiado ortodoxos.

— Patriarca —le interrumpió Shion— ¿Cree que puedan ser los espectros?

— Eso es lo que no podemos saber. Por eso te he llamado. Quiero que explores la zona y elimines cualquier elemento que pueda estar creando está presencia. Y recemos a Athena para que no sean los espectros de Hades.

— ¿Qué ocurriría si los espectros lograran penetrar en Lemuria?

Sage cambió de expresión, fruto de la terrible situación que su mente le mostró.

— Podría ser el fin de la humanidad.

Shion se horrorizó de inmediato.

— Sin embargo, Shion, soy consciente de las dificultades que puede tener esta misión. Por eso mismo, he buscado a alguien para que te acompañe.

— ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata, Patriarca?

— El caballero dorado de Virgo, Asmita.

La sola mención del nombre del santo de Virgo le incomodó. Él no conocía demasiado a Asmita. Siendo optimistas, habría intercambiado un par de frases con él. Shion no tenía ninguna especie de rencor hacia el guardián de la sexta casa, a diferencia de Aldebarán, por ejemplo, quien prácticamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos su inconformidad respecto a las actuaciones de Virgo. Sin embargo, él no era así. Shion era un claro defensor de que cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, siempre y cuando eso no repercutiera en terceras personas. Asmita jamás hizo nada que perturbase a los demás, a excepción de enclaustrarse en su templo día y noche. Pero Albafika hacía lo mismo y Piscis tenía una buena razón. Puede que Virgo también tuviese una razón para permanecer encerrado en Virgo siempre, aunque como no lo conocía era imposible que supiese porque.

Rápidamente, la idea de que aquella era la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su compañero, asomó por la cabeza de Shion. Puede que el Patriarca le hubiese avisado a él para que estrechara sus lazos con Asmita. Él bien sabía que Virgo apenas se hablaba con alguien de la orden dorada y conociendo a Sage, aquella misión también tenía la finalidad de que Asmita conociera un poco más a alguno de sus compañeros.

— Él ya está al corriente de la situación y justo ahora debe estar preparándose para partir.

— ¿Cuándo deberíamos marcharnos?

— Lo más pronto posible —contestó Sage con contundencia—. Como te he dicho, este asunto es delicado y puede convertirse en algo peor si no actuamos con rapidez. Perder el tiempo no es algo que se nos esté permitido.

Shion asintió.

— Puedes hablar de la hora de partida con Asmita cuando bajes hasta tu templo.

— Está bien, Patriarca. Así lo haré ¿Hay algo más de lo que debe tener conocimiento?

Sage permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

— No, sin embargo —Sage puso la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y extrajo una fotografía que le extendió a Shion. Este la tomó y observó con detenimiento a las personas que había allí retratadas—, esta es una imagen de la familia real.

Shion observó con cuidado a las cinco personas que aparecían allí. Identificó a quien sería el rey gracias a los ornamentos que vestía, la reina sería aquella que permanecía a su lado y los otros tres ¿Serían sus hijos? Sin embargo, uno de ellos se veía demasiado mayor.

— Patriarca.

— Supongo que habrás identificado a sus majestades —Shion asintió— ¿Y a sus hijas?

Shion miró un instante a las dos muchachas que aparecían en la imagen. Nuevamente asintió.

— Entonces ¿Quién es este hombre?

— Él es el sacerdote, _Zwölf_. Recuerda su nombre. Es alguien muy influyente en Lemuria.

Asintió y le regresó la imagen a Sage. Este la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su túnica.

— Eso era todo, Shion. Os deseo suerte a ti y a Asmita.

— Entonces, con su permiso.

Shion se levantó y, tras una pequeña reverencia, volvió por el camino que había realizado. Cuando cerró las puertas de la cámara del patriarca detrás suyo, sintió el peso de la responsabilidad cayendo sobre sus espaldas. Tenía una misión importante, dos en realidad: la primera, averiguar que causaba esa extraña presencia en Lemuria y eliminarla; la segunda, lograr que Asmita tomara algo de confianza con alguno de los caballero de la orden dorada. No le hizo falta nada más para darse cuenta que aquella sería una misión compleja. En varios niveles.

Tomó aire y recorrió los pasillos del templo principal. Los soldados que merodeaban por allí hacían una pequeña reverencia al verle e inmediatamente apuraban el paso. A pesar de la frecuentación de los caballeros dorados por aquel lugar, los soldados rasos del lugar parecían temerles. Ellos jamás habían sido irrespetuosos con los soldados, sin embargo, el hecho de portar una armadura dorada enfundaba a muchos a tenerles miedo.

Al salir del templo, el sol le golpeó en toda la cara. En el tiempo que había estado dentro, la fuerza del astro había aumentado con desmesurada rapidez. Shion sintió como su piel quemaba al sentir aquella luz tan intensa. No se detuvo mucho más tiempo. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Marchó hacia Piscis, donde Albafika lo recibió secamente y a una distancia más que prudencial para 'salvarlo' del veneno de su sangre.

— Buenos días, Albafika ¿Me permitirías el paso por tu templo?

Piscis asintió y desapareció tras una de las columnas de su templo. Shion le hubiese seguido de no ser por la prisa que le urgía. El Patriarca le había dicho que marcharan lo antes posible y antes de hacer todos los preparativos debía hablar con Asmita. Y él que pensó que aquella sería una mañana tranquila.

Siguió hasta Acuario, donde su guardián salió a recibirlo. Sus ojeras, los despeinado que estaba y lo desaliñada que estaba su ropa, delataban que Degel no había pasado la mejor de sus noches.

— ¿Pesadillas, Degel? —rio Shion en ver el cabello alborotado del onceavo guardián.

Degel se masajeó el puente de la nariz en busca de algo de paciencia.

— Una pesadilla llamada Kardia de Escorpio.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

— La pregunta correcta sería que **no** ha hecho. _Mon Dieu, _como siga así voy a tenerle que pedir al Patriarca que lo reeduque.

El suspiro que acompañó aquella frase hizo reír a Shion. No queriendo molestar más a Degel, se despidió rápidamente y marchó al siguiente templo. Capricornio. Allí El Cid lo saludó secamente y le permitió su paso sin objetar nada. Así, en un tiempo menor al que esperaba, se plantó en la casa de Sagitario.

— Buenos días, Sísifo —saludó Shion en ver al guardián del templo acercarse.

— Buenos días —sonrió Sagitario— Veo que has madrugado bastante.

— El Patriarca me llamó a primera hora.

— Mmm… ¿Misión? —Shion encorvó la espalda y suspiró pesadamente ¿Solo misión? Aquello debería estar catalogado de 'super misión'. Sísifo rio al ver su reacción y trató de reconfortándolo un poco tanto algunos golpecitos en el hombro— Tranquilo. Si todo va bien, estarás de vuelto pronto.

— Eso espero.

Temía que Sísifo le preguntara detalles sobre la misión. Aunque no lo pareciese, Shion era increíblemente malo mintiendo o improvisando. De hecho, Dohko siempre le recriminaba su falta de creatividad en esas situaciones. Pero así era el caballero de Aries. A su suerte, Sísifo no le preguntó nada más y, con una cálida sonrisa le concedió el permiso para cruzar su templo. Shion se despidió y siguió camino abajo.

Le extrañó que Escorpio estuviese vacío pero, sabiendo que Kardia habría armado alguna importante durante la noche, muy posiblemente estuviese: o en el campo de entrenamiento intimidando a todos los aspirantes o encarcelado en la prisión del Santuario. Algo le decía a Shion que la segunda opción era la correcta. Así pues, sin guardián a la vista, el paso por el templo de Escorpio fue todo un paseo.

Ahora llegaba el templo complicado: Libra. Shion entró con extremo sigilo. Conocía a Dohko. A esas horas debería andar por el undécimo sueño. Si era silencioso no tenía por qué despertarse y, por tanto, no le preguntaría sobre la misión.

Pero al parecer, aquel día la suerte no estaba de suerte del ariano. Fue dar un paso en el templo, y Dohko apareció. Vestía con ropa de estilo oriental, una que solía usar para dormir aunque lucía más sucia que la última vez que Shion la había visto, hacía apenas un par de días atrás. El cabello de Dohko estaba completamente enmarañado (más de lo normal).

— ¡Shion! —su voz sonaba tan adormecida que a Shion le costó distinguir el tono de sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pasar por tu templo.

Era nefasto mintiendo, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Dohko lo miró escéptico y se cruzó de brazos. Oh no.

— Claro —la ironía brotó de los labios del caballero de Libra— Y has venido a verme ¿Verdad? —Shion asintió— A estas horas —asintió de nuevo—. Cuando sabes que estoy durmiendo.

— Bien que estás despierto ahora —Dohko le lanzó una mirada furtiva pero su postura rápidamente de descompuso. Su espalda de encorvó y sus labios dibujaron una clara mueca de queja. Shion sonrió. Sabía que su amigo no podría aguantar esa faceta seria por demasiado tiempo— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Has pasado por el templo de Acuario? —Shion asintió— ¿Te has encontrado con Degel? —asintió nuevamente— Pues eso es lo que me ha pasado. El magnífico de Kardia nos ha dado la noche —Shion rio—. Lo digo en serio, esta vez se ha lucido.

— ¿En dónde está? No estaba en Escorpio.

Ahora fue el turno de Dohko en sonreír.

— Adivina.

— O el campo de entrenamiento o…

— Lo segundo —le interrumpió Libra—.

— ¿En serio?

— Y espérate a que Sage se entere. Degel y yo lo encerramos allí a traición.

— En cuanto se entere el Patriarca…

— Bueno, al menos el día será más entretenido.

Shion sonrió ante el optimismo que mostraba su amigo. Dohko dejó que sus manos reposaran sobre sus caderas y miró a Aries, aun de pie en la entrada posterior de su templo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te ha llamado el Patriarca?

Ahí estaba, el momento crítico había llegado. Shion se tensó. Trató de improvisar algo, pero su creatividad estaba de vacaciones.

— Shion —insistió Dohko, acercándose a su compañero.

Shion esquivó la mano de Dohko, la cual tenía como destino su hombro. El caballero de la séptima casa se lo quedó mirando entre sorprendido y molesto.

— Te-Tengo que irme

Y echó a correr. Sabía que Dohko le seguía y también sabía que el caballero de Libra era mucho más rápido que él. Si no encontraba algún modo de distraerlo, pronto lo alcanzaría.

Dohko estiró su brazo. A punto estuvo de agarrar a Shion por la capa de no ser porque, por el rabillo del ojo, vio una luz azul electrizante. Dohko le dedicó un segundo, viendo como de la luz aparecía Manigoldo con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que os habéis tomado el iceberg y tú, encerrando al bichejo ese en la prisión?!

Shion pivotó en escuchar la inconfundible voz de Manigoldo. Vio que Dohko estaba entretenido asimilando la presencia de Cáncer. El momento perfecto para escapar. Sin perder un solo instante, volvió a correr.

— ¡Espera! ¡Shion!

Dohko hizo ademán de seguir siguiéndolo, pero Manigoldo lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a permanecer en el templo de Libra.

— A no. Tú te quedas aquí y me ayudas a solucionar este pollo antes de que el viejo se entere.

Al final, a Dohko no le quedó más remedio que ceder a la petición/exigencia de Manigoldo. Era eso o le estaría dando la lata hasta que cediera. Suspiró profundamente y se prometió averiguar en otro momento porque Shion había acudido a la cámara del Patriarca tan temprano.

.

Shion descendió a una velocidad sobrehumana la distancia entre el templo de Libra y Virgo. Para cuando entró en el sexto templo, su corazón latía con fuerza, fruto del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Cabe decir que, llegado a cierto punto de la escalinata, empezó a saltar los escalones de tres en tres. Para ese momento, lo único que quería era llegar al templo de Virgo y poder hablar con Asmita sobre la misión que tenían.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y esperó en la entrada al guardián del sexto templo. Nadie vino. Esbozó una mueca y se adentró en Virgo. No le gustaba profanar los templos de los demás sin su permiso pero ya que Asmita no daba señales de vida… Se detuvo delante de la puerta y llamó. Puede que fuesen 3 o puede que fuesen 40 las veces que llamó. Y ninguna respuesta. Algo molesto, entró a la parte residencial de Virgo.

Esta tenía una decoración bastante austera. Apenas había muebles, aquellos indispensables para vivir. Ni siquiera una planta o una fotografía. Shion ladeó la cabeza. Asmita era ciego, no tendría demasiado tener una fotografía de algo o alguien si no podía verla.

— Shion.

Se paralizó al instante. Lentamente volteó, viendo como Asmita permanecía detrás suyo, con el ceño fruncido. Seguro que estaba molesto por su intromisión. Shion tragó en seco y trató de organizar los pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo último que quería era que Asmita desconfiase de él. Más aún cuando tenían por delante una misión en conjunto.

— Verás Asmita, yo…

El rostro del virginiano se suavizó al instante.

— Ya lo sé. Estaba en una sala y por eso no pude salir a recibirte —Asmita le esquivó y entró en la estancia—. Perdona.

— No —se apresuró en decir. Asmita le miró con una ceja al alza—. Quiero decir que no pasa nada, Asmita —sonrió, a pesar de saber que el otro no podría verle.

Virgo le miró unos instantes más y asintió.

— Mi equipaje está listo ¿Y tú?

Shion ladeó al cabeza.

— Aún no he podido llegar a Aries. Aunque no me tomará demasiado tiempo.

— En ese caso…

Asmita entró en una de las habitaciones. Permaneció allí algunos segundos, tiempo de sobra para que Shion debatiera internamente si debería seguirle o quedarse allí. Al final, parece que optó por la opción correcta, puesto que Virgo salió con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Cuando salió, ya no vestía su armadura. Aquella era la primera vez que Shion le veía en ropa de civil y fue cuando se percató de la delgadez del santo de Virgo. Puede que no lo aparentase debido a su musculatura, pero estaba demasiado flaco.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó mientras le tendía un colgante.

Shion fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la pregunta de Asmita.

— No —se apuró en decir—. No pasa nada —los ojos del caballero de Aries viajaron al colgante que su compañero le ofrecía. Lo tomó con delicadeza, temeroso de que se rompiera. La piedra que colgaba de allí era una aguamarina. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. Él mismo adoraba el color de aquel mineral— ¿Qué es?

— El permiso para entrar en Lemuria. El Patriarca me los entregó cuando fui a hablar con él.

— ¿El permiso es una piedra?

Asmita asintió mientras se ataba el colgante.

— ¿Quieres que te lo ate yo?

Por la cara que Virgo puso, Shion supo que acababa de meter la pata estrepitosamente. Aunque realmente no sabía por qué. Él únicamente se había ofrecido a ponerle el colgante a su compañero. Palabra de santo dorado que lo hizo con toda la buena fe del mundo.

— No te molestes —aunque molesto, Asmita trató de sonar lo más cortés posible—. Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

Shion desvió la mirada y se resignó. Tendría en cuenta este pequeño 'incidente' para situaciones futuras. Suspiró y se ató su propio colgante.

— ¿Sabes en donde está la entrada?

Asmita le miró unos instantes y sonrió.

— No nos tomará mucho tiempo llegar.

.

Shion cargó la caja de pandora (oculta bajo un mantel blanco) a sus espaldas y salió al exterior del templo de Aries. El aire que ahora corría ya no era tan sofocante como el de la mañana y el sol había perdido gran parte de su potencia. Sin duda Asmita había tenido una buena idea en no salir de inmediato. De haberlo hecho, podrían haber quedado tostados como gambas. Más teniendo en cuenta que sus pieles eran demasiado claras para el sofocante verano mediterráneo.

El guardián del primer templo miró a la lejanía, intuyendo lo que sería la entrada del Santuario. Prácticamente ya no había nadie para esas horas, la mayoría se encontrarían en las residencias, preparándose para la cena.

— ¿Listo?

Shion volteó, viendo a Asmita detrás suyo. Sonrió y asintió. Y al instante siguiente se sintió estúpido. Asmita era ciego ¡¿Por qué su cabeza se olvidaba de ese pequeño detalle?!

— Si —carraspeó y meneó la cabeza—. ¿Hacia dónde está la entrada?

Asmita soltó una risita y le mostró su colgante.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Esta es la entrada. El colgante nos llevará.

— ¿Cómo funciona?

— Tienes que encender tu cosmos y el colgante de llevará directo a Lemuria. Funciona de forma similar a las tele-transportaciones.

Shion tomó su propio colgante y lo miró con cierto recelo ¿De verdad era tan sencillo? Sus ojos se posaron una vez más sobre Asmita.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó el caballero de Virgo.

.

.

La noche había caído sobre Lemuria. En la isla central, donde vivían la realeza y la nobleza, las calles estaban perfectamente alumbradas. Había soldados patrullando, presumiendo de vestir con el elegante uniforme blanco que los identificaba como miembros de la guardia real. Eran calles tranquilas, plagadas de lujo y edificios majestuosos que sacaba a relucir el poder de sus residentes. Sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas cases era tan espectacular como el palacio real, situado en la zona más alta de la isla y visible desde toda la capital. Desde allí arriba, ese edificio recordaba a todos los habitantes quien tenía el poder.

En los puentes que conectaban con la isla central, los militares ya se encontraban cerrando las barreras. El acceso a la isla era cerrado en desvanecerse el último rayo del sol, convirtiéndolo en la zona más segura de la ciudad. Sin embargo, más allá del puente, empezaba realmente la ciudad. Los lugares donde la gente vivía en las calles, donde la delincuencia era la única forma de vida para muchos, donde la policía se dedicaba a maltratar a aquel que osase incumplir alguna de las sagradas leyes del país. Lugares donde la oscuridad era la única aliada para sobrevivir un día más.

Ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Se conocía aquellas callejuelas mejor que aquellos fanfarrones de uniforme blanco. Esquivó una barricada de cajas de cartón y siguió su marcha. Ellos, por otro lado, las patearon y reanudaron su persecución.

La distancia entre ellos era cada vez más corta, pero eso no la iba a disuadir. Ella seguiría corriendo sin importar qué. Giró al primer callejón que encontró, siendo recibida por una ligera neblina. Señal que empezaba a acercarse a la zona próxima a los puentes.

— ¡Detente! —vociferó uno de sus perseguidores.

Y un cuerno se iba a detener. Se obligó a correr más rápido, a pesar del cansancio que acarreaba. Pocas veces había tenido persecuciones tan largas como aquellas. Usualmente los guardias se cansaban de perseguirla al cruzar un par de calles de la zona 'pobre', sin embargo, esos estaban en plena forma. Seguramente serían nuevos reclutas. Tanta fanfarronería y cabezonería solo era concebible en algún novato en la policía real que quisiera demostrar que él era el mejor.

Tomó una profunda bocanada, sintiendo como sus pulmones dolían al llenarlos de ese aire húmedo. Maldición, debía detenerse de inmediato. Pero no podía. Tenía que llegar a ese lugar y…

Una figura apareció delante suyo. Frenó de golpe, a un solo paso de caerse de bruces al suelo. Cuando alzó la mirada se quedó de piedra. Aquello no podía ser.

— No podemos permitir que sigas huyendo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó, viendo a otro chico acercarse. Estaba atrapada. Sintió el miedo escalar por su garganta y paralizarla por completo. Por primera vez, deseó que aquellos guardias la atrapasen. Deberían estar al caer ¿por qué no aparecían? Su cabeza empezó a recrear mil y un escenarios que podían suceder: tal vez la violaban, tal vez la mataban, a lo mejor una combinación de ambos. Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, resbalando por su rostro y cayendo sin contemplaciones.

Este era el fin. Lo era y no estaba preparada. Jamás imaginó que su vida acabaría de este modo. Ella pensó…

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó uno de ellos.

Su corazón se detuvo al sentir la fuerte mano de aquel chico encima suyo. Ella alzó la mirada, examinando, por primera vez, sus facciones. Había poca luz, pero ella aún podía ver sus ojos rosados y el okimayu de su frente, demostrando su procedencia lemuviana. Su cabello era verdoso, bastante largo. Dos mechones caían libremente por encima de su pecho, ocultando parte de la vestimenta. Ella lo contempló con asombro ¿Quién era? Sus ojos corrieron fugazmente por su cuerpo, visualizando una figura atlética. Demasiado musculado para ser un simple pueblerino ¿Sería un guardia?

— ¿Podemos saber tu nombre? —preguntó el otro.

Ella volteó, viendo a aquel que le había impedido el paso instantes atrás. Era un hombre joven, alto y delgado. Su tez era tan blanca como la del otro muchacho, aunque su cabello era lacio y de color dorado. Su rostro era cubierto por algunos mechones que bajaban hasta su pecho. Tras su flequillo entrevió un pequeño círculo rojo, marcado justo en el chakra Ajna, el llamado tercer ojo. Además, por alguna razón, él mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Los miró a ambos intermitentemente, buscando alguna explicación. De pronto, el chico de cabellos rubios alzó sus manos y palpó su rostro. Ella quería esquivarlo, pero se vio tan sorprendida que no tuvo fuerzas de evadirle. Sus manos eran suaves, casi como una caricia que examinaban cada rincón de su cara.

— ¿Q-Qué ocurre?

— Espera, Asmita —pidió la voz del otro muchacho.

El chico de cabellos rubios retiró las manos del rostro de la chica y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Algún problema?

Ella volvió a mirar al lemuviano. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, él puso sus ojos como ensaladeras.

— Alteza.

Oh no. El chico se arrodillo. Ella miró a ambos lados con apuro. Si alguien los veía estarían metidos en serios problemas.

— ¿Alteza? —cuestionó el otro muchacho.

— Ella es…

— Como sea ¡Levántate!

Ella lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor y suspiró aliviada en ver que no había nadie en las cercanías.

— ¿Princesa?

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices en esta zona. Estamos en la parte peligrosa de la ciudad ¿Quieres que nos linchen? —preguntó ella con un toque de histeria.

El lemuviano tragó en seco.

— Un segundo, si usted es la princesa de este lugar ¿Por qué la estaba persiguiendo la guardia real? —Ella miró al chico de cabellos rubios— Eran ellos ¿verdad? Los que vestían con uniforme blanco.

Ella asintió con pesadez.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo en palacio, alteza? —preguntó el lemuviano con un tono de preocupación.

— Laupheim —le corrigió ella—. Será mejor si me llamáis por mi nombre aquí. Es una zona peligrosa, ya os lo he dicho.

— Si tan peligrosa es ¿Por qué está merodeando usted por aquí?

— ¡Asmita! —le reprimió el compañero en escuchar tan insolente pregunta de labios de su compañero. Asmita ni siquiera se inmutó.

La muchacha miró algunos instantes más al rubio y sonrió.

— Al fin alguien que dice las cosas como son —aquello trastornó a Asmita, siendo ahora el santo de Virgo el sorprendido—. No ha ocurrido nada en palacio. Allí nunca ocurre nada —dramatizó.

— Entonces ¿Por qué ha escapado?

Ella los miró con desconfianza.

— No creo que sea correcto deciros. Sois unos desconocidos ahora mismo.

— Tiene razón —empezó a hablar el chico lemuviano—. Disculpe. Mi nombre es Shion de Aries y él es Asmita de Virgo. Venimos aquí en nombre del Santuario para investigar la extraña presencia que ronda por Lemuria. Fue su padre quien nos llamó.

Laupheim los miró con notable asombro.

— ¿Sois vosotros? ¿Vosotros sois los caballeros dorados?

Ambos asintieron. Una extraña presión creó en el estómago de Laupheim. La emoción corrió por sus venas. Se le hacía inconcebible que al fin hubiese conocido a dos de los famosos caballeros dorados de Athena, aquellos que eran los más poderosos de entre los 88. Únicamente había escuchado hablar de ellos, también había leído alguna cosa en uno de los libros que había en la biblioteca de palacio y, sin embargo, allí estaban.

— ¿Cómo habéis terminado por esta zona?

— Problemas con la entrada —explicó Asmita—. No esperamos que nos dejaría en el extremo más alejado de la ciudad.

Ella esbozó una ligera mueca y asintió.

— Imagino que no tenéis donde pasar la noche —ambos negaron—. Únicamente en palacio —murmuró—. Os acompañaré.

— ¿Está segura? Le recuerdo que hace apenas unos instantes estaba huyendo de la guardia real —dijo Asmita. Shion le fulminó con la mirada.

— No os dejarán cruzar la barrera de los puentes a menos que vaya con vosotros. Los militares de las barreras son así de cabeza huecas. La cabecita repleta de serrín, tienen.

— Entonces —Shion sonrió— la seguimos, Laupheim.

La chica sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo inusual por un instante. Miró al caballero de Aries con completa admiración, sin embargo él no pareció entender a qué venía esa mirada.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó completamente ajeno a los sentimientos de la chica.

Ante esa pregunta, Laupheim se recompuso y anduvo hasta que los dos santos quedaron a sus espaldas.

— No es nada. Únicamente que eres la primera persona que me llama por mi nombre —Ella giró y les sonrió— ¿Me seguís?

Los dos santos asintieron y siguieron a la chica a través de las callejuelas. Algunas de las calles que cruzaron eran completamente oscuras, ocultando a aquellos que se arrinconaban, buscando dormir tapados únicamente por unos pocos cartones. Pasar por allí era un acto de valentía, no por lo que te pudiera pasar sino por lo que tenías que presenciar.

Finalmente, llegaron a una avenida empedrada. El final no se podía ver gracias a la neblina que el agua producía por las noches, pero eventualmente vislumbraron las barreras que impedían el paso a los puentes. A lado y lado, militares armados hasta los dientes, con su cabeza alta y sus manos tras la espalda.

Ellos prosiguieron hasta detenerse delante de los soldados.

— Alteza —el tono que empleó aquel militar para referirse a Laupheim, molestó a Shion. La arrogancia que aquellos dos muchachos transmitían resultaba nauseabunda.

— Necesitamos cruzar ¿Podéis levantar la barrera?

— No —fue la contestación de unos de los guardias. Al instante, ambos se pusieron a reír de la forma más frívola imaginable. Shion apretó sus puños, reteniéndose a sí mismo de golpearlos por su insolencia.

Laupheim tomó aire y trató de serenarse. Estaba acostumbrada a esa situación, pero eso no significaba que no la sacara de quicio. Sin embargo, le habían enseñado que mostrarse irrespetuosa en esas situaciones no servía de nada.

— Os lo pido por favor —insistió ella tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

— ¿A qué tanto apuro, alteza? —preguntó uno de ellos un tono bribón— ¿Acaso no le gusta la zona pobre? Debería estar allí. Después de todo se escapa cada noche ¿Disfruta con el dolor de esa gente? Tal vez debería suplicarle a su padre que la deje vivir allí. En palacio ya…

Las palabras del militar se detuvieron en cuanto sintió que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Inmediatamente miró a su compañero, quien también estaba flotando en el aire por alguna extraña razón. El pánico rápidamente se apoderó de ellos.

— Shion —escuchó la voz de Asmita sonar detrás suyo.

Cuando Laupheim volteó, encontró al caballero de Aries con la vista clavada sobre los guardias. Su expresión era severa y sus ojos relucían, adquiriendo una tonalidad más brillante. Conocía aquello, había leído sobre esa habilidad.

— Telequinesis —la palabra se escapó de sus labios en forma de susurro.

— ¡Bájanos! —rogó uno de los guardias.

— ¿Debería? —preguntó Shion alzándolos uno par de metros más arriba.

— Shion —insistió Asmita.

— ¡Por favor! —aquel guardia estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Laupheim tomó aire.

— Por favor, Shion —ella pronunció aquellas palabras lentamente, como si se resistiesen a salir de su boca—. Bájalos.

Él la miró unos instantes hasta que suspiró y cedió a su petición. Lentamente, los guardias descendieron hasta que sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo. Al instante, su fanfarronería regresó a ellos. Shion se juró a si mismo que volvería a alzarlos si volvían a actuar como lo habían hecho antes. A su suerte (la de los guardias, claro) quedaron bastante asustados la primera vez por lo que, a pesar de sus caras largas, les dejaron pasar.

Shion, Asmita y Laupheim cruzaron el puente callados como tumbas. Ninguno de ellos quería romper el silencio, en especial Shion y Asmita, quienes no entendían el porqué de la reacción de los guardias. Laupheim era la princesa, siendo así, la actitud de aquellos dos elementos debería haber sido completamente distinta. Allí la humillaron, la despreciaron, la trataron como si fuera una escoria. No tenía sentido pero algo quedó claro para ambos caballeros, había algo terriblemente mal en Lemuria y no se referían a la supuesta presencia.

Ascendieron por las calles, siendo alumbrados por las farolas de adornaban la calzada hasta que se plantaron en las puertas de palacio. Nuevamente se cruzaron con un guardia, aunque este no hizo ningún desprecio verbal hacia la princesa, sí que le lanzó una mirada de asco antes de abrir la puerta a regañadientes.

Al cruzar el portón, fueron sobrecogidos por la hermosura del jardín real. Parecía un fragmento de paraíso que, sin duda, a la luz del día debía ser aún más espectacular. Shion quedó cautivado por la fuente de agua que brotaba cerca suyo, provocando un sonido relajante en las cercanías.

Siguieron a Laupheim a través de un paso empedrado, iluminado a cada poco por una pequeña luz que delimitaba el camino. A sus lados, obras de la naturaleza y la jardinería. Aquel lugar era de una belleza equiparable a los jardines colgantes de Babilonia. Tan absorto estuvo con las obras de aquel jardín que ni siquiera se percató de cuando llegaron a la entrada de palacio.

Al traspasar la puerta principal, custodiada por un par de guardias. Quienes, igual que los anteriores, también pusieron mala cara cuando Laupheim les pidió que abriesen. Shion seguía encontrando su conducta demasiado inadecuada, más considerando quien era ella, pero tampoco podía ir levantando con su telequinesis a cada soldado insolente, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse.

Laupheim entró y ellos la siguieron, apareciendo en una sala oval. Esta era algo austera, pero parecía un recibido que solo servía como lugar de acceso a distintas áreas de palacio. En frente suyo, una majestuosa puerta con distintos grabados recreando algún hecho histórico de Lemuria que Shion no tuvo tiempo a analizar.

Laupheim volteó a verlos y sonrió.

— Detrás de mí está la entrada a la sala del trono. Iré a buscar a mis padres para que os atiendan, pero podéis ir entrando si queréis.

— Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí, Laupheim —agradeció Shion con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella pareció perdida en un primer instante, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

— Ha sido un placer ¡Espero volveros a ver por aquí!

Y dicho esto, empezó a correr hacía uno de los arcos que conduciría a alguna de las estancias de palacio. Shion miró a Asmita un instante y este asintió ¿Sabría que le había mirado? Los ojos del lemuviano se posaron sobre la puerta. Se acercó a ella y acarició los grabados. A pesar que s esforzó, no reconoció ninguna de las escenas allí grabadas.

— ¿Entramos? —preguntó Asmita desde atrás.

Cuando Shion le miró, Virgo estaba de pie a su lado.

— Llegaran antes sus majestades que nosotros —añadió.

Resignado, Shion asintió y con la ayuda de Asmita abrieron la pesada puerta. Al otro lado, efectivamente, estaba la sala del trono. Era una sala amplia y austera, decorada con ventanales a ambos lados. A Shion le recordó a la sala del trono que había en el Santuario. Asmita y él siguieron el camino que dibujaba la alfombra azul y se detuvieron a unos metros del trono.

Se escuchó el sonido puerta y tres personas aparecieron por alguna puerta lateral que no era visible desde donde estaban. Shion los identificó rápidamente. El hombre tomó asiento en el trono, mientras que la mujer y la chica que lo acompañaban se detuvieron al lado de este, ambas con sus manos juntadas delante suyo.

— Bienvenidos. Según me han dicho ustedes son los caballeros enviados por el Santuario ¿Me equivoco?

Asmita y Shion se alinearon e hincaron una rodilla en señal de respeto.

— Shion de Aries, alteza. Él es Asmita de Virgo —Shion alzó la mirada, buscando los ojos del rey de Lemuria—. Vinimos a investigar el origen de la presencia que merodea por Lemuria.

El rey asintió autoritario.

— Sage no ha demorado en mandar ayuda.

— Alteza, le estaríamos agradecidos si pudiera darnos más información. La carta que nos mandó resulta demasiado ambigua para que podamos empezar a investigar —pidió Asmita.

— Claro —el rey suavizó su expresión, aunque aún denotaba esa sensación de autoridad—. Todo sucedió hace un par de días. Cada semana me dirijo a la torre sagrada para poder realizar mis lecturas sobre el estado de la nación. Sin embargo, esta última tuvo una lectura algo turbulenta.

— ¿En qué sentido, majestad? —preguntó Shion desconfiado.

— Normalmente las lecturas las realizo con la ayuda de un instrumento muy especial. Dicho instrumento suele cambiar de color en función a lo que ocurre en el país. Pero esta vez ha tenido un color parecido al humo y, por primera vez en toda mi vida, he visto dibujos formarse en él.

— ¿Se supone que este instrumento no puede mostrar imágenes? —preguntó Asmita.

— Es imposible. Al principio pensé que tal vez sería una cualidad de la que no tenía conocimiento, así que consulté al sacerdote. Aunque él tampoco supo darme una respuesta exacta, me aconsejó que no me preocupase más por el tema. Y eso hice. Pero al día siguiente realicé otra profecía y el dibujo apareció de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando consulté en los libros pero tampoco encontré nada. Aunque sí que vi como algunas de las hojas fueron arrancadas. Sin embargo, no se especificaros si allí habría información relevante o no.

— ¿De qué dibujo se trata, majestad? —preguntó Asmita.

El rey aguardó unos instantes en silencio antes de contestar.

— Un reloj —Shion sintió como creía un extraño malestar por todo su cuerpo—. No sé qué puede significar y me preocupa que sea algo importante. Lemuria alberga grandes tesoros que, a manos equivocadas, podrían causar un completo desastre. La misión de la familia real no es solo gobernar, es también proteger dichos tesoros. Y siendo esa mi misión, debo cumplirla.

— Entendemos su preocupación y admiramos su determinación, Alteza —habló Asmita— ¿Sería posible que viéramos ese instrumento?

— Me temo que eso es imposible, santo de Virgo. Sin embargo, puedo indicarles donde lo encontramos. Aquel lugar ha permanecido intacto desde entonces, por lo que sus poderes están aún impregnados en sus padres. Además, allí también se encuentran las instrucciones para su funcionamiento. En la biblioteca las tenemos redactadas en un tomo pero, como les he dicho, algunas páginas han sido arrancadas.

— Eso nos sería de gran ayuda, majestad —aseguró Shion con una reconfortante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El rey asintió.

— Aunque hoy es tarde. Será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen. Mañana, si lo desean, puedo mostrarles el camino a la gruta.

— Que así sea, majestad —asintió Asmita haciendo acto de levantarse. Shion le siguió.

— Agradecemos su generosidad al dejar que nos hospedemos aquí —dijo Shion.

— El placer es nuestro, caballeros —el Rey miró a la muchacha que permanecí al lado del trono— Shenda ¿Podrías mostrarles su habitación, por favor?

La chica asintió y se acercó a ellos. Su andar era elegante y grácil. Tenía una presencia formal y dulce al mismo tiempo. Sus cabellos, dorados como el sol, se mantenían recogidos en una trenza que descendía por su espalda. Sus brazos, desprotegidos por el sencillo vestido blanco que vestía, eran adornados con la joyería propia de Lemuria.

— Si me siguen, caballeros.

Su tono no era despectivo, era increíblemente cortés y educado, y aun así, a Shion le pareció que la princesa no quería saber nada de ellos. Asmita y él se despidieron una vez más de los monarcas y siguieron a la chica por los pasillos de palacio. Eran pasillos amplios donde el dorado y el blanco predominaban. Había cuadros, estatuas, retratos e incluso alguna mesilla en la que reposaban candelabros de increíble belleza.

Shion los observaba con atención, mientras, al otro lado del pasillo, únicamente habían grandes ventanales que mostraban la insoldable oscuridad que reinaba más allá de las paredes de palacio. Eventualmente llegaron a un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados, todas ellas igual de espectaculares que el resto de la construcción.

Shenda se detuvo en la primera puerta a la derecha y les miró con cierta desconformidad.

— Esta será su habitación.

Shion quiso agradecerle su esfuerzo (aunque obligado) de guiarlos hasta su habitación. Sin embargo la chica les despidió con un tajante 'Pasen una buena noche' y desapareció en la esquina más próxima.

Tanto Shion como Asmita se quedaron atónitos del carácter de la princesa. Sin duda, en el poco tiempo que habían pasado con ambas, podían decir que eran completamente opuestas. Después de unos segundos, Asmita fue el primero que se atrevió a abrir la puerta y descubrir la habitación que les había sido asignada.

Era una amplia estancia donde el color crema predominaba. En el techo colgaba una lámpara formada por figuras de cristal que imitaban una hoja de palmera y daban una luz muy cálida al lugar. La habitación estaba dotada con dos camas individuales, algo más grandes que las convencionales y a sus lados una pequeña mesita de noche toda de madera. Frente a ellas, el sofá. Uno de 3 plazas decorado con varios cojines de distintos y exóticos bordados. Encima del sofá un espejo que reflejaba toda la estancia.

Justo al lado de la puerta, se encontraba un armario empotrado de la misma madera que las mesillas, el cual daba cabida a varias prendas. Demasiadas tal vez. Finalmente, en frente de la puerta, el gran ventanal. Todo él cubierto por cortinas de la más alta gama y, más allá del cristal, un pequeño balcón con vistas al lujoso jardín por el que antes habían pasado.

— ¿Qué tal es? —preguntó Asmita.

Shion examinó la habitación una última vez y silbó.

— Ya podríamos tener una así en el Santuario.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este primer capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me vais a lanzar tomates? X) **

**Bueno, también quiero aprovechar para responder el review de Leri:**

**Primero de todo, darte las gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión. Saber que había alguien más esperando para esta actualización me animó a escribirla, a leerla y releerla para que fuese lo más amena posible (porque reconozco que el capítulo es largo con ganas jajajaja). También quiero agradecerte todos los reviews que me has dejado anteriormente y como estos también me animaron a seguir con la historia. Estoy muy contenta de tener una seguidora tan fiel y espero poder ver más review tuyos de ahora en adelante. Así pues, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo inicio y un fuerte abrazo!**

**Dicho todo esto, espero que os haya gustado y espero gustosa de recibir vuestros reviews ¡Se aceptan críticas constructivas!**

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos y os veo en el próximo capítulo.**

**No olvidéis dejar un review :3**

**Enna**


	2. Capítulo 2 - El colgante

**CAPÍTULO 2. EL COLGANTE**

Asmita cerró la puerta del armario, dejando su armadura y la de Shion allí guardadas. Sintió como el viento que se filtraba a través del ventanal, abierto de par en par, le acariciaba la nuca. El aire que inundaba la habitación era fresco y húmedo, transmitiendo una agradable sensación de tranquilidad. Estiró sus brazos, algo agarrotados por no haberlos ejercitado en todo el día y caminó hasta su cama, aquella que permanecía más alejada de la ventana.

— ¿En qué piensas, Shion? —preguntó el santo de Virgo mientras se descalzaba.

El caballero de Aries estaba en el pequeño balcón, recostado contra la barandilla de metal que le impedía caer el jardín de abajo. Su mirada hacía tiempo que estaba perdida en el cielo nocturno de Lemuria. En realidad, Shion hubiese permanecido sumergido en sus pensamientos mucho más tiempo si no hubiese sido porqué escuchó a Asmita hablarle. Probó un poco de aquel aire y volteó, viendo como el santo de Virgo acababa de desabrocharse su camisa, dejando sus trabajados abdominales al descubierto.

— Únicamente estaba repasando lo que nos ha ocurrido.

— Espero no ser el único que ve algo terriblemente mal —Asmita se quitó la camisa y la enrolló en sus brazos—. Parece como si nos faltara parte de la historia.

Shion asintió taciturno. Él también se había dado cuenta y estaba de acuerdo con Asmita sobre que había alguna parte de la historia que aún no les habían contado. En especial aquello relacionado con las princesas.

— ¿Deberíamos investigar? —propuso el caballero de Aries.

— Nuestra misión no es arreglar los problemas que puedan haber en palacio.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —replicó Shion— Sin embargo…

Bajó la mirada, ofuscado por la incompetencia que sentía. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su misión pero eso no quitaba que su deber le dictara que debía ayudar y tratar de mejorar ese malestar que se respiraba en palacio. Tan obcecado estaba Shion con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio como Asmita esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— No he terminado —dijo Asmita en un tono divertido. Shion clavó inmediatamente sus ojos sobre él, mirándolo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas—.

— ¿Perdona?

A Asmita se le hacía divertido confundir al caballero de Aries, sin embargo, aquel era un asunto serio y debía tratarlo como correspondía. Dejó la camisa encima de su cama y miró en dirección al santo de Aries.

— En referente a lo que su majestad nos ha explicado. Paginas arrancadas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien arrancaría las hojas de un libro? Sin duda había algo muy importante allí escrito, algo que su majestad no debía saber bajo ningún concepto. Esperemos que no sea lo único.

Shion se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Asmita con suspicacia y atando cabos en su cabeza.

— ¿Crees que pueden haber más libros a los que les falten páginas?

— No puedo asegurarlo, pero hay una posibilidad.

— Tenemos un lugar por el que empezar —suspiró Shion.

— Y es muy posible que todo esto esté relacionado con la familia real.

Shion soltó una pequeña risa y se acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

— Pero es solo una posibilidad ¿verdad?

Asmita ladeó la cabeza con una risita tirando de las finas comisuras de sus labios.

— Pero si fuese así, nuestra misión sí que implicaría ayudar a la familia real.

Shion agradeció a Asmita que comprendiese sus sentimientos. En silencio, el caballero de Aries observó como su compañero tanteaba debajo de la almohada, encontrando su pijama. Era una bata larga y elegante, muy posiblemente de seda, repleta de adornos que la dotaban de ese aire aristocrático al que Asmita no terminaba de encajar. Virgo se la puso y su rostro dibujó una expresión confundida. Alzó el rostro, dirección al balcón donde aún estaba Shion, quien le contemplaba con cierta expectación.

— Siento que pesa más de lo normal —comentó.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de labios del lemuviano.

— Tiene muchos adornos.

Asmita ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, empezó a quitar todos los cojines que había sobre la cama y a dejarlos en frente de la puerta del armario. Mientras, Shion lo observaba con una risita en sus labios.

En ese instante, fue cuando el caballero de Aries se percató de lo humano que era Asmita. Hasta el momento, prácticamente no había tenido relación con él y todo lo que conocía del santo había sido dicho por terceras personas. Y no está de más decir que la mayoría de los comentarios dejaban en entredicho la bondad o lealtad del santo. Sin embargo, Shion había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Asmita de cerca. Él era un privilegiado sobre el resto que solo hablaba sin saber; él había tenido el increíble honor de ver más allá de la muralla de aislamiento que Asmita levantaba a su alrededor. Puede que fuese a ese Asmita al que Athena-sama siempre defendiese y admirase, puede que fuese ese Asmita a quien apenas unos pocos se habían molestado en conocer. Al final resultaría que Sage tuvo una grandísima idea al mandarlo a Lemuria en compañía del enigmático santo de Virgo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Shion?

La voz de Asmita lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, regalándole una pintoresca estampa. Shion rio suavemente, recostando su peso en la barandilla que tenía justo detrás.

— ¿Y esas plumas?

Asmita bajó el rostro a su cama. No podía verlas, pero al palpar, sentía el fino tacto de las plumas que, segundos antes, estarían dentro del cojín que ahora sujetaba. Bueno, en realidad, ahora únicamente sostenía la tela.

— Encontré un par de botones y pensé que sería alguna bolsa con utensilios para el aseo. Que la habrían dejado al lado del pijama.

— Creo que no tenemos ninguna de esas, Asmita. Y lo que has abierto era un cojín.

Virgo suspiró pesadamente y empezó a recolectar las plumas que cubrían su cama con suma delicadeza.

— Bien entonces —introdujo las plumas de nuevo en la tela y siguió cogiendo el resto que había por allí esparcidas—, será mejor que arregle este desastre.

Shion sonrió, prometiéndose ayudar a su compañero después de dar un último vistazo al jardín. En verdad se había enamorado de aquel lugar. Se le antojaba como un lugar agradable y tranquilo, lejos de la discordia que reinaba dentro de palacio. Ante él se abría un amplio paseo de arena, decorado a lado y lado por hermosas jacarandas, que conducía al templete blanco que se veía en la lejanía. Aquel lugar debería ser precioso en la primavera, paseando por debajo de las flores violetas de aquellos árboles.

Y de nuevo aquella apacible brisa que acarició su rostro y lo reconfortó. Estaba listo para entrar en la habitación a ayudar a Asmita cuando vislumbró una silueta andar por el paseo. Shion se arrambló a la barandilla, agarrándola con fuerza para quitarse esa sensación de que podía caer. Estiró el cuello ligeramente, reconociéndola por fin.

— Asmita —llamó quedamente, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia la habitación pero sin apartar la mirada de la figura que corría por el jardín, camino a la salida.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Creo que la princesa pretende volver a cruzar el puente.

Asmita detuvo súbitamente su recolección de plumas y "miró" en dirección al balcón, guiándose por la corriente del aire que inundaba la habitación.

— ¿La princesa Laupheim?

Shion asintió, percatándose al instante siguiente que Asmita no podía verle.

— Digo, ¡Sí! —rectificó de inmediato.

Asmita frunció ligeramente el ceño y bajó el rostro de nuevo a la colcha de su cama. Aún podía palpar muchas plumas allí tendidas y no quería ocasionar molestias en palacio por sus descuidos.

— ¿Vas a ir?

— No me gusta que vaya sola. Menos con esos elementos allí suelos.

— ¿Te refieres a los sin hogar?

— A los guardias reales —le corrigió Shion.

Aries volteó un instante y prácticamente le suplicó con la mirada a Asmita que le perdonase por no ayudarle. Sin embargo, a Shion se le volvió a olvidar un pequeñísimo detalle.

— ¿Te importa si voy? —preguntó en darse cuenta de su despiste. Aunque llevaba tantas veces olvidando la ceguera de Asmita que ya no estaba seguro de si eso podía clasificarse de 'desliz'.

— ¿Debería hacerlo?

La respuesta del caballero de Virgo lo dejó completamente traspuesto.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude con las plumas?

Asmita frunció el ceño y agarró el cojín con más fuerza.

— Puedo hacerlo yo mismo. No me es necesaria tu ayuda, Shion.

A pesar de la cortesía que Asmita empleó, Shion sintió el enojo latente en cada palabra que pronunciaba el hindú. Por alguna razón, aquella situación se le hacía extrañamente familiar aunque tampoco indagó demasiado en el tema. Asintió y reculó un paso.

— En ese caso —ni siquiera él entendía el porqué de su repentino nerviosismo—, hasta luego.

Seguidamente, Shion se tele-transportó a vete-a-saber-que-lugar, dejando a Asmita a solas en aquella amplia habitación, únicamente acompañado por el aire que se filtraba por el ventanal.

— Esto me va a llevar tiempo —lamentó en voz alta mientras se ponía nuevamente manos a la obra en su recoleta de plumas.

.

Corrió todo el camino de vuelta. Sin duda lo que aquel guardia dijo era cierto. La princesa Laupheim se escapaba cada día o, de lo contrario, las numerosas patrullas con las que se cruzaron la habrían visto. Aunque también había que decir que aquellos hombres tampoco estaban demasiado centrados en su trabajo: a algunos los vio acompañados de mujeres, otros entraban en bares, incluso vio a un par que cargaba con un barril de cerveza por la calle.

Demasiado descontrol, eso Shion lo había visto desde el primer instante. Si los caballeros dorados hacían algo así en el Santuario (lo que no indica que en alguna vez lo hubiesen hecho), Sage les aplicaba un castigo ejemplar. Y con castigo ejemplar se refería a uno que no se olvida en la vida.

Su persecución siguió, llegando a los puentes que unían las dos partes de la ciudad. Según leyó en una placa dorada, el puente por el que andaban era 'El puente de Mercurio'. No era precisamente corto, bien podría hacer un kilómetro de distancia, aunque lo que preocupaba a Shion eran los guardias que permanecían en el otro extremo.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que no había nadie en la frontera. Eso debía ser una broma ¿En dónde estaban los militares? Bien, viendo a los de la guardia real armar semejante escándalo, era muy posible que los militares anduviesen haciendo lo mismo.

Laupheim se escabulló por debajo de la barrera y prosiguió con su huida. Shion tras ella. Sintió como la chica corría con más velocidad ahora, puede que por los peligros que podían presentársele.

No sabría decir cuando tiempo estuvieron así, ocultándose por la oscuridad de las calles, esquivando a soldados que merodeaban por los alrededores o borrachos, algunos de ellos cargados con cuchillos. Sin duda aquel era un lugar peligroso para cualquier persona.

Eventualmente llegaron a una pequeña plaza adoquinada. En el centro había una pequeña glorieta donde crecía un árbol milenario, ahora mostrando las verdes hojas que crecían por sus ramas. Shion aprovechó su grueso tronco para ocultarse detrás y desde allí, comprobar el camino que tomaba la princesa.

Ella jadeaba, desde atrás veía el subir y bajar de sus hombros. Caminó lentamente, cansada por el gran esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Avanzó y se detuvo delante de una maltrecha puerta de madera. Shion dio un rápido vistazo al edificio y volvió sus ojos sobre la chica. Justo en ese instante, una tenue luz se filtró desde el interior cuando la puerta fue abierta. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada amable charlaba con Laupheim. Ella sonreía. Sin duda lo conocía. Después de intercambiar un par de palabras más, ambos entraron en el interior.

— ¿Pero qué narices? —murmuró Shion completamente estupefacto.

Aries cruzó la plaza y buscó una ventana desde la que pudiese ver lo que ocurría en el interior de la estancia. Rodeó el edificio, encontrando una pequeña ventana. A su desgracia, estaba demasiado elevado para que pudiese ver. Comprobó rápidamente su alrededor y tomó una caja cercana. La dejó debajo de la ventana y la escaló.

Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que sucedía al interior, sintió una profunda admiración por la princesa. El cristal estaba algo sucio y la imagen no era demasiado nítida, pero era lo suficientemente clara para entender que ocurría allí dentro. Aquello era un orfanato. Muy posiblemente, el hombre que le abrió fuese la persona a cargo. Y también parecía ser que la princesa iba a ese lugar con frecuencia, a juzgar por como los niños abrazaban sus piernas, sonriéndole y riendo cuando ella les alborotaba el cabello o se agachaba y les daba algún caramelo que sacaba de un pequeño bolso.

Una incontrolable sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Shion, conmovido por aquella escena. Ella era alguien digna de admiración. Embobado con la escena, permaneció allí varios minutos, observando como los niños correteaban entre las camas, como Laupheim les perseguía y ¿Les estaría diciendo que era hora de acostarse? La sonrisa se fue ensanchando más y más hasta el momento en que Laupheim clavó su mirada en la ventana.

Shion sintió que su corazón se paralizaba de repente. Oh no. Se apuró a bajar, con la mala pata que resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo. Trató de levantarse lo más pronto que pudo, notando como se había raspado las palmas de su mano. A punto estaba de echarse a correr, cuando Laupheim apareció por la esquina del orfanato. Shion tragó en seco, sintiendo el enfado de la chica en la distancia.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —preguntó airada— ¿Acaso os han dado órdenes? ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Desde cuándo me estás siguiendo? —suspiró con indignación— Oh, vamos. Dile a Virgo que salga de su escondite. No tengo tanto tiempo libre como para irlo perdiendo.

Shion seguía más callado que una tumba, observado como Laupheim empezaba a perder la paciencia.

— ¡Asmita! ¡Sal! —gritó al cielo.

Después de ese grito, Shion tomó aire y se decidió a hablar de una vez por todas.

— Asmita no ha venido —dijo en un tono calmado. Laupheim volteó, haciendo que su cabellera de meciera suavemente. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre Shion, abiertos con evidente sorpresa—. Solo estoy yo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de inmediato. A Shion incluso le pareció que estaba asustada.

— Nadie me ha mandado aquí, Laupheim. He venido yo por iniciativa propia.

— ¿Por qué te molestarías…?

— ¿Y porque no? —le interrumpió. Ella parecía no salir de su sorpresa y tampoco de su desconfianza. Lentamente, Shion dibujó una sonrisa y apoyó una mano sobre las paredes del orfanato— Lo que haces es muy honorable. No tienes por qué esconderlo.

Ella se conmovió en escuchar aquellas palabras. Él era la primera persona que reconocía alguna de sus acciones. Por lo general, la gente criticaba todo lo que hacía: estuviese mal o estuviese bien. Eso jamás importaba. Si ella lo hacía, ya era algo inútil. Sus ojos picaban, señal que algunas lágrimas empezaban a amontonarse allí y amenazaban con salir. Pero no lo iba a permitir. Tomó fuerza y encaró a Shion.

— Precisamente por ello. Tengo que esconderlo si no quiero que les pase algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Los pongo en riesgo al ayudarles. Si mis padres, mi hermana, los nobles o hasta los guardias se enteran que vengo aquí cada noche —hizo una pausa que llenó de malestar a Shion—, ellos serían eliminados.

— ¡¿Por qué harían algo como eso?! —saltó Shion, completamente a la defensiva e indignado con lo que le acababan de contar.

— Porque soy la segunda.

— ¿Segunda?

— La segunda hija —Laupheim esbozó una sonrisa triste. Ni siquiera miraba a Shion directamente, solo dirigía su mirada al suelo—. Para evitar que el pueblo destrone a su legítima heredera, la segunda hija no puede verse como alguien bueno. Ella tiene que ser la representación del mal, así el pueblo no reclamará a la primera que abandone y ceda su trono a la hermana pequeña.

— Eso es absurdo —escupió Shion con total desprecio. Laupheim rio.

— ¿Te crees que es algo que me guste?

— ¿Quién pudo decirte semejante tontería?

La princesa volvió sus ojos al caballero. Fue entonces cuando ella percibió el gran sentido de la justicia que tenía Shion.

— Fuese quien fuese —Laupheim dejó ir un suspiro y alzó su mirada al cielo—, es algo con lo que debo convivir. No puedo escapar de él.

— ¡Claro que puedes!

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Shion retrocedió. No por las palabras de la princesa, sino por ver como sus ojos empezaban a nublarse, fruto de las lágrimas retenidas. Ella también aguardó en silencio, buscando serenarse un poco antes de volver a hablar— Mi aportación a la sociedad se resume a estas escapadas.

— ¿Por qué no las hace tu hermana?

— Porque Shenda es… —suspiró profundamente— es ella. Rara vez abandona palacio, contra menos la isla central. Ella jamás vendría a un lugar como este y yo no puedo soportar ver como, más allá de los puentes, la vida es tan ruin. Aunque nadie lo tenga en cuenta, yo quiero ayudarles. Ya no por ser de la realeza. Es simplemente, humanidad.

Shion quedó enternecido en escuchar aquellas palabras tan nobles su boca. Lentamente, avanzó hacia ella. Los ojos de Laupheim lo observaban, viendo como se acercaba hasta detenerse en frente de ella. Alzó el rostro, Shion le sonreía cálidamente.

El corazón de Laupheim se aceleró sin previo aviso, un ligero sonrojo empezó a cubrir las pálidas mejillas de la chica. Y Shion seguía allí, sin romper la conexión que se había creado entre sus miradas.

— En ese caso, princesa —Shion se agachó de pronto, hincando una rodilla en el suelo—. Permitidme que yo sea la primera persona que le tenga en cuenta estas acciones.

Ella se puso nerviosa de pronto. Miró a ambos lados y se agachó ligeramente.

— Shion ¿Qué pasa si…?

Cuando vio el rostro del caballero de Aries, este sonreía traviesamente. La inocencia de su expresión se le contagió, logrando que su nerviosismo desapareciese y fuese substituido por una cálida sensación que la invadió por completo, reconfortándola.

— ¿Me concedéis el honor, entonces?

Ella aún sonrió más y tomó sus manos, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie de nuevo. Ella asintió, dejando sus manos cogidas más tiempo del necesario. Un ruido les hizo soltarse, temiendo que alguien pudiese haberlos visto. Cuando voltearon, vieron que se trataba de un gato callejero que merodeaba por el lugar.

— ¿Me dejarías entrar contigo? —Laupheim lo miró extrañada en escuchar la propuesta de Shion— Me gustaría poder ayudar. He visto que tenías problemas para llevarlos a la cama.

Ella suspiró divertida.

— ¿Solo problemas? Ahora mismo, el pobre Nephelion debe estar correteando por todos lados. Y a su edad no es la mejor de las ideas. Así que… no nos vendría mal algo de ayuda.

Shion sonrió.

— ¿Vamos, entonces?

Laupheim asintió y ambos entraron en el orfanato. Cruzaron el recibidor y abrieron la puerta de los dormitorios. Para ese entonces, Nephelion había acostado a la mayoría pero aún quedaban aquellos que no querían dormirse hasta que Laupheim les diese las buenas noches. Ella rápidamente fue con aquellos niños, acariciándoles y depositando un beso en sus frentes.

Shion observaba todo aquello des del umbral de la puerta, conmovido por el aprecio que sentían aquellos chiquitos por Laupheim. Seguramente la veían como una hermana mayor, alguien a quien admiraban y a quien querían parecerse.

— ¿Es usted un amigo de la princesa?

A su lado, bebiendo tranquilamente de una botella de agua, se encontraba Nephelion. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, Shion se percató de su avanzada edad. Lar arrugas en sus ojos aún acentuaban más su vejez, tanto como lo hacían sus ojos, tristes y cansados de ver toda la penuria que los rodeaba.

— Señor —llamó Shion en un tono totalmente cortés. Nephelion rio afablemente en escucharle.

— No me trates con tanta formalidad —su mirada adquirió una tonalidad sombría—. No soy alguien a quien le debas respeto.

— Pero usted tiene este orfanato y está cuidando a estos niños —objetó el caballero de Aries.

— Solo estoy redimiendo mi gran falta —contestó en un tono perdido.

Shion quiso intervenir, pero entonces la voz de uno de los niños hizo eco por el lugar. Cuando Shion miró hacia allí, una niña se mantenía sujeta a la cintura de Laupheim.

— Por favor, princesa. Un cuento —pedía el niño.

Nephelion tomó aire y avanzó por el pasillo que creaban las camas.

— Vamos, Deyanira. La princesa tiene que irse ya —decía el hombre mientras trataba de quitar los brazos de la niña de la cintura de Laupheim—. Es muy tarde.

— A mí no me importa —sonrió Laupheim.

— Pero, alteza…

Shion decidió que era momento de intervenir. A grandes zancadas siguió el camino que Nephelion había hecho apenas unos segundos atrás, y se plantó al lado de Laupheim. Inmediatamente la princesa clavó sus ojos sobre él, notablemente sorprendida de verlo entrar en la habitación.

— A mí también me gustaría escuchar una historia de Lemuria —la niña ensanchó más su sonrisa, entusiasmada. Shion le sonrió de vuelta y posó sus ojos sobre Laupheim— ¿Me harías el favor?

Ella asintió y miró a Nephelion, en busca de una aprobación. Al final, al hombre no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. La niña rápidamente anunció entre sus compañeros que Laupheim les contaría un cuento y entonces, una alegría se propagó por la sala. Shion se sentía acogido entre las risas de los niños, como algunos le ofrecían sentarse en su cama para poder escuchar a Laupheim. Todos se consagraron cerca de la chica, sentada en una de las camas.

— ¿Qué historia nos explicaras hoy, princesa? —preguntó uno de los niños que permanecía sentado en la misma cama que ella.

— A ver… —ella alzó la mirada al techo, dramatizando un poco y al final sonrió ampliamente— Ya que Shion nos está acompañado hoy ¿Qué os parece si explico la historia de Lemuria?

Los niños aplaudieron entusiasmados por la idea, mientras que Shion ponía cara de interrogante.

— ¿La historia de Lemuria? —preguntó complementa perdido.

Laupheim le sonrió y tomó aire, dispuesta a empezar con su historia.

— Hace muchos años, en Lemuria gobernaban 7 dioses. Ellos estaban orgullosos de nosotros, siendo así que siempre nos protegieron del resto de dioses que estaban envidiosos. Un día, una de las familias de dioses rivales a la nuestra, mandó a una diosa diciéndonos que traía consigo el secreto para viajar en el tiempo. ¿Alguien podría decirme el nombre de la diosa?

— ¡Yuxie! ¡Fue Yuxie!

— Muy bien, Rennmio —felicitó Laupheim. Revoloteó el pelo del niño, el cual se encontraba de sentado a su lado y prosiguió con la historia—. Yuxie fue la diosa que trajo a los lemuvianos el secreto para viajar en el tiempo. Nuestros dioses nos advirtieron que aquello debía ser una trampa, pero nosotros no les hicimos caso y acogimos a Yuxie.

Yuxie prometió desvelar el secreto, pero antes debía preparar toda la ceremonia. Una preparación que duró cuatro meses. Durante ese tiempo, Yuxie vivió con los lemuvianos, aprendiendo de sus costumbres y participando en sus fiestas. Sin darse cuenta, cayó rendida a la vitalidad de Lemuria. Los hermanos de Yuxie le recriminaban que aún no hubiese eliminado Lemuria, pero ella no podía. Yuxie llegó a amar a los lemuvianos más que a su propio pueblo. Así pues, cuando el ritual estuvo listo, Yuxie se aseguró que todo fuese perfecto para que los lemuvianos consiguiéramos el poder de viajar en el tiempo.

De entre los lemuvianos, se eligió a uno. Un chico que reunía las cualidades necesarias para aprender a dominar el tiempo. Yuxie le guío hasta una montaña lejana y le concedió el secreto del tiempo. Sin embargo, los hermanos de Yuxie aparecieron cuando el ritual terminó. Ellos, furiosos con su hermana, la destronaron y la convirtieron en una mortal. El chico, quien apreciaba profundamente a Yuxie, atacó a sus hermanos. Pero eran demasiados para él. Los hermanos de Yuxie derrotaron al chico y juntaron sus poderes para eliminar Lemuria.

Pero tuvimos suerte porque, aquel chico logró encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para llamar a nuestros dioses. Ellos lograron eliminar a los dioses invasores a cambio de su vida. Así pues, sin ningún dios que nos protegiera, Lemuria empezó a ser engullida por el mar. El chico, en su último aliento, reunió todo el poder que Yuxie le había enseñado y cubrió todo Lemuria dentro de una barrera temporal. De ese modo, nunca más, ningún dios trataría de aniquilarnos. Fue su última acción y fue la más valiosa que jamás hizo. Y Yuxie, quien lo presenció todo, bajó de nuevo a la capital y explicó a los lemuvianos lo ocurrido. Los lemuvianos, aunque tristes, agradecieron el gesto de Yuxie y le ofrecieron guiar a su pueblo hasta que su vida terminase.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Eso significa que eres descendiente de Yuxie, princesa?! —preguntó una chiquilla entusiasmada.

Laupheim ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pensativa.

— Bueno, según la leyenda… eso parece.

Pronto los niños crearon un gran alboroto. Todos corrieron cerca de Laupheim, preguntándole si ella conoció jamás a Yuxie o si sabía de alguien que la hubiese conocido.

Mientras, Shion los observaba con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella historia, su maestro Hakurei se la explicó un día a Yuzuriha, Tokusa y a él. Sin embargo, esta segunda vez fue mucho más emocionante que no aquel día en Jamir. Esta vez se sintió parte de la historia, inmerso en los sentimientos de los lemuvianos y los dioses que les tenían envidia. Puede que fuera por la forma en la que Laupheim lo contó, o puede que fuese por la magia que se creó entre las criaturas, quienes escuchaban con atención cada palabra de la princesa. Fuese lo que fuese, aquel relato le llegó al alma. Eventualmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Laupheim, quien ahora caminaba hasta su cama, tomando asiento a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido la leyenda de Lemuria?

— Jamás la había escuchado de este modo —admitió Shion algo decaído.

— ¿Significa que la habías escuchado antes? —preguntó.

— Bueno —Shion sonrió un poco al recordar que Hakurei le contó. Sin duda su maestro se saltó más de la mitad de la historia, de allí que no le hubiese gustado un pelo cuando la escuchó—, mi maestro me la explicó hace tiempo. Aunque lo suyo no es precisamente explicar cuentos, eso está claro.

Ella le miró unos instantes y sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Significa que te ha gustado más mi versión?

— Mucho más —rio el caballero de Aries.

Nephelion se acercó a ellos, sujetando un par de parcas. Eran gruesas y negras, perfectas para manejarse por la húmeda y triste capital de Lemuria.

— Princesa, es bastante tarde. Debería regresar a palacio.

Shion y Laupheim intercambiaron miradas antes de levantarse de la cama en la que estaban sentados tan cómodamente. Laupheim tomó las parcas de brazos de Nephelion y le tendió una a Shion.

— ¿Puedo encargarte el resto?

— Están revolucionados —Nephelion sonrió afablemente— pero también cansados. No creo que me cueste demasiado.

— Sabes que no tengo problema en quedarme más tiempo.

— No hay necesidad, alteza. Ustedes váyanse antes de que estas calles se vuelvan más peligrosas.

Laupheim les echó un último vistazo a los niños y regresó sus ojos sobre el anciano.

— En ese caso, te los encomiendo, Nephelion.

— Puede irse tranquila, alteza —Nephelion movió sus ojos sobre Shion y le tendió la mano—. Un placer conocerle.

Shion se sintió extrañado del gesto del hombre, sin embargo, luego sonrió y le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

— El placer es mío.

Así pues, después de que Laupheim se despidiera rápidamente de los niños, Shion y ella salieron del dormitorio, se pusieron las parcas y salieron a la calle.

La humedad había aumentado, haciendo que ahora realmente hiciese frío al salir. Laupheim dedicó una mirada a Shion antes de emprender todo el camino de regreso a palacio. A Shion se le cayó el alma a los pies solo de pensar que debería pasar por todo aquel pasillo de la infelicidad de nuevo. Pero no tenía más remedio.

Ninguno cruzó palabra alguna mientras estuvieron en la ciudad, recorriendo calles y más calles con gente tirada al suelo. Algunos eran borrachos completamente ebrios, otros simplemente, sin techos que solo rezaban por seguir vivos al día siguiente.

Eventualmente llegaron al puente, este bautizado con el nombre de Júpiter. De nuevo no había guardias cerca, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en eludir la barrera y cruzar todo el camino de regreso a la isla central. Mientras caminaban por la pasarela de piedra, Shion habló por primera vez desde que salieron del orfanato.

— Ha sido una buena idea —Laupheim se detuvo y le miró extrañada. Shion hizo un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Tomó aire y caminó hasta el antepecho de piedra, asomándose a mirar el agua del rio. Sobre ella se reflejaba una imagen difusa de la luna llena que coronaba aquella noche—, seguirte.

— ¿Tú crees?

Shion volteó a verla, dejando que una de sus manos reposara sobre la fría piedra. La brisa del rio ondeó sus largos cabellos y la luz de la luna hizo adquirir un tono muy especial a su piel.

— Estoy convencido de ello —sonrió cálidamente.

Laupheim sintió sus mejillas arder al presenciar aquella escena. Por un instante, Shion se le antojó como alguien fuera de su alcance. Demasiado puro para lo que ella había vivido, demasiado sincero para la mentira en la que vivían los lemuvianos.

Ella cerró sus ojos con amargura, deseando que todos esos extraños pensamientos desaparecieran de su mente lo más pronto posible.

— Si así lo crees, no seré yo quien te quite la ilusión.

A Shion se le escapó una risa, a lo que Laupheim sonrió tiernamente. Permaneció unos instantes así, observando como el caballero sonreía y miraba a su alrededor. Le envidió, él que sabía que había más allá de la barrera temporal que rodeaba Lemuria. Pero su destino era permanecer allí dentro, por siempre. Decepcionada con su futuro, volteó y encaró la isla central, dibujada en frente suyo detrás de la hilera de luces que había a lado y lado del puente en el que se encontraban.

— Espero que recuerdes este momento cuando te marches de Lemuria —murmuró.

— ¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Shion desde atrás.

Ella negó y se obligó a mantener una sonrisa en sus labios. Para cuando Shion le dio alcance, no había rastro de frustración en su rostro.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el caballero de Aries, ligeramente preocupado.

— ¡Claro! —sonrió ella, restándole importancia a la preocupación del caballero— Solo me he puesto pensativa unos instantes.

Laupheim le miró.

— ¿A palacio?

Shion sonrió y asintió. Reanudaron la marcha y, nuevamente, dieron el gran rodeo para no cruzarse con la guardia real (la poca que no estaba demasiado ebria) para poder llegar a palacio sin ser visto. En la entrada, el soldado volvió a hacerles una mirada de desprecio y les abrió la puerta murmurando algunas maldiciones en algún idioma que, desde luego, no era ni tibetano, ni lemuviano y mucho menos griego. Aunque a Shion no podía importarle menos lo que dijera aquel desgraciado.

Entraron en los jardines, iluminados por unas luces suspendidas en el aire. Shion no se había percatado de su presencia hasta el momento.

— Nosotros les llamamos luciérnagas. Se parecen a esos animales aunque son artificiales y mucho más grandes.

Shion asintió ante la explicación de Laupheim. Marcharon a través de aquel camino, en silencio, Laupheim algunos pasos por delante de él. Shion se detuvo un instante y clavó sus ojos sobre la espalda de la princesa.

— Laup…

Sin embargo, no llegó a pronunciar su nombre cuando todas las luciérnagas se apagaron. Gracias a la tenue luz de la luna logró ver a Laupheim, quien, totalmente aterrada, buscaba a su alrededor al posible causante. Shion caminó hasta ella y tomó su mano. Ella alzó la mirada, sobresaltada.

— ¿Se ha ido al luz alguna vez? —Ella negó.

Eso iba mal. Shion miró hacia donde estaba su habitación, viendo que la luz estaba apagada. Asmita seguramente ya estaría durmiendo. Aun así, a la más mínima presencia de algún cosmos extraño, estaba dispuesto a despertar a Virgo.

Laupheim estrechó más su mano, acercándose a él. Estaba aterrada, sentía su mano temblar. Shion dio un breve apretón, buscando reconfortarla mínimamente con ese gesto. Mientras, él examinó todo a su alrededor. Debía estar atento a la más mínima señal. Si a Laupheim le ocurría algo…

Una luz se acercó a ellos por la derecha. Shion se colocó delante de princesa, aún sin soltar su mano. Ella se agarró a su parca, recostando su frente contra su espalda.

— Shion —le escuchó pronunciar su nombre.

Aquello le hizo fortalecer más su objetivo de protegerla de quien fuese que se acercaba. Shion fulminó con la mirada al extraño. Un hombre alrededor de los 50 años, vestía con una larga túnica blanca repleta de adornos. En su mano derecha sujetaba una vela, aquella que producía la luz que antes había visto.

Shion disminuyó un poco su agresividad, pero no bajó la guardia bajo ningún concepto. El hombre dejó la vela en el suelo, iluminando pobremente su rostro.

— Princesa, soy yo.

Laupheim soltó la parca de Shion. Aries sintió como se apartaba de él, aun sujetando su mano, y se asomaba por detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Zwölf?

— ¿Le conoce, alteza? —preguntó Shion.

Ella asintió, soltando la mano de Shion y avanzando hasta detenerse unos pasos por delante del caballero de Aries.

— Él es el sacerdote real —explicó brevemente antes de dirigirse al clérigo— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí a estas horas?

— Encontré algo que me enorgullecería darle.

— ¿A mí?

Zwölf introdujo su mano dentro de la túnica, sacando de allí un curioso colgante. Sin embargo, debido al poco alumbramiento que había y a la distancia en la que se encontraba, Shion no lograba verlo del todo bien.

Al instante siguiente, una peligrosa presencia emanó del objeto.

— ¡Laupheim!

Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para arrebatar el colgante de las manos al sacerdote y evitar que Laupheim lo tocase. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando el objeto rozó la mano de la princesa, empezó a brillar con fuerza, cegando a todos aquellos que estaban cerca. Shion estiró su brazo, buscando la mano de Laupheim. Sin embargo no encontró nada, no encontró a nadie.

.

El sacerdote tomó el objeto del suelo y sonrió frívolamente. La luz regresó al jardín, por lo que apagó la vela pisándola con su bota. Su mirada corrió por el suelo, encontrándose con un cuerpo allí tendido. Sus cabellos verdes se esparcían por el suelo de arena.

— Aries —pronunció con asco.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la vuelta. Colocó sus dedos al lado del cuello, comprobando su pulso. Poco a poco, una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Por fin traigo este segundo capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me vais a lanzar tomates? X)

Bueno, aviso que a partir de aquí empieza la historia propiamente dicha ¡Os haréis cruces de lo que llega a complicarse todo a partir de aquí! Respecto al capítulo 3, bueno… allí está jajajaja Aún le faltan retoques (muchos) y finalizarlo por lo que tampoco puedo dar una fecha exacta ¡Sed pacientes! Y prometo subirlo lo más pronto posible :)

Dicho esto, agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido a través de favoritos, followers y reviews ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

**Leri:** La guía de Saint Seiya es un gran invento, debo admitirlo ¡Muchas gracias por mostrármelo! Lo tendré en cuenta para mejorar las reacciones de los personajes ^^ además he visto que también hay una sección para los escenarios, échale un ojo en cuanto puedas ;) Me alegra ver que sigues por aquí ¡Y que te ha gustado este primer capítulo! :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero no haberte decepcionado con esta segunda entrega ¿A merecido la pena la espera? :P Un fuerte abrazo y hasta pronto! ^^

Y antes de terminar, un fuerte abrazo a todos y espero veros en el próximo capítulo.

**No olvidéis dejar un review :3**

**Enna**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Tierras lejanas

**CAPÍTULO 3. TIERRAS LEJANAS**

Laupheim sentía sus parpados pesados. Estaba mareada y perdida. Los recuerdos acudían a su mente en forma de destellos, provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, siendo cegada por la luz anaranjada que se filtraba por la ventana.

Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse, en apreciar cada detalle de aquel lugar. Era una alcoba algo tosca, de un color blanco hueso, ahora teñido de ocre por los últimos rayos del Sol. Examinó la estancia lentamente, sintiendo un punzante dolor de cabeza cuando hacía un movimiento brusco.

Ella estaba tendida sobre una cama individual, pegada junto a la pared. A su lado había una pequeña mesita de noche con un par de comprimidos encima y un paño cuidadosamente doblado. Su mirada escaló por el basto muro hasta dar con la ventana, justo en frente de la cama. Trató de deducir a donde pertenecía el paisaje que había más allá, pero no logró reconocerlo. Incapaz de forzar la mente, prosiguió con su inspección. Seguido a la ventana, en una esquina, había un caballete de madera. En él reposaba un lienzo de increíble belleza aún y estar incompleto. Quienquiera que fuese su autor, era un artista innato.

Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron sobre la puerta, situada más allá del pie de su cama. En si era una habitación sencilla donde, evidentemente, no dormía nadie con frecuencia. Por último, su vista cayó hasta encontrarse con el edredón verde que la cubría. Lo removió con lentitud y se incorporó a cámara lenta.

Sintió la frescura del suelo acariciar la planta de sus pies ¿En dónde estaba? Y a pesar del frío que la atormentaba (Además de su penetrante dolor de cabeza), se obligó a levantarse. Sus piernas la sostenían con dificultad, era muy posible que cayese. No tenía fuerzas. Pero eso no le importaba, debía descubrir donde se encontraba. Tenía que localizar a Shion y Zwölf, comprobar que ambos se encontrasen bien.

Quiso dar un paso, aunque lo único que hizo fue arrastrar el pie. Su cuerpo se movía con pesadez y lentitud. El frío caló en ella una vez más obligándola, como acto reflejo, a abrazarse a sí misma para tratar de mantener un poco el calor que le quedaba. Volvió a dar otro paso, pero de nuevo arrastró el pie.

Estar en aquella situación la molestaba, pero no era un impedimento. Aunque tuviese que arrastrarse por el suelo lograría encontrarles. Así pues, usando cada gramo de fuerza que pudiese tener, salió de la habitación.

El pasillo que se presentó ante ella era oscuro y tan austero como la habitación que acababa de abandonar, incluso más. Agradeció la alfombra que había en el suelo, protegiendo sus castigados pies del frío del piso.

Anduvo con dificultad, apretándose fuertemente para no perder el poco calor que le quedaba. Pero jamás se detuvo. Cruzó por delante de varias habitaciones, todas ellas con las puertas cerradas y, eventualmente, llegó a unas escaleras. Descendió por ellas, agarrándose fuertemente a la barandilla. Temía caerse, pero su mayor miedo era lo que pudiese encontrarse al final de aquella escalinata. No reconocía aquel lugar pero algo era seguro: no estaba en palacio.

Tragó con pesadez cuando bajó el último escalón. Apareció en una pequeña sala de estar, equipada con un sofá y una mesita cubierta por varios libros. Laupheim se acercó ligeramente a la mesa, comprobando a ver si conocía aquellas obras. Por desgracia, ni siquiera entendía el alfabeto en el que estaban escritas.

A mano izquierda, un arco de madera conducía a lo que sería la cocina. Se aventuró a comprobar que o quien habría allí dentro cuando un niño que salió de su interior la sorprendió. A juzgar por su altura tendría alrededor de siete u ochos años. Era lemuviano y su cabello pelirrojo, completamente alborotado. En sus brazos cargaba una botella de cristal rellena de leche. Prácticamente era la botella más grande que el niño. Él pegó un bote en verla, asustado de encontrársela allí.

— ¡Señor Mu! ¡Señor Mu! —gritó con histeria antes de pivotar y echarse a correr.

A desgracia del pequeño, apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando se chocó con alguien más. La botella que sujetaba salió disparada y suerte de Laupheim que logró interceptarla antes de que esta cayera al suelo y se hiciera añicos.

Ella miró un instante el recipiente, comprobando que no se hubiese roto y luego alzó sus ojos. Otro lemuviano, este de una edad cercana a la suya. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran brillantes, grandes, cautivadores; su cabello era lacio y largo, del mismo color de la planta a la cual olía: lavanda.

— Veo que has despertado ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Dudó, estrechando entre sus brazos la botella de leche. Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia una última vez.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó Laupheim finalmente.

El niño silbó y juntó sus manos tras su cabeza.

— ¿En serio no te acuerdas? —preguntó despreocupado.

Ella negó. El chico de cabellos lavandas dio un paso al frente y dejó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor. Este le miró y sonrió traviesamente.

— Estamos en Jamir —contestó el mayor.

— ¿Al norte o al sur de la capital? —preguntó Laupheim con cautela.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, ligeramente confundidos por la pregunta.

— Estamos algo lejos de Lhasa ¿Tienes que ir hacia allí? —preguntó el peli lavanda.

— ¿Lhasa? ¿Qué ciudad es esa?

— Es la capital del Tíbet —explicó el pequeño.

— ¿Tíbet? —Laupheim quedó muda por unos instantes. Poco a poco, su mente empezó a comprender y sus ojos se fueron abriendo al sentir aquel torrente de sorpresa arrollarla— Estoy fuera.

Laupheim entrevió al chico frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Parecía desconfiado. En otras circunstancias se hubiese preocupado más por eso, pero en aquellos instantes su mente trataba de asimilar que estaba fuera de Lemuria. Fuera de su cárcel. Y entonces, la gran pregunta llegó a su cabeza ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chico de cabellos lavandas. Su expresión se relajó y, tras alborotar un poco los cabellos del niño, empezó a hablarle. Laupheim no entendió que decían, dedujo que era la lengua típica de ¿El Tíbet, había dicho? Sin embargo, aún sin ser capaz de entender una sola palabra, su pronunciación era suave y amable. El niño asintió y, tras dirigirle una última mirada, desapareció escaleras arriba.

El silencio se instauró entre ambos. Laupheim quería preguntarle cientos de cosas, ¿Cómo había terminado allí? ¿Cómo se encontraron? ¿Si habían visto a Shion y Zwölf? Las preguntas se amontonaban en su mente, pero parecía que su boca era incapaz de pronunciar un solo sonido.

Un intenso escalofrío la recorrió por completo, aportándole una sensación de incomodidad que bien podría haber percibido aquel muchacho. Eventualmente, sus ojos escalaron por la figura que tenía en frente, encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos ojos verdes.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él con expresión preocupada.

Por instinto, Laupheim estrechó aún más la botella entre sus brazos. Si seguía así terminaría por romperla. Aunque un par de cortes y acabar empapada de leche era el menor de sus problemas en aquel momento. Reculó un paso, preparándose para lanzar el frasco si ese chico hacía cualquier movimiento extraño.

Por un instante pensó que su repentina desconfianza no tenía sentido. Aquel chico la había traído allí ¿O ya despertó en aquella cama? Maldita fuera, más preguntas sin responder.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con precaución.

Él pareció traspuesto verse a su pregunta. Recapacitó unos instantes y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Mu ¿Puedo saber yo el tuyo?

— Laupheim.

Por una mera cuestión de seguridad (y también porque le aburría), se ahorró decirle a aquel muchacho todo su nombre. Si algo tenía la realeza, al menos en Lemuria, es que sus nombres podían resultar ridículamente largos.

— Está bien, Laupheim —su tono era ahora pausado y calmado— ¿Tienes frío?

— ¿De nuevo con eso? —le reprochó con una pizca de indignación. Mu sonrió ligeramente y miró un instante el cuerpo de la chica. Laupheim siguió el recorrido de su verde mirada, percatándose del temblor en sus manos.

— Es que estas temblando.

Los colores rápidamente acudieron a cubrir el rostro de la chica. Decir que estaba temblando era quedarse corto. El sonrojo de su cara subió un par de tonalidades más. Volvió a alzar la mirada, pero Mu ya no estaba allí. Apurada, lo buscó por la estancia. Lo encontró, se dirigía hacia ella mientras cargaba con una parca. Su parca.

Cuando Laupheim entrevió sus intenciones, se quedó paralizada. Su mente dejó de pensar por unos instantes, mientras sus ojos presenciaban todo aquello que sucedía a su alrededor. Mu se acercó con parsimonia, depositando con delicadeza aquella pieza de ropa sobre sus hombros. Las manos del chico rozaron momentáneamente su clavícula, transmitiéndole una agradable sensación que viajó hasta su estómago y desapareció poco después.

Al momento sintió el calor de aquella prenda. Aquella que Nephelion le había entregado no hacía mucho y que aún conservaba el inconfundible olor a sal que reinaba en la capital de Lemuria.

— Gracias —dijo Laupheim entrecortadamente. Mu tomó la botella de cristal de sus brazos y la dejó encima de la mesa de la sala, junto a los libros. Laupheim siguió con atención cada movimiento, cada gesto.

Finalmente, él se irguió. Clavo sus penetrantes ojos verdes sobre ella y sonrió cálidamente. Laupheim sintió una curiosa sensación en su pecho. Aquella sonrisa se le hacía familiar y, en cierto modo, la extrañaba.

— ¿Estas mejor? —asintió lentamente. El rostro del Mu adquirió un tono más serio ahora, aunque aquello no logró intimidar a Laupheim— ¿Recuerdas algo?

— ¿De cómo terminé en la habitación de arriba? No tengo la menor idea.

— ¿Y de antes?

Laupheim calló ¿Debía decirle? Si estaba fuera de Lemuria, la gente no se creería que venía de allí. Según había leído en numerosos libros de palacio, muy pocos eran los que conocían la existencia de su país. Y por muy pocos se referí personas en todo el planeta y de seguro aquel chico no era uno de ellos. Su mente trabajó a contrarreloj. Si le decía que venía de Lemuria, la tacharía de loca y a saber donde terminaba. Y si no le decía…

— No lo recuerdo —trató de parecer confundida y preocupada. No le gustaba mentir, mucho menos hacer el numerito pero si con eso se ahorraba terminar en cualquier lugar, no tendría reparos en sacar sus dotes interpretativas a relucir— Yo estaba… Pero fue entonces —le miró con ojos asustados— y luego estaba en aquella habitación.

Mu permaneció en silencio unos instantes. La examinó de arriba abajo, estudiando cada movimiento, cada mirada que hacía. Laupheim sintió una opresión en el pecho, fruto del miedo. Temió que aquel chico no se hubiese trago su teatro y, una parte de su cabeza, empezó a imaginarse la secuencia en la que él le gritaba, la echaba y la dejaba vagando por "El Tíbet". Por suerte, la reacción de Mu fue muy distinta a la que su mente recreó.

El lemuviano se acercó a ella y, con un gesto cargado de afecto, le acarició la mejilla. Aquel tacto llevó lejos a Laupheim, cuando su infancia aún tenía aquella luz inocente y las miradas de desprecio no eran algo con lo que debiese lidiar a diario.

— ¿Te sientes con fuerza para ir a dar una vuelta, Laupheim? —le preguntó Mu, sonsacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella le miró, ligeramente sorprendida de aterrizar de nuevo en la realidad. Por un instante, se vio reflejada en el verde de los ojos de Mu. Era tan intenso y tan vivo. Un color distinto al que había visto en los ojos de los lemuvianos, siempre apagados por su desgracia.

— ¿A dónde iríamos? —preguntó con dificultad. Siendo incapaz de desistir de mirarse en aquellas preciosas esmeraldas.

— Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

Ella asintió, notando como una mano tomaba la suya. Era cálida y grande. Su tacto era delicado pero áspero, tales como las de los artesanos. Lentamente, la mirada de Laupheim escaló, desde su mano, encajada a la perfección con la de Mu, hasta el rostro del mismo. La pregunta de si él sería un artesano vagó por su mente, aunque tampoco pudo darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto puesto que antes de darse cuenta, el paisaje cambió radicalmente.

Miró a su alrededor con un ápice de terror nublando su mirada. Estaban en un lugar prácticamente desértico, sin vegetación o fauna cercana. Volteó, contemplando con asombro la construcción que había a sus espaldas. Una pagoda construida por una piedra gris que carecía de vida, del mismo modo que tampoco había entrada para acceder al interior.

Sus ojos viajaron ahora hasta Mu, quien la observaba ligeramente divertido.

— No hay puerta —dijo ella remarcando lo obvio.

— Es una larga historia —fue lo único que le dijo Mu al respecto. El rostro del lemuviano se alzó al cielo, aún claro a pesar de que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse tras los altos picos de la cordillera en la que se encontraban—. No estamos demasiado lejos pero tampoco podemos entretenernos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente. Mu sonrió ligeramente y soltó su mano. Un extraño frío cubrió la palma de Laupheim, allí donde antes se encontraba encajada la fuerte mano de Mu.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

— Sígueme.

Laupheim lo hubiese seguido satisfecha, sin embargo sus pies se negaban a moverse. Hacía unos minutos estaban dentro de la pagoda y ahora fuera. No había entrada por lo que únicamente era accesible mediante…

— Tele-transportación —susurró Laupheim inconscientemente, como un hilo a los pensamientos que desfilaban por su mente.

— Laupheim —llamó Mu en ver que no le seguía. Cuando ella alzó la mirada, vio como el joven lemuviano estaba ya algunos metros por delante suyo— ¿Vienes?

Ella asintió y corrió la distancia que los separaba para seguir el resto del camino al lado del chico.

Aquella era una tierra hostil donde la vegetación prácticamente no existía y el paisaje estaba conformado por puntiagudas formaciones de roca y arena. Cruzaron un largo sendero, como un puente hecho por la misma naturaleza. Laupheim trató de vislumbrar que había en el fondo de aquel barranco, sin embargo, era demasiado profundo como para que pudiese apreciar que reposaba al final.

— Ten cuidado —le alertó Mu quien caminaba delante suyo—. Este es un paso peligroso.

Laupheim asintió con cierto nerviosismo y se obligó a no mirar más hacia el fondo del barranco. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la espalda de Mu todo el recorrido hasta que la vegetación empezó a hacerse presente.

Hacía algunos minutos que habían abandonado los senderos de piedra para acceder a planas de césped amarillento. Las montañas que se dibujaban en frente suyo estaban peladas, tanto como la explanada por la que andaban, donde no había un solo árbol en kilómetros. En el horizonte, diversas montañas blanquecinas eran ahora teñidas de color naranja, igual que el arroyo que corría por su lado.

No obstante, su mente volaba lejos de las praderas del Tíbet. Concretamente, estaba centrada en la tele-transportación de Mu. Aunque detestase pertenecer a la arisca familia real, debía admitir que su biblioteca tenía muy buen material. Además, al ser hija de los monarcas disponía de una serie de beneficios como, por ejemplo, saber de la existencia de una colonia de lemuvianos fuera del lapso temporal de Lemuria. En cuando le vio, supuso que Mu y aquel niño pelirrojo pertenecían a dicha colonia, sin embargo, desconocía que ellos supieran del uso de la tele-transportación. Supuestamente esta habilidad estaba reservada a los más selectos. Tan restrictivos eran con el desarrollo de dicha habilidad, que ni siquiera ella siendo una princesa la sabia usar.

— Llegamos.

La voz de Mu la alertó de que debía regresar a la Tierra. Obedeció, percatándose del hermoso lugar al que habían llegado. A su lado, un arroyo caía libremente por el barranco que había apenas unos metros en frente suyo, seguramente creando una hermosa y maravillosa cascada. Cerca del precipicio, sin embargo, se levantaba un colorido campo de flores. Era una estampa tranquila y casi onírica.

Laupheim avanzó entre las flores, tratando de dañarlas lo menos posible. Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo aquel dulce aroma de las plantas embriagarla y relajar todas sus preocupaciones e incertidumbres. El aire de aquel lugar era fresco y puro, el aire más limpio que jamás respiró. Trató de retener aquella delicia en sus pulmones, sintiendo como era depurada desde su interior. Una frenética sensación de liberación invadió sus sentidos, sus ojos adquirieron una mirada de libertad inquebrantable y, por un instante, agradeció haber podido salir de Lemuria para presenciar semejante estampa. Aquello era hermoso, digno del mejor de sus sueños.

Mu se acercó a ella, posando sus ojos sobre la inmensidad que había retratada en frente suyo.

— Más allá de aquellos cerros, se encuentra la aldea más cercana a Jamir —Laupheim corrió sus ojos sobre el chico, expectante escuchaba sus palabras, dichas con suavidad y calma—. Tardamos aproximadamente un día en ir y volver de allí.

— ¿No podéis tele-transportaros? —preguntó Laupheim. Con la mirada que le lanzó Mu, instantáneamente se retractó de haber abierto la boca— Perdón —susurró bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

Él la miró; lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— No hay nada de que disculparse. Es cierto que domino la tele-transportación pero trato de usarla lo menos posible. No creo que se deba abusar del poder cuando no hay una necesidad explicita.

Laupheim lo contempló con atención. El sol dotaba a su piel de un cálido color que enmascaraba la pálida piel de los lemuvianos. Lentamente, los ojos del uno buscaron a los del otro, hasta que finalmente se encontraron. Laupheim creyó perderse en la inmensidad de aquellas esmeraldas, incapaz de decir por cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Finalmente, se obligó a salir de su ensoñación, sensación que también sintió Mu y que, igual que a ella, le hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

— ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

El lemuviano aguardó unos instantes en silencio antes de contestarle, parecía valorar su respuesta con extremada delicadeza. Finalmente habló, su voz sonó lejana.

— Hace 3 días, Kiki y yo bajamos a la aldea a comprar algunas provisiones. A Kiki le gusta especialmente venir a este lugar, por lo que tomamos un desvío y vinimos. Este lugar está demasiado alejado, jamás nos hemos encontrado a nadie hasta… —detuvo su relato y miró a Laupheim ligeramente inseguridad— que te vimos a ti.

Laupheim se sobresaltó ante aquella aclaración ¿Ella apareció allí? ¿Cómo era posible? Y como si Mu hubiese podido leer sus incertidumbres, prosiguió con su relato.

— Estabas tendida en el centro, inconsciente y helada. Temimos que pudiese ser algo grave y te tele-transportamos a Jamir. Una vez allí, te llevamos a la habitación, te abrigamos y cubríamos tu pecho y cabeza con paños ligeramente calientes. Si no hubieses despertado hoy, te hubiese llevado al médico de la aldea.

La explicación de Mu la confundió. Tenía la sensación de que como más cosas sabía, menos sentido tenía todo. Sin duda ocurrió algo desde que estuvo en el jardín junto con Zwölf y Shion hasta que Mu y Kiki la encontraron en aquella pradera. Y algo sumamente importante, puesto que logró salir de Lemuria a pesar de su barrera.

— ¿Laupheim?

La voz de Mu le sirvió de hilo de Ariadna para regresar de sus pensamientos a las vastas tierras del Tíbet. Volvió a echar un último vistazo a aquel paisaje y posó sus ojos sobre el joven lemuviano que la acompañaba.

— ¿Has podido recordar algo? ¿Sabes como llegaste hasta aquí?

En su imaginación aparecieron mil y una historias que podrían explicar el porqué apareció tendida en medio de una pradera perdida en la mano de dios, sin embargo, prefirió negar con la cabeza ¿Qué sacaría de decirle otra mentira? Realmente nada. Aunque, bien pensando, el que no recordara nada no era tan trolla, ella no recordaba nada más allá de su encuentro con Zwölf en el jardín mientras regresaba junto a Shion de su visita al orfanato de Nephelion.

Mu tomó aire y le sonrió gentilmente, posiblemente tratando de reconfortarla.

— ¿Regresamos?

Sobrecogida por la sonrisa de Mu, asintió lentamente. Aguardó unos instantes más en silencio hasta que pivotó y se dispuso a emprender el camino de regreso a la pagoda. Mu, por el contrario, permaneció unos instantes más allí, detenido al lado del acantilado, contemplando como Laupheim se alejaba.

El sol bañaba sus extrañas ropas, las cuales parecían una mezcla entre los ropajes de la India y las de Europa. En sus muñecas, aquellos brazaletes de oro con piedras incrustadas habían adquirido un color mágico. En las joyas azuladas parecía reflejarse la profundidad del mar y la inmensidad del cielo, siendo un calco reflejo a lo que se sentía cuando miraba directamente a los ojos de la muchacha. Los ojos más espectaculares que Mu jamás tuvo oportunidad de apreciar.

Desde allí, la veía alejarse, saltando ligeramente entre las flores, procurando no pisar ninguna.

— Por cierto —su voz sonó dulce, llegando a los oídos del lemuviano en forma de brisa. Laupheim giró levemente, ocultando sus manos tras la espalda y sonriéndole genuinamente—, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

La conmoción y el agradecimiento se plasmaron en el rostro del muchacho quien, torpemente, bajó la mirada al suelo para evitar que ella vislumbrase el sonrojo que se propagó por sus mejillas.

Laupheim lo observó con atención; Mu alzó nuevamente el rostro tras tranquilizarse un poco y trató de mostrarse lo más sereno posible. Aun así, sus sentimientos fueron traicioneros y aquella alegría que sintió cuando Laupheim le agradeció su gesto, quedó latente en su voz.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Laupheim sintió que su corazón saltaba en escucharle. Un torrente de nostalgia la azotó en aquel momento, alejándola de las tierras del Tíbet. Por un instante se vio reflejada en Mu. Había sido la misma escena; ocurrió algo semejante cuando descubrió a Shion fuera del orfanato y él reconoció su esfuerzo por ayudar a los huérfanos. Mas en esta ocasión había sido ella quien había reconocido el esfuerzo de Mu (y también de Kiki) en cuidarla hasta que se recuperara— Al regresar deberíamos empezar a preparar la cena —prosiguió Mu.

Aunque Laupheim se demoró unos segundos en contestar, procuró que su voz transmitiese la misma dulzura que la de Shion en aquel instante, procuró que Mu entendiese su gratitud y la simpatía que sentía por él y, supuso, su pequeño hijo.

— ¿Podré ayudaros? —preguntó.

Mu la miró perplejo, haciendo que una pequeña risa escapara de labios de la princesa.

— Por favor —sonrió el lemuviano, dejando que algunos finos mechones danzaran por delante de su rostro, acentuando sus facciones y resaltando sus ojos esmeraldas.

.

Para cuando llegaron a la pagoda, la noche ya había caído sobre sus hombros. Por suerte, aun tuvieron la suficiente claridad para poder pasar por el puente de piedra. Si hubiesen llegado de noche a aquel paso, Laupheim tenía claro que hubiese explorado en primera persona que se encontraba en el fondo de aquel profundo barranco.

Una vez llegaron a los pies de la pagoda, Mu agarró su mano de improvisto y antes de que pudiese parpadear, ya se encontraban en su interior. Lo primero que Laupheim sintió fue un delicioso aroma flotando por la sala de estar y providente de la cocina. Olía a leña y a pan recién hecho. Su estómago emitió un pequeño sonido, avisando del hambre que tenía.

Laupheim se abrazó el vientre con apuro y miró hacia Mu. Al parecer, él ni se había dado cuenta de la pequeña cancioncilla de su barriga. Algo más tranquila, siguió al lemuviano hasta el interior de la cocina.

— Ya regresaron —sonrió el niño pelirrojo mientras tomaba algunas hortalizas de un cajón.

— ¿Empezaste a preparar la cena tu solo? —preguntó Mu mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el pequeño. El niño asintió.

Laupheim, por otro lado, examinó toda la estancia, maravillada. Quedó sorprendida de la calidez que emitía aquella sala, siendo increíblemente acogedora. No era grande, aunque para 3 personas que vivían ya estaba bien. Que eso le hacía pensar ¿En dónde estaba la madre de Kiki? Laupheim observó que Mu estaba preparando la mesa para tres personas. Su cara debió ser todo un poema, puesto que Mu le preguntó:

— ¿Ocurre algo? —incluso parecía preocupado.

Laupheim salió de su ensoñación y negó con esmero.

— No, no es nada.

Aunque no parecía estar del todo conforme con aquella respuesta, Mu no siguió insistiendo. Los ojos del lemuviano se posaron sobre el pequeño Kiki quien, subido a un taburete, removía un cazo con arroz en su interior. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor y este volvió a mirar hacia Laupheim.

— Os presentaré —la atención de la sala recayó inmediatamente sobre Mu—. Laupheim, él es mi discípulo, Kiki.

Su expresión alcanzó un nuevo nivel de desconcierto. Kiki, detrás de su maestro, hasta parecía asustado.

— ¿Discípulo? —se las arregló para decir a pesar de que la sorpresa le impedía pensar con claridad.

Ahora era Mu el desconcertado. Él y Kiki intercambiaron miradas, posiblemente buscando una respuesta en el otro. Algo que no encontraron, desde luego, porque volvieron a mirar a Laupheim a la espera de que esta les esclareciera un poco lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿No es tu hijo? —preguntó ella después de un tiempo en silencio.

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron como platos y los de Kiki parecía que se iban a salirse de sus cuencas.

— No hace falta que digáis nada —se apresuró en decir Laupheim en ver que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Si se hubiese quedado calladita, se hubiese ahorrado ese mal trago. A su suerte, tanto Mu como Kiki parecieron tomárselo bien, puesto que estuvieron toda la cena bromeando.

Fue una velada amena y agradable. Puede que no estuviesen relacionados sanguíneamente, pero Mu y Kiki tenían una relación muy similar a la de un padre y un hijo. Ambos parecían quererse y preocuparse por el otro.

Laupheim los miró con curiosidad y una pizca de envidia ¿Sería así como deberían llevarse los padres y los hijos? A diferencia de Mu y Kiki, quienes le dijeron que ambos habían sido huérfanos (y remarcaron el _habían_, puesto que lograron encontrar a alguien más quien se convirtió en su nueva familia), Laupheim tenía ambos padres vivos. Aun así, su relación con ellos, igual que con su hermana, distaba de ser como la que Mu y Kiki tenían.

En palacio, a pesar de estar rodeada de todos los lujos imaginables, a pesar de tener doncellas con las que poder pasar el tiempo o una enorme biblioteca en la que poder aprender y leer maravillosos relatos; no existía nada parecido a una familia. Su padre se encerraba en la biblioteca día y noche, cuando no estaba prediciendo el futuro. Su madre pasaba el día con sus doncellas o visitando a Zwölf para sus confesiones y Shenda… De ella prácticamente no sabía nada. Solía verla rodeada de soldados. A diferencia de ella, ellos llevaban a Shenda como si de una diosa se tratase. En definitiva, jamás vio como era una familia "normal" y ahora que la tenía en frente, no podía evitar sentir un enorme vacío en su pecho. Gustosa hubiese cambiado todos sus lujos por un solo minuto en el que sintiera la calidez de una familia arropándola.

Al terminar, Kiki subió a su habitación y dejó a Mu y Laupheim la tarea de recoger y lavar los platos. No se demoraron demasiado y en poco más de 15 minutos, la cocina ya estaba recogida.

— ¿Recuerdas donde estaba tu habitación? —preguntó Mu, recostándose contra el marco de la cocina. Laupheim volteó a verlo, uno de sus pies sobre el primer escalón.

— No realmente…

— Es la cuarta planta. Al final del pasillo, la puerta de la derecha.

Laupheim le sonrió en agradecimiento.

— Buenas noches, Mu.

Él asintió y se cruzó de brazos, observando como Laupheim desaparecía escaleras arriba. La soledad cayó sobre él, incluso el comedor y la cocina parecieron volverse más oscuros ahora que estaba solo en la planta baja. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de irse a acostar aún. Pivotó y entró a la cocina. Rebuscó por los cajones y puso una tetera a calentar.

Desde pequeño, el té lo había ayudado a dormir, por muy incomprensible que pudiese sonar. Su maestro Shion solía prepararlo cuando por las noches se levantaba con pesadillas y no quería volverse a dormir. El té de manteca de Yak, en especial, era su favorito. Un té salado que muy pocos apreciaban y que solo lograba encontrar en las tierras del Tíbet.

La tetera silbó y se sirvió un poco de aquel líquido en una taza de cerámica que Kiki le hizo hace algunos años para su cumpleaños. La taza en sí no era una obra maestra pero, el que la hubiese hecho Kiki ya la dotaba de un valor especial. Mu retiró la silla de la mesa y se sentó con lentitud. Aquel té lo relajaría y le permitiría dormir tranquilamente. Abrazó la taza con sus manos y miró el líquido que había en su interior. Le divertía ver como su figura se deformaba con la inestable superficie del brebaje.

.

Laupheim subía sosegadamente. No tenía prisa por regresar a la habitación a pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba. En llegar a la cuarta planta, se arrepintió profundamente de no haberle pedido una vela a Mu. Allí no se veía nada. Sin embargo, indispuesta a regresar a la cocina, tanteó por las paredes hasta que logró dar con la puerta de su habitación. Cuando la abrió, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro. Una luna más brillante e intensa de la que vio en Lemuria.

Hipnotizada por el astro, cruzó la habitación, deteniéndose al lado de la ventana. La abrió, sintiendo la brisa jugar con sus cabellos. El aire se había vuelto ligeramente más frío, pero era agradable de todos modos. Su vista corrió desde las montañas lejanas, todas ellas cubiertas por un manto blanco de nieve, hasta la noche estrellada coronada por el satélite.

Las imágenes del puente revivieron en la mente de Laupheim. Aquellos instantes en los que Shion y ella regresaban del orfanato, deteniéndose en el puente Júpiter. Momentos en los que pudo saborear como era una persona de fuera de Lemuria, inocente a lo que pudiese ocurrir en aquel lugar desdichado.

Lentamente, recostó sus manos sobre la repisa de la ventana y, con la vista aún fija en el cielo, murmuró su nombre. Deseó que él pudiese escucharla, donde fuera que estuviese. Rezó a todos sus dioses para volverse a encontrar.

— Shion… —se escapó de sus labios.

Aguardó allí unos instantes. Puede que esperando a que alguna señal apareciera o que el mismísimo Shion se presentase allí. No obstante, nada ocurrió. Con una sonrisa amarga, riéndose de su propia ingenuidad, Laupheim cerró la ventana y fue hacia la cama. Era momento de dejar que Myniure, el dios de los sueños, la envolviese cálidamente entre sus brazos y la alejara, aunque fuesen por unos instantes, de la confusa realidad que estaba viviendo.

.

.

_No conocía aquel lugar, era oscuro y árido. El cielo y la tierra eran del mismo color, triste, agónico, pésimo. No había brisa, no había sol o luna. Estaba en medio de la nada. Había una tenue claridad uniforme. Parecía estar en un lugar apartado de todo y de todos. Ni siquiera el tiempo o el espacio parecían fluir en aquel sitio._

_Una extraña ansiedad escaló por su garganta. Esa sensación de opresión y soledad que se hacía tan devastadora para cualquier persona. Y entonces le vio. Una figura alta y fuerte. Sus cabellos eran largos y revoltosos, su cuerpo cubierto por una parca negra. Le conocía. Claro que le conocía._

_— __¿Shion?_

_Él la miró. Laupheim sintió una cálida sensación en verle e inmediatamente una profunda tristeza. Los ojos de Shion habían perdido su vitalidad, su alegría y aquella justicia que siempre relucía en sus iris. Aunque todo esto pasó desapercibido para la princesa, quien solo podía sentir el júbilo de encontrarle._

_Laupheim vaciló. Buscó fuerzas para caminar hacia él. Quería verle, tocarle, abrazarle. La alegría de verle se extendió por su pecho en forma de ondas que se propagaron por su cuerpo, embriagándola. Él estaba allí, la estaba esperando. La veía acercarse. _

_— __Shion, me alegra que estés bien_

_Él movió sus labios, dispuesto a contestarle. Sin embargo, ningún sonido emergió. Todo se volvió negro y la imagen de Shion desapareció junto aquel extraño e incierto lugar. Sintió caer en un pozo sin final. No veía luz y únicamente era la oscuridad quien la acompañaba. Temía por si llegaba al final de aquel agujero. Extendió su mano hacia arriba, esperanzada de que alguien la cogiera. Nadie lo hizo. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y entonces gritó su nombre. _

_._

_._

— ¡SHION!

Laupheim se levantó de sopetón. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que aún estaba en la habitación de la pagoda de Mu. Era oscuro, puede que sobre las 3 o las 4 de la madrugada. Vislumbró una figura a su derecha, lentamente miró hacia allí. Mu estaba a su lado, sentado sobre un taburete. Sus manos estaban juntadas sobre su falda, su mirada perdida, puesta sobre ella y una indescifrable expresión gradaba en su rostro. Laupheim miró fugazmente la mesita, encontrándose un paño mojado doblado sobre ella. Sus ojos volvieron sobre el lemuviano.

— ¿Mu? —preguntó con cautela. Él se mantuvo en silencio— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Mu desvió la mirada. Parecía frustrado. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó del taburete y se marchó de la habitación, dejando que la puerta se cerrase si sola, muy lentamente. Cuando Laupheim escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, fue cuando logró salir de su ensoñación. No entendía la reacción de Mu, pero estaba bastante consternado al respecto.

En su mente, los sentimientos que experimentó durante aquel sueño aún la inquietaban. Miró a través de la ventana, la luna había bajado. Pidió ayuda al astro para levantarse de la cama. De repente, necesitaba salir de aquella habitación. Se destapó y salió.

En el pasillo, la oscuridad y el frío la recibieron. Aunque ella no podía estar más feliz de su presencia. Permaneció unos instantes delante de su puerta, buscando tranquilizar aquella inquietud. Cuando creyó que estaba algo más relajada, enfiló el pasillo hasta que llegó a las escaleras.

No había rastro de Mu ¿Podría haber subido arriba? Seguramente su habitación estuviese allí. Así pues, ascendió por la escalera de caracol. El recorrido se le hizo eterno, pero finalmente llegó. Arriba se encontró con una larga habitación. Aquello no era un dormitorio, no había duda. Hubiese regresado de no ser porque sintió curiosidad por lo que había allí. Diferentes armaduras, todas ellas destruidas, reposaban a lado y lado. Creaban un pasillo que conducía al balcón que había al frente, sin embargo, en medio del recorrido reposaba una caja dorada. Laupheim decidió acercarse al objeto, curiosa por saber de que se trababa. Desfiló por el camino que las armaduras creaban. Sentía el suelo crujir a sus pies, siendo esa la única compañía de la que disponía ahora. Avanzó con lentitud, observando aquellas obras.

— Armaduras —susurró hipnotizada por la majestuosidad de aquellos objetos. Sabía que las armaduras que los caballeros de Athena portaban fueron creadas por los lemuvianos. Cada una de ellas representado a alguna de las 88 constelaciones del cielo, todas ellas piezas de guerra con vida propia. Una creación como pocas se habían visto.

Eventualmente, llegó a la caja de oro. Se arrodilló y la acarició con delicadeza. Había un extraño dibujo en la parte superior y otros cuatro decorando los laterales. Su tacto era frío e irreal. Sin mirar, Laupheim dejó que sus manos recorrieran los relieves. Eran obras maestras, esculpidas hasta el último detalle. Sintió una curiosa forma de animal en uno de los laterales. Extrañada, giró la caja. Se paralizó en reconocerla. Esa forma pertenecía a…

— Veo que la has encontrado —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Volteó sobresaltada, viendo como Mu permanecía a unos metros de distancia. Su rostro estaba serio, sus puños apretados. Parecía alguien completamente distinto.

— Como ves, Laupheim, yo soy el caballero dorado de Aries.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

¡Y llegó el tercer capítulo! Hacía algunos días que lo tenía escrito (borrador). Ayer lo leí de nuevo y casi me asusto. Prácticamente está todo cambiado desde aquel primer borrador pero bueno, se supone que debe ser así ¿o no?

Antes de contestar a los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. Prometo que tuve miedo de empezar la historia de nuevo, pensando que no gustaría. Sin embargo, me alegra ver que, poco a poco, va a trayendo a más gente :) ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y ahora, la contestación de los reviews:

legatee: Sé que resulta confuso empezar la historia de nuevo pero realmente no sabía como proseguir con la otra sin enredarlo demasiado todo. Pensé en borrar la historia y abrir una nueva, pero me parecía una falta de respeto por toda la gente que había comentado así que decidí usar misma cuenta, por así decirlo ¡Y me alegra que te esté gustando este nuevo comienzo! Admito que es bastante distinto al otro pero creo que este es más interesante y da más intriga. No he fics donde aparezca Lemuria y me pareció interesante incorporarlo :) Y sobre Shion y Asmita, los veo así. Shion me parece muy inocente y Asmita muy independiente, pensé en varias reacciones pero creo que esta es la que se ajusta más a ellos ¡En eso coincides conmigo! En fin, también quiero agradecerte tu apoyo ¡Ha sido muy importante! Y espero volverte a ver pronto por este fic ;) Un fuerte abrazo :)

andy: A todos nos encanta Shion jajajaja ¿Y quién puede resistirse a él? :P Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y ¡Muchas gracias por tu aportación! Espero verte pronto por aquí. Un fuerte abrazo :)

Hecho esto, quiero decir que estoy trabajando en el 4 capítulo y que me queda bastanteeeee, por suerte estoy de vacaciones por lo que tengo mucho más tiempo libre. Además, prometo subirlo lo antes posible así que ¡Sed pacientes!

Por último, insisto en que todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo a través de followers, favoritos o reviews es muy importante ¡Muchas gracias a todos vosotros!

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**

* * *

**PD:** Para aquellos que queráis estar al día de mis actualizaciones, tenéis el link de mi perfil en Google Plus en la descripción de mi perfil! :)


	4. Capítulo 4 - Rodorio

**CAPÍTULO 4. RODORIO**

El mundo se detuvo por un instante. Un gran peso invisible cayó sobre sus hombros, aplastándola anímicamente. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los de Mu, quienes la miraban con severidad. Finalmente, logró apartar la mirada de aquellas esmeraldas y conducirla al suelo. No es que allí encontrara las respuestas a lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero al menos no se sentía tan intimidada por la penetrante mirada del lemuviano.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, incapaz de producir un solo pensamiento. Poco a poco, su vista se fue perdiendo en lugares recónditos donde solo Laupheim podía llegar. Lugares que la alejaban del miedo que, por mucho que tratase de ocultar, la acechaba a cada segundo. Lentamente, una sonrisa amarga se extendió por sus labios. Resignada y derrotada murmuró:

— Y ahora es cuando la realidad supera la ficción.

Mu no llegó a escucharla con claridad, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle que había dicho. Aquella situación solo confirmó sus sospechas: El problema era mucho más grande de lo que imaginó. No solo tenía a una chica sin memoria en casa sino que ¿Venía del pasado? Al igual que él, ella también parecía confundida al respecto. Sus ojos vidriosos lo confirmaban, como si estuviese al borde del llanto pero no supiera el porqué llorar. Un estado absoluto de confusión.

Se apiadó de ella. Pausadamente, caminó hasta ella. Se arrodilló a su lado; ella no le miró. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y trató de transmitirle algo de confianza con ese gesto. Aunque tardó unos eternos segundos, pareció funcionar. Laupheim le miró.

— Vayamos a la cocina —sugirió en el tono más amable que le fue posible pronunciar—. Será mejor que hablemos allí.

Ella asintió y con su ayuda se levantó. Decidió sostener unos instantes más su mano antes de soltarla. Una vez lo creyó oportuno, la dejó ir. Laupheim le miró y, seguidamente, sus ojos corrieron al arco que daba acceso al balcón. La brisa que se filtraba desde allí hacía ondear los cabellos de ambos, acariciaba sus rostros y los reconfortaba con su pureza y frescura.

— Vamos —indicó Mu.

Laupheim volteó, viendo como la espalda del caballero marchaba dirección a las escaleras. Se quedó unos instantes contemplándola hasta que reaccionó y empezó a seguirlo. Descendieron con lentitud y en silencio. Ninguno quería decir nada hasta llegar a la cocina. Y con razón, puesto que cada vez que descubrían algo, más se enredaba todo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se introdujeron con especial nerviosismo en la cocina. Mu prendió las luces y abrió un armario cuyo interior estaba repleto de frascos con líquidos de distintos colores. Sacó el de leche, aquel que Laupheim había salvado algunas horas atrás.

— Siéntate, por favor —dijo el lemuviano sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Laupheim le obedeció sin rechistar. Tomó asiento en la primera silla que encontró y, desde allí, observó a Mu. Se movía grácilmente, con una elegancia propia de un ángel. Era increíble. El caballero vertió la leche en una cacerola que luego puso al fuego. Mientras, sacó dos tazas de distintos colores y las dejó en la encimera. Caminó a través de la cocina, acercándose a la estantería. De allí sacó una caja azulada y la abrió, depositando las delicias de su interior en un plato que había cerca. Cerró la caja, la devolvió a su lugar y dejó el plato en el centro de la mesa.

Laupheim observó con atención los dulces. Aquellas delicias distaban de las lemuvianas. Según había leído, fuera de Lemuria solo existían 5 gustos: salado, dulce, amargo, ácido y el umami; en Lemuria, por otro lado, existían 6 sabores básicos, los antes dichos y el Ýmiigo, el cual era una mezcla entre el ácido y el dulce. Justamente era el Ýmiigo el sabor que predominaba en las delicias lemuvianas. Y aquello se veía tan dulce que, con solo mirarlo, aparecían caries.

— ¿Qué son? —preguntó con una ligera desconfianza al montón de azúcar que aquello podría contener.

— Pastas —dijo Mu tranquilamente.

Mu echó un vistazo a la leche y, sintiendo que ya estaba suficientemente caliente, apagó el fuego y vertió el líquido en ambas tazas. De ellas humeaba un vapor blanco. Mu las sirvió y tomó asiento en la silla delante de Laupheim.

Ella se acercó la taza y la abrazó con sus manos, sintiéndose reconfortada al sentir el calor del tazón acariciar sus palmas. Permanecieron en silencio por unos largos minutos hasta que finalmente Mu se atrevió a hablar. Los ojos de Laupheim se posaron sobre el rostro del lemuviano, apreciando sus facciones tenuemente dibujadas por la débil luz de la cocina.

— Sinceramente no sé cuál puede ser la mejor forma de empezar esto —se sinceró. Laupheim sonrió débilmente—. Pero creo que debería preguntarte, que es lo último que recuerdas. Como mínimo eso.

Ella permaneció callada unos segundos hasta que, en un hilo de voz, preguntó:

— ¿Estás seguro?

El desconcierto de Mu se plasmó en su rostro. Sin embargo, el lemuviano prefirió callar. Laupheim entendió que debía ser ella quien siguiera hablando. Inhaló profundamente, buscó fuerzas en donde pudo. Sus ojos se paseaban de su taza al rostro de Mu y viceversa; su mente trabajaba por ordenar los acontecimientos dispersos que tenía desfilando por su memoria.

— Mu, yo… —su mirada cayó a las manos del chico, las cuales agarraban la taza con delicadeza. Parecía estar calmado a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Bien, de hecho, ella era la que se encontraba en una situación completamente extraordinaria, no Mu. Era lógico que él estuviese más tranquilo.

Mu la observaba con atención, estudiando sus movimientos. Quería hablar, pero simplemente no encontraba por donde empezar. Solía pasarle lo mismo a Kiki en determinadas ocasiones. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la miró fijamente. Los pensamientos de la chica parecieron detenerse en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron.

— Antes has gritado el nombre de Shion —Laupheim abrió sus ojos con asombro—. ¿Le conoces? —prosiguió él ignorando la reacción de la chica.

A pesar de haber sido una simple pregunta, a Mu le costó en desmesura pronunciarla. Tal vez porque se le hacía irreal o, y esto era lo más probable, le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

Laupheim demoró unos instantes pero finalmente asintió con lentitud, observando con cautela las reacciones de Mu. Él hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener su consciencia dentro de sus cabales. Debía haber una explicación a todo, siempre la había, por muy confuso que todo pudiese parecer. Inhaló profundamente, dejando que el viento llegase hasta su estómago y lo expulsó lentamente.

— ¿De qué conoces a Shion?

Laupheim apretó sus labios antes de hablar.

— Él y Asmita de Virgo fueron enviados desde el Santuario. Mi padre realiza profecías sobre el estado del país. Para ello, utiliza un objeto llamado _Kaladharma_. Es un objeto divino, perteneciente al legado de Yuxie. La _Kaladharma_ cambia de color en función a la pregunta que se le realiza y, a través de diversos códigos, se puede llegar a leer el futuro. El problema ha sido que, por primera vez, un dibujo apareció en el cristal. Mi padre buscó por la biblioteca una respuesta, preguntó al sacerdote y, temiéndose que no encontrase nada al respecto, pensó que se trataría de algún intruso y pidió ayuda al Santuario.

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre ellos. Laupheim temió haber hablado demasiado, puesto que Mu parecía estar digiriendo toda aquella información a trancas y barrancas. Después de un tiempo, habló:

— ¿De qué país estamos hablando? —Laupheim se sobresaltó en escuchar su pregunta. No imaginó que le preguntaría aquello tan pronto. Desvió momentáneamente la mirada a la taza. Buscó coraje en ella y, cuando creyó tenerlo, volvió a encarar a Mu.

— Lemuria —respondió con contundencia y autoridad.

Mu la miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas. Laupheim, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar y mantuvo aquella expresión hasta que él volvió a hablar.

— El continente de Lemuria… —parecía perdido en su propio asombro.

Laupheim suspiró profundamente. Veía a venir que le tocaría hacer la gran explicación, sin embargo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Mu después de todos los problemas que le había causado y, deducía, que le causaría muchos más en el futuro.

— Lemuria no fue eliminado como todos creen. El país quedó resguardado en un lapso temporal prácticamente impenetrable. Únicamente la familia real puede conceder el permiso de entrada; mi familia.

Mu la miró una vez más. Sus ojos habían caído a su taza pero, en sentir la última confesión de Laupheim, volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Perteneces a la realeza? —preguntó con dificultad. Ella asintió con cautela, preparándose para cualquier reacción.

— Entonces, tu padre es…

— El rey —le ayudó ella.

— Por eso el Santuario accedió a mandarle dos caballeros dorados con su petición —Laupheim se encogió de hombros. Sabía que había alguna especie de trato entre Lemuria y el Santuario, pero jamás indagó demasiado en el tema. Ahora se arrepentía—. Pero me parece increíble.

— ¿Solo? —dijo ella sarcástica.

— Me refiero a que, desde pequeño, siempre me han dicho que Lemuria desapareció. Además… —Mu calló. No debía revelar que Shion era su maestro, de lo contrario, podría alterar el pasado y tergiversar por completo el futuro. Debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso.

— ¿Además? —preguntó ella.

Mu reaccionó. Su mente buscó rápidamente una respuesta a ese 'además'. Lo encontró.

— Además… ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¿Con Lemuria?

Mu negó con una sonrisa.

— Cuando Shion y Asmita llegaron a Lemuria.

Laupheim se retiró ligeramente, observándolo con completa sorpresa.

— ¿Me crees? —Mu alzó una "ceja"— ¿Crees lo que te estoy diciendo?

El lemuviano rio ligeramente divertido.

— ¿Acaso es mentira?

— ¡No! —negó ella inmediatamente— Para nada. Es solo que, para alguien de fuera, decirle que Lemuria existe debe resultar cuando menos un delirio.

En eso Laupheim tenía razón. Todos decían que Lemuria fue eliminada, sin embargo, allí aparecía una chica afirmando que existía, que permanecía oculta en un lapso temporal. Para colmo, también decía proceder de allí y pertenecer a su familia real. Cierto, como mínimo le dirían que estaba teniendo un delirio.

— No te negaré que esta historia parece sacada de un cuento, sin embargo —hizo una pausa y le miró a los ojos, estos transmitiendo una sinceridad infinita—, te creo. Quiero creerte, Laupheim. Por ello estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella inmediatamente, conmocionada por las palabras del peli lavanda.

Mu meditó unos instantes. Laupheim conoció a su maestro en algún momento y, aunque él jamás le hubiese hablado sobre ella o Lemuria, sentía la necesidad de ayudarla. Como si fuera una herencia que su maestro Shion le había dejado. Aun así, él no podía revelarle aquella información a Laupheim por lo que cambió ligeramente la realidad.

— Shion fue mi antecesor. En cierto modo, siento que debo cumplir con su deber y ayudarte a solucionar todo este problema.

Laupheim lo observó por unos instantes, haciendo que una tímida sonrisa tomara sitio en sus labios. La chica bajó la mirada y sonrió mientras miraba la taza.

— Muchas gracias —murmuró antes de probar la leche que contenía. Mu la observó beber, aguardando en silencio. Cuando ella dejó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa de madera, Mu volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y bien? —ella le miró con expresión interrogante— ¿Qué ocurrió cuando Shion y Asmita llegaron?

— Según me dijeron tuvieron un pequeño percance con la barrera de entrada y fueron enviado al extremo más alejado.

— ¿Es eso normal?

— No solemos tener demasiados visitantes, no te sabría decir. Además, los secretos de la barrera no los maneja la familia real, es el sacerdote.

— ¿Sabes su nombre?

— _Zwölf_ —contestó Laupheim automáticamente. Mu frunció ligeramente el ceño, si la memoria no le fallaba, aquello significaba 12 en alemán ¿Qué sentido tenía?—. Siempre ha sido muy allegado a nosotros. Es un hombre realmente sabio. En ocasiones ayuda a mi padre con las profecías.

— ¿Es el líder espiritual de Lemuria?

— Se le podría llamar así.

— ¿Solo él controla lo relacionado con la barrera? —Laupheim asintió— ¿No es algo peligroso?

— _Zwölf_ proviene de una familia noble que, durante siglos ha servido a la real. Ellos son quienes guardan los secretos de la barrera. Y como voto de confianza, la familia real deja que ellos la manipulen. Supongo que eso no debe ser más que una medida de defensa y, de todos modos, Shion y Asmita lograron llegar a la capital sin ningún problema.

— ¿Os encontrasteis en palacio? —Laupheim negó— ¿Dónde sino?

— En una de las periferias. Nos encontramos por casualidad. Ellos se presentaron y entonces recordé haber escuchado sobre la llegada de enviados del Santuario. Les guie hasta palacio y se reunieron con mis padres. No estuve presente, por lo que no sé de que hablaron.

Mu aguardó en silencio unos instantes, Laupheim parecería haberse perdido en sus memorias.

— ¿Hasta aquí es todo lo que recuerdas?

Ella alzó la mirada sobresaltada. Incapaz de reaccionar apropiadamente, negó torpemente. Bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

— Pasaron algunas cosas y… —Mu percibió la incomodidad de Laupheim en explicar aquello. Supuso que sería algo íntimo y prefirió no forzarla a hablar. Tomó su taza y se la llevó a los labios, mientras sus ojos no se quitaron de encima de Laupheim. Finalmente, ella habló de nuevo— La cuestión es que estaba en el jardín junto a Shion.

Mu sintió la leche irse por el conducto equivocado y, al instante siguiente, estaba tosiendo como si no hubiese mañana. Dejó la taza encima de la mesa con cierta brusquedad, y giró la cabeza ¡¿Con Shion?! ¡¿Estuvo con su maestro, a solas, en un jardín?! ¡Y de seguro que era de noche! Oh dios, le costaba imaginarse a su maestro flirteando con alguien. Debía agradecer que Laupheim no hubiese querido entrar en detalles aunque el trauma ya lo tenía.

Sus ojos estaban abierto como los de un búho, perdidos en algún lugar de la habitación. Laupheim lo miraba curiosa. No sabía que había dicho, pero Mu no pareció tomárselo demasiado bien. Pasó su mano por delante de los ojos verdes del chico y este pareció regresar a la realidad.

— Perdona —se disculpó con cierto nerviosismos— Sigue.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Perfecto —trató de sonar convencido aunque, por la cara que Laupheim puso, era evidente que no sonó demasiado creíble. Mu permaneció en silencio y ella volvió a hablar. Lo hacía con cautela, estudiando las reacciones que su historia producía en el lemuviano.

— La cuestión es que estábamos allí y nos encontramos con _Zwölf_. Él me entregó un colgante. Creo que era algún objeto divino. Recuerdo que estuvo buscando un objeto muy valioso por un largo tiempo. Creo que era ese.

Mu frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después de que te entregase el colgante?

Laupheim torció ligeramente la boca y ladeó la cabeza con decepción.

— Es todo lo que recuerdo. Después de eso, el recuerdo que tengo es despertar en la habitación de arriba.

Mu entrelazó sus dedos y dejó reposar su barbilla sobre ellos. Su mente analizó con cuidado toda la historia, desde los antecedentes hasta el final que contó Laupheim. Una vez hecho eso, trató de relacionarlo con sus propios recuerdos sobre como la encontró, su estado, etc. Al terminar, abstrajo una gran evidencia: una gran parte de la historia era desconocida para ambos.

— Laupheim, dime algo —llamó él pensativo, con su mirada fija en la mesa— ¿El tiempo de Lemuria es correlativo al que hay en la Tierra?

Ella le miró algo extraña.

— Sí.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y entonces ambos comprendieron que aquella situación era mucho más compleja de lo que habían pensado. Laupheim tuvo miedo, pero se forzó a preguntar.

— ¿En qué año estamos?

— ¿En qué año dirías?

La contestación de Mu le aseguró su sospecha más temida. Era evidente, después de todo. Si Shion había sido el antecesor de Mu…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Mu se demoró unos segundos en contestar, incapaz de decirle a aquella chica que tenía delante suyo la barbaridad del caos en el que estaba sumida.

— Hace 200 años que Shion fue caballero de Aries.

Laupheim abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, su garganta se cerró. El aire no circulaba, aunque tampoco parecía que le hiciera falta. Por un instante se sintió muerta. Estaba segura que si le pinchaban, no le sacarían sangre. Su mente se nubló, adquirió un color oscuro. Trató de pensar, pero no era capaz de formular una sola idea. Se mantuvo en ese estado por algunos segundos, eventualmente, el aire volvió a fluir por su cuerpo aunque muy modestamente.

— ¿200 años? —dijo falta de aire, con histeria.

En pronunciar aquello, empezó a hiperventilar con violencia. Mu empezó a asustarse.

— Laupheim —la llamó con una voz tranquilizadora—. Respira hondo, trata de calmarte.

La mirada que le lanzó era de indignación. Mu se sintió pequeño. La situación era para desesperarse, no podía recriminarle nada. Al final, Mu se levantó y se detuvo al lado de Laupheim. Dejó una mano reposar sobre su espalda, acariciándola ligeramente. Con pudor, dejó la otra encima del pecho de la chica, en el espacio entre las clavículas.

— Por favor —dijo una vez más—. Respira hondo, Laupheim. No dejes que la ansiedad te venza.

Ella le miró fugazmente, buscando fuerza en sus brillantes esmeraldas. Se forzó a que el aire llegara hasta su estómago. Lo intentó una y otra vez. Sentía sus músculos relajarse lentamente, su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo más calmado. Empezó a sentir el calor de las manos de Mu, ayudándola a tranquilizarse. Finalmente, normalizó su respiración. Suspiró profundamente y sintió como un peso se levantaba de sus hombros.

Mu aguardó unos instantes, asegurándose de que Laupheim se había calmado. Entonces, lentamente, retiró sus manos y la miró con preocupación. Ella parecía querer huir de sus ojos, pero él se lo impidió atrapando su rostro con ambas manos y obligándola a mirarle. En sus ojos brillaba la luz de la cocina, proporcionándoles un color especial, hipnotizador.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió lentamente, perdida en la inmensidad de los ojos de Mu. El lemuviano sonrió y apartó las manos del rostro de la chica. Se irguió y miró en dirección al umbral de la cocina. Laupheim siguió el recorrido de la mirada de Mu, encontrándose con Kiki asomarse por allí.

El niño sujetaba una vela y con la mano libre se fregaba el ojo. Era evidente que estaba muerto de sueño.

— ¿Señor Mu? —preguntó adormecido el discípulo de Mu.

Este le miró con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, parecía divertido. Caminó hasta él y se arrodilló delante suyo. Kiki se obligó a mantener sus parpados abiertos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para prestar atención a lo que fuese que quisiera decirle su maestro.

— Kiki, mucho me temo que deberás quedarte solo por una temporada.

Ante esa aclaración, Kiki pareció despertar de repente. Estaba confundido aunque no era el único. Sentada en la silla, Laupheim los observaba con la misma expresión que ahora decoraba el rostro del pequeño.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó con un ápice de preocupación.

Mu negó lentamente y giró ligeramente, logrando vislumbrar el perfil de Laupheim por el rabillo del ojo. Kiki, inconscientemente, también llevó sus ojos sobre la princesa lemuviana.

— Laupheim y yo debemos ir al Santuario a resolver unos asuntos.

.

.

Una agradable brisa los atrajo hasta aquel lugar. Aterrizaron en medio del bosque. Laupheim trastabilló en sentir que sus pies tomaban contacto con el suelo nuevamente, suerte tuvo que Mu la tenía agarrada de la mano y eso la ayudó a estabilizarse. Después de algunos tambaleos, logró recuperar el equilibrio. Fue entonces, cuando miró a su alrededor.

Algo tenía claro, ya no estaban en Jamir, ni siquiera en sus cercanías. En aquel lugar, el terreno era llano y frondoso, el calor aumentó notablemente y este aún tomaba más intensidad gracias a la humedad que flotaba en el ambiente. Tímidamente, un olor familiar acarició su rostro. Lo conocía tan bien que incluso sintió algo de nostalgia al sentirlo nuevamente.

— Ya hemos llegado —anunció Mu tranquilamente.

El caballero bajó la mirada a la chica que lo acompañaba. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza ligeramente alzada, como si así pudiese disfrutar un poco más de la apacible brisa que se filtraba entre los árboles que conformaban aquel bosque. En su rostro se reflejaban los rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse entre las hojas de los árboles. Sus cabellos se mecían con timidez y elegancia, aportándole un aire delicado y casi divino.

No sabría decir por cuanto tiempo estuvo allí observándola, apreciando cada detalle. En algún momento llegó a pensar que sus ojos estaban contemplando una pintura y no la realidad. Aquella estampa era demasiado hermosa para pertenecer a un mundo donde la maldad y las guerras eran el pan de cada día.

Finalmente, ella abrió sus ojos y, lentamente, salió al encuentro con los suyos. A diferencia de cuando estaban en Jamir, ahora tenían una tonalidad distinta, más brillante. Parecía que estos cambiaban según el clima.

— ¿El mar está por aquí cerca? —su pregunta lo dejó totalmente traspuesto. Tan sorprendido quedó que tuvo que pensárselo durante unos instantes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Eso es que sí? —preguntó ilusionada.

Mu ladeó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

— Estamos en Grecia. Después de este bosque se encuentra en pueblo de Rodorio.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañada.

— ¿No habías dicho que iríamos al Santuario?

— No iremos al recinto propiamente dicho. Prefiero que permanezcamos por aquí. Ir al Santuario puede complicar las cosas.

— ¿Tú crees?

— No solo vienes de un país, el cual muchos pensábamos que estaba extinto, sino que también has viajado en 200 años al futuro. Esta situación es demasiado compleja como para darla a conocer. Si fuéramos al Santuario, deberíamos dar explicaciones a todo el mundo y eso podría agravar las cosas. Debemos ser cautos en este sentido.

Laupheim bajó ligeramente el rostro. Tenía curiosidad por conocer el Santuario donde, aunque fuese 200 años en el pasado, Shion y Asmita habían vivido. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que el razonamiento de Mu era perfectamente correcto. Su situación era delicada y debían andar con ojo.

— ¿Vamos?

Ella alzó su mirada al rostro del lemuviano y asintió sin muchas ganas. Marcharon a través de la espesura. Laupheim observó que era un bosque seco, bien podría prenderse fuego si uno no andaba con cuidado. Siguieron un camino de tierra creado por el paso de la gente hasta que lograron salir. Cuando el sol tocó su piel, pensó que la quemaba. La luz del astro era mucho más fuerte allí que en Lemuria. Se sintió cegada por su resplandor, viéndose obligada a entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos.

— ¿Demasiado sol? —preguntó Mu divertido.

— Demasiado —mientras, seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos a pesar de esa increíble luz.

— Pronto te acostumbraras.

— Dúdalo. En la capital siempre hay una niebla de mil diablos, además, pocas veces sale el sol. La mayor parte de los días está nublado.

Aunque le sorprendió saber aquello sobre Lemuria, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se obligó a seguir andado, si tanto le molestaba el sol, lo mejor sería llegar cuanto antes a una posada. Laupheim no tardó en seguirlo. Juntos se adentraron a las calles peatonales del núcleo urbano de Rodorio. Eran calles adoquinadas, donde los vehículos tenían prohibido el paso. Las casas estaban todas pintadas de blanco, aportando un haz de claridad a las calles más estrechas. Resaltaban las puertas y las ventanas, todas ellas pintadas de azul. También, por varias fachadas, las enredaderas adoptaban curiosas formas, dotando al paisaje de un aire paradisiaco. Los habitantes, por otro lado, circulaban con tranquilidad, propagando una sensación de tranquilidad y rutina a aquellos que se detenían a contemplarlos.

Laupheim y Mu enfilaron lo que sería la avenida principal de Rodorio. Era una calle ancha, bordeada con árboles a lado y lado. A pies de estos, algunas persones se detenían para refugiarse del calor y otros, como Laupheim, se detenían para dar un descanso a sus ojos, cegados por la brillantez del sol. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando la sombra cubrió su rostro, permitiéndole abrir sus ojos con normalidad.

— Que maravilla —sonrió.

— La posada no está muy lejos ya —comentó Mu distraído.

Laupheim inhaló profundamente, cargándose de paciencia para afrontar por un tiempo más el sol de justicia que hacía aquella mañana.

— ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir?

Mu le miró unos instantes y salió del pequeño refugio que la sombra la proporcionaba. Ella le siguió. De nuevo el sol la cegó, sin embargo parecía que finalmente sí se había acostumbrado un poco a su intensa claridad.

— Está al final de la avenida, a mano derecha.

Miró hacia allí. No estaba lejos pero…

— Pues nada —suspiró—. A armarse de paciencia.

Mu sonrió en escucharla y nuevamente reanudaron la marcha. Observaron que la gran mayoría de la gente permanecía en las terrazas, refugiados bajo una sombrilla, tomando una cerveza o alguna bebida refrescante junto a sus conocidos. Todos charlaban amenamente, en un clima familiar.

Laupheim los observaba curiosa. Jamás había visto una imagen similar en Lemuria. El deseo de que aquella imagen se reprodujera en su país, le hizo entristecerse. Si los habitantes de Lemuria fuesen un tercio de felices de lo que lo eran los de Rodorio, ella sentiría que había cumplido su deber como segunda heredera al trono.

— ¿Piensas en algo? —la voz de Mu la hizo regresar a Grecia. Sus ojos se posaron sobre aquel que la acompañaba, quien la miraba con un ápice de curiosidad e inocencia. Se forzó en sonreír.

— La verdad es que no ¿Falta mucho para llegar? Si sigo mucho más tiempo bajo el sol, voy a terminar por derretirme —dramatizó.

Mu rio ligeramente.

— En un par de minutos habremos llegado.

Fue tal cual dijo. En menos de cinco minutos ambos se detuvieron a la entrada de la posada. Laupheim leyó en el cartel de madera que pendía al lado del portón: _Oίκος Σφακιανάκης*. _En aquel momento agradeció infinitamente el día en que su padre se entestó en que aprendiera griego. Mu abrió una de las alas de la puerta, descubriendo un patio interior al otro lado. Era una plazoleta cuadrada y modesta, la cual era usada para colgar las sabanas de las camas. En aquel momento había un par de ellas ondeando al son del viento, abrillantadas por los rayos del sol.

Laupheim se sintió sobrecogida por aquella imagen, como si hubiese viajado a un lugar apartado y tranquilo. Intercambió una mirada con Mu y ambos cruzaron el patio para acceder, finalmente, al interior de la posada. Al llegar, un aire frío los recibió. Estaban en una sala amplia, equipada con algunos sofás donde algunas personas estaban sentadas, leyendo el diario o tomando un té. Laupheim los observó mientras avanzaba hasta el otro extremo, donde estaba el tablero de recepción.

Al llegar allí, Mu tocó al timbre dorado. Al poco tiempo apareció la recepcionista. Era una chica morena, cuyo cabello permanecía recogido en un moño, aportándole un aire sofisticado.

— _Kαλημέρα_*, señores ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Mu sonrió gentilmente y habló en un griego fluido y elegante.

— Quisiéramos hospedarnos aquí por algunos días. Por ahora, reservaremos 5 noches ¿Tienen alguna habitación disponible?

Laupheim desconectó de la conversación, su mente encontraba más interesante observar la recepción. Visualizó a un par de ancianos cargar con grandes cestos de mimbre, todos ellos rellenos de hortalizas. Ambos desaparecieron tras una puerta azulada que, supuso, sería la cocina. Más allá, a través del cristal de la puerta, vio una familia salir del recinto con una sonrisa decorado los rostros de sus integrantes. Parecían tan felices.

— Laupheim —llamó Mu. Los ojos de la princesa se posaron sobre el caballero, quien sostenía una llave en su mano izquierda. Buscó a la recepcionista, pero ella ya no se encontraba allí— ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Planta?

— Tercera.

Buscó rápidamente las escaleras, las encontró. Fueron hacia allí y subieron con tranquilidad. Una moqueta azul cubría el suelo, las paredes estaban también pintadas de blanco con algunos cuadros relacionados con el mar, colgando de ellas. Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, la 303. Mu introdujo la llave y entraron.

Era una habitación de techo alto y con bóveda de cañón. Había un par de camas individuales, cubiertas por sabanas de color naranja. Al lado de estas, una mesita de noche donde los huéspedes pudiesen dejar sus pertenencias. Contiguo a la puerta, estaba el baño y, enfrente de este, pasadas las camas, un par de ventanas y una puerta (cuyas contraventanas fueron pintados de color azul claro), las cuales daban al balcón. Laupheim avanzó y abrió la ventana. Examinó aquellas calles que había circundantes al hotel, visualizando a unos pocos peatones que se atrevían a andar bajo el sol mientras, la mayoría permanecía en la sombra. Desde allí pudo ver a un músico animar el ambiente. Le hubiese gustado escuchar el sonido de aquel extraño instrumento, pero lo dejó para otra ocasión.

Su vista fue subiendo hasta llegar al mar, el cual se dibujaba en el horizonte. Quedó maravillada por su vivacidad. Incluso el mar era distinto al de Lemuria. Cerró sus ojos, apreciando las caricias del aire sobre su piel. Inhaló profundamente, buscando saborear la brisa y encontrándola increíblemente revitalizante. De fondo, el cántico de las gaviotas, lejano. Con la energía recargada, volteó a ver a Mu.

— Me encanta esta habitación.

El lemuviano echó un rápido vistazo al lugar y asintió.

— No está nada mal.

Laupheim ensanchó su sonrisa y caminó hasta situarse al lado de la cama más cercana a la ventana. Junto sus manos tras su espalda y contempló los bordados del cojín, los cuales parecían haber estado hechos a mano.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Laupheim, alzando su mirada y encontrándose con los verdes ojos de Mu mirándola de vuelta—.

Mu aguardó en silencio unos instantes y, justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, alguien llamó a la puerta. Su mirada se posó rápidamente sobre esta.

— ¿El servicio de habitaciones? —preguntó Laupheim.

— No lo creo.

El caballero caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con cautela. Laupheim observó al chico que había al otro lado. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, de seguro tendría problemas para pasar a través de la puerta. Su tez morena y sus cejas increíblemente pobladas. A diferencia de Mu, sus ojos eran pequeños y rasgados, acentuando su nariz aguileña.

— Aldebarán —saludó Mu alegremente—, me alegra que hayas venido tan rápido.

Laupheim abrió sus ojos como platos en escuchar a Mu ¿Lo conocía? El hombre moreno sonrió y dejó reposar ambas manos sobre los hombros de Mu, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa decorando su rostro. Sí, sin duda lo conocía.

— Cuando tiempo sin verte, Mu ¿Cómo has estado?

El caballero de Aries no dijo nada, se limitó a girar ligeramente y mirar en dirección a Laupheim. Esta, cuando notó que la atención de todos los presentes estaba puesta sobre ella, se sintió ligeramente intimidada.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó el chico, retirando sus manos de los hombros de Mu. El caballero de Aries soltó una pequeña risa en escuchar el tono despreocupado que Aldebarán empleaba.

— Ella, Aldebarán, es la chica de la que te he hablado.

Poco a poco, los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa. Mu se hizo a un lado y Aldebarán entró en la habitación, deteniéndose al lado de Laupheim. Ahora que lo tenía al lado, podía asegurar que aquel hombre era increíblemente grande. Pocas eran las veces en las que Laupheim tenía que alzar la mirada para hablar con alguien, por normal general, los chicos eran de una altura similar a la suya.

Aldebarán la examinó de arriba abajo rápidamente y miró en dirección a Mu. Este permanecía de brazos cruzados delante de la puerta, la cual cerró después de que Aldebarán entrase.

— ¿Es ella? —Laupheim se sintió algo molesta por el tono que Aldebarán empleó. No es que fuese despectivo ni nada parecido, es más, él ni siquiera parecía haberlo hecho con mala intención, sin embargo, el que Mu y él hablaran como si no estuviese delante la molestaba. Lentamente, Aldebarán volvió sus ojos sobre ella y, con cierto nerviosismo le preguntó— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Laupheim le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y suspiró.

— Laupheim ¿El tuyo?

Aldebarán sonrió ampliamente y se dio un golpe al pecho, rebosante de orgullo.

— Mi nombre es Aldebarán. Soy el caballero dorado de Tauro.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Laupheim corrieron sobre Mu, quien lucía bastante divertido.

— Él podría ayudarnos a solucionar todo esto —explicó Mu tranquilamente.

Los ojos de la princesa se posaron una vez más sobre Aldebarán, quien seguía sonriendo de forma genuina.

— Confía en mí, Laupheim —pidió el caballero de Tauro, sonriente.

* * *

_*Kαλημέρα – Buenos días_

_*Oίκος Σφακιανάκης – Casa Sfakianakis_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Sí, por fin terminé con el capítulo. Tantos médicos y prácticas de coche me han robado tiempo pero no sé como he logrado apañármelas para tenerlo listo en una semana. Esto es todo un record, tenedlo en cuenta que suelo tardar bastante más jajaja

Como dije en su momento en el perfil de Google Plus, quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido. En especial en este último capítulo. No esperé encontrar a tanta gente comentando y os prometo que me hizo muchísima ilusión ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

**Yuni Nero:** ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste :) Sobre la historia, te sorprenderías de las hojas que tengo con detalles sobre esta historia. Créeme ¡Lo mejor está aún por llegar! Te sorprenderás de lo que puede pasar aquí ;) Dicho esto, quiero agradecerte profundamente tu review y que espero verte de nuevo por aquí :D

**Andy:** ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! Con este capítulo queda respuesta la primera pregunta ¿no? Jajajaja Te aseguro que no serías la única que mandaría a Kiki a algún lugar y así quedarse a solas con Mu aunque tal parece que Mu también está interesado en quedarse a solas con Laupheim (?) Y sobre Shion aún no puedo decir nada aunque pronto tendrás noticias de él ;) Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review y confió en volverte a ver por aquí :)

**Leri:** ¡Qué bueno verte! No sé que decir, creo que muchas gracias se queda corto a estas alturas (además que lo debo haber dicho como 20 veces antes). Disfruto sabiendo que esta historia está gustando tanto, más considerando el esfuerzo que estoy invirtiendo en ella ¡Y merece la pena! Así que, por todos los seguidores, seguiré dando lo mejor de mí misma para que esta historia progrese y ¡siga sorprendiendo! Dicho esto, quiero agradecerte el que te hayas tomado un ratito de tu tiempo para dejarme un review ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero verte de nuevo! ;)

**Livenaticris:** ¡Bienvenida y Muchas gracias! ¿Se ha hecho muy larga la espera hasta el cuarto capítulo? Jajajaja. Creo que Mu es bastante especial en cuanto a reacciones se refiere, bueno a Laupheim déjala ir también ¡Así que juzga tú! ¿Podemos considerar que se lo tomó bastante bien? Ahora a ver que pasa con los otros jajajaja Agradezco mucho el que me hayas dejado un review y espero que este no sea el único! :D

**DaniMT:** ¡Bienvenido! Me alegra saber que te está gustando ¡Muchísimas gracias! Trato de que todo tenga alguna relación y de hacer la historia lo más natural posible (Dentro de lo posible, claro) Me gusta saber que ese esfuerzo es percibido por los lectores :D Y en cuanto a la ayuda, lo tengo en cuenta. Por ahora tengo a algunas betas que, pobrecitas, bastante hacen ya. Sin embargo, puede que más adelante necesite a alguien más así que ¡Estate atento! Y agradezco mucho que te ofrezcas para ayudarme :) Por último, decir que me alegra haber recibido tu review y que espero seguir viendo muchos más!

Bueno, tras la contestación de los reviews, quiero agradecer también los followers y los favoritos que he ido recibiendo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

Como siempre, no sé cuando podré tener el 5 listo pero, igual que hice con este ¡Intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible! :) Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**

* * *

**PD: **Para aquellos que queráis estar al día de mis actualizaciones, tenéis el link de mi perfil en Google Plus en la descripción de mi cuenta en fanfiction! :)


	5. Capítulo 5 - Shaka de Virgo

**CAPÍTULO 5. SHAKA DE VIRGO**

Aldebarán permanecía sentado encima de una de las camas, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro pensativo. Mu mantenía una actitud similar, reclinado sobre la pared y con los ojos cerrados, tratando de coordinar todos los hechos de modo que pudiesen tener algo de sentido. Pero nada, estaba en las mismas que en Jamir. Sin saber que ocurrió en ese espacio entre el último recuerdo de Laupheim y cuando la encontró en la pradera, no podría decir que propició su viaje al futuro, como tampoco que provocó que saliese de la barrera que rodea Lemuria.

— Parece sacado de una novela de ficción —sentenció Aldebarán después de escuchar toda la historia de Laupheim.

— Ya me gustaría a mí que fuese ficción —murmuró ella, sentada en el suelo y recostando su espalda contra la fría pared.

— Sin duda —intervino Mu pensativo—, el colgante que _Zwölf_ te entregó ha tenido algo que ver.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Aldebarán extrañado.

Mu ladeó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos sobre Laupheim.

— ¿Jamás te habló de que era exactamente?

— ¿El colgante? —Mu asintió— No. Únicamente sé que era un objeto muy valioso. Seguramente perteneciera al legado de Yuxie o al del héroe.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Aldebarán

— En Jamir también mencionaste el nombre de Yuxie. Dijiste que la _Kaladharma_ pertenecía a su legado —Laupheim abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Mu se acordaba del nombre de la _Kaladharma_? Muchos lo llamaban el espejo de cambia de color, puesto que su nombre era demasiado complicado y difícil de pronunciar para la mayoría de lemuvianos— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y quién es el héroe?

Laupheim corrió su mirada entre Mu y Aldebarán intermitentemente hasta que la bajó a sus manos, las cuales reposaban sobre las rodillas.

— Pertenecen a la mitología lemuviana. Yuxie es una diosa de otro panteón que vino a eliminarnos por envidia a nuestros avances tecnológicos. Al final, después de pasar una temporada en Lemuria, terminó encariñándose. Le enseñó al héroe el arte del tiempo y él lo empleó para eliminar a los dioses invasores y resguardar a Lemuria en un lapso temporal. A grandes rasgos, esta sería la historia.

— ¿Pasó de verdad? —preguntó Aldebarán entusiasmado.

Laupheim sonrió tiernamente, recordándole a los niños del orfanato quienes, después de que les explicara alguna historia, siempre le preguntaban si era cierta.

— No lo sé. La leyenda dice eso.

— Entonces, ¿Este colgante podría pertenecer a objetos que Yuxie o el héroe crearon? —preguntó Mu.

— El panteón lemuviano es bastante extenso, podría pertenecer a cualquier dios. Aunque los únicos relacionados con el tiempo son ellos dos.

— ¿Y jamás escuchaste hablar de él? —insistió el caballero de Aries. Laupheim negó con pesadez.

— He leído la biblioteca de palacio incontables veces pero jamás vi nada sobre un colgante que pudiese enviar a la gente al futuro.

— ¿Puede que el sacerdote lo creara? —propuso Aldebarán.

— Se me hace difícil creer algo así —admitió Mu. El peli lavanda miró en dirección a la princesa— ¿Lo crees posible?

Laupheim visualizó por el rabillo del ojo a Aldebarán mirándola. Ella le sostuvo la mirada a Mu.

— No lo creo, sin embargo, dada la situación, si me dijeran que los cerdos vuelan sería capaz de creérmelo.

Aldebarán soltó una tremenda carcajada, mientras que Mu optó por una risa más disimulada. Fuese como fuese, las risas de ambos lograron alegrar un poco a Laupheim quien, tímidamente, se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

— No desesperes —sonrió Aldebarán. Laupheim se sintió sobrecogida por la confianza y seguridad que transmitía el caballero de Tauro. Era un hombre corpulento y que, en un primer momento, intimidaba pero, cuando uno lo conocía un poco más, podía apreciar su increíble bondad y compañerismo.

— Encontraremos una solución a todo esto —prosiguió Mu con una sonrisa. Laupheim le miró—. Te lo prometemos.

Aunque ella no dijo nada, agradeció profundamente el haberse encontrado con Mu y Aldebarán. Si hubiese dado con cualquier otra persona, bien podría haberse quedado atrapada en aquel tiempo. No obstante, ellos dos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla. Y ella confiaba en ellos.

— Aunque —Aldebarán captó la atención de todos los presentes— antes has mencionado que el caballero de Virgo también había sido enviado a Lemuria ¿Verdad? —la princesa asintió. El caballero de Tauro miró a su compañero de armas— ¿No sería mejor contactar con Shaka?

Mu pareció exasperarse en escuchar aquel nombre. Laupheim los miró curiosa.

— ¿Quién es Shaka? —se atrevió a preguntar.

— Es el actual caballero de Virgo. Según me han dicho, él es capaz de contactar con sus reencarnaciones pasadas y futuras.

— No sabemos si Shaka es la reencarnación de Asmita —objetó Mu. Aldebarán esbozó una mueca.

— Bueno —el caballero se rascó la cabeza, ligeramente aturdido—, pero podría tratar de hablar con su antecesor ¿o no?

— ¿Hay alguien capaz de hacer eso? —preguntó Laupheim completamente sorprendida— ¿Puede un humano comunicarse con otros que han vivido en el pasado?

El silencio reinó. Aldebarán no quiso meter la pata, por lo que miró a Mu y esperó a que este hablara primero. Laupheim imitó al caballero de Tauro y aguardó pacientemente hasta que el lemuviano se decidiese a hablar.

— Shaka es el caballero más cercano a dios. Es prácticamente un semidiós. Uno de los hombres más fuertes que conozco. Si él no puede, entonces es imposible.

Tanto Aldebarán como Laupheim plasmaron una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Intercambiaron miradas, notablemente entusiasmados. Para ellos ya estaba todo solucionado sin embargo, el único que no las tenía todas era Mu. Al parecer, de los tres él fue el único que percibió los incontables problemas de aquel plan. No tenía inconveniente en decirle a Shaka, pero como menos gente supiera lo de Laupheim, mucho mejor. Tampoco podía asegurar que Shaka no dijera nada al actual patriarca, lo cual comportaría unas catastróficas consecuencias y esos apenas eran dos de los muchos problemas que se formaron en la mente del caballero de Aries.

— Sin embargo… —Laupheim y Aldebarán detuvieron su celebración para mirarle.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el caballero dorado de Tauro.

— ¿Cómo convenceremos a Shaka? Ya sabes como es él.

Aldebarán sonrió ampliamente y se golpeó el pecho en un gesto de confianza.

— ¡Deja que yo me encargue! —exclamó el caballero de Tauro confiado— Tan solo dime donde debemos encontrarnos.

— ¿Podrás convencerle, Aldebarán? —preguntó Laupheim ilusionada. El caballero asintió.

— ¡Claro! —insistió el caballero de Tauro.

Mu los observó unos instantes. Aunque Laupheim se hubiese asustado de Aldebarán en un primer instante, parecía que ambos congeniaban bastante bien.

— Está bien —intervino el caballero de Aries—. En ese caso, nos encontraremos esta noche en la fuente de Athena. Será más seguro si vamos a partir de las 12, puesto que es cuando hay el cambio de guardia y la presencia de estos baja considerablemente.

.

.

Para cuando Aldebarán regresó al Santuario, la tarde recién había empezado. Los aspirantes habían vuelto a llenar las instalaciones después de la pausa para el almuerzo. El caballero de Tauro los miró con curiosidad. Gustaba de observar a los aspirantes, tratando de identificar alguna promesa entre ellos.

— ¡LENTO!

Aquel gritó desgarró el aire, todo el Santuario cayó en silencio. Aldebarán volteó, reconociendo al propietario. Alcanzó a ver aquella columna tambalearse, apunto de aplastar a un pequeño aspirante. Pivotó con rapidez, cruzó sus brazos. Pensó de forma automática.

— ¡Gran cuerno! —bramó Aldebarán.

Su cosmos salió despedido hacia el pilar, desintegrándolo por completo y reduciéndolo a pequeñas partículas de polvo que se esparcieron por el lugar. El aprendiz se atrevió a mirar, viendo que ya no había peligro que lo amenazase. Confundido y agradecido, buscó a su salvador. Sin embargo, poco tiempo de tranquilidad tuvo, puesto que su oponente se acercó a él con su habitual actitud cínica y sádica.

— Tienes suerte que te hayan salvado el pellejo, sino tu cara ya estaría adornando el templo de Cáncer —escupió el custodio del cuarto templo con total desfachatez.

Aldebarán se obligó a ir hacia allí. Detestaba a Deathmask, por lo que trataba de evitarlo en lo posible sin embargo, mucho se temía que si no intervenía el caballero de Cáncer era capaz de cumplir su amenaza anterior.

— ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? —le "saludó" Deathmask.

Trató de ignorar la habitual descortesía que caracterizaba al guardián del cuarto templo y habló de la forma más calmada que pudo:

— Estabas apunto de matar a este aprendiz.

— ¡Es lento! ¡No sabe atacar! —Deathmask rápidamente perdió la compostura— ¡No se merece siquiera aspirar a llevar una armadura! ¡Es patético! En mi casa haría sería de más utilidad.

Aldebarán puso sus ojos en blanco, le estaba costando cada gramo de energía no estrangular a aquel cangrejo insolente que, por algún misterio de la vida, había logrado obtener la armadura de Cáncer cuando era totalmente indigno a los valores que esta representaba. Apunto estaba Aldebarán de cantarle las cuarenta cuando alguien más se acercó.

— ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? —preguntó el custodió del décimo templo, vestido con sus ropas de entrenamiento. Su voz era severa y fría.

Deathmask chasqueó la lengua.

— Ya llegó el otro —comentó con desdén. Pivotó y regresó por donde había venido—. Hasta luego.

Shura, aunque no dijo nada, lanzó una mirada censuradora a Cáncer. Aldebarán entendió que Shura tampoco aprobaba ese comportamiento por parte de Deathmask. El santo de Capricornio tomó aire y miró en dirección al aprendiz.

— ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho asintió.

— Vete a la enfermería. Será mejor que te revisen.

Asintió y se fue como el alma que llevaba el diablo. Demasiados caballeros de oro para un solo día. El silencio se instauró entre Shura y Aldebarán, siendo este último quien se atrevió a hablar primero.

— Creo que deberíamos darle un toque de advertencia a Deathmask. Su comportamiento va de mal en peor.

— Créeme —pronunció Shura lentamente, como si anduviese perdido en sus pensamientos—, podría ser mucho peor.

Aldebarán se exasperó en escuchar aquello ¿Significaba que Shura no iba a decirle nada? De los dos, era el caballero de Capricornio quien más afinidad tenía con el tétrico custodio de Cáncer.

— No puedo creer que permitas estos comportamientos, Shura. Tú eres alguien demasiado justo como para quedarte de brazos cruzados ante esta situación.

Shura cerró sus ojos y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, pensativo.

— Aldebarán, aunque yo no lo apruebe, Deathmask es un caballero que ha jurado lealtad a Athena. En otras palabras, es un valioso compañero —Shura enfocó su mirada en la lejanía, donde algunas de las ruinas se alzaban sobre la escarpada montaña—. Debemos confiar que, aunque tenga sus defectos…

— Y menudos defectos —le interrumpió Aldebarán. Shura hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió con su discurso.

— Protegerá a Athena cuando sea necesario —Aldebarán calló. Conocía a Shura lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haría bajar del burro y, siendo sincero con él mismo, no tenía ganas de discutir con Capricornio. Debería guardar su energía para cuando se encontrara con Shaka. Aquel sí que sería un hueso duro de roer—. Por cierto, me dijeron que bajaste a Rodorio esta mañana —la voz de Shura le sonó lejana, pero consiguió escucharla con nitidez— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Aldebarán rio sonoramente y se rascó la cabeza.

— ¡Para nada! Me apetecía dar un paseo. Eso es todo.

El caballero de Capricornio se cruzó de brazos y miró a Tauro con suspicacia.

— Aldebarán —su voz había adquirido un tono de advertencia—, sabes que los caballeros no debemos comprometernos con…

Al deducir a que quería referirse Shura, a Aldebarán se le subieron los colores ¿En serio pensaba que estaba cortejando con alguna muchacha de Rodorio? Si la mayoría salían despavoridas en verle, asustadas por su enorme figura. Si algún día lograba encontrar a alguna que no se asustara de él, juraba que se casaba. Y le daba igual que estuviese prohibido.

— ¡Eres un aburrido, cabra! —protestó alguien detrás de Shura. A Aldebarán no le hizo falta demasiado tiempo para saber de quien se trataba: esa voz alegre y actitud infantil solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

— Milo —llamó Shura notablemente molesto por el comportamiento del caballero de oro de Escorpio.

Junto a Escorpio también estaba Camus de Acuario quien, a diferencia de su amigo, se mostraba sereno y en silencio. Aquellos dos eran demasiado distintos, aún Aldebarán no podía entender como lograban llevarse tan bien siendo polos completamente opuestos.

— ¡Piénsalo! —El caballero de Escorpio pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Capricornio y se recostó contra él— Somos guerreros ¡A saber cuánto nos queda! Puede que un día ¡O dos! ¡Debemos aprovechar! ¡Como si nos queremos tirar a…!

Camus tapó la boca de Milo antes de que este dijera alguna barbaridad más. Mientras, Shura y Aldebarán los miraban ligeramente escépticos.

— ¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó el caballero de Tauro finalmente.

— Al muy _idiota_ —Aldebarán tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Camus había llamado idiota a alguien? Oh, entonces estaba realmente cabreado. De hecho, ahora que prestaba un poco de atención, la temperatura del ambiente había descendido algunos grados desde la llegada de esos dos—, no se le ha ocurrido nada más que retar a una bruja durante la última misión que hemos tenido. Aquí tenéis el resultado.

Camus retiró su mano de la boca de Milo con fastidio; Milo rodó los ojos y poco tardó en protestar. Sin embargo, el caballero de Acuario parecía entrarle las quejas por una oreja y salirle por la otra.

— Y, exactamente —Shura parecía estar teniendo dificultades para preguntar aquello— ¿Qué le ha hecho la bruja?

—No lo sé, creo que es un hechizo de la verdad.

— ¡Camus! ¡Bésame! —Milo abrazó a Camus efusivamente para luego soltarlo abruptamente— ¡Estás frío!

La paciencia del caballero de Acuario pendía de un hilo. Shura inhaló profundamente y dejó reposar una mano sobre el hombro de Camus. Este le miró curioso, pero siempre manteniendo su rostro impasible.

— Yo me encargo de él.

Los ojos del onceavo caballero se suavizaron de golpe.

— ¿Podrás?

Shura asintió y miró al caballero de Escorpio.

— Milo ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?

— No me voy a acostar contigo —Camus puso los ojos en blanco. La temperatura descendió nuevamente.

— Nada de eso —Shura echó un rápido vistazo a Aldebarán y luego a Camus. Tras considerar que este último estaba a punto de explotar, se apresuró en alejar a Milo de allí lo antes posible.

Aldebarán prefirió quedarse callado. Camus tenía un carácter parecido al de Mu, tranquilo y sereno. Siempre. Frío e impasable, eso también. El caballero de Tauro examinó a su compañero detenidamente, valorando qué debía hacer. A su suerte, o desgracia, Camus fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Subirás a los doce templos?

El caballero de Tauro asintió lentamente.

— Te acompaño. Necesito tomar un descanso. Ha sido un infierno de misión.

Sin atreverse a contradecir a Acuario, Aldebarán aceptó. En realidad tampoco le desagradaba subir acompañado. Él era uno de los defensores sobre el compañerismo entre los caballeros, subir con Camus tal vez ayudaba a fortalecer su débil relación.

La mente del caballero de Tauro empezó a pensar en algún tema del cual hablar durante su ascenso. Sabía que Camus no era persona de muchas palabras, únicamente si tenía la suficiente confianza con el otro y, en su caso, no la tenía.

— ¿Fue bien por Rodorio? —preguntó Camus mientras empezaban a subir hacia el templo de Aries.

Aldebarán lo miró estupefacto, creyendo que aquella pregunta la había realizado un fantasma antes que Camus. En ver la mirada de desconcierto de Acuario, se obligó a contestarle.

— Sí, sí, muy bien —dijo nervioso— Un momento ¿Cuánta gente sabe que me he ido esta mañana?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Shura también lo sabía.

— Bueno —Camus se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, yo lo escuché decir a los guardias de la entrada.

Aldebarán ladeó la cabeza. No le gustaba que le estuviesen encima, mirando que hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero tampoco iba a recriminarles nada a los guardias. Dejaría pasar el incidente y seguiría con su día a día como siempre había hecho.

Cuando salieron del templo de Aries, quedaron completamente en silencio. De nuevo faltaba un tema de conversación entre ambos.

— ¿Crees que Milo se recuperara? —preguntó. Sabía que era terreno baldío, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que hablar con Camus.

— Con lo testarudo que es, sí.

Y silencio de nuevo. Eventualmente llegaron al templo de Tauro. Camus le echó un vistazo rápido antes de hablar.

— Bueno, supongo que me tocará subir solo el resto.

— ¡Para nada! Te acompaño hasta Virgo.

Camus lo miró con suspicacia. Al instante siguiente, Aldebarán se dio cuenta que había metido la pata al aceptar subir junto con Camus. No podía decirle que iba a hablar con Shaka para que ayudara a Laupheim y a Mu, quienes se encontraban en Rodorio. Oh Dios, otro problema: si alguien en el Santuario se enteraba que Mu estaba aquí, de seguro empezaba una redada para capturarlo y traerlo a la fuerza. Debía impedir eso como fuese. Su mente trabajó a contrarreloj para elaborar una respuesta coherente, lógica y sensata. Al final, salió…bueno, una respuesta.

— Quedé con Shaka para tomar vino.

— Pero si Shaka no bebe.

Aldebarán se mordió el labio, empezaba bien. Rápidamente improvisó.

— ¿He dicho vino? Quería decir té ¡Eso, té! —Camus lo miró desconfiado. Aldebarán sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que Camus no era alguien fácil de engañar y, siendo sincero, sus dotes interpretativas dejaban mucho que desear.

— Está bien —dijo Acuario después de unos tensos y largos segundos—. Si no me lo quieres decir, tampoco voy a obligarte.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, Camus empezó a subir por la escalinata que conducía a Géminis. Aldebarán suspiró aliviado. Obstáculo 'Camus' superado, ahora venía Shaka.

El ascenso fue rápido a pesar de que estuvieron más callados que una tumba. Aldebarán no se atrevía a abrir la boca para no meter más la pata y Camus, bueno, seguramente estuviese algo mosqueado. Si Milo no hubiese acabado con toda su paciencia, tal vez la mentira de Aldebarán no lo hubiese molestado tanto.

Al llegar a Virgo, se despidieron torpemente y Camus prosiguió con su ascenso mientras que Aldebarán se dejó perder entre la marea de columnas que constituida el templo de Virgo. Supuso que todos los templos tendrían una estructura similar. Bien, andaba bastante equivocado. Su templo y el de Virgo no tenían nada que ver. Tras cruzar algunas salas vacías, terminó perdido en las entrañas de aquella construcción.

Miró a ambos lados, observando los relieves que adornaban las paredes ¿No había pasado ya aquella sala? Tal vez hubiese sido mejor pedirle a Shaka que saliese a recibirlo pero no quería arriesgarse a que Camus se enterase de algo.

Vagó por algún tiempo entre las estancias del sexto templo hasta que una voz se propagó por las milenarias paredes. Era una voz tranquila y firme.

"_Aldebarán de Tauro, no esperaba tu visita._"

— ¡Shaka! ¿En dónde estás?

_"__¿Acaso tenemos que tratar algo?"_

Aldebarán calló unos instantes. Debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía ahora. Analizando la situación, estaba parado en vete a saber dónde del templo de Virgo, si gritaba demasiado alguien podría escucharlo.

— Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo —silencio—. En privado —añadió.

Aguardó unos instantes, observando cuidadosamente a su alrededor para detectar el menor indicio de la presencia de Shaka.

"_Está bien_." la voz del caballero del sexto templo sonó nuevamente "_Dirígete hacia la puerta que se está abriendo."_

Aldebarán miró a su izquierda. Efectivamente, una puerta que antes permanecía completamente cerrada ahora se estaba abriendo como por voluntad propia. Aldebarán visualizó unas escaleras al otro lado. Unas que conducían a una planta inferior ¿Había un sótano en Virgo? Lentamente, avanzó por el lugar. Bajó las escaleras con cautela hasta llegar a otra sala. Se detuvo en el centro de la misma, esperando a las instrucciones de Shaka. Entonces, la puerta que tenía en frente suyo también se abrió. Más allá, un jardín se dibujó ante él. En el centro del paraje, dos sales completamente iguales y entre ellos, en posición de loto, se encontraba Shaka de Virgo.

El caballero de Tauro inhaló profundamente, cargándose de valentía y paciencia. Caminó con lentitud hasta adentrarse en el jardín. Las puertas se cerraron, dejándolo a solas con el caballero de Virgo. Aldebarán se obligó a seguir andando y así lo hizo hasta quedar delante de Shaka. Como era usual en él, el caballero de Virgo mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿En que te puedo ayudar, Aldebarán de Tauro? —preguntó Shaka en un tono cargado de respeto hacía el caballero que tenía en frente.

Aldebarán tomó coraje de donde pudo. Debía enfrentar a Shaka y convencerle para que hablara con Laupheim. Se lo había prometido a ella y, en cierto modo a Mu. Y él siempre cumplía con su palabra.

— Shaka, necesito que esta noche acudas a la fuente de Athena.

El caballero de Virgo alzó ligeramente el rostro.

— ¿Puedo saber el porqué?

— Es un asunto importante, Shaka. Te lo pido por favor.

— Te lo preguntaré de otro modo ¿Qué obtengo yo en acudir a donde me dices?

— ¿Cómo que qué obtienes?

— ¿Acaso no lo has entendido? —preguntó con una prepotencia que molestó a Aldebarán— Es muy fácil ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas personas en este planeta como para que me necesites precisamente a mí.

— Es algo que únicamente tú podrás lograr.

— ¿El qué? —cuestionó Virgo inmediatamente. Aldebarán calló— Me niego.

— Shaka…

— No veo que quieras darme una razón suficiente como para que deje mi entrenamiento. Siendo así, me rehúso a hacerte el favor. Cualquiera que pueda ser.

— Es algo realmente urgente. Por favor.

Shaka alzó una ceja, molesto por la insistencia del caballero de la segunda casa.

— No tengo tiempo para irlo desperdiciando. Mi maestro me ha advertido que hay algo mal en el orden natural de la vida. Debo descubrir que es y erradicarlo. Entiende que no tengo tanto tiempo libre como piensas —Aldebarán siguió callado—. Y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de decirme el porqué debería abandonar mi misión para hacerte el favor.

Aldebarán permaneció callado unos instantes, inhaló profundamente y miró a Shaka con la mayor determinación que le fue posible. Debía hacerle cambiar de parecer, lo había prometido. Debía ayudarles, a su amigo y a Laupheim.

— Virgo —A Shaka le extrañó que Aldebarán, quien siempre solía llamarlo por su nombre, de repente lo nombrase por el nombre de su constelación—, la situación en la que me encuentro es cuanto más desconcertante. No te harías una idea del problema que tengo entre manos y si te pido ayuda es porque realmente pienso que eres el único que puede ayudarme. No te lo pido como un compañero, te lo pido como un amigo. Ayúdame. Ven esta noche a la fuente de Athena.

Shaka se mantuvo en silencio; Aldebarán lo observaba atentamente. El sexto guardián no parecía ni haberse inmutado. Cerró sus puños, invadido por la impotencia. Debería hacer algo más para que Shaka accediese. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a su templo a pensar en alguna estrategia. Le daba igual si para convencerlo tuviese que luchar con él. De verdad que lo haría si con eso lograba que Shaka fuese a la maldita fuente.

Dio algunos pasos y se detuvo en escuchar la voz del sexto guardián.

— Iré —Aldebarán sintió que su corazón se detenía de pronto. Volteó lentamente. Shaka seguía en posición de loto con la misma expresión que antes ¿Se lo habría imaginado?—. Iré a la fuente de Athena esta noche —repitió Virgo. Aldebarán abrió sus ojos sorprendido— ¿A qué hora debo estar allí?

La conmoción le dificultó pensar con claridad pero, de algún modo, se las apañó para indicarle a Shaka la hora.

— A las 12, después del cambio de guardia.

Shaka asintió.

— Nos veremos allí entonces.

.

.

Laupheim observaba a la gente pasar, ocultando su cara tras la humeante taza de café que sujetaba. Se entretenía observando a las merodeaban por la recepción del hotel. De hecho, en los 10 minutos que había estado allí, pudo detectar: 3 posibles historias de amor, 2 infidelidades y la extraña relación que había entre la recepcionista y el cocinero.

Dio un sorbo al café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. En aquel momento, Mu tomó asiento en la silla en frente suyo. Laupheim salió al encuentro de su mirada, sintiéndose atrapada por aquellos ojos verdes. No sería porque no los había visto ya varias veces, pero es que aún no se explicaba como podía quedar tan prendida de ellos.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó el caballero echándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Laupheim regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Debería?

Mu sonrió, divertido por el total desconcierto que mostró la princesa a su pregunta. Tomó aire y recostó su espalda contra el respaldo. Analizó rápidamente su alrededor y volvió a mirar a Laupheim.

— Acabo de hablar con Aldebarán —Laupheim agudizó su oído—. Shaka ha accedido a venir esta noche.

— ¡Eso es fantástico!

— El que venga no implica que acceda también a ayudarnos.

— ¿Y por qué no lo iba a hacer?

Mu ladeó la cabeza.

— Hace mucho que no trato con él pero… Shaka siempre ha sido alguien de ideas firmes y metas claras. Él no te ayudará si no le das una buena razón para hacerlo. Por eso me extraña que haya accedido a venir cuando Aldebarán apenas le ha dado detalles.

— ¿Qué le ha dicho?

— Realmente nada. Que fuera a la fuente, esta noche a las doce.

— ¿Crees que puede saber algo?

— Shaka tiene un enorme poder, no te lo negaré. Pero dudo que pueda llegar al extremo de saber que alguien de otro tiempo está merodeando por esta era.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Tampoco puedo prometer nada…

Laupheim desvió la mirada y meneó ligeramente la cabeza. Inhaló profundamente y volvió sus ojos sobre Mu, sonriente.

— ¿Te apetece cenar? —Laupheim rio suavemente— No me mires con esa cara de desconcierto. Son casi las 8 de la tarde ¿no es así?

Mu asintió lentamente.

— Claro. Sí, la cena. No me preguntes porqué, se me había olvidado.

— ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar eso? —Mu rio— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

— ¿Quieres probar algo típicamente griego?

Laupheim asintió entusiasmada al mismo instante. El caballero de Aries se levantó de la mesa y miró a la princesa.

— Te llevaré a un lugar.

Ella asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Acompañó a Mu a la caja y tras pagar el café, ambos se marcharon de la posada. En jardín interior permanecía iluminado por una débil luz cálida, lo que dificultó que encontrasen el pomo de la puerta. Cuando dieron con él, salieron a la calle.

Todo estaba tranquilo, apenas habían algunas personas caminando. En su mayoría, parejas. El pueblo entero parecía estar sumergido en un clima íntimo y cálido que, naturalmente, se propagó por alrededor de Mu y Laupheim. Ambos cruzaron miradas antes de enfilar el seguido de calles que tendrían hasta alcanzar el lugar del que Mu habló.

Las luces tenían una tonalidad anaranjada, dotando a las fachadas de un color almendra. En las terrazas de los distintos locales, varias personas estaban ya cenando. El ambiente era risueño y tranquilo, sobrecogedor. Laupheim los observaba con asombro mientras paseaba por la avenida.

Eventualmente salieron del centro urbano para circular por el paseo marítimo. La misma estampa de antes se repetía allí: algunos pocos paseando y la gran mayoría sentados en las terrazas de los restaurantes, a la fresca, disfrutando de la tregua que les había brindado el calor por aquella noche.

Ellos recorrieron todo el paseo antes de llegar al restaurante al que Mu se refería. Era una casita pequeña y familiar, con algunas mesas ya ocupadas, aunque la mayoría permanecían aún vacías. Las paredes del local estaban adornadas con reliquias del mar y redes de pescadores cuidadosamente puestas, dándole un toque marinero.

Mu habló con el camarero quien, en verlos, rápidamente corrió hacia ellos. Laupheim no prestó atención a lo que decían, estaba más entretenida observando al resto de clientes.

— ¿Prefieres la terraza o dentro?

Laupheim miró hacía Mu.

— Terraza.

El camarero los guio a través de los caminos que formaban las mesas y tomaron asiento en aquella mesa más apartada. El camarero dejó las cartas encima de la mesa y se marchó a atender otras. Laupheim tomó el libro, leyendo con atención lo que había escrito.

— ¿Lo entiendes todo? —preguntó Mu levantando la vista de su propia carta. Laupheim salió al encuentro de aquellos ojos esmeralda y asintió.

— Hace años estudié griego. Se me han olvidado algunas letras pero puedo entenderlo en su mayoría —hizo una pausa y esbozó una pequeña mueca—. Aunque… ¿Qué son las _Gemista_?

Mu parecía sorprendido.

— Son verduras rellenas de carne. Tomates o pimientos verdes, normalmente.

— ¿En serio? ¡Yo quiero! —dijo entusiasmada. Mu sonrió suavemente y asintió.

— Pues pediremos _Gemista_ ¿Algo más?

— ¿_Tyropita_?

El lemuviano alzó una "ceja".

— Lo has dicho de casualidad ¿Verdad? —por la sonrisa que Laupheim hizo, estaba seguro de que así fue. Suspiró divertido y asintió— También _Tyropita_.

Cerraron las cartas y el camarero llegó al poco tiempo. Mu pidió, su tono suave y formal. El hombre anotó los platos en una pequeña libreta negra y se llevó las cartas. Al poco tiempo apareció con la bebida.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Laupheim en ver el líquido blanquecino.

— _Tsikoudia _—sonrió Mu—. Parece que le has caído bien al camarero.

Laupheim lo miró extrañado; Mu no pudo evitar reírse.

— Los griegos convidan a este licor en señal de amistad.

— ¿En serio?

— Cultura mediterránea. Son bastante amigables.

Feliz por la explicación, Laupheim degustó el licor. Aquello estaba increíblemente fuerte. Un par de tragos más y bien podría pillar una turca memorable. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca que arrancó una risa al caballero de Aries.

— ¿Fuerte? —preguntó divertido.

— De mala manera. Pero me lo acabaré.

Mu sonrió, sorprendido.

— Si Aldebarán estuviese aquí, muy seguramente te hubiese felicitado por tu determinación.

— ¿Aldebarán?

— Es bastante amante de este licor que, como ves, es demasiado fuerte. Yo, personalmente, no puedo beber más de 3 buches sin acabar mareado como una sopa.

— Pensaba que tenías más resistencia, Mu.

— Pero si solo hago que beber agua.

Laupheim rio y dejó caer sus ojos sobre el licor. Lo contempló con un ápice de nostalgia. El silencio se instauró entre ellos, siendo así que cuando llegaron sus comandas, el camarero se los encontró completamente callados.

Laupheim tomó una _Gemista_ y la colocó en su plato. En una lenta ceremonia, la partió y la probó. Mu la observaba atento, curioso por saber su reacción.

— Está buenísimo —él sonrió aliviado.

— Me alegro.

— ¿Qué tal están las…? ¿Cómo se llamaban?

— _Tyropita_ —Laupheim sonrió culpable—. Increíbles. Es uno de mis platos griegos favoritos, por lo que siempre están buenas.

— ¿Las _Tyropita_? —Mu asintió.

— Cuando vivía en Grecia solía comerlas. Mi maestro me las daba cuando hacía todas las tareas. Y te aviso que me ponía tantas que, por más que trabajara, eran pocos los días en los que las terminaba todas.

Laupheim sonrió tiernamente.

— Por como lo dices, parece que tu maestro es alguien muy importante.

— Fue —corrigió Mu con pesar y cierta nostalgia, expresadas en una sonrisa triste que se extendía por sus labios—. Hace años que él ya no está.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

Mu inhaló profundamente y miró a Laupheim con ojos penetrantes.

— Es una larga historia —hizo una ligera pausa—. Nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir. En el instante menos inesperado puede ocurrirte cualquier cosa.

— Como terminar en otro tiempo y a kilómetros de tú país.

Mu la miró ligeramente sorprendido para luego dejar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, Laupheim le imitó. Dijo aquello para aligerar un poco la tristeza que los rodeó al hablar del maestro de Mu.

Le desagradaba saber que ella había removido en una herida que el caballero de Aries mantenía cerrada; se alegró cuando su plan funcionó y aquel tema del maestro quedó olvidado para ser sustituido por otras conversaciones mucho más triviales, las cuales ocuparon toda la cena. Mu le contó un poco sobre su día a día en Jamir, mientras que Laupheim le contó sobre Lemuria. Obviamente, eludió los detalles más desagradables.

Tomaron el postre y pagaron la cuanta. Al terminar, apoco serían las 11 de la noche. Momento de ir hacia la fuente de Athena. Caminaron en silencio por Rodorio, siendo acompañados por el sonido de las olas del mar acariciar la arena de la playa.

Eventualmente salieron de la zona residencial del Rodorio, dejando el sonido del mar en un murmuro de fondo, para adentrarse en la espesura del bosque. Era oscuro, apenas se veía algo sin embargo, Mu parecía conocerse el camino.

— ¿Vas bien? —preguntó el lemuviano pivotando y mirando en dirección a Laupheim, quien le seguía unos pasos por detrás.

Ella ladeó al cabeza. No, aquello estaba demasiado oscuro como para que estuviese bien. Aun así, asintió.

— ¿Segura? —insistió.

Ahora sí, negó con la cabeza. Mu sonrió tímidamente y le ofreció su mano. Laupheim la miró extrañada y luego alzó sus ojos al rostro del chico.

— Tomaremos un atajo. Caminaremos cerca de un precipicio y si no te conoces el camino puede ser peligroso.

Ella asintió, embrujada por las palabras del chico. Tímidamente, dejó que su mano se posara sobre la de Mu. Una vez hicieron contacto, él la estrechó. Un tacto cálido y firme, gratificante. Laupheim sintió un extraña euforia extenderse por su pecho.

Prosiguieron su camino por aquel terreno. Mu tenía razón, si él no la estuviese guiando, muy probablemente hubiese caído en alguno de los numerosos desniveles de aquel camino. La luna se cernía sobre ellos, iluminando tenuemente. En la lejanía se escuchaba el sonido de las aves del bosque, contemplándolos en silencio.

Finalmente, el sonido de un riachuelo de agua irrumpió en la calma nocturna del bosque. Poco a poco, los arboles fueron escaseando y mostrando aquel claro. En frente suyo, un templo carcomido por la vegetación que lo rodeaba. La construcción era de estilo griego, hecha de granito blanco. Se alzaba sobre las rocas, ocultando el inicio de la pequeña cascada que bajaba hasta el claro donde Mu y Laupheim habían aparecido.

La princesa bajó sus ojos, vislumbrando una figura en el centro de la explanada, toda ella rodeada de columnas ahora destruidas. Hipnotizada por la obra de arte, soltó la mano de Mu y avanzó hasta detenerse delante de esta.

— Athena —murmuró, reconociendo a la diosa que representaba. La figura tenía una expresividad y detalle inigualables. Una viva copia de la realidad encerrada en un granito puro y reluciente.

Mu se detuvo a su lado, observando la escultura.

— Nadie sabe quien la hizo. Siempre ha estado aquí. Según dicen, fue el mismísimo Apolo quien le entregó esta estatua a Athena.

Laupheim giró ligeramente, logrando vislumbrar a Mu.

— Hijo de Zeus y Leto, dios del arte de la adivinación, de las artes y la arquería.

Mu la miró asombrado.

— ¿Ya lo conocías?

— Te sorprenderías de los días que he pasado en la biblioteca de palacio —sonrió ella.

— Pensábamos que no ibais a llegar.

Aquella alegre voz los distrajo. Laupheim examinó su alrededor rápidamente en busca del dueño. Lo encontró.

— ¡Aldebarán! —sonrió en ver la caballero de Tauro.

Este le saludó alegremente mientras avanzaba hacia ellos acompañado de alguien. Los ojos de la chica bajaron al otro chico, de una estatura similar a la de Mu, con el caballero largo, lacio y dorado. Sus ojos cerrados y portador de una armadura dorada. Laupheim lo observó con detenimiento, llegando a dudar de que aquel fuese…

— ¿Es Shaka? —preguntó en un susurro el cual únicamente Mu fue capaz de escuchar.

— El caballero de Virgo —confirmó el lemuviano.

— ¿También mantiene sus ojos cerrados?

A Mu le extrañó el 'también', sin embargo, le contestó.

— Es parte de su entrenamiento. Son pocos aquellos que han logrado ver a Shaka con los ojos abiertos.

Laupheim asintió lentamente, mientras veía como Aldebarán y Shaka se acercaban a ellos. Finalmente, les dieron alcance. La princesa estudio con detenimiento al caballero de Virgo. Era tan similar a Asmita que bien podría haberlo confundido. Shaka desprendía un aura tranquila y serena. A simple vista parecía alguien calmado.

— ¿Os hemos hecho esperar mucho? —preguntó Mu en dirección a su colosal amigo. Este negó y los ojos del lemuviano se posaron sobre el otro caballero presente. Incluso Laupheim sintió la tensión e incomodidad del ambiente— Me alegro de volver a verte, Shaka.

— Lo mismo digo —respondió el caballero de Virgo cortésmente. Sin mediar más palabras, el caballero de oro de Virgo orientó su rostro en dirección a Laupheim. Avanzó unos pasos y sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente. Laupheim lo observaba expectante y asustada, temiéndose cualquiera reacción por su parte.

— ¿Shaka? —preguntó Aldebarán desde atrás en sentir algo extraño en la actitud del caballero de Virgo.

Se produjeron unos instantes de silencio, momentos en los que ninguno se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento. Lentamente, Shaka alzó sus manos hasta colocarlas a lado y lado del rostro de Laupheim.

La reacción de Virgo la sorprendió pero, en cuando las palmas del caballero tomaron contacto con sus mejillas, una sensación de nostalgia la invadió por completo. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse sin razón y un profundo vacío se creó en su pecho. Asmita había hecho lo mismo cuando se conocieron, era como si fuera él.

— ¿Asmita? —pronunció en un susurro, sin ser consciente de que aquel nombre de escapaba de entre sus labios.

— No puede ser —sentenció Shaka apartando las manos súbitamente. Aquel momento nostálgico e intimido se hizo añicos, dejando a Laupheim totalmente desconcertada.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, lo primero que vio Laupheim fueron los penetrantes y azules ojos del caballero de Virgo mirándola de vuelta.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Ya estoy de vuelta por aquí ¿Qué os ha parecido? Poco a poco, la trama se va volviendo más interesante ¿no? Aun así, considero que este es un capítulo "tranquilo" sin demasiada acción. Los que vienen a continuación ya son realmente el nudo de la historia.

Antes de pasar a contestar los _reviews_ que he recibido, quiero agradecer los _followers_, los favoritos y obviamente también los _reviews_ que he recibido ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Aprovecho para agradecer a mis betas por tener paciencia y ayudarme a mejorar este capítulo ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y ahora….

**Yuri Nero**: ¡Has vuelto! :D Qué bueno volver a verte de nuevo por aquí ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu _review_! Y sobre Mu y la habitación compartida… ¿Quizá no llevaba tanto dinero como para dos individuales? Jajajaja Pobre Mu, tendrá trauma para tiempo con lo de Shion ¡Esperemos que lo supere! Jajaja Por cierto, tengo curiosidad ¿Con quién crees que terminará Laupheim? :P

PD: Los escritores de fics somos muy mala gente :)

**Persefone X:** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra saber que una lectora del primer fic le guste el primero. Sé que es bastante distinto, aunque el tema sea el mismo, la forma en la que se desarrolla todo no tiene punto de comparación ¡Es bueno saber que te está gustando! ¡Gracias! Y en referente a lo de lemuvianos o lemurianos… ¿Sabes que jamás me había parado a pensar en ello hasta ahora? Y si te soy sincera, creo que me medio inventé la palabra. Según he visto es _Mu = muviano_ y _Lemuria = lemuriano_ (Mu y Lemuria son lo mismo), yo soy guay y junté los dos sin darme cuenta, saliendo lemuviano. Aunque creo que también es correcto pero no te sabría decir. Para un próximo fic ya lo tendré más presente jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por hacerme caer en este detalle! Finalmente, sobre la fisonomía de Laupheim… Nop, no es como la de Roma. Ando algo ocupada pero intentaré subir en mi _tumblr_ algunos dibujos que ilustren como se ven Laupheim, Shenda, Zwölf y los reyes de Lemuria. El enlace está en mi perfil de _fanfiction_, si te interesa allí los podrás ver (repito que aún NO están colgados. Aunque no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo :D). Dicho todo esto (tremenda respuesta jajajaja), quiero agradecerte el que me hayas dejado un _review_ ¡Estoy muy feliz! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y a ver si te veo de nuevo :)

**Leri:** ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior, la verdad si lo hice un poco más largo pero es que quiero darle la profundidad necesaria a la trama, dibujar bien las relaciones entre los personajes, del mismo modo que quiero retratar los lugares, las sensaciones que producen, etc. Por ejemplo, Lemuria quiero que se vea como un lugar frío, oscuro, húmedo, mientras que Jamir quiero aportar la sensación de que se está en un lugar lejano, exótico y solitario y bueno, ahora quería transmitir el típico pueblo tranquilo del mediterráneo. Debo admitir que con este último tengo ventaja, puesto que vivo en un lugar así y me ha sido más fácil plasmar las impresiones sin embargo, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se siente el aire en el Himalaya, por ejemplo, así que lo he sacado un poco de mi imaginación. El trabajo del escritor, supongo. En este he tratado de transmitir lo mismo, intentar envolver a quien lo lee en el lugar y los hechos ¡No se si lo habré logrado! Jajajaja Pero mi faena consiste en intentarlo :D Dicho esto, me alegra mucho ver un _review_ tuyo de nuevo ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que vuelve a verte por aquí :)

Bien, todos contestados. Vaya con que me he explayado esta vez jajajaja Antes de marcharme, voy a lanzar el típico aviso de: no se cuando voy a actualizar. No creo que tarde demasiado: verano, tiempo libre, etc. Mejor que aproveche ahora que, en cuanto empiece la universidad, mi tiempo libre se va a ver reducido drásticamente jajajaja

Decir que me alegro que haber recibido vuestros reviews y que cualquier pregunta ¡Estoy feliz de responderla! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**

* * *

**PD: **Para aquellos que queráis estar al día de mis actualizaciones, tenéis el link de mi perfil en Google Plus en la descripción de mi cuenta en fanfiction! :)


	6. Capítulo 6 - Tristeza

**SEXTO CAPÍTULO: TRISTEZA.**

Su majestad bajó el rostro, sus manos entrelazadas encima de su falda. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la alfombra, su mente vagaba mucho más lejos. A su lado, la reina se removía incomoda en el trono que tenía asignado. En cierto modo parecía ansiosa, deseando salir de aquella sala lo antes posible. Y en lo referente a Shenda… bueno, la princesa ni tan solo ocultaba su desgana de estar allí.

Asmita no sabía como tomarse aquello. Siendo sincero, únicamente el rey parecía preocupado por las noticias que le acababa de reportar, las otras dos parecían estar allí más por diplomacia que por voluntad.

— Lamento mucho lo que está ocurriendo, caballero de Virgo —dijo su majestad finalmente. Su voz era ronca y profunda. Asmita percibió que dijo aquello con cierta obligación. El caballero alzó el rostro, orientándolo dirección a los 3 tronos que tenía en frente—. Lamento el estado en el que se ha visto sumido tu compañero, el caballero de Aries. Del mismo modo, lamento la desaparición de mi hija Laupheim.

— Majestad, quiero informarle que he estado investigando —el rey alzó levemente la mirada, fijando sus ojos en el caballero de Virgo—. Debo decirle que hay un libro más que tiene algunas páginas arrancadas.

El rey de Lemuria frunció el ceño, ligeramente extrañado. Asmita pudo sentir su cambio de humor, de tristeza y culpabilidad a confusión y leve enfado.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es?

— El registro.

La reina se agarró con desmesura al reposabrazos del trono y miró a Asmita con aprensión. Asmita frunció el ceño en sentir la penetrante mirada de la reina puesta en él, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

— ¿El registro? ¿Qué sacarían de arrancar las páginas de ese libro viejo? —preguntó Shenda con cierto desprecio y arrogancia.

Asmita bajó la cabeza. Cierto, no tenía sentido. No solo habían arrancado las páginas del libro en el que se hablaba del espejo que el rey utilizaba, como él mismo fue a comprobar, sino que también había una hoja arrancada en el registro de nacimientos.

— Princesa —llamó, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible— ¿Podría saber que día nacisteis?

La histeria de la reina fue _in crescendo_, aunque ni el rey ni la princesa se advirtieron de ello, únicamente Asmita. Shenda frunció ligeramente el ceño. Era evidente que le molestó la pregunta, aun así se obligó a responder.

— 3 de Agosto —respondió.

— ¿Año?

La molestia de Shenda fue creciendo pero a Asmita no podía importarle menos. Debía confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. La princesa se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder hasta que, finalmente, con gran pesar, dijo:

— 1723.

Asmita se abstuvo de reírse ¿Así estaban las cosas?

— ¿Por qué necesitas saber que día nací? —preguntó ella con cierta repulsión, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una actitud defensiva.

— Shenda —la reprimió la reina. Su alteza miró hacia a Asmita e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—. Ruego, caballero, disculpe a mi hija.

— No pasa nada, alteza. La princesa no ha actuado de forma que pueda ofenderme. No se preocupe.

A pesar de que la reina no estaba demasiado convencida, calló y aceptó la palabra del caballero de Virgo. Asmita orientó su rostro hacia la entidad que tenía en frente. Se aseguró de que su voz era clara y firme.

— Seguiré investigando, majestad —el rey asintió a sus palabras—. Y considero una buena idea visitar la cueva donde encontrasteis el instrumento.

— Sin problema. Eres libre de actuar como creas, caballero de Virgo —respondió el rey formalmente—. En unas horas, mandaré a alguien para que te entregue los mapas y te explique el camino para llegar a ese lugar.

— Le estaría muy agradecido.

Asmita se levantó, sintiendo que sus piernas se habían adormecido ligeramente al permanecer por tanto tiempo allí arrodillado.

— Con su permiso.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó de la sala. Al salir, se sintió liberado. El aire del pasillo no era tan tenso como el que se respiraba dentro de la sala del trono. Se detuvo unos instantes fuera, tratando de retomar su habitual tranquilidad. A cada paso que daba, más preguntas aparecían y por si fuera poco…

Asmita miró a su izquierda, donde solo se dibujaba un amplio, oscuro y solitario pasillo. Le tomó unos instantes, pero finalmente avanzó a través del él. No había nadie cerca, todos parecían estar resguardados en sus habitaciones. El palacio era un lugar aterrador, eso es lo que Asmita pensaba y, muy posiblemente, la muchedumbre que servía a los monarcas también. Todo parecía demasiado incoherente o, y esto tal vez era lo más posible, había demasiados secretos dichos en alto.

Las luces fueron escaseando hasta que llegó a la última de las puertas. La acarició con la yema de sus dedos, asegurándose que iba a entrar en la sala correcta. Reconoció el grabado: el bastón con una serpiente enroscándose en él. Era allí. Abrió lentamente, deleitándose con el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. No era un sonido agradable, pero al menos llenaba aquel silencio que reinaba en palacio.

Entró lentamente, la tenue luz de las velas iluminó su rostro con timidez. No podía verla, pero sabía que se encontraba en una sala amplia y ventilada, muy posiblemente gracias a que la ventana permanecía abierta de par en par. Asmita avanzó. Tenía camas a lado y lado, creando un pasillo recto que conducía a su destino. Aquella cama que permanecía más cercana a la ventana. La única que se encontraba ocupada por aquellos momentos.

Se detuvo a su lado, dejando que la tristeza se asomara por sus finos labios. Tomó asiento en el taburete que había cerca. Escuchaba su débil respiración; Asmita sintió una opresión en su pecho ¿Era aquello impotencia? Hipnotizado por la sensación, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el abdomen del enfermo en una fina caricia. Su piel era nívea: pálida y fría. Escaló por su pecho hasta que llegó a su cuello, donde se detuvo por unos instantes. Apenas podía percibir su pulso, tan débil. Prosiguió con su inspección, llegando a su rostro. Sus facciones eran suaves y definidas, sus pestañas largas y sus parpados privaban a todo aquel que se acercara a él a contemplar sus ojos.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Incluso su cosmos parecía estar sumido en un estado de letargo indefinido. La preocupación afloró en él. Le frustraba no poder ayudarle pero le resultaba más irritante el no saber que ocurrió ¿Cómo terminó así? Parecía que lo que tenía delante era un cascarón vacío ¿Se habría perdido su alma? Siendo así ¿Cómo sucedió?

— Shion —murmuró, dejando que su mano reposara sobre la frente del ariano— ¿Qué te pasó?

Aguantó el aire por unos segundos, como si esperase a que su compañero le respondiera. Después de ver que no ocurría nada, soltó una risa amarga ¿Qué esperaba? Si fuera tan fácil, de seguro no estaría la mitad de intranquilo de lo que estaba ahora. Retiró su mano y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Se sentía un estúpido por tener esa esperanza. Habían pasado ya 3 médicos a examinar a Shion y ninguno encontraba una respuesta a su estado ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué al hablarle él, Shion reaccionara? Claro que sí, en sus sueños tal vez podría ser así pero aquello era la realidad. Y en la realidad, nadie sabía el porqué del estado de inconsciencia del caballero de Aries.

Se levantó del taburete con pesar. Le costaba moverse, estaba cansado de haberse pasado en la biblioteca más horas de las humanamente posibles. Esperaba encontrar una solución al problema, no fue así. Tendría que buscar en otro lado. Apartó el asiento a un lado y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

Anduvo en silencio, siendo acompañado por el sonido de sus zapatos golpear contra el piso. Aquel ruido hizo que aquella estancia fuera más solitaria. Tanteó hasta encontrar la maneta de la puerta y entonces lo sintió. Aquella sensación cálida y jovial. Tenía que ser él. Volteó violentamente. Estaba seguro, era el cosmos de Shion. Corrió todo el camino hasta detenerse al lado de la cama del enfermo, se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su mano entre las suyas.

— Shion —llamó con cierto apuro.

Podía sentirlo. Un pequeño rastro de su cosmos. Asmita no se abstuvo de nada. Hizo crecer su energía hasta el infinito, dejando que aquel apacible cosmos inundara la estancia. El caballero de Virgo se obligó a permanecer concentrado, debía seguir el rastro de aquella pequeña llama. Si lograba seguirla, muy posiblemente lograse dar con Shion. Debía hacer lo que pudiera… no, incluso más.

Su cosmos siguió creciendo. La mente de Asmita había abandonado ya su cuerpo y merodeaba por dimensiones donde solo el pensamiento era capaz de llegar. Dimensiones oscuras y tenebrosas que intimidaban a todos que se adentraban en ellas, menos a él quien estaba acostumbrado a los lugares sombríos. Para él, el sol no tenía luz. La realidad tampoco y la subconsciencia era del mismo color negro.

Sus pies andaban sin hacer ruido, era evidente que había entrado en un estado profundo. Sentía el cosmos de Shion cada vez más disperso. Su rostro se fue diluyendo conforme iba pasando niveles en subconsciente hasta que, finalmente, no pudo sentir nada. Estaba solo, únicamente rodeado por sus pensamientos y protegido por su cosmos. Trató de concentrarse, pero Shion había desaparecido. Viendo que permanecer allí no le aportaría nada, regresó a su cuerpo. Sintió un ligero mareo, aunque nada a lo que no estuviese ya habituado.

Alzó el rostro, orientándolo hacia donde estaba el rostro del lemuviano. Su expresión era tranquila, como dormido ¿Habría intentado el alma de Shion regresar? Y la pregunta más importante ¿De dónde? ¿Dónde estaba Shion atrapado para que no pudiese regresar a su cuerpo? De nuevo, más preguntas.

Se removió frustrado. Volvió a ponerse en pie, siguiendo con la cabeza la brisa que se filtraba a través del ventanal. El aire húmedo de Lemuria acarició sus facciones, hizo danzar sus cabellos grácilmente. Asmita saboreó el gusto salado del mar impregnarse en sus labios. Otra noche más en la que las dudas no le dejarían conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Mu y Aldebarán permanecían expectantes ¿Shaka había abierto los ojos? La Guerra Santa estaría por estallar. Laupheim, por otro lado, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos zafiros. Se vio perdida en ellos, como si estos la condujeran de nuevo a casa, a Lemuria. Creyó ver a su padre reflejarse, a su madre y a su hermana, a los sirvientes. Los vio a todos allí. Una lágrima traicionera se abrió camino a través de sus mejillas.

Shaka desvió la mirada un instante y, con el pulgar limpió el rastro de aquella solitaria lágrima. Su tacto fue gentil. Laupheim se sobresaltó en sentir el calor de Virgo contra su mejilla. Sus ojos seguían sin poderse desprender de los de Shaka ¿Tendría Asmita unos ojos como aquellos?

— Eh, Shaka —llamó Aldebarán con cierta dificultad— ¿Qué…? —el caballero de Tauro se rascó la cabeza, confundido y nervioso. Mu le dedicó una mirada y posó sus ojos sobre Shaka y Laupheim, quienes miraron a Aldebarán.

Shaka apartó su mano del rostro de Laupheim e inhaló profundamente. Los ojos del sexto caballero corrieron del caballero de Tauro al de Aries, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido como un mero espectador al extraño encuentro entre Shaka y Laupheim.

— Mu ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —el susodicho aguardó en silencio, valorando la situación— Por favor.

El caballero de Aries se tomó unos instantes antes de explicarle toda la historia a Shaka. Este, por otro lado, escuchó con atención y asegurándose de que cada detalle era almacenado en su memoria. Laupheim ayudó a complementar la historia que Mu relataba, llegando a una versión bastante extensa y fiel a la realidad.

— Entonces —Shaka miró hacia Laupheim— ¿Vienes de Lemuria y de un tiempo anterior a este? —ella asintió. Virgo ladeó la cabeza con una ligera mueca adornando sus facciones— Es una situación complicada.

— Irreal creo que es la palabra —murmuró Laupheim, dejando su vista perdida en algún punto en el horizonte.

— ¿Tú sabes que podríamos hacer al respeto, Shaka? —preguntó Aldebarán interviniendo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sumergido en el silencio.

El caballero negó con cierto pesar.

— Jamás me había encontrado con un caso así. Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de que podemos hacer. Sin embargo —Shaka miró en dirección a Mu—, creo que tienes razón al pensar que ese colgante es el desencadenante de todo.

Mu frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Deberíamos empezar por descubrir qué objeto era ese.

— ¿Crees que lograremos encontrar algo? —preguntó Laupheim, mirando en dirección al caballero de Virgo— Si es una reliquia lemuviana, no creo que aparezca en los archivos del Santuario.

Shaka meditó unos instantes, tratando de buscar alguna solución a ese problema. Laupheim estaba en lo cierto, si aquel objeto pertenecía al panteón lemuviano, ya podía olvidarse de encontrar algo sobre él en la biblioteca del Santuario.

— Shaka —llamó Aldebarán, captando la atención de todos los presentes—, una vez escuché un rumor, que tú eras capaz de comunicarte con tus reencarnaciones anteriores ¿Es eso cierto?

El silencio se instauró en la fuente de Athena. Mu, Aldebarán y Laupheim miraban con expectación a Shaka, quien había quedado mudo tras la pregunta de Aldebarán. Después de unos largos segundos que se antojaron como eternos, Shaka respondió:

— Así es.

— ¿Puedes hablar con Asmita?

Shaka percibió la alegría en la voz de Laupheim, a quien le brillaban los ojos cual niño que había recibido el regalo que más esperaba. El caballero de Virgo la observó atentamente y bajó ligeramente la mirada, incapaz de sostener la brillantez de aquellos ojos.

— Puedo sin embargo, es un proceso complicado. Entiende que son muchos años de diferencia.

Ella bajó ligeramente la mirada, desilusionada.

— Pero no es imposible —pronunció el caballero. Los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los de él nuevamente. Shaka trató de sonreír, buscando transmitirle algo de confianza—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para contactar con él, aunque me interesa buscar en la biblioteca de todos modos. Puede que no demos con el colgante, pero sí podemos encontrar alguna pista. Siempre nos será de ayuda tener algo más de información.

Todos asintieron, conformes a la sentencia de Shaka. Los ojos del caballero de Virgo viajaron de Laupheim a Mu, quien permanecía unos pasos por detrás de la chica, mirándolo con intensidad. A pesar de que hacía años que no veía a Mu, aún tenía algunas cosas de cuando ambos convivían en el Santuario. Shaka cerró de nuevo sus ojos y orientó su rostro al caballero de Tauro.

— Aldebarán —Tauro centró su atención en Shaka— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

El caballero de la segunda casa se removió incómodo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Shaka "miró" ahora hacia Laupheim.

— ¿Podrías llevarte a Laupheim a dar una vuelta? Necesito hablar con Mu a solas.

Laupheim puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso Aldebarán, quien solía ser conocido por no saber leer a las personas, percibió el enfado en la princesa. La chica se cruzó de brazos y trató de contener la indignación que empezaba a aflorar desde lo más profundo de su ser. Le molestó en desmesura la forma en la que Shaka se refirió a ella, como si fuese un perro o un objeto que no pudiese valerse por sí mismo. Estaba de acuerdo que en aquella situación necesitaba ayuda sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no supiera hacer nada por sí misma. Aunque, más que ese 'desprecio' a su autonomía, le molestó la forma en la que lo hizo. Un modo muy similar al que los guardias de palacio empleaban para burlarse de ella.

Apunto estaba Laupheim de responderle de vuelta, cuando sintió una mano reposar encima de su hombro. Su tacto y calidez le eran familiares. Lentamente miró a su propietario. Su rostro sereno y tranquilo, como siempre solía ser.

— Mu —murmuró.

— Yo también te lo pido, Laupheim. Necesito hablar con Shaka sobre ciertos asuntos —los ojos del lemuviano ascendieron hasta colocarse en el rostro del caballero de Virgo. Laupheim miró a Mu por unos instantes más, suspiró y bajó la mirada a algún punto en el suelo.

— Está bien —cedió.

Laupheim miró una vez más a Shaka y luego dejó que sus ojos corriesen hasta Aldebarán.

— ¿Te importaría acompañarme al templo, Aldebarán? Tengo curiosidad por verlo.

El caballero de Tauro permaneció unos instantes en silencio hasta que, finalmente, sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

— Cuando quieras.

La princesa volvió a mirar a Mu y se marchó junto a Aldebarán, desapareciendo junto al enorme caballero detrás de la espesura que rodeaba el lugar en el que se encontraban. Shaka y Mu quedaron a solas, sumergidos bajo un tedioso silencio. Ninguno quería hablar hasta asegurarse que tanto Aldebarán como Laupheim se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharles. Después de que transcurrió un largo tiempo de precaución, Shaka se animó a hablar.

— Hacía tiempo que no podía conversar contigo así, Mu —dijo el caballero de Virgo a modo de iniciar su conversación.

— Shaka, no te andes con rodeos —le cortó Aries— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes comunicarte con Asmita?

— No tiene nada que ver con eso —le respondió el caballero de Virgo, ofendido por la duda de Mu acerca de su poder—. Quería hablar contigo de otra cosa —Mu aguardó en silencio, expectante por escuchar a Shaka—. Has dicho que Asmita de Virgo y Shion de Aries acudieron a Lemuria —Shaka hizo una pausa antes de formular aquella pregunta— ¿Sabe ella que Shion es tu maestro?

Mu calló.

— No.

— ¿Sabe ella que Shion es quien dirige el Santuario en estos momentos? —Mu frunció el ceño.

— No.

Shaka se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

— Has hecho bien. Debemos evitar que ella sepa detalles, en especial aquellos relacionados con el destino de Asmita o de Shion —Mu asintió—. Sin embargo, no creo que haya problema si le exponemos nuestro problema al Patriarca.

— No —interrumpió Mu inmediatamente. Su voz abandonó su habitual tono calmado. Shaka lo miró exasperado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no enfadarse. No le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria, más cuando lo que había propuesto era lo más obvio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Cuando menos gente conozca esto, mejor.

— Shion ya está involucrado en esto. De hecho, se involucró hace 200 años. Él ya conoce a Laupheim. Nos podría ayudar, decir que ocurrió. Puede que incluso sepa de que objeto se trata ese colgante.

— No.

— Mu —llamó Virgo en un claro tono de advertencia.

— No, Shaka. El Patriarca no puede saber esto. Decidí confiar en ti porque Aldebarán tiene razón, eres el único que puede ayudarnos. Aun así no aceptaré que le expliques al Patriarca. Lo consideraré una traición a mi confianza y no te lo permitiré —Mu afirmó aquellas últimas palabras con contundencia.

— ¿Empezarías una guerra de los mil días por eso? —preguntó Shaka indignado.

— Está en tus manos que la empiece o no.

Virgo calló. Empezaba a molestarse por la insolencia de Mu y sabiendo que no lo bajaría del burro, optó por tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar. Inhaló y exhaló con parsimonia, buscando limpiar su consciencia de aquellas sensaciones. Una vez creyó estar lo suficientemente tranquilo, volvió a hablar:

— ¿Por qué no quieres que el Patriarca sepa que Laupheim está aquí?

— ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? —Mu sonó indignado. Shaka permaneció callado, silencio que Mu entendió como negativo— No quiero que él lo sepa. Del mismo modo no puede saber que estoy aquí.

— Mu…

— Entiéndelo. Sabes que mis lazos con el Santuario son delicados. Si saben que estoy aquí, seguramente me encarcelen.

— ¿Por qué permitiste que todo esto ocurriese?

— Fue mi decisión —dijo Mu después de unos segundos en silencio—. Te pido que la respetes.

— Está bien —cedió Shaka finalmente—. Nadie en el Santuario, ni siquiera el Patriarca, sabrá que tú y Laupheim estáis aquí. Y también os ayudaré.

— Gracias, Shaka. Te estoy muy agradecido.

— No creo que debas darme las gracias.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Laupheim —Shaka alzó su rostro al cielo, sintiendo como una pequeña brisa rozaba las facciones de su rostro delicadamente—, creo que la historia que has contado no es del todo completa —Mu frunció ligeramente el ceño, confuso por las palabras del caballero de Virgo. Shaka, aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados, percibió el desconcierto de Aries. Una sonrisa se propago por sus labios, inhaló profundamente, dejando que el fresco aire lo llenase—. Ella omitió detalles cuando habló contigo, estoy convencido.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Y entonces, Shaka dejó que sus ojos se abrieran una vez más.

— Puede que aún recuerde algo de la vez que viví en el siglo XVIII ¿Quién sabe? —Shaka rio amargamente.

Mu abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante la confesión del sexto custodio del Santuario.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en tu vida pasada?

Shaka bajó la mirada y negó.

— Ni siquiera sé si esos recuerdos corresponden realmente a aquella época o no. Es solo que, cuando palpé su rostro… Supe que tenía que palparlo para saber que era ella, puesto que no la reconocería de otro modo —Mu permaneció en silencio, analizando con cuidado lo que Shaka le contaba—. Es extraño ¿no es así?

— No tiene porque —respondió Mu por cortesía. Shaka le miró con una sonrisa amarga dibujada en sus labios.

— Y creo que es igual de extraña la sensación de querer ayudarla. Es como si lo hubiese dejado pendiente.

— ¿Crees que Asmita no terminó de ayudarla?

— Te digo que todo esto no son más que impresiones. No puedo asegurar que sean ciertas pero, ante la duda, dejaré que mi inconsciente me guie por primera vez. Os ayudaré a hacerla regresar a su tiempo y a su país.

.

Laupheim sentía el suelo frío, pero no era una sensación desagradable en absoluto. En la palma de sus manos se habían clavado pequeñas piedrecitas que permanecían esparcidas por los escalones en los que ella y Aldebarán estaban sentados, observando la explanada donde ahora Mu y Shaka conversaban ahora sobre vete-a-saber-qué.

Inhaló profundamente, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el paisaje que tenía delante.

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Aldebarán sentado a su lado. Ella asintió sin mirarle. Aldebarán tomó una bocanada de aire y dirigió sus ojos a la bóveda celeste que los amparaba aquella noche— No te molestes con Shaka.

Ahora sí, la princesa le miró. Aldebarán no sabía decir si sorprendida o molesta.

— Él suele ser así.

— No es tanto el modo en el que lo ha dicho, es más a lo que eso me ha recordado —Aldebarán la miró curioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Laupheim bajó la mirada y abrazó sus rodillas. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio y podría haber seguido así muchos más, puesto que Aldebarán no tenía intención de obligarla a hablar. Cuando ella se sintió con fuerzas suficientes, habló:

— Sé que no tenemos mucha confianza Aldebarán pero… —empezó a decir. Los ojos de la princesa se encontraron con los del caballero— ¿Qué piensas de mí?

La intensidad de su mirada lo cautivó. Era una sensación similar a la que sentía cuando miraba a los ojos de Mu. Parecía que los ojos de los lemuvianos eran hipnotizantes o demasiado curiosos como para que simplemente pasaran desapercibidos. Una vez Aldebarán regresó a la realidad, se obligó a contestar.

— No pareces una mala persona —la típica respuesta. Lo sabía, pero realmente no se imaginaba a Laupheim siendo alguien malévolo. Tragó con dificultad al ver el escepticismo de la muchacha verse a su respuesta—. Te prometo que es lo que pienso.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes más hasta que suspiró profundamente y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

— ¿Solamente eso?

— A ver… —Aldebarán se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. Ella le miró y rio.

— Tranquilo. Si crees que soy una buena persona, estoy contenta.

— ¿Eh? ¡No solo yo! —Laupheim lo miró expectante— Estoy seguro de que Mu opina lo mismo. Shaka seguramente también.

El escuchar a Aldebarán nombrar a Mu, hizo que el corazón de Laupheim se acelerase ¿Sería verdad? La mirada de la princesa cayó sobre el claro, en concreto sobre aquella figura de largos cabellos lavanda que se mecían suavemente al son del viento ¿Podría ser que Mu pensase que era buena persona?

— ¿Laupheim? —llamó Aldebarán en un hilo de voz, ligeramente preocupado por su repentino silencio. La princesa asintió.

— No imaginé que dirías esto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque siempre he sido catalogada como una mala persona. De hecho, esa es la imagen que debo dar al pueblo. Debo ser peor que mi hermana, siempre. Y muchos se aseguran de recordarme eso. Te lo prometo.

El caballero de Tauro permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Se masajeó la nuca y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por los alrededores un tiempo, antes de que volver a posarse sobre Laupheim.

— Perdóname pero… no entiendo.

Ella le sonrió. Su sonrisa le pareció cálida y reconfortante.

— Lo que me ha molestado de Shaka no ha sido tanto lo que ha dicho sino como lo ha hecho —Laupheim volvió a mirar al claro—. Te creo cuando dices que no lo ha hecho expresamente. Si te soy sincera, en ningún momento me ha parecido que lo haya hecho con mala intención. Sin embargo, me he dejado llevar por la similitud de esa escena con los desprecios de los guardias que custodian palacio.

— ¿Cómo?

— En Lemuria hay una… creencia o tradición. Sinceramente no sé qué es y deduzco que ni ellos lo saben. La cuestión es que el segundo heredero al trono, ósea yo, tiene que verse como un candidato peor al primero. De ese modo, se pueden evitar varias revueltas.

— ¿Quién pudo decirte semejante tontería? —bramó Aldebarán.

El corazón de Laupheim se detuvo un instante en sentir al caballero de Tauro. Sus ojos buscaron la enorme figura del segundo custodio, encontrándose con sus pequeños ojos mirándola de vuelta. Lentamente, la sorpresa de su rostro se fue convirtiendo en nostalgia y aprecio.

— Sé de alguien que dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Aldebarán quedó desconcertado ante su comentario. Ella rio y negó.

— No importa. Ha sido un enfado pasajero, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

— Pero…

Ella le miró.

— Y te he contado esto en confianza. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a Mu.

El caballero de Tauro esbozó una mueca, sin embargo, no pudo negarse a la petición de la princesa. Bajó la mirada y dejó que una sonrisa amarga tirase de sus labios.

— Mis labios están sellados.

Sin duda Aldebarán era alguien de confianza. Ahora, mejor que nunca, entendía porque Mu contactó con él. Los ojos de Laupheim volvieron a posarse sobre aquellos dos que permanecían en el claro.

— ¿Crees que habrán terminado?

— No te sabría decir.

Laupheim rio y se levantó. Se expulsó un poco la ropa, ligeramente manchada por el polvo que había en los escalones. Sin duda aquel no era un lugar especialmente frecuentado. Volteó, mirando al caballero de Tauro quien aún permanecía sentado. Este alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la princesa tendiéndole la mano. Su sonrisa era alegre y viva. Aldebarán aceptó su mano y con su ayuda se levantó.

— ¿Regresamos entonces?

Ella asintió, echando un último vistazo a la construcción antes de marcharse de regreso al claro. Ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuando demoraron en llegar, pero más tiempo del necesario seguro. Ambos pretendían retrasar su llegada para asegurarse que no interrumpían la charla entre Shaka y Mu. Para cuando llegaron, ambos los miraron.

Laupheim percibió que la tensión que había anteriormente entre ellos dos había desaparecido o al menos, no era tan violenta como antes de marcharse. Shaka alzó la mirada al cielo, observando como este empezaba a esclarecerse por el este. El amanecer estaba cerca.

— Creo que va siendo hora de regresar al Santuario ¿no lo crees, Aldebarán?

El caballero de Tauro asintió, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a Laupheim antes de contestar.

— Lo mejor será llegar antes del cambio de guardia. Si no tendremos que dar mil y una explicaciones.

— Sinceramente, no estoy de humor para eso.

Mu miró hacia Laupheim, su sonrisa tranquila y cálida.

— ¿Nosotros también deberíamos regresar? —ella asintió.

— Intentaré ponerme en contacto con Asmita, mientras —Shaka miró a Laupheim con contundencia— procura que nadie en el Santuario advierte vuestra presencia.

El caballero de Aries se sorprendió de escuchar aquellas palabras de Shaka, sintiendo que, a fin de cuentas, había hecho lo correcto en confiar en él. Shaka movió sus ojos hasta clavarlos encima de Tauro.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de acallar cualquier rumor ¿Verdad, Aldebarán?

Este tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, puesto que se encontraba igual o más sorprendido que Mu. Sin embargo, después de ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, sonrió ampliamente, como siempre solía hacer.

— Cuenta con ello.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Ya estoy de vuelta una vez más con un nuevo capítulo. Ya empieza la trama propiamente dicha. Recuerdo algún review donde se me preguntó (o pidió) que no matase a Shion. Está en coma… por ahora :D (Soy muy mala, lo sé).

En referente al resto del capítulo, una gran beta que conocí justamente a raíz de este fic (¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!) sabe que me costó en demasía escribir la escena de Shaka y Mu. Siendo sincera, no sabía si estaba retratando bien la relación de aquellos dos después de la deserción de Mu. Espero que, a ojos de los demás lectores que me siguen, haya logrado retratar esa relación :)

Y referente a los **reviews**:

**Yuri Nero: **¡Bienvenida de nuevo! ¡_Wiii! _Me alegra que te guste mucho más esta versión. También disfruto mucho más escribiendo esta historia de Laupheim que la anterior. Cuando releí los capítulos de la versión anterior, noté que faltaba una trama coherente. El tiempo estaba distorsionado y las reacciones de los personajes no eran fieles a la obra ¡Espero que con esta haya mejorado! Yo también opino que a Mu le falta un poco de amor hetero jajaja aunque, admitámoslo, a Shion también le hace falta. Tal parece que los caballeros de Aries despiertan historias homos (?) Por cierto, debo incluirme en esto último. Bueno que puedo decirte ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Espero que sí :D Quiero agradecerte los reviews que me estás escribiendo ¡Me hacen muy feliz! En realidad, me ayudan a escribir puesto que digo: _aunque sea una persona, ves que alguien realmente esta interesado en tu historia ¡Esfuérzate por presentar un buen capítulo!_ Y bueno, así pasa :D Además, debo ponerme las pilas ya que, a la que empiece de nuevo con la universidad ~_bye bye free time_~ pero bueno, lo que tiene ser estudiante ;) ¡Espero verte de nuevo! :)

**KarliCM: **¡Bienvenida! ¡Genial! Una nueva lectora se une ¡Encantada! Espero que te esté gustando el fic (Aunque imagino que así es :P). _Huele a Cronos_ jajajaja Eso me mató. No sé que pasa, que este titán siempre anda metido en todos lados ¿Te has fijado? Pero bueno, habrá que esperar unos capítulos para saber si tu corazonada es cierta o no ;) Me alegra ver que hay gente nueva por esta historia ¡Y muchas gracias por dejarme un review! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho y espero poder verte más veces por aquí! Ojala que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :)

Contestados los **reviews**, también debo agradecer todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. Valoro los **followers** y **favoritos** que he recibido **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

Antes de irme, cualquier pregunta que tengáis ¡Estoy feliz de responderla! (Siempre que no implique spoilers). Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**

* * *

**PD: **Para aquellos que queráis estar al día de mis actualizaciones, tenéis el link de mi perfil en Google Plus en la descripción de mi cuenta en fanfiction! :)


	7. Capítulo 7 - El amanecer

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL AMANECER**

Al abandonar la fuente de Athena, ambos quedaron sumergidos en un profundo silencio. Avanzaban lentamente, prácticamente arrastrando sus pies. Mu mantenía su mirada puesta al frente, perfilando el tenue camino que se dibujaba a través de la espesor pero sin prestarle realmente atención; Laupheim enfocaba al suelo, contemplando como las raíces de los arboles cercanos se dibujaban en la tierra. Divertida, veía las hojas resecas de los pinos esparcirse por la arena.

Ella juntó sus manos tras su espalda, quiso dejar su mente en blanco sin éxito alguno, puesto que las mismas preguntas se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez: ¿Qué ocurrió entre Shaka y Mu? ¿Qué habrían dicho?

Se sentía curiosa al respecto. Sabía que muchas cosas eran privadas de ellos dos y que, como una perfecta desconocida que era, no podía pedirles que le contarán. Aun así, quería saber. Tanto era su desazón que incluso sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho. De pronto, se le creó un asfixiante nudo en la garganta.

Se detuvo, inhaló profundamente y alzó su rostro. Fue entonces cuando se percató que Mu andaba varios pasos por delante suyo. Inconscientemente, Laupheim quedó hechizada por la belleza del lemuviano. Hipnotizada por la danza de sus lacios cabellos lilas, hipnotizada por su forma de andar, su presencia, la esencia que emanaba. Tan absorta estaba en analizar todos aquellos tributos del ariano que ni siquiera se percató del ligero sonrojo que ahora cubría su rostro.

Mu volteó en sentir que ella no le seguía. Confuso, la observó. Lo primero que vio fueron aquellos relampagueantes ojos, llenos de vida. Inmediatamente quedó prendido de ellos. Eran unos ojos curiosos, de difícil descripción. Su color no era nada espectacular, era la sensación que transmitían lo que los hacían tan especiales. Jamás vio unos iguales. Lentamente examinó el rostro de la chica, bañado gentilmente por los tenues rayos del alba. Su piel, ya de por sí blanquecina, tenía un tono de porcelana que aun remarcaba más su belleza.

Justo cuando los ojos del lemuviano perfilaban los labios de la chica, ella habló. Su voz le pareció distante a un primer instante pero puso toda su atención en ella.

— ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

— Dime —logró pronunciar.

— Sé que no es algo que me incumba pero… ¿De qué hablasteis Shaka y tú?

Mu la miró completamente traspuesto. Esa sí que no se la esperaba. Nervioso, condujo una mano detrás de su nuca y meneó la cabeza con ligera incomodidad. Laupheim lo observó con atención, deduciendo por sus gestos que había preguntado algo indebido.

— Mu, perdona yo…

Trató inútilmente de buscar las palabras para disculparse ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué era una cotilla? Porque lo era ¿Quién le había dado vela en este entierro? Shaka y Mu podían hablar de lo que les viniera en gana y si hubiesen dicho algo en relación a ella, Mu se lo hubiese comentado. Si el ariano no le dijo nada, por algo sería. Laupheim rehuyó de la mirada de Aries.

— Estuvimos debatiendo algunos asuntos —escuchó la voz de Mu firme y segura, pero también agradable y cálida. Lentamente, se atrevió a volver a mirarle. Tímida en un primer momento, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con aquella verde mirada observándola de vuelta. Una extraña calidez se propagó por su pecho y la reconfortó—. Shaka se comprometió a ayudarnos, incluso ayudará a Aldebarán a encubrir nuestra presencia. Y puedes confiar en mí cuando digo que, cuando Shaka promete algo, lo cumple cueste lo que cueste.

Laupheim abrió sus ojos ante esa confesión. El agradecimiento que sentía verse a Mu, por todo lo que estaba haciendo; a Aldebarán por aportarle una chispa de alegría a pesar del momento en el que se encontraba y a Shaka, por comprometerse a ayudarla a regresar a casa. Todos eran grandes personas, dignas de admiración.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, demostrando un sentimiento sincero de gratitud hacia ellos. Tan fuerte fue aquella sensación, que un ligero rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Mu.

— Son buenos amigos ¿no es así? —Mu la miró ligeramente desconcertado. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa— Aldebarán y Shaka.

'_Grandes amigos'_ pensó la mente del ariano. Este asintió, viendo como Laupheim conducía su mirada a los árboles que los rodeaban. Deleitándose en ver su grácil movimiento, su delicadeza. Ella alzó su rostro hasta posar sus hermosos ojos en la copa de los árboles.

— Sabes —la voz de la princesa se le antojó como un cántico de aquel bosque mágico, bañado por el cosmos de la diosa a la que protegía—, si no me hubieseis dicho que nos encontramos con Shaka —hizo una pausa, tragó con dificultad y trató de mantener esa alegría en su rostro a pesar de que la tristeza se había abierto paso en su mirada—. Muy seguramente le hubiese confundido con Asmita.

Mu recordaba el instante en que Laupheim llamó a Shaka por el nombre de Asmita, el anterior caballero de Virgo. Sin embargo, por razones que ni él llegaba a entender, pretendió hacerse el desentendido.

— ¿Se parecen? —preguntó con una supuesta inocencia.

— Bastante. Físicamente son prácticamente idénticos pero la sensación que transmiten es distinta —Mu la miró extrañado. Ella rio ligeramente, bajando su mirada hasta encontrarse con la figura del caballero de Aries— Cuando vi a Asmita, me dio la sensación que había pasado penurias inimaginables. Su expresión parecía cansada del mundo. Sin embargo, Shaka parece más inocente… en ese sentido.

— ¿Shaka, inocente? —preguntó Mu ligeramente divertido.

— ¡No te rías! —Mu sonrió— Te prometo que es la sensación que tuve.

— No, si yo te creo.

Laupheim bufó, tratando de parecer molesta. Los ojos de la chica corrieron por los alrededores. Hasta entonces no se había percato de lo distintos que eran aquellos bosques que bordeaban el Santuario en comparación a los que había en Lemuria. En su tierra natal, los bosques eran verdes pero también albergaban más colores: purpura, azul, amarillo… Incluso había una variedad que tenía las hojas rosas y estas, durante las noches, adquirían una luz muy hermosa. Algunos los llamaban los árboles de Isuhye, la diosa lemuviana del amor.

— ¿Regresaremos ahora al hotel? —preguntó ella mientras observaba aquella enredadera que escalaba el grueso tronco de un árbol cercano.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

La pregunta la desconcertó. Rápidamente volvió sus ojos sobre Mu, deleitándose en el tono cálido que los primeros rayos del sol aportaban sobre la pálida piel del chico ¿Se reflejaría el sol del mismo modo sobre su piel?

— ¿Laupheim? —preguntó él con cautela. La princesa salió de su trance, sacudió la cabeza con ligera confusión y le miró. Rápidamente entendió que se había quedado tan absorta que cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Se rostro adquirió un tono rojizo que trató de ocultar mirando hacia el suelo.

— A la playa —dijo en un murmuro. Mu dio un paso hacia ella; Laupheim se tensó de golpe, alzó su rostro rápidamente y le miró con nerviosismo— ¿Q-Qué te parece?

El rostro de Mu rallaba la confusión absoluta. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo y tampoco parecía que pudiese entenderlo. La miró unos instantes y suspiró divertido.

— Si te apetece, yo no tengo ningún problema —ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras lo miraba de reojo—. Conozco una cala cercana. No está muy lejos y es un lugar bastante tranquilo.

— ¡Perfecto! —sonrió ella entusiasmada— Vayamos allí, entonces.

Mu la miró. Desprendía tanta brillantez y felicidad que quedó sobrecogido ante los sentimientos de la princesa.

— Vamos.

Ella asintió y le dio alcance. Mu le dedicó una sonrisa y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la cala. Caminaban en silencio, acompañados únicamente por la música del bosque durante el amanecer. Laupheim aprovechó para examinar a Mu más de cerca. Le miró de soslayo, vislumbrando su perfil. La mirada del ariano permanecía fija en el camino, completamente ajeno a la curiosa mirada de la princesa.

Lentamente, Laupheim dejó que su vista vagara por el paisaje que la envolvía. Procuró prestar atención a los pequeños detalles: una hoja marchita en medio de sus hermanas, una ardilla correteando por las ramas de los árboles. Imágenes que la hacían sonreír, agradecida de haber podido presenciar aquello una vez en la vida.

El optimismo se prendió en ella. Era cierto que su situación actual no era la más deseable, estaba sola en otro tiempo y lejos de su país natal, sin embargo, debía admitir que sin ese pequeño cambio en su vida, jamás hubiese conocido a Mu, a Shaka, Aldebarán o a Kiki. Su pecho se ensanchó solo de imaginar a cuantas personas más, igual de maravillosas que los dicho anteriormente, podía encontrarse. Quería conocer al resto de caballeros, a los aldeanos de Rodorio. Todos eran tan distintos a los lemuvianos. Siempre vagando en la oscuridad y la penuria. Y, aunque le doliera admitir aquello, gran parte era culpa de su familia por permitirlo.

Eventualmente, la brisa marina se filtró entre la espesura del árbol. La sal se impregnó en su rostro. Ella respiró profundamente aquella fragancia. Cerró sus ojos para potenciar sus otros sentidos, dejando que la naturaleza la llevase lejos por unos instantes; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con él. Un mar azul, dejando que un camino dorado de luz conectase el astro rey con la arena, aún húmeda de la noche. Las nubes tenían una tonalidad amarillenta y reseguían toda la línea del horizonte con sus algodonadas formas.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron ante la majestuosidad de aquella estampa. Dejando que su subconsciente tomara el control. Adelantó a Mu, quien la observaba con una gran sonrisa desde atrás, estudiando cada movimiento que ella hacía con una mezcla de cariño y curiosidad. Laupheim bajó la escalinata de piedra, apareciendo inmediatamente en la arena. Allí se quitó sus zapatos y dejó que la fresca arena acariciase sus pies. Era una sensación placentera y desconocida para ella. La brisa volvió a hacerse presente, dejando que su cabello danzara libremente, creando una mística danza.

Respiró profundamente de aquél aire, queriendo hacer llegar hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones aquél aire. Lentamente avanzó a través de la arena, quería disfrutar de cada instante. Sus pasos eran pausados, disgustando el agradable del cosquilleo de la arena contra sus pies. Finalmente, llegó a aquella arena más cercana al agua, mojada y más fría que la que había estado pisando anteriormente.

Tímidas olas de agua salada acariciaban sus pies, proporcionándole una frescura inmediata que logró poner su piel de gallina. Se abrazó a sí misma, sin embargó no borró su sonrisa. Aunque hacía algo de frío, estaba cómoda en aquel lugar. Haría lo que fuese por poder prologar aquellos instantes varios minutos más.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró la figura de Mu deteniéndose a su lado. Lentamente le miró, observando que él también andaba descalzo y que, como otra lemuviana que andaba por allí, también habría dejado sus zapatos por allí la arena. La mirada de la princesa pasó ahora a los cabellos lavandas del ariano, los cuales ondeaban al son de la brisa. Su ropa parecía querer imitar a su cabello, no obstante no parecía tener demasiado éxito.

De forma imperceptible, un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Laupheim. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, quedando unidos por un hilo invisible que les impedía apartar la mirada. No importaba si se encontraban parados en medio de los mismísimos campos elíseos, ellos eran incapaces de separar los ojos del otro. Como un hechizo inquebrantable.

Finalmente, el alzar del sol logró sacarlos de su trance. Llamó la atención de sus corazones dormidos y les ofreció el espectacular escenario del amanecer. Laupheim sintió su pecho latir con fuerza, estaba nerviosa y feliz. El sol, el amanecer ¿Hacía cuanto que había presenciado aquello?

— Definitivamente —habló Mu a su lado. Laupheim le miró un instante, viendo como el lemuviano mantenía su atención en el acontecimiento—, es mágico cuando ves el sol alzarse desde el mar.

Ella sonrió al sentirse identificada con aquella confesión. Sus ojos regresaron al astro quien, tímidamente, empezaba a alzarse por la bóveda celeste.

— Yo hacía años que no lo veía —ahora fue el turno de Mu en mirarla. No obstante ella no salió al encuentro de aquellos ojos verdes, prefirió observar como la estrella seguía su camino por el cielo—. Aunque la capital esté al lado del mar, siempre hay niebla y son pocos los días en los que el sol aparece. De hecho, no hay un solo lugar en Lemuria donde el sol salga más de 20 días al año. Siempre hay nubes —dijo con pesadez y resignación. Mu ensombreció ligeramente el rostro en escuchar la descripción que Laupheim le estaba dando acerca de su ancestral continente.

— Entonces —Laupheim le miró con una sonrisa.

— Ikyune.

— ¿Quién?

— Ese es el dios del Sol —los ojos de la princesa regresaron al frente. Ella escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, queriendo que los primeros rayos del sol la alumbrasen por completo, la alejasen de todo.

— Jamás escuché su nombre —reconoció Mu con una sonrisa amarga tirando de sus labios.

— ¿Quieres escuchar su leyenda?

Cuando Mu la miró, los ojos de Laupheim brillaban. En ellos se reflejaba el sol, el cielo, el infinito. Eran como los ojos de un dios, capaces de reflejar todo el universo. Asintió lentamente. Ella tomó aire y relajó su expresión.

— Se dice que Ikyune y Aristera, la diosa de la lluvia, siempre estaban peleando. Uno no soportaba al otro. Había grandes batallas entre ellos; batallas que devastaron a los lemuvianos en incontables ocasiones puesto que, o sufrían periodos de catastróficas inundaciones o periodos de largas saqueras donde todo moría. Supremo, el guía de los dioses, decidió preguntar a los lemuvianos a quien querían más: si a la lluvia o al sol.

— ¿Eligieron a uno? —preguntó Mu sorprendido. Laupheim negó.

— Decidieron que no podían escoger a uno solo. Aun así, Ikyune no se lo tomó demasiado bien y, enfadado con los lemuvianos, se escondió. Aristera tomó el control por años. Los lemuvianos no vieron el Sol por más de un siglo hasta que, un día, Aristera se percató de que su pueblo estaba triste. Preguntó al más sabio de todos ellos y este le respondió que a su pueblo le faltaba luz. Algo que ella, como diosa de la lluvia, no podía proporcionarles.

Desechándose de su orgullo, Aristera buscó a Ikyune. Recorrió todo Lemuria y finalmente lo encontró. En verle, le suplicó que volviera a reinar el cielo junto a ella. Sin embargo, Ikyune es bastante orgulloso por lo que se negó. Aristera regresó y contó a los lemuvianos lo ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando apareció Silmure. Ella, una humilde pianista de palacio e hija del clérigo de un pueblo en las montañas, afirmó conocer la melodía sin fin.

— ¿Una melodía?

— La única que fue capaz de hacer dudar a Ikyune sobre su decisión. Silmure logró conmoverlo con el delicado sonido de su piano y así, Ikyune volvió a alzarse una vez más. Aristera se reconcilió con el dios y juntos volvieron a gobernar el cielo. Sin embargo, años después una terrible enfermedad se llevó a Silmure. Ikyune, quien la apreciaba mucho, cayó deprimido y el sol volvió a desaparecer.

Nuevamente, Lemuria volvía a estar sumergida en la oscuridad. Por suerte, el padre de Silmure se presentó en la capital y tocó aquella melodía. Ikyune apareció nuevamente, pensándose que ella habría regresado, pero se decepcionó cuando vio que quien tocaba su preciada melodía era un hombre ya mayor. El clérigo trató de retener a Ikyune y le explicó la situación de Lemuria.

En toda la historia mitológica lemuviana, ningún ser, humano o divino, había logrado hacer cambiar de parecer al orgulloso dios del sol y sin embargo, tanto Silmure como su padre lo lograron. Tras hablar con el padre de la chica, Ikyune prometió seguir alzándose pero, debido a su gran estima por Silmure, únicamente lo haría dos veces al mes. Por esa razón, el sol prácticamente no brilla en Lemuria.

— ¿Pero porque solo dos veces al mes? —preguntó Mu desconcertado por ese extraño final. Nada parecía tener sentido allí.

— Según dicen algunos textos, Ikyune no solo estaba enamorado de Silmure, sino también de su música. Por esa razón, él siempre encontraba una razón para volverse a alzar en el cielo. Cuando ella murió, esa alegría desapareció y él quedó opacado por la tristeza.

Mu se fregó el cuello, ligeramente nervioso.

— Aun así…

— El padre de Silmure le dijo que su hija quería que el sol brillase en Lemuria, por esa razón Ikyune accedió a seguir apareciendo a pesar de la tristeza que sentía. Sinceramente esto no es más que una leyenda. La verdadera razón del porqué tenemos tan poco sol yace en sustratos mucho más científicos —Laupheim bajó ligeramente la mirada, llegando a perfilar la espuma del mar que acariciaba sus pies—. El problema es que la mayoría de la población lemuviana es analfabeta, por lo que explicarles el porqué de algo tan complejo como la climatología, resulta cuanto menos un disparate. Y créeme, lo he intentado. La única forma de que aprendan es a través de estas leyendas folclóricas.

Mu miró a Laupheim con intensidad. Su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que la princesa le estaba diciendo. Giró hacía ella; Laupheim alzó la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada ante la fuerte presencia de Mu. En aquel momento, realmente parecía un soldado y no el pacífico y amable Mu que había estado viendo. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando entendió que Mu era un caballero dorado.

— Me niego a creer lo que estás diciendo — su voz sonó más grave de lo habitual.

Ella bajó la mirada. La frustración cruzó el rostro del lemuviano. A grandes zancas, este recorrió el corto camino que los separaba y tomó el rostro de la princesa, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Parecía asustada y sorprendida, pero en aquel momento él no estaba para reparar en aquellos detalles.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que solo unos privilegiados saben leer y escribir?! —Laupheim calló— ¿Algo tan básico como eso?

— No es algo que yo haya decidido, Mu —la voz de Laupheim sonó apagada pero firme al mismo tiempo. Mu redujo su enfado, pero no reculó. Quería escuchar lo que ella le decía—. Lemuria no es un paraíso, te lo prometo. Estamos alejados de todo el mundo, teniéndonos que valer por nosotros mismos para poder sobrevivir. Nosotros debemos crear nuestra energía, cultivar nuestra comida… Todo. Hay zonas que son desiertos, algunos de hielo y otros de arena. Las zonas boscosas son inaccesibles y lo único por lo que seguimos luchando es para poder proteger todos esos tesoros con los que el resto del mundo nos condenó al pedirnos que los protegiéramos ¡¿Acaso crees eso justo?! ¡¿Crees normal que debamos nuestra vida y nuestro futuro a objetos que nos han condenado a la soledad?!

Laupheim desvió la mirada y en un brusco movimiento, logró que Mu soltara su rostro. La princesa apretó los puños, mordió su labio inferior, hizo todo lo posible para que las lágrimas no se escaparan de su rostro y, a pesar de eso, lo hicieron. Corrían libremente por sus mejillas rosadas. Mientras, Mu sentía que su cuerpo había quedado helado ante la confesión. Su mente no era capaz de procesar un solo pensamiento, las emociones parecían haberlo abandonado también. Sentía el latir de su corazón fuerte, resonando en sus orejas. Lentamente la miró, viendo como el cabello caía sobre su rostro, ocultando sus ojos llorosos.

Una extraña opresión apareció en su pecho. La ira le había abandonado por completo y la tristeza empezó a aparecer. Su pecho se estrujó en un desgarrador dolor que le ayudó a verlo todo en claro. Sus ojos se abrieron en comprenderlo y, sin ser plenamente consciente a sus actos, fue hasta Laupheim y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Sintió el sobresalto de la muchacha en sentirlo pero, a su sorpresa, ella no se resistió. Mu condujo su mano tras la cabeza de la chica y la guió hasta su hombro.

— ¿Hace cuando que guardas todo eso, Laupheim? —susurró Mu, cerca de la oreja de la chica.

Laupheim quedó conmovida por la empatía y la tristeza de esas palabras. Él también la había sentido, la agonía y la impotencia que día tras día ocultaba tras su sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ella condujo sus manos hasta la espalda de Mu y agarró las ropas de este. Su pecho quería estallar en llanto, y así lo hizo. Mu la apretó más entre sus brazos, buscando transmitirle algo de seguridad y apoyo en aquel momento de vulnerabilidad.

— Desde siempre —balbuceó ella después de algunos minutos en los que solo el llanto se escuchaba entre ellos.

Aunque desconcertado en escuchar aquello, Mu esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Gentilmente, apartó el rostro de la chica de su hombro y la obligó a mirarle. Sus ojos eran ahora de una tonalidad más clara, aún más mágicos de lo que solían serlo.

— ¿A quién podría decirle algo así? —preguntó ella entre sollozos.

La sonrisa de Mu adquirió un sentimiento más cálido. Dicha calidez abrigó a Laupheim, haciendo que el dolor de su pecho se disolviera tenuemente.

— Ahora —una lágrima más corrió por la mejilla de Laupheim. Mu la limpió con su pulgar. SU tacto fue como una caricia—, ya no estás sola. Confía en mí, Laupheim.

.

.

Sus pasos resonaron por las ancestrales paredes. Los tres intrusos desfilaron a través de la sala. Sus cabezas altas, su mirada puesta en la entidad que permanecía sentada en el trono de oro, situado al otro extremo de la alcoba. Aquel hombre de largos cabellos canosos observaba pacientemente como los tres caballeros de la élite ateniense se acercaban hasta su posición y, en llegar, hincaban una rodilla en señal de respeto a su persona.

Sage les dedicó una rápida mirada antes de empezar a hablar.

— ¿Sabéis dónde está Manigoldo? —fue la primera pregunta del pontífice. Los tres caballeros alzaron sus miradas al hombre.

— Patriarca, en mi camino hasta aquí me crucé con él. Me pidió que mostrarse disculpas en su lugar. Al parecer, le surgieron algunos asuntos —dijo Aspros de Géminis cortésmente.

El patriarca endureció el rostro un instante. Le extrañaba que Manigoldo se presentara tan temprano. Conocía a su discípulo desde hacía años, sabía que él jamás acudiría a un llamado suyo si este era antes de las 10 de la mañana. Y justo habían sonado las 7. Sage suspiró profundamente y guardó su riña para cuando se encontrara con el irresponsable caballero de Cáncer.

— Está bien —dijo resignado a la situación—. Caballeros, os he mandado llamar para informaros sobre un asunto que, desde hace unas semanas, mantiene a Shion de Aries y a Asmita de Virgo fuera del Santuario.

Aunque todos sentían curiosidad por saber de que se trataba, aguardaron en silencio y esperaron pacientemente a que el patriarca prosiguiera con su discurso.

— Yo mismo mandé a Aries y Virgo a una misión a Lemuria.

Sage calló. Se imaginaba que se iban a sorprender pero, sinceramente, no esperó aquellas reacciones tan exageradas. El más controlado de los 3 fue Degel y aun así, parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula. El patriarca hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír y poder mantener su habituar porte serio.

— ¿Lemuria? —logró pronunciar Aspros a pesar de la sorpresa que lo invadía.

Sísifo le dedicó una mirada a su compañero. Seguramente ni Sagitario, quien había sido amigo del caballero de oro de Géminis desde que eran aprendices, había visto a su amigo tan sorprendido como en aquel entonces.

— ¿Estamos hablando del continente de Lemuria, señor? —preguntó Degel en nombre de los tres. El patriarca asintió.

— ¿No fue eliminado? —preguntó ahora el caballero de Sagitario— Igual que la Atlántida.

— Esa es una versión algo… —el patriarca buscó la palabra adecuada— retocada. En realidad, Lemuria se encuentra protegida por un lapso temporal.

— ¿Y cómo no aparece eso en ningún libro?

A pesar de que Aspros preguntó aquello, su tono de voz se asimilaba más al de una protesta. Sage asintió con contundencia.

— Ya os advierto que, hasta hace unas semanas, únicamente mi hermano y yo éramos conocedores de esta información. Debido a que Lemuria nos pidió ayuda, mandé a Shion y a Asmita a la misión. Pensé que serían los más adecuados para ello. Supuestamente no era una misión complicada. Únicamente debían descubrir una fuente de poder y erradicarla.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle porque mandó a dos caballeros dorados? —preguntó Sísifo.

— Temía que pudiesen tratarse de los espectros. Vosotros mismos sabéis que recientemente se están movilizando, por lo que temí que ellos, de algún modo, hubiesen dado con Lemuria. Allí se guardan tesoros de un valor incalculable, instrumentos que jamás deben traspasar aquellas murallas. Si dichos objetos llegasen a las manos de Hades…

El patriarca calló. No hacía falta que especulase acerca de lo que ocurriría, los tres caballeros dorados que tenía en frente fácilmente podían hacerse una idea. Sage aguardó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

— Por esa misma razón, Sísifo. Sin embargo, y aun sabiendo que tanto como Aries como Virgo son caballeros con gran poder. No he recibido noticias de ellos desde que partieron. Temo que les haya pasado algo.

Los caballeros entendieron a la perfección la preocupación del Patriarca.

— Patriarca —llamó Sísifo— ¿Cree que podrían tratarse de los dioses gemelos?

Sage ladeó la cabeza, valorando la propuesta del caballero de Sagitario.

— Ayer estuve en Star Hill, lo único que pude leer al respecto es: _El enemigo es el más cercano e insospechado_.

— Me extrañaría que esa lectura se refiriese al ejército de Hades —comentó Aspros escéptico.

— Por eso mismo quise hablar con vosotros. Si no es el ejército de Hades, puede ser cualquier enemigo por ende, desconocemos la situación y el poder de aquel contra el que luchamos. No desprecio los poderes de Asmita y Shion, sin embargo… —Sage se mordió el labio en un gesto pensativo.

— Patriarca —Degel de Acuario fue el primero que se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había producido, haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes recayera sobre él—, me ofrezco voluntario para ir a Lemuria y servir como refuerzo a los caballeros que ya se encuentran allí.

Sage lo observó por unos instantes, valorando cada gesto del caballero de Acuario, la contundencia de sus palabras y la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos. Después de algunos segundos en los que Degel no rompió contacto con la mirada del mayor, Sage habló:

— ¿Puedo contar contigo, Degel? —el caballero de Acuario asintió— Estas al corriente que desconocemos por completo a que se están enfrentando ¿Te ves con la fuerza suficiente para ir?

— Sí. No tiene por qué preocuparse de nada, Patriarca.

Sage asintió, aprobando la actitud de Degel verse al asunto. El Patriarca se levantó de su trono.

— Podéis retiraros si queréis. Degel, te pediría que aguardases aquí un momento. Hay algo que debo darte.

— Sí, Patriarca.

Los caballeros intercambiaron unas miradas de despedida y tanto Sísifo de Sagitario como Aspros de Géminis desaparecieron tras el enorme portal de la sala. Degel los siguió con la mirada, observándolos hasta que desaparecieron tras las pesadas puertas. Lentamente, los ojos del caballero regresaron al trono, viendo que Sage había abandonado la estancia al desaparecer más allá de la cortina roja.

Completamente solo en aquella sala, dejó su mente vagar por las conjeturas ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en Lemuria? Él también sabía que tanto Shion de Aries como Asmita de Virgo eran grandes caballeros, con un gran potencial y poder ¿Qué ocurriría para que no hubiesen entrado en contacto con el Santuario? Además ¿Qué significaba aquella lectura del Patriarca? _El enemigo es el más cercano e insospechado_. Ciertamente no parecía tener relación con el ejército de Hades, sin embargo, tampoco descartaba por completo aquella opción.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sage ingresó nuevamente en la sala. En su mano sujetaba un extraño colgante. Degel lo contempló por unos instantes antes de buscar una respuesta en la mirada del mayor. Sage le tendió el colgante.

— Esta es la llave de acceso a Lemuria. Únicamente tengo esta, por lo que confío en ti todas las mis esperanzas de éxito.

Degel tomó el objeto y asintió con determinación, entendiendo a la perfección la carga que ahora pesaba sobre sus hombros.

— Partiré de inmediato, Patriarca.

— Buena suerte.

El custodio del undécimo templo asintió de nuevo y, tras una reverencia, se marchó por el camino que antes Sagitario y Géminis habían realizado. El pasillo que conducía a la sala del Patriarca estaba completamente vacío, igual que el resto del templo. Cruzó la instalación con la única compañía de sus pasos golpeando el suelo de mármol de la construcción.

Al salir, la ligera brisa de la mañana lo recibió, meció sus cabellos con delicadeza. Degel cerró sus ojos, buscando apreciar cada segundo. En Grecia hacía mucho más calor que la tierra de hielo en la que se había creado. Aunque no fuese el mismo frío, aquel aire mañanero, húmero y fresco, se parecía al de allí. Se deleitó unos instantes, permitiendo que algunos destellos de sus recuerdos aflorasen en su mente y, después de un tiempo relativamente corto, se dispuso a bajar la escalinata hasta su templo.

Bajó con parsimonia los escalones entre el templo del Patriarca y la casa de Piscis. Cuando llegó al duodécimo templo, su guardián ya lo esperaba esperando en la puerta. A pesar de ser tan temprano, Albafica de Piscis lucía esplendido. Ese era el rasgo que más destacaba en el custodio de Piscis, su indudable belleza.

Degel se detuvo a los pies de los escalones que daban acceso al templo. Desde allí, buscó la mirada de Albafica.

— Buenos días —saludó Degel cortésmente.

— Buenos días, Degel —le respondió Piscis de vuelta—. Imagino que necesitas el permiso para cruzar mi templo.

— Una vez más —sonrió Acuario débilmente.

Piscis asintió, manteniendo su expresión seria. Se hizo a un lado y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que pasara. Degel asintió al permiso silencioso de su vecino y subió los escalones que lo distanciaban del hermoso caballero.

Cuando pasó delante suyo, le dedicó una rápida mirada. Albafica se la devolvió.

— Nos vemos pronto, Albafica.

Este asintió y pronto desapareció más allá de las estancias privadas del templo. Degel tampoco se demoró demasiado en cruzar el duodécimo templo. Admitía que debía hablar más con Albafica, aún era demasiado cerrado a sus compañeros. Y más él, quien residía en el templo contiguo, debía llevar una relación una poco más amena que no se resumiera en esos permisos fugaces para cruzar sus respectivos templos.

Salió de Piscis y bajó la escalinata que conducía a su templo con la misma tranquilidad con la que había bajado hasta Piscis. No es que no le apurase llegar y partir cuanto antes pero, ya le pasó una vez que, de tan rápido que bajó, por poco se cae escaleras abajo. Quería evitar volver a pasar otro mal trago como ese así que, desde entonces, bajaba las escaleras con calma. Muy urgente debería ser asunto para que Degel las bajara corriendo.

Llegó a su templo, sintiendo aquel familiar cosmos en el interior. Alzó una ceja escéptico. Si se había levantado tan temprano, solo podía significarse una cosa. Subió los escalones que conducían a su templo y, una vez dentro, buscó al dueño de aquel cosmos. Lo encontró sentado a los pies de una columna, jugando con una manzana medio mordisqueada. Era extraño, pero hoy no llevaba su armadura.

Degel incrementó su cosmos ligeramente; él lo percibió de inmediato. Se levantó con rapidez y lo miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios. Acuario lo observó unos instantes, suspiró y se fue a las estancias privadas sin decirle una sola palabra.

Por norma, ningún caballero entraba en las estancias privadas del otro sin permiso. Menos él. Él siempre era una excepción, en especial cuando debía entrar a las estancias privadas del templo de Acuario que, de tantas veces que había estado allí, eran prácticamente como su segunda casa. Degel no le recriminó su intromisión, estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

Cruzó el salón e ingresó en su habitación. Una estancia sencilla donde los libros se contaban a montones. Eso sí, todos ellos bien colocados en sus respectivas estanterías y clasificados por temas. Aquella habitación era el reflejo de la personalidad del custodio del undécimo templo.

Degel abrió el armario y sacó unas prendas, inmaculadamente dobladas, que fue dejando encima de su cama. Mientras, el intruso lo observaba de brazos cruzados, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta. A Degel le extrañaba que estuviese tan callado ¿Estaría dormido?

— Oye, Degel.

No, para nada. Degel prosiguió con lo suyo, ahora estaba cogiendo de su baño privado los utensilios necesarios para pasar algunas semanas fuera del Santuario.

— Degeeeel —siguió llamándolo él.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kardia? —preguntó el caballero de Acuario con cierta monotonía.

— ¿Vamos a entrenar?

El caballero de Escorpio plasmó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que Degel ni vio, puesto que toda su atención estaba volcada en qué debía llevarse para su misión.

— ¡Degel! —llamó Kardia nuevamente en ver que su amigo no le hacía caso.

Era el momento, Degel alzó la mirada y buscó la de Kardia.

— Me temo que nuestro entrenamiento deberá esperar —comentó con una ligera sonrisa asomando por sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kardia inmediatamente.

Degel cogió una bolsa del interior del armario y depositó todo lo que estaba esparcido por la cama en ella. La cerró y corrió su mirada sobre la caja de Pandora de Acuario, la cual reposaba al lado de la mesita de noche. Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que la armadura se desprendiese de su cuerpo, adoptara su forma y se guardase nuevamente en la caja dorada.

— ¿Por qué te has quitado la armadura? —preguntó Kardia extrañado de ver a Degel en ropa de civil. El caballero de Acuario le miró— ¿Tienes una misión?

— Por eso decía que nuestro entrenamiento debería esperar.

Degel guardó la bolsa con sus pertenencias junto a la armadura y se cargó la caja de oro a su espalda.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó el caballero de Escorpio.

Degel sonrió débilmente.

— Nos veremos a la vuelta, Kardia.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Este capítulo se ha hecho de rogar. Os lo prometo que me ha dado una de problemas preocupante. A eso sumadle que estoy a finales de vacaciones y aun no me he leído el fabuloso libro en alemán del cual tendré un examen en breve (soy tan buena estudiante). Por si fuera poco, se me han juntado las fiestas del pueblo y todo lo que eso conlleva: compromisos arriba y abajo, vinieron a visitarme algunos amigos que viven fuera de España y claro, de aquí para allá, no he podido actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría.

Y ahora que empiezo con mi queridísima universidad de nuevo, veo a venir que las actualizaciones seguirán atrasándose ¡Perdonad mis futuras demoras!

Antes de pasar de la contestación de reviews, por eso, me gustaría agradecer todos los **favoritos**, **followers** y sobretodo los **reviews** que he recibido en esta historia ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

**Yuni Nero:** Mis vacaciones ya se han acabado también T_T Aunque me he asegurado de aprovecharlas al máximo ;) ¡Espero que tú hicieras lo mismo con las tuyas! Sobre Asmita como reencarnación de Shaka… EN realidad la idea no es mía. Circula por el fandom desde hace ya varios años. La idea es que, al tener un destino tan fuerte como proteger la tierra y a Athena, los caballeros renacen generación tras generación para emprender dicha misión. Eso en cierto modo explica el porqué en The Lost Canvas y en la Serie Clásica los dorados son exactamente iguales. Si quieres más info sobre la teoría solo hay que vagar unas cuantas horas por Tumblr (Adoro esa página jajajaja). Y, en base a este capítulo ¿Qué piensas que opina Mu sobre Laupheim? :) Muchas gracias por dejar tu review como siempre :D Un fuerte abrazo y espero verte de nuevo ^^

**KarliCM:** ¿Apostarás un reino? Jajajaja Te veo convencida entonces :P Y sobre Shion, veo que causa bastante confusión el tema. Por si acaso, lo aclararé ahora: quien está a cargo del Santuario no esos momentos no es Shion; sin embargo, todo el mundo cree que así es, siendo Mu el único que sabe la verdad. No sé porque, pero creo que esta explicación no es del todo clara pero ya guía un poco por donde van las cosas ¿no es así? ;) Me alegro que te atrape el fic ¿Ha tenido el mismo efecto este capítulo? *_* Muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte de nuevo por aquí ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

Tras contestar los reviews, quiero decir que la melodía de la que Laupheim habla en la leyenda aparecerá unos capítulos después, será entonces cuando ponga el link para que podáis escucharla :)

Ahora sí, antes de irme, un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias por la paciencia que habéis tenido, esperando hasta que he podido subir este capítulo ¡Un fuerte abrazo a todos y espero que os haya gustado!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**

* * *

**PD: **Para aquellos que queráis estar al día de mis actualizaciones, tenéis el link de mi perfil de Google Plus en la descripción de mi cuenta en Fanfiction :)


	8. Capítulo 8 - El descubrimiento de Shaka

**Capítulo 8. El descubrimiento de Shaka**

Aldebarán y Shaka llegaron al Santuario cuando el sol ya se alzaba sobre las ruinas que conformaban una parte del ancestral complejo. Al final del camino de tierra por el que llevaban varios minutos andando, se alzaba la entrada norte del Santuario. En frente de esta, resguardándola de los intrusos, estaban los guardias de la mañana.

Los soldados bajaron sus lanzas, impidiendo su paso por el portal. Romper aquellos palos de madera no era ningún problema para dos caballeros dorados como ellos, aun así decidieron pararse y comportarse con 'normalidad'. Ellos eran los poderosos caballeros de oro, debían dar ejemplo. Tanto en el campo de batalla como fuera de él.

— ¿Quieres sois? —preguntó uno de los soldados. Su voz era arrogante y se galardonaba como si fuera un semidiós.

A Shaka se le removieron las tripas, quitándole todas las ganas de mostrarse como alguien tranquilo y atizarle un buen golpe a ese insolente. De seguro que su cosmos igualaba al de una hormiga. Aldebarán, por otro lado, solo rodó los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

— Caballero de oro, Aldebarán de Tauro —el custodio del segundo templo miró un instante a aquél que lo acompañaba y regresó sus ojos sobre el soldado—. Y él un caballero de oro también, Shaka de Virgo.

El soldado los repasó de arriba abajo. Tanto Aldebarán como Shaka se mantuvieron expectantes a sus movimientos, viendo como después de un largo rato, aquellos guardias les apuntaban con sus lanzas. Shaka frunció el ceño, su cosmos empezó a agitarse de forma violenta, aunque muy sutilmente.

— ¿Qué hacéis, miserables? —preguntó el caballero de Virgo en un tono aparentemente normal.

Aldebarán se mantuvo en silencio, lanzando miradas a unos y a otros ¿Por qué les atacaban? Los soldados tenían la habilidad de desaparecer cada vez que veían a un caballero, en especial si se trataba de uno de oro como ellos dos y sin embargo, estos les estaban apuntando ¿tendrían órdenes? Oh no. Los habían descubierto. Seguro que el Patriarca sabía que Shaka y él se reunieron con Mu y ahora los estaba emboscando para hacerlos confesar.

El caballero de Tauro sintió un sudor frío recorrer su piel; hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Shaka quien miró a su compañero con una ligera extrañeza, pero sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

— ¿Por qué habéis quebrantado el toque de queda?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Aldebarán exasperado.

— Ayer se decretó que nadie podría salir del Santuario. Fue el mismísimo Patriarca quien lo anunció.

— ¿Se prohibió la salida? —preguntó Shaka extrañado— ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? No estábamos bajo amenaza. No es coherente.

— Aun así —intervino otro de los soldados—, es una orden de su ilustrísima.

"_Aldebarán_" llamó Shaka a su compañero vía cosmos. El caballero de Tauro sintió la voz de Virgo resonar claramente en su cabeza _"¿No lo ves algo extraño?"_

"_Sin duda aquí hay gato encerrado."_

— Nadie nos informó de ello —empezó a decir Shaka. Aldebarán le dedicó una mirada antes de regresar su atención sobre los guardias, quienes aún los apuntaban con las lanzas— Ni siquiera la guardia nocturna. Siendo así, deberían haber sido vuestros compañeros quienes nos informaran de la prohibición. Sin embargo, no lo hicieron. Por ende, la responsabilidad cae sobre ellos.

El guardia reculó un paso ante el contraataque de Shaka. Ciertamente, era tal como Virgo dijo. En caso de que se hubiera decretado un toque de queda, la responsabilidad caería sobre los guardias quienes no les avisaron que estaba prohibida la salida del Santuario.

El soldado miró a sus compañeros y, en un asentimiento de cabeza, todos bajaron las armas.

— Está bien —cedió finalmente—. Pueden pasar, caballeros de oro.

— Me alegra ver que has recapacitado con tanta facilidad.

El ego de Shaka creció hasta niveles insospechados mientras cruzaba la barrera de guardias, pavoneándose y haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran de un lado al otro, acentuando aquella presencia divina que poseía. Aldebarán lo siguió, aunque con mucha más humildad. Los guardias los miraban con recelo, pero sabían que no les convenía meterse con ellos dos.

Ambos caballeros caminaron algunos metros, sumergidos en el silencio y no cruzaron palabra hasta que creyeron estar lo suficientemente lejos de aquellos insolentes, como Shaka los catalogaba en su mente. El caballero de Virgo se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a Tauro. Aldebarán se detuvo en seco, mirando expectante al sexto custodio.

— ¿Propuestas?

— ¿Sobre lo ocurrido antes? —preguntó despistadamente el colosal caballero. Shaka frunció el ceño. Era evidente que se refería a eso. Aldebarán se rascó la cabeza nervioso, paseó sus ojos por las cercanías y regresó su atención en Shaka— ¿Crees que puede haber descubierto que…?

— No. No lo creo. Sin embargo, he crecido sabiendo que no existe algo llamado casualidad.

— Puede que lo sea en esta ocasión.

Aldebarán no entendía como lograba decir aquello tan optimista cuando en su mente pensaba igual que Shaka. Allí había algo extraño, daba igual si lo mirabas con el prisma del optimismo o el del pesimismo.

— O que los soldados estuviesen dormidos —propuso como explicación al silencioso toque de queda.

Shaka meneó la cabeza.

— O que los guardias sean idiotas.

— Eso también es posible —reconoció Aldebarán. Tauro inhaló profundamente y se aseguró de plasmar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estiró sus brazos, desemperezándose—. Como sea, solo debemos ser cuidadosos con nuestros próximos movimientos.

Shaka asintió.

— Deberíamos ir regresando a nuestros templos. Necesito ponerme a meditar.

— ¿No vas a dormir?

El caballero de la virgen esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— A diferencia de los demás, yo puedo permanecer varios días sin dormir.

.

Cuando Shaka se adentró en el templo de Virgo, pareció que todo el barullo que lo había estado acompañando desde que entró al Santuario, cesara de golpe. Aquel lugar estaba rodeado por su cosmos, alejando a su guardián de aquello que pudiese entorpecerlo en su misión.

— Mi misión… —murmuró como un hilo a sus pensamientos.

_"__Shaka."_

La voz de su maestro resonó por el templo, tranquila como siempre solía ser. El caballero de Virgo alzó la mirada, como si su apreciado instructor se encontrase allí.

_"__Shaka."_ Lo llamó nuevamente.

_"__Maestro."_ Pronunció Virgo quedamente.

_"__¿Has olvidado tu misión?"_ preguntó.

_"__Por supuesto que no. Pero resulta curioso como aquel problema que me comentó vino directo hacia mí." _

Shaka se obligó a seguir avanzando a través del sexto templo. Sentía sus pasos lejanos, puesto que su mente permanecía concentrada a las palabras de su maestro.

_"__¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"_ preguntó el mentor del caballero de oro de Virgo.

El guardián de la sexta casa abrió el portón de madera, accediendo a una amplia cámara. Era austera, toda cubierta por la fría piedra de la que estaba construida el templo de la virgen. En el centro de la estancia, subida a un altar, una escultura que representaba una flor de loto. Shaka avanzó hasta ella y se sentó en su centro. Cruzó sus piernas; dejó sus manos deposar sobre sus rodillas, juntando los dedos pulgar y corazón de ambas manos. Paulatinamente, la consciencia del caballero de Virgo se fue alejando de los planos más terrenales. Fue entrando en un trance que para él era tan normal como respirar.

_"__Maestro"_ llamó en un tono cargado de respeto, como siempre hacia cuando se dirigía a aquella divinidad _"¿Está usted aún aquí?"_

_"__¿En qué te basas?"_

Virgo hizo memoria sobre la anterior pregunta de su instructor. La encontró y se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder.

_"__La misión que me encomendó consistía en encontrar el elemento que alteraba el orden de la vida."_ Shaka calló, a la espera de que su maestro dijera algo. En ver que este seguía más callado que una tumba, decidió seguir con su explicación. _"Hace apenas unas horas, por algún capricho del destino, una curiosa chica se cruzó en mi camino_" Volvió a callar, pero su maestro aún no pronunciaba palabra. Siguió._ "Ella proviene de una tierra lejana. Una que yo creía extinta. Además, también me confesó que provenía del pasado." _

Silencio de nuevo.

_"__El flujo del tiempo debe ser regular. Nadie puede alterarlo y esta chica, confesándome eso, ha admitido que, de algún modo intencionado o accidental, logró alterarlo. Es por eso que antes le he dicho que al problema vino hacia mi."_

Silencio.

_"__¿Maestro?"_

Silencio.

_"__¿Maestro?" _llamó con más insistencia.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Desconcertado, Shaka se permitió abrir sus ojos. Sintió su corazón detenerse al ver que se encontraba en medio de la nada.

— No… No puede ser —logró balbucear a pesar de la sorpresa que lo invadía.

¿En dónde se encontraba? Aquél no era el jardín donde solía hablar con su maestro. No, lejos de aquel paraíso aquello era la nada. Parecía que el tiempo y el espacio habían dejando que transcurrir en aquel lugar.

Completamente trastornado, dio un paso al frente. Inmediatamente, su armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo, dejando su cuerpo cubierto con una túnica blanca propia de su tierra natal.

El caballero del sexto templo contemplaba abrumado como su armadura se recogía y se detenía unos metros delante suyo. No podía concebir aquello ¿Por qué lo había abandonado Virgo? Quiso tocarla, asegurarse de que aquello no era una ilusión, pero entonces aquellas voces aparecieron. Y con ellas, los espíritus que las producían.

Shaka alzó sus ojos hacia arriba. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban transmitiendo. Cientos, miles de chicas descendían hacia él. Todas portadoras de un vestido blanco, desgarrado por los bordes. Sus cabelleras danzaban grácilmente a su alrededor. Sus rostros eran blanquecinos y sus ojos teñidos del negro más insoldable ¿Quiénes eran?

Los espíritus aumentaron más su tono, propiciando un ligero dolor de cabeza al caballero. La mente de Shaka sin embargo, seguía buscando una explicación a todo aquello ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Estaba en el templo de Virgo, su maestro se comunicó con él y… _"Shaka ¿En qué te basas?" _¡¿Pero que narices?!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los agudos cantos de aquellos espíritus, cada vez más cerca suyo. Shaka se agachó, echó un rápido vistazo a su armadura. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo. De los ojos de su armadura salían lágrimas de sangre ¿Se puede saber que era todo aquello? ¿Por qué su maldita armadura lo había abandonado y ahora lloraba sangre?

La intensidad del griterío era tal que Shaka sentía como su mente empezaba a silenciarse. Quería alejarse de aquellos cánticos. Tenía la piel de gallina gracias a la tétrica y suave voz de aquellos espíritus.

— No permitas que te ganen.

Genial, otro espíritu. Shaka entreabrió los ojos, vislumbrando una silueta dorada detenida a su lado. Su corazón se aceleró ¿Un caballero? ¿Allí?

— ¡Marchaos! —ordenó el desconocido. Al instante las voces cesaron. Lentamente, Shaka se atrevió a retirar su mano de las orejas y, con cierto pavor, alzó sus ojos hacia aquel que lo había salvado.

— Aries… —pronunció en reconocer la armadura que aquel caballero portaba.

— ¿Cómo has terminado aquí, Virgo? —preguntó el caballero, poseedor de una larga y alborotada cabellera verde.

— ¿Qué eran aquellos espíritus? —preguntó Shaka, ignorando por completo la pregunta que su salvador le había pronunciado.

— Banshees. Son espíritus que aparecen cuando alguien cercano a ti va a morir —explicó brevemente.

— ¿Las habías visto antes?

— Incontables veces. Parece que este —el caballero de Aries echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor— es su hogar. Eso o a mí también se me va a morir alguien cercano en breve.

Shaka lo miró atentamente. Por alguna razón su aspecto se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Además de que le producía una profunda e inexplicable nostalgia. El caballero de Aries le tendió la mano y le ayudó de levantarse. Una vez se puso en pie, su armadura volvió a cubrir su cuerpo.

— Tal parece que tu armadura estaba asustada por las Banshees —explicó el peli verde mientras miraba el metal que cubría el cuerpo de Shaka. En sus labios, una cálida sonrisa. Aquel hombre sentía una gran devoción por las armaduras, podía sentirlo. Ocurría lo mismo con Mu. Parecía que el tibetano podía conversar con ellas. Incluso hablaba como si esos metales tuviesen voluntad propia.

— ¿Por eso abandonó mi cuerpo? —Aries asintió. Shaka frunció ligeramente el ceño. Era momento de pasar a temas más serios— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

— Shion de Aries.

Aquella respuesta le sentó igual que si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría. Shaka lo repasó de arriba abajo, ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo disimuladamente. Cuando sus ojos regresaron a los de Shion, sintió la molestia en el caballero de Aries de vuelta pero ¿Qué más le daba él? Su mente no estaba preocupada por lo que Shion pudiera pensar; lejos de eso ¿Era él, el Patriarca? ¿**Su** Patriarca? Sin duda se veía demasiado joven como para tener más de 200 años como había escuchado decir. En ese caso…

— ¿Puedo saber el tuyo? —preguntó Shion, interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Shaka. Este parpadeó repetidas veces y asintió.

— Shaka de Virgo.

— ¿Shaka?

El que cuestionara su nombre solo le confirmó que el Shion que tenía delante era aquel que luchó en la anterior guerra sagrada. Por ende, no conocía nadie de la próxima generación. Ni siquiera sabría acerca de su discípulo, Mu. Sin embargo, sí que conocería la existencia de cierta persona.

— Señor —llamó cortésmente.

Shion esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Parecía divertido ante la cortesía que había empleado del sexto custodio.

— No hace falta que me trates con tanto respeto, Shaka —sonrió el lemuviano—. Yo también soy un caballero dorado.

Shaka apretó los labios un instante. Si él supiera… Se resignó a ceder a su petición. Después de todo no podía revelarle su futuro si no quería alterar todo el orden cronológico y bastante tenían ya con Laupheim.

— Shion —le costó en desmesura pronunciar el nombre del futuro patriarca del Santuario—, ¿conoces a Laupheim?

El rostro de Shion cambió por completo. Si antes se mostraba amistoso y precavido, ahora estaba completamente preocupado. Con su expresión, ya había contestado de sobras a la pregunta de Shaka: Claro que la conocía.

— ¿Está contigo? —Shaka asintió lentamente— ¿Dónde?

— Está con…

— ¿En que año? —preguntó en ver que Shaka no respondía.

— Siglo XX.

— ¡¿CÓMO?!

Shaka alzó ambas cejas. Pues había reaccionado bastante bien a la noticia. Aunque fue por un corto periodo de tiempo, sabía de la histeria que aparecía en Shion cuando este recibía alguna noticia del calibre a la que Shaka le acababa de dar. La reacción que tuvo en esta ocasión podía ser catalogada de satisfactoria.

— Está a salvo. Entre varios caballeros estamos tratando de buscar una solución para… ¿Ocurre algo?

Shion meneó su cabeza.

— La solución es el problema.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Verás Shaka ¿Tú has podido hablar con Laupheim, cierto? —El caballero de Virgo asintió— Así solo sabes una parte de la historia.

— ¿Acaso ocurrió algo más? —Shion asintió con contundencia— ¿El qué?

— Cuando Laupheim y yo estábamos en el jardín de palacio…

.

Se removió entre las frescas sabanas, sus cabellos esparciéndose sin orden por toda la cama. Sintió el tacto frío de la almohada acariciar su rostro. Lentamente, fue abriendo sus parpados, permitiendo que sus rasgados ojos apreciaran los detalles que adornaban su habitación.

Era bastante austera, disponía del mobiliario imprescindible: la cama, una cómoda donde guardar la ropa, una cesta de mimbre donde dejar aquellas prendas sucias y un pequeño escritorio donde solía dejar todos los papeles con información sobre las misiones que tendría aquel mes. Hizo un rápido vistazo a sus pertenencias. Aquello estaba demasiado ordenado. Seguramente… se levantó de golpe ¿Habrían las doncellas ordenado su habitación?

Se quitó la sabana rápidamente y salió disparado a la cocina. Allí encontró la prueba a su sospecha. Sobre la encimera había una bandeja de metal con el desayuno preparado. Los colores cubrieron el rostro del caballero de Tauro.

Cuando Mu lo llamó se fue tan rápido que no recogió su cuarto, de seguro estaba su ropa interior lanzada por allí. Él era especialmente cuidadoso con dejarlo todo mínimamente ordenado y ahora… Se tapó el rostro con una mano y negó lentamente. A saber que pensarían las doncellas de él ahora…

Por si el pobre caballero de Tauro no sintiera ya suficiente vergüenza, alguien en los cielos no terminó de quedarse satisfecho y aún complicó más las cosas al segundo custodio.

Aldebarán escuchó la puerta principal chirriar, señal de que alguien estaba accediendo a la parte residencial de su templo. Lentamente miró hacia allí, sintiendo como su rostro hervía de vergüenza. Parados en el marco de la puerta estaban Shaka de Virgo acompañado de una de las doncellas asignadas al templo de Tauro.

La muchacha lo miró con ojos grandes, su rostro escalando con exagerada velocidad toda una escala de rojos, al cual más intenso. Y llegó lo que ambos caballeros de temían: el grito.

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! —la muchacha ocultó su rostro con ambas manos y bajó la cabeza.

Shaka se tapó las orejas como acto reflejo, aunque poco efecto tuvo puesto que se encontraba a su lado y sus tímpanos muy posiblemente ya hubiesen reventado ante semejante grito. Aldebarán, por otro lado, no terminaba de entender que ocurría allí. En el fondo de su mente había una ligera sospecha, pero se negaba a creer que eso le pudiese estar pasando.

Bajó sus ojos por su cuerpo bronceado y musculado. Oh, por Athena santa, eso no podía ser. Examinó nuevamente su cuerpo… Se había olvidado ponerse algo de ropa cuando salió de su habitación y considerando que dormía completamente desnudo…

Aldebarán sintió una necesidad inhumana de hacer un hueco bajo tierra y enterrarse en él ¿Qué tenía el universo contra él aquella mañana? ¿Qué acaso había hecho algo mal? El caballero de Tauro corrió sus ojos sobre Virgo, quien se encontraba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y negando con cierta resignación.

— Aldebarán —le llamó Shaka. En su voz se podía ver el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse dentro de sus cabales— ¿Te importaría ponerte algo de ropa? Creo que para ella puede ser algo… violento.

Aldebarán no le respondió. Las palabras sobraban ante semejante escena. Junto la poca dignidad que le quedaba (si es que no la había perdido toda ya) y regresó a su habitación. Dejó su vista caer en la nada, su mente incapaz de procesar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos ¿Qué divinidad le tendría en el punto de mira? Sacudió la cabeza y rebuscó por el armario alguna prenda ligera que pudiese ponerse. Terminó poniéndose una túnica al más puro estilo griego y regresó al comedor.

Cuando llegó, Shaka estaba sentando en uno de los taburetes, devorando el desayuno que supuestamente era para él.

— Mi desayuno —murmuró, viendo como Virgo devoraba el manojo de uvas. Shaka, en escucharlo, orientó su rostro en su dirección.

— A mí no me preparan nada —comentó a modo excusa.

Aldebarán rodó sus ojos y buscó a la doncella por la estancia. Estaba en la cocina, untando unas recién horneadas tostadas con una deliciosa mantequilla. Hipnotizado por el dulce olor del pan recién hecho, tomó asiento en el taburete al lado de Shaka.

La doncella tomó la bandeja que tenía en frente y volteó felizmente para dejarla sobre la encimera. Sin embargo, ella no se esperaba que Aldebarán ya estaría allí y en cuanto sus ojos ámbares de posaron sobre el caballero, el sonrojo regresó a su rostro.

El caballero de Tauro se alteró. Oh dios, que la había traumatizado.

— Espera —dijo apresuradamente y con cierta dificultad. Después de esa escena, le costaba mirar a los ojos a aquella muchacha sin sentirse terriblemente avergonzado—, Synah —pronunció su nombre con lentitud. Ella abrió sus ojos, mirándolo ahora con sorpresa. Aunque dicho cambió pasó totalmente desapercibido para el caballero de Tauro—, sobre lo de antes…

Aldebarán se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Perdón por andar por mi templo completamente desnudo? En realidad, era su templo, podía ir desnudo o vestido de panda si le venía en gana. Perdón por…. ¿Perdón porque? Pensándolo bien, no tenía que disculparse en nada con ella sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le decía que debía hacerlo.

Se removió incomodo ¿y ahora qué? En ese preciso instante, la chica hizo una reverencia algo exagerada. Aldebarán la miró inmediatamente, completamente sorprendido.

— Soy yo quien debe disculparse, señor Aldebarán —dijo ella sin alzar la mirada. Ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo que caía delante de su rostro—. Debía haber llamado antes de entrar en la zona residencial.

— Técnicamente, debería haberlo hecho yo —intervino Shaka. Aldebarán le dedicó una mirada antes de regresar sus ojos sobre la doncella—. Ella tan solo me estaba guiando hasta aquí.

Tauro volvió a mirar a su compañero dorado y se levantó de la silla. Caminó lentamente hasta detenerse a lado de la muchacha y, con extrema gentileza posó su mano sobre la espalda de la doncella. Ella, en sentir el calor que esta emanaba, levantó ligeramente la vista hasta que se encontró con los ojos del caballero. La sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios era cálida y agradable. Sin ser ella consciente, un ligero sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

— No te preocupes. Lo que siento es que… —Aldebarán desvió al mirada, sonrojado. Ella le miró por unos instantes y le sonrió genuinamente.

— No se preocupe por ello —Aldebarán la miró, perplejo. Ella le sonrió en respuesta—. Le he preparado el desayuno de nuevo, puesto que…

La doncella echó un rápido vistazo a Shaka quien seguía comiendo como si nada. Aldebarán puso los ojos en blanco por unos instantes y asintió.

— Te lo agradezco.

Synah ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

— En ese caso, me iré ya. Si necesita algo más, llámeme.

Aldebarán asintió.

— Que vaya bien.

Ella asintió y se fue hacia la puerta. Cuando puso una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, volteó. Aldebarán aún la estaba observando. Sin razón aparente, se puso nerviosa y se apresuró en salir de aquella sala. Cuando el sonido de la puerta confirmó que ambos caballeros dorados se encontraban solos, Shaka habló:

— Incluso con los ojos cerrados, sé que tienes una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara —comentó el caballero del sexto templo despistadamente.

Aldebarán le fulminó con la mirada antes de tomar asiento y empezar a saborear el desayuno que la doncella le había preparado. Quedó sorprendido de lo delicioso que estaba.

— ¿Cómo es que has venido? —preguntó Aldebarán mientras le daba un buche al café. Bien amargo, tal como a él le gustaba— No me digas que ha sido por lo del desayuno.

— Frío —Shaka dejó su tostada untada en mermelada de frambuesa encima del plato y orientó su rostro en dirección al segundo custodio. Aldebarán, en sentir que lo que Shaka iba a confesar era bastante importante, detuvo su ingesta del desayuno y trató de mostrar una expresión de seriedad—. Logré cierta información.

— ¿De qué se trata?

El caballero de Virgo permaneció callado y, después de unos tensos segundos, volvió a devorar su desayuno. Sin embargo, Aldebarán seguía esperando una respuesta por parte de su compañero y en ver que esta no llegaba, decidió llamarle la atención.

— Shaka.

Virgo tragó la uva que tenía en su boca y meneó la cabeza.

— Esta noche en la fuente de Athena. Allí os lo diré todo.

Aldebarán abrió sus ojos como platos ¿En serio solo bajó hasta Tauro para decirle eso? Tauro carraspeó.

— Virgo… —lo llamó en un tono de advertencia que Shaka ignoró completamente.

— Avisa a Mu para que vaya también. Necesito hablar con ellos dos. En especial con Laupheim.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que has encontrado? —preguntó el caballero de Tauro al borde de la histeria.

Shaka sonrió ligeramente.

— Paciencia, Aldebarán de Tauro.

.

_De nuevo aquel lugar, de nuevo en la nada. No sabía el camino de regreso, no sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo vagando por aquel paraje indefinido. La oscuridad cada vez la acechaba más. Abrazo sus brazos, atemorizada por lo que pudiese aparecerle. No sabía, no conocía, no pensaba con claridad en aquel recóndito lugar. _

_Alzó la mirada. De nuevo. Aquella cabellera larga, verde y alborotada. La conocía. Corrió hacia él. Su salvación. La única persona que había allí._

_— __¡Shion! _

_Él volteó ante su grito; ella alargó su brazo para cogerlo pero, justo antes de que sus yemas rozasen la capa del caballero, este desapareció. La imagen de difuminó. Volvió el dolor de cabeza._

_Cerró los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo cayó al vacío, tragada por la oscuridad._

.

— ¡Shion! —gritó exaltada.

Laupheim sentía su respiración acelerada, tanto como su pulso. Lentamente, paseó su mirada por la estancia. Aquella era la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba junto con Mu. Lo conocía, recordaba el lugar. Del mismo modo, recordaba que el lemuviano debería… Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama contigua, observó que esta estaba vacía.

Sin ninguna razón, un rastro de miedo apareció en su mente. Se incorporó lentamente, dejando que sus piernas colgaran por el borde de la cama ¿A dónde habría ido Mu?

Y como si alguien allí arriba hubiese escuchado sus dudas, el caballero de Aries apareció. Laupheim escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y alzó la mirada. Mu acababa de llegar, cargado con varias bolsas blancas. No eran de papel, sino de un extraño material. Ella quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió. Se encontraba exhausta gracias a ese extraño sueño.

Mu cerró, dejó las bolsas al lado de la puerta y la miró. Sus ojos se abrieron en ver que ella ya estaba despierta.

— ¿Has dormido bien? —fue lo primero que preguntó el ariano.

Ella asintió con lentitud. No tenía ganas de decirle que había tenido otra pesadilla de aquellas. En silencio, la princesa observó como Mu sacaba de aquellas bolsas distintas cajas, todas ellas con escrituras griegas dibujadas sobre sus superficies.

Mu dejó algunas encima de su cama y tomó asiento en su propio lecho. Abrió una de las cajas con parsimonia, deleitándose en ello. Y, finalmente, le ofreció el contenido a Laupheim. Eran galletas.

Las examinó con rapidez. Todas tenían una pinta deliciosa, de distintos colores, tamaños y formas. La mayoría de ellas tenían detalles de chocolate negro, con leche o blanco. Otras parecían tener azúcar encima y unas, incluso, tenían forma de cara sonriente. Simpatizada por aquellas, cogió una de las galletas "felices" y se la llevó a la boca.

— ¡Están riquísimas!

Mu sonrió en escuchar su comentario.

— Imaginé que tendrías algo de hambre.

— Mucha, de hecho —Mu ensanchó su sonrisa— ¿Qué hora es, por cierto?

— Pronto anochecerá.

Laupheim sintió como algunos trozos de galleta se iban por el conducto que no debían, haciendo que segundos después estuviese tosiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Mu se levantó de un salto y le golpeó suavemente la espalda mientras ella sentía como aquellas migajas, poco a poco, volvían a su camino. Gracias a la tos, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, dejándolos vidriosos y con ese curioso color que adquirían cuando lloraba.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mu preocupado, dejando de pegar a su espalda y buscando con esmero los ojos de la princesa. Ella salió al encuentro de los esmeralda, quedando sorprendida de la preocupación que se reflejaba en ellos. Sin ser prácticamente consciente, un sonrojo acudió a su rostro.

— Perfectamente —dijo torpemente, introduciendo otro pedazo de galleta en su boca y volviendo a reproducir toda la escena de antes. Mu sonrió cálidamente y volvió a pegar en la espalda de la princesa con paciencia, ligeramente divertido.

— Come más despacio.

— Estoy en ello —se excusó ella con cierto apuro antes de volver a toser. Cuando creyó haber pasado los segundos críticos, carraspeo y se obligó a calmarse antes de seguir comiendo. Cerró sus ojos, inhaló con profundidad y serenó su mente. Después de unos segundos, volvió a hablar—. No me puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo.

— Nos acostamos bastante tarde.

— O temprano —interrumpió ella ligeramente divertido. Mu secundó.

— O temprano. Habrás dormido alrededor de 9 horas, nada fuera de lo normal.

Laupheim tomó otra galleta y dejó que su mente vagara por la estancia unos minutos. Tanto ella como Mu comían en silencio, evitando la mirada del otro.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro.

— ¿Por qué no vives tú también en el Santuario?

El rostro del Mu adquirió un rojo brillante y pronto empezó a toser desenfrenadamente. Laupheim abrió sus ojos como platos, sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, imitó el gesto que Mu hizo rato atrás y dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de Aries. Este tosió aún con más fuerza.

— Vas a echar un pulmón —bromeó la princesa.

Mu trató de reír pero la tos se lo impidió. Después de algunos agonizantes minutos, el caballero de Aries recuperó la calma. Tragó con cierto miedo pero en ver que la tos no regresaba, suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó ella, agachándose ligeramente hasta quedar alineada con la mirada del caballero. Mu la miró de soslayo, prendiéndose al instante de aquellos ojos.

— Sí.

Laupheim le sonrió y tomó otra galleta que poco tardó en devorar. Mu imitó a la princesa. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro, comían sin perder el contacto visual. Ninguno sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Pero, finalmente, Laupheim volvió a hablar:

— ¿Y bien?

— Perdón —Mu frunció ligeramente le ceño.

— ¿Por qué no estás en el Santuario?

— Es algo… complicado

Laupheim parecía querer saber más, sin embargo Mu no se veía capaz de explicarle. El Santuario que ella conocía seguro no tenía nada que ver con el de ahora. En aquel momento, los caballeros vivían una gran mentira y él era de los pocos que realmente conocían la verdad ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello? No había modo.

_"__Mu"_

El tibetano frunció ligeramente el ceño. Conocía esa voz. Miró a Laupheim, quien le miraba de vuelta ligeramente confundida. El caballero de Aries paseó su mirada por la estancia, dejando que sus ojos se clavaran en la ventana donde, más allá, el sol empezaba a teñirlo todo de un vivo color naranja.

_"__Tenéis que venir."_

— ¿Aldebarán?

— ¿Es él? —Mu asintió a la pregunta de la princesa. Ella miró a ambos lados— ¿Pero dónde está?

— Telepatía —respondió Aries serio, concentrándose en mantener la conversación con su gran amigo, Aldebarán de Tauro. Debía ser especialmente cuidadoso, si alguien lograba interceptarlos tanto él como Laupheim ya podían empezar a correr lejos de Grecia—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

_"__Shaka ha encontrado algo que puede ser una pista."_

— ¿Te dio detalles?

_"__No quiso. Únicamente dijo que quería hablar con vosotros, en especial con Laupheim."_

Mu aguardó en silencio unos instantes ¿Qué razón tenía Shaka para mantenerlo todo en secreto? ¿Acaso eran malas noticias lo que había encontrado? Aunque bueno, Shaka siempre disfrutaba al demostrar algo que los demás desconocían, así que todo esto bien podría ser un escenario creado por virgo para sacar a lucir su "supremacía".

— Está bien.

_"__¿Estás de acuerdo?"_

— ¿A qué hora y dónde?

_"__Nos veremos en la Fuente de Athena. Al caer la noche."_

¿Por qué al caer la noche? En aquella hora era posible que alguno de los guardias los atrapara. Mu se mordió la lengua, ahora no era tiempo de recriminar nada, ellos sabrían.

— Está bien, allí estaremos.

_"__Hasta ahora."_

Mu aguardó unos instantes, esperando a ver si Aldebarán volvía a hablar. En ver que Tauro no volvió a pronunciarse, los ojos del lemuviano cayeron sobre la princesa.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —Mu sintió el miedo vibrar en su voz.

— Debemos irnos. Shaka ha encontrado algo.

— ¿En serio?

Mu sonrió cálidamente ante la sorpresa y aquel toque tan inocente, con el que Laupheim preguntó aquello.

— Nos esperan, alteza.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Y después de toda una eternidad ¡Logré terminar el capítulo! Últimamente he estado bastante atascada con esta historia, no por nada sino porque tengo otras tantas ideas y como que colapso entre tanta historia jajajaja De todos modos, esta historia realmente me agrada así que tarde más o menos, iré actualizando (eso sí, a mi ritmo de tortuga… disculpad u.u') Dicho esto y antes de contestar a los reviews, muchas gracias por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo: favoritos, followers y reviews ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!

**Yuni Nero:** Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario siempre, en serio, te lo agradezco mucho :D Tienes razón, es realmente agradable ver como se van involucrando con la historia. Tú sabes la de faena que hay detrás jajaja Bueno, acepté tu petición de saber algo de Shion aunque no sé si esto sirve demasiado jajajaja Pronto se irán descubriendo más cosas. EN el próximo capítulo hay un gran BOOM, de hecho ;) Pude subir este cap. gracias a que me pillaron las fiestas patronales y tengo 4 días de fiesta, ahora, el noviembre se avecina como el mes de la muerte ¡Viva los exámenes! T_T Espero que sobrevivas a tus estudios (aquí, una, intentará hacer lo mismo) Creo que ido saltando de un tema al otro pero bueno, no problema jajaja Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero de verdad, muchas gracias por dejar siempre tu _review_ y por ser tan paciente a que actualice. Un fuerte abrazo y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :)

**Artemis13:** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Soy especialmente quisquillosa con ir dejando las intrigas lentamente, personalmente adoro las historias que logran mantenerte en vilo hasta el final (de ahí que sea bastante fan de Agatha Christie) así que intento plasmarlo en la historia. Pero como he dicho en la otra contestación (y faltando a mi principio de NO SPOILER) repito que en el próximo capítulo hay un BOOM, pero señor BOOM jajaja ¡Viva complicar las cosas! Me alegra ver que hay una seguidora más de esta historia y espero verte de nuevo :D Un fuerte abrazo y a ver si este capítulo merece la pena después de toda la espera ;)

Y tras responder a los reviews, un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores del fic y espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :D Ahora a ver cuando tengo tiempo para subir el próximo ¿Navidad tal vez? Jajaja

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Una aterradora verdad

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que capítulo para Navidad ;) Sin embargo ¿no es está la época de los regalos y las sorpresas? Actualización de dos capítulos ¡Disfrutadlos! :)**

**CAPÍTULO 9. UNA ATERRADORA VERDAD **

Mu y Laupheim abandonaron la posada y se introdujeron en las calles de la villa. La gente empezaba a menguar por aquella hora, prefiriendo estarse en casa a afrontar la noche que se avecinaba. Las luces se encendían a su paso, mezclándose con los últimos rayos del sol.

En silencio, ambos salieron de las calles adoquinadas de Rodorio para adentrarse a los boscosos senderos que conducían a la fuente de Athena. Los animales aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para esconderse y observar a aquellos dos extraños que se atrevieron a penetrar su territorio.

Mu apartó algunos arbustos que barraban el paso y le indicó a Laupheim que pasara delante. Ella le dedicó una mirada antes de acceder a la petición silenciosa del caballero. Alguna de las ramas resecas rasgaron su nívea piel, pero a ella no le importó. Salió del embrolló de ramas y percibió que Mu se detenía detrás suyo.

— Parece que somos los primeros —comentó él en ver que ni Aldebarán ni Shaka habían llegado aún al lugar citado. Laupheim le miró por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbrando el rostro serio del caballero de oro de Aries.

— Habéis llegado antes de lo que esperaba.

Aquella jovial voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Ambos clavaron sus mágicas miradas sobre el gigante caballero que se acercaba a ellos con una alegre sonrisa y sus brazos extendidos en señal de bienvenida.

— ¡Aldebarán!

La princesa salió corriendo hacia Tauro, embistiéndolo en un abrazo que logró desconcertar al caballero. Este la miró un instante, viendo como trataba de rodear su cintura con sus finos brazos; luego miro hacia Mu. El caballero de Aries permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar, de brazos cruzados y con una divertida sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Aldebarán incluso podía decir que Mu estaba enternecido con la escena que estaba presenciando.

No queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto, Aldebarán devolvió el abrazo a Laupheim, siendo algo difícil debido a su diferencia de alturas. Y mira que ella no era precisamente una chica bajita.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Laupheim? —Ella se apartó y le miró con su usual sonrisa— ¿Has logrado dormir bien a pesar del sol?

— Pensé que sería peor.

En poco tiempo Aldebarán y Laupheim empezaron una animada charla a la que Aries no quiso sumarse. En realidad, Mu ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que sus acompañantes comentaban con tanta energía y alegría. Su mente vagaba lejos y su atención solo estaba puesta en una única persona.

— Aldebarán —Tauro y Laupheim cesaron abruptamente su conversación y miraron hacia su amigo, quien lanzaba miradas desconfiadas a su alrededor— ¿Dónde está Shaka?

Tauro se rascó la cabeza con ligera confusión.

— Pues la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea. Fui a buscarlo a su templo pero no había nadie.

Esa última frase hizo que Aldebarán se ganase la atención de Mu, logrando que este le mirada con sus intensos ojos.

— ¿Shaka abandonó Virgo?

El brasileño se encogió de hombros un instante y luego cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Ladeó la cabeza, desconforme.

— Solo espero que no le hayan reprimido.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Laupheim, interviniendo por primera vez.

— Ayer se declaró toque de queda. Lo extraño es que nadie nos informó de ello, por lo que esta mañana hemos tenido un encuentro no muy agradable con los guardias. Al final todo ha acabado bien, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hayan reprimido a Shaka de algún modo.

— Nadie se atrevería a reprimir a Shaka —puntualizó Mu.

— No muchos —contraatacó Aldebarán—. Incluso muchos de los caballeros de oro se echarían atrás pero Afrodita o Deathmask no creo que tuvieran demasiados escrúpulos.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó la princesa mirando directamente hacia Mu.

— Afrodita de Piscis y Deathmask de Cáncer. Dos caballeros dorados bastante temibles. Aunque, me costaría imaginarme a Deathmask con el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Shaka. No lo veo capaz, ahora, de Afrodita podría esperármelo.

— _Você está certo_.

Laupheim miró a Aldebarán sorprendida.

— ¿Portugués?

— Brasileño —corrigió el caballero de Tauro con orgullo.

— ¿No son lo mismo?

La mirada de Laupheim cayó sobre Mu, quien, fuera del campo de visión de Aldebarán, negaba con apuro. Ella asintió lentamente y regresó sus ojos sobre el caballero de Tauro.

— No, son distintos.

Aldebarán le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos más hasta que sonrió y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

— ¡Claro que lo son!

Laupheim dio un rápido vistazo a Mu. Este alzó el pulgar, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a la chica. Ella suspiró aliviada y se unió a las risas de Tauro.

— Me alegra ver que os lo pasáis tan bien.

Aquella cuarta voz silencio las risas. Ninguno tuvo problemas en saber quién era su propietario, por lo que rápidamente sus miradas escanearon las cercanías. Poco después, el susodicho apareció de entre las ruinas. Su capa ondeaba al son de su andar, pesado y calmado. Su cabello caía grácilmente tras su espalda, como siempre solía hacer.

— Buenas noches, Shaka —Mu fue el primero en saludar. Aldebarán rápidamente le secundó.

— Pensé que habías tenido algún problema con los guardias.

Shaka soltó una pequeña risa. Detuvo sus pasos y encaró al resto de los presentes. Nuevamente, permitió que contemplasen su profunda y azul mirada, en especial Laupheim quien era el foco de su atención.

— Estuve buscando este objeto —Shaka alzó su mano, su puño cerrado, sujetando una cadena dorada con una perla colgando de ella. Laupheim sintió su cuerpo paralizarse en reconocerlo— ¿Te suena, Laupheim?

Las miradas de Mu y Aldebarán rápidamente corrieron sobre la princesa, quien miraba con ojos grandes la joya. Su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, como si intentara hablar pero la sorpresa no se lo permitiera.

— ¿Lo has visto antes? —preguntó Aldebarán, dando un paso hacia ella.

Lentamente ella asintió, aún sin apartar la mirada del objeto.

— ¿Dónde lo lograste? —la mágica mirada de la princesa subió hasta encontrar los ojos del caballero de Virgo— Ese colgante —insistió con algo más autoridad.

— Lo imaginaba —comentó Shaka con cierta resignación. Virgo guardó el colgante en algún rincón de su armadura bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos que lo acompañaban.

— ¿Qué es? —inquirió Mu con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No logró ver demasiado bien el objeto, sin embargo algo le decía que aquello no era un accesorio corriente. Desde allí podía percibir malas vibraciones emanar de él.

Shaka, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Volvió sus ojos a la princesa, indicándole en silencio que le correspondía a ella explicar su historia. Laupheim le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes. Buscaba algo de coraje en los ojos de Virgo y, cuando por fin creyó encontrarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

— Ese colgante… —tragó en seco—. Me lo entregó _Zwölf_.

Mu se tensó en escuchar ese nombre. Lo recordaba a la perfección. Laupheim le habló de él antes. Inexplicablemente, tenía piel de gallina y una extraña opresión en el pecho. Temía lo que iba a suceder.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Aldebarán.

— El sacerdote de Lemuria. Él me lo dio la noche en la que salí de Lemuria. De hecho… —Laupheim detuvo sus palabras, tratando de viajar por sus memorias de la noche en la que estaba en el jardín junto con Shion—. Después de cogerlo fue cuando perdí la memoria —pronunció con una inusual cautela.

— Y saliste de la barrera que rodea tu país —terminó Shaka con cierto apuro en su voz—. Laupheim, este es un objeto divino.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Este colgante guarda en su interior el poder de Cronos. Estoy seguro de que conoces acerca de él —ella asintió—. Él lo creo para castigar a su esposa. Cronos estaba seguro de que Rea, su esposa y hermana, le estaba engañando con Hiperión, otro de los titanes. Cronos lanzó una maldición al colgante, dejándolo encantado incluso hasta nuestro tiempo.

— Tremenda maldición —murmuró Aldebarán asombrado. Shaka le dedicó una mirada a Tauro, algo consternado por la rudeza y falta de tacto de ese comentario— ¿Pero porque le daría algo así a Laupheim?

Inmediatamente, toda la atención recayó sobre el segundo custodio. Aunque este apenas notó algo. Con una mirada cargada de impotencia y frustración, Aldebarán miró a Shaka.

— ¿Qué sentido tendría? Si en nuestro tiempo ese colgante aun alberga poder. 200 años en el pasado sería capaz de…

— Lanzar a alguien a cualquier momento del flujo temporal —terminó Shaka.

Aldebarán calló, sintiendo una extraña ansiedad crecer en su pecho. Los rasgados ojos del caballero viajaron hasta Laupheim. Ella permanecía extrañamente callada, su mirada incluso parecía ausente, enfocando únicamente al suelo.

— Es muy simple—Shaka se sorprendió de lo difícil que se le estaba diciendo decir aquello—. Él quería quitarse a su mayor obstáculo de en medio.

Aquella oración fue capaz de silenciar, no solo el lugar donde se encontraban, sino todo el bosque que los rodeaba. Los presentes quedaron helados con las palabras que Shaka acababa de decir. Aunque sus preocupaciones rápidamente volaron hacia la más afectada. Lentamente, y bajo la atención de todos, Laupheim alzó la mirada.

Shaka se paralizó en ver sus ojos, cristalinos y haciendo un esfuerzo exagerado para evitar que las lágrimas no salieran de ellos. Incluso Shaka, con su estatus de semidiós, se sintió impotente e insignificante ante la magnitud de la situación. Aun así, se obligó a seguir hablando.

— Hablé con Shion, Laupheim —prácticamente murmuró Virgo. Sin embargo, todos pudieron escuchar sus palabras. Los ojos de la chica aún se acristalaron más, provocando que una lágrima traicionera corriera por su mejilla.

— ¿Cómo está? —su voz era entrecortada.

Se quedó sin palabras. El desespero en los ojos de Laupheim le impedía decirle el verdadero estado de Shion de Aries, quien vagaba sin rumbo por los indefinidos confines del limbo. Le costó en demasía, pero finalmente logró que las palabras salieran de su boca.

— Preocupado por ti —añadió. Shaka la observó con atención, pero le fue imposible descifrar lo que podía estar pensando aquella chica en ese momento, por lo que optó por seguir explicando sus descubrimientos—. Él fue quien me contó esto.

— ¿El qué? —inquirió Aldebarán, al borde del desespero— ¡Shaka! ¡No te hagas tanto de rogar!

El caballero de Virgo cerró sus ojos un instante, tratando de mantener su paciencia bajo control. Él que estaba tratando de lidiar con esa situación con el mayor cuidado posible y Aldebarán exigiéndole que lo soltara ya.

Mu miraba todo como un espectador, sintiendo que no debía intervenir puesto que esto era un asunto que concernía a Laupheim especialmente. Quería darle privacidad, sin embargo, una sensación helada recorrió su columna. Sus ojos cayeron sin explicación sobre la princesa. Algo, llamémoslo intuición, le decía que debía ir hasta ella. Así lo hizo. Discretamente pasó por detrás de Aldebarán y se detuvo a una distancia prudente de Laupheim, observándola desde atrás. Shaka abrió finalmente sus ojos, centrando toda su atención en la princesa y luego, vino la terrible verdad:

— El sacerdote es el verdadero padre de tu hermana, Laupheim.

Por un instante, a Mu le pareció que toda Laupheim se tambaleaba. Juraría que había sucumbido y había llegado a su límite, sin embargo, ella se mantuvo en pie. Observó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente; a diferencia de su voz que parecía demasiado firme para la noticia que acababan de darle.

— Entonces ¿Shenda y yo no somos hermanas?

— Tenéis la misma madre, pero vuestro padre es distinto —aclaró Shaka. Ella asintió con lentitud, un gesto que pasó inadvertido por Aldebarán o Mu, quienes no salían de su asombro—. Siendo así, únicamente tú puedes ser la heredera al trono de Lemuria.

Laupheim reculó un paso, negó. Su boca se movió, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Shaka sintió su pecho encogerse, pero hizo de tripas corazón y siguió hablando. A pesar que se sentía pequeño, a pesar que ver las lágrimas caer por las sonrojadas mejillas de Laupheim lo estaba matando, a pesar de eso, siguió.

— Tu padre estaba al corriente de eso. Él sabía que Shenda no era su legítima hija, pero manifestando ese conocimiento solo hubiese logrado ponerte en peligro. Por eso mismo actuó e hizo como si Shenda realmente fuera su heredera —Laupheim retrocedió otro paso, más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—. Sin embargo, su intención era coronarte a ti en cuanto cumplieras la mayoría de edad.

— No… —fue lo único que salió de los labios de la princesa. Un ligero susurro que no logró callar a Shaka. No porque este quisiera torturarla, sino porque consideraba que la verdad debía ser dicha.

— De algún modo, el sacerdote descubrió que el rey estaba al tanto de todo y empezó a idear un plan para quitarte de en medio. Si su hija era la reina, él quedaría proclamado rey automáticamente. Desconozco… —Shaka ladeó la cabeza—, desconocemos el como dio con el colgante pero… Evidentemente él sabía de su poder y el que te lo diese no fue una mera equivocación. Todo lo premeditó cuidadosamente.

La mirada de Laupheim cayó al suelo, sentía un extraño frío cubrir su cuerpo. Su mente estaba en blanco, sus emociones parecían haberla abandonado por completo. Las lágrimas caían sin control, pero ella no quería ni podía hacer nada para detenerlas. A su cuerpo le drenaron toda la energía, toda la alegría, siendo golpeada por la más dura realidad.

Se sintió sola, engañada y traicionada. De pronto todos sus recuerdos le parecieron irreales, oníricos. Nada de lo que creía era cierto: Toda su vida era una gran mentira. Retrocedió un paso más. Se tambaleó, asumió que se caería pero no le importó. Dejó que la gravedad jugase con ella.

Y entonces unos brazos la rodearon. La atraparon desde atrás, le proporcionaron algo de calor pero ella aún sentía ese velo de hielo encima suyo. Una agradable esencia viajó hasta su nariz. No hacía falta que se girara para saber quién era quien la estaba sosteniendo. Aquellos fuertes brazos la estrecharon un poco más, sintió que querían proporcionarle algo de seguridad y consuelo. Y aunque ella se sentía incapaz de sentir algo así, agradeció en silencio el gesto.

Todo quedó sumido en el silencio por unos largos minutos. En especial Shaka lo resumiría como infinitos, puesto que durante todo ese tiempo sintió la culpa apuñalarlo por la espalda. La duda de si debería haberse callado todo aquello rápidamente afloró en su mente. Buscó respuesta en Aldebarán, pero Tauro no ayudó. Él parecía igual de sorprendido que Laupheim, aunque evidentemente no lo afectó a la misma escala que ella.

Finalmente Mu se atrevió a romper ese tedioso silencio; Shaka sintió un ligero alivio en su pecho.

— Espero que haya alguna solución, Shaka —conforme hablaba, Laupheim sentía el cálido aliento de Mu acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja—. Confío en que hay una.

— Teniendo en cuenta que ya hemos descubierto de que objeto se trata, encontrar una solución no debería resultar muy complicado. Apostaría mi armadura a que la respuesta está en la biblioteca del Santuario.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Entonces, a qué esperamos?! —Aldebarán caminó a grandes zancadas y se detuvo justo al lado de Shaka— ¡Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso!

— Precioso sería que nos descubrieran —le respondió Shaka sarcástico. Aldebarán frunció el ceño con molestia—. Ya tenemos un aviso por violar el toque de queda. No nos conviene tener otro. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

— ¡Tienes que estar de broma!

— Lamentablemente, no.

— ¡Pero…!

— Yo también creo que es lo más sensato —intervino Mu en la discusión, ganándose la atención de ambos caballeros—. Dejémoslo por hoy.

Los ojos verdes de Mu bajaron ligeramente, enfocando a aquella que permanecía presa entre sus brazos. Ninguno podía afirmar si ella estaba prestando atención a la conversación o simplemente estaba allí de cuerpo presente mientras su mente vagaba lejos. Y todo indicaba que era la segunda opción.

— Por favor— insistió Mu en una voz suave.

Aldebarán lo miró por unos instantes, se rascó la cabeza y asintió con pesadez.

— Puede que tengas razón, Mu.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Las melodías del viento

**CAPÍTULO 10. LAS MELODÍAS DEL VIENTO**

El sol quería emerger de detrás del horizonte, pero aún era demasiado temprano. Su calor no era palpable, menos en aquella cala en la que se encontraban. La arena estaba cubierta por un manto de rocío que humedecía su ropa, aunque a ella no podía importarle menos. Abrazó sus rodillas, dejando que su barbilla se recostase sobre ellas. Sus místicos ojos enfocaban a la inmensidad del océano, pero sin siquiera prestarle atención.

Tras ella, parados en el límite de la arena, se encontraban los dos caballeros de oro: Aldebarán de Tauro y Mu de Aries. Ambos permanecían de pie, con sus ojos únicamente puestos en la silueta de la chica, encogida en medio de la cala.

El custodio de la segunda casa inhaló profundamente. Empezaba a sentirse cansado de estar por tanto tiempo de pie. Aunque no podía especificar cuando, estaba seguro que habrían sido horas.

— Creo que debería ir regresando al Santuario.

Aries le miró. El lemuviano mantenía sus brazos cruzados, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

— Agradezco que te hayas quedado, Aldebarán. Pero realmente no había necesidad. Shaka dijo que…

— ¡Déjate de lo que dijo Shaka! Le pueden dar al toque de queda y a los avisos de los guardias. Que se atrevan a venirse contra mí. Les estaré esperando.

Mu rio suavemente ante la determinación del gran caballero.

— Además, no hubiese sido justo —añadió con cierta torpeza el brasileño, cuyos ojos volaron rápidamente sobre la chica—. Consideraba que debía quedarme. El golpe que ha recibido…

— La verdad puede ser dolorosa en ocasiones.

— Pero esto Mu me parece demasiado —la indignación resonó en cada silaba que el caballero de Tauro pronunciaba—. Es como si ahora me dijeras que Aioros de Sagitario no es un traidor, sino un héroe o que el Patriarca es en realidad… Saga de Géminis. Es una completa locura ¿Entiendes?... ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Perfectamente —respondió el ariano de forma automática. Aldebarán lo miró con suspicacia pero, a sabiendas de que no lograría sacarle nada a Mu, suspiró.

— Sé que lograras hacer que se mejore —el segundo custodió lanzó una mirada a Laupheim. Esta aun seguida sentada en la arena, recogida en sí misma, sumida en silencio. Eventualmente, los ojos rasgados de Tauro regresaron sobre su compañero.

— No puedo prometer nada.

Aldebarán soltó una risa y apoyó su gran mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

— Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estoy —Mu asintió—. Te mantendré informado si encontramos algo.

— Confió en ti, Aldebarán.

Tauro sonrió, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino de regreso al Santuario. Mu vio como su amigo se alejaba, su capa ondeando tras él ¿Cuánto hacía que él no la llevaba? ¿Cuánto hacia desde que el frío metal de la armadura no tocaba su piel? Demasiado tiempo.

En ocasiones su mente se debilitaba. Era evidente que quería servir a su diosa, quería probarle que tan digno era de aquella armadura de oro. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse firme en su decisión. Debía esperar hasta portar esa armadura nuevamente. La ansiaba, la echaba de menos pero aquello no era suficiente como para traicionar a su resolución.

Rápidamente detuvo esa cadena de pensamientos, obligándose a regresar al tema de Laupheim. Los verdes ojos de Mu lograron identificar la figura de la princesa. Era la primera vez que veía el cabello de Laupheim completamente suelto, el cual era más largo de lo que imaginó.

El sol empezaba a esclarecer el cielo, pero aún quedaban varios minutos hasta que este se asomara por encima del horizonte.

Inhaló profundamente y se adentró en la arena. Sus pies de hundían, como si quisieran atrasar su llegada hasta ella. Él se esforzó, siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente tomó asiento a su lado.

Laupheim no le miró, pues sus ojos estaban perdidos en la inmensidad del paisaje que había ante ellos. Mu no tardó en comprender que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. La mente de la lemuviana estaría vagando lejos de allí, buscando alejarse el máximo posible de aquella devastadora realidad.

Mu recostó su peso bajo sus brazos y alzó la verde mirada al cielo. Vio el correr de las nubes por la cúpula celeste, tiñéndose de espectaculares colores. Las imágenes del día anterior, cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma cala contemplando el amanecer, acudieron a la mente del caballero de Aries. Este cerró sus ojos un instante, deleitándose en la felicidad y la alegría de esos recuerdos. Sin ser consciente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; las palabras saliendo involuntariamente de sus labios:

— Ikyune parece que también se alzará hoy ¿Deberíamos tocar su canción? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que miraba a su lado. Laupheim seguía con la mirada perdida, el rostro inexpresivo. La alegría rápidamente desapareció del rostro del lemuviano, empático con el estado de la princesa— Laupheim… —murmuró con tristeza.

— No me lo puedo creer —ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enterrando aún más su cabeza entre sus rodillas—. Es imposible pensar que… —las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

Los ojos de Mu aún reflejaron más tristeza. Sin darse tiempo a sí mismo a valorar las consecuencias de sus actos, la abrazó. Atrajo el frío cuerpo de Laupheim contra el suyo; la rodeó con sus brazos, buscando proporcionarle seguridad, calor, simpatía, cualquier sentimiento que le recordaba que no estaba sola.

Lentamente, Laupheim se permitió recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mu. Podía escuchar el corazón latir al otro lado, su ritmo constante y fuerte. Aquel sonido la tranquilizaba. Una agradable fragancia pronto llegó a su nariz, haciendo que ya no sintiera ese miedo atroz que la había estado persiguiendo desde que abandonó la fuente de Athena. Sin embargo, aún sentía aquella fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si su corazón hubiera sido removido de su sitio y hubiese dejado un agujero negro en su lugar. Un agujero capaz de engullir todo, felicidad y tristeza.

Permaneció en silencio, siendo acompañada únicamente por la respiración de Mu. Ambos dejando que su piel fuese bañada por el roció.

— Creo que hace algo de frío aquí —murmuró Mu.

El caballero bajó el rostro, encontrándose con el de Laupheim a apenas unos centímetros. Sus narices se rozaban muy sutilmente, logrando que en las mejillas de Mu apareciera un suave sonrojo. El respirar de Laupheim lograba acariciar su rostro cual brisa.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, queriendo evitar seguir pensando en que tan cerca estaba ella. Mu se obligó a mirar a sus ojos, tan tristes y sombríos. Parecía que la vida había sido drenada de ellos, sin embargo no podía culparla por nada.

Ella bajó la mirada, dejando que sus ojos cayeran sobre las manos de Mu. Él desvió la mirada, sin saber como tomarse aquel gesto. Finalmente, con delicadeza, retiró sus brazos de Laupheim. Ella le miró inmediatamente, parecía asustada.

Él sonrió cálidamente, tendiéndole una mano. Ella lo miró dudosa, aceptó. El caballero de Aries la ayudó a levantarse. Bajó la atenta mirada de la princesa, Mu se quitó su preciada bufanda y la colocó con delicadeza en el cuello de la chica. Ella lo miró confusa y él sonrió nuevamente.

— No es mucho, pero creo que deberías tenerla. Aún no es verano y aunque no haga demasiado frío, siempre hace algo de brisa.

Laupheim no pronunció palabra, pero su rostro ya lucía algo más expresivo. Mu tomó su mano, temiéndose que ella no se movería a menos que alguien la obligara.

En silencio, recorrieron el camino que conducía a Rodorio. Parecía que el bosque también había quedado mudo, silenciado por la crudeza de la verdad. Siendo así que, a su paso no pudieron escuchar los pájaros, el viento filtrándose entre las hojas, ni siquiera sus pasos al andar por los caminos de tierra.

Eventualmente llegaron a la aldea, justo antes de que el sol se atreviese a alzarse más allá del horizonte. La mayoría de los establecimientos permanecía cerrados. Sin embargo, Mu conocía Rodorio muy bien. Sabía el lugar perfecto al que debían ir.

Cruzaron las callejuelas de la villa en silencio, siendo acompañados por ese aire característico de la mañana. Un ligero olor a sal llegó hasta ellos, recordándoles que tan cerca se encontraban del mar. Las farolas se apagaban a su paso, dando un aire mágico difícil de describir.

De un momento a otro llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, escondida en una esquina. Cerca suyo había un gran árbol que lograba ocultar parte del escaparate, obviando a la vista del público los magníficos pasteles que había expuestos. Mu abrió la puerta del lugar, haciendo sonar la campanilla. Gentilmente se hizo a un lado y dejó que Laupheim pasara primera. Ella lo hizo en silencio, siendo inmediatamente acogida por el calor del lugar. En todo el local se respiraba un dulce olor a pan recién hecho que abrió el apetito de los dos intrusos.

Sin embargo, la atención de Laupheim estaba fijada más allá. Tras la puerta que daba acceso al patio se levantaba un piano y, a su alrededor, varias mesas. Laupheim miró al lemuviano un instante, este le sonrió. Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, ambos cruzaron el establecimiento y entraron al patio. Era un lugar pequeño e íntimo. Gracias a las enredaderas que cubrían los muros cercanos, todo tenía un toque místico y único. Parecía que el tiempo no fluía en aquel espacio, que aquel jardín estaba lejos de todo el mundo, en una dimensión lejana. Justo lo que Laupheim necesitaba.

Mu guio a la princesa hasta una de las mesas, aquella que permanecía más cercana al piano.

— Iré a pedir algo dentro ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

Ella negó. Mu se fue y la dejó a solas unos instantes. Momentos en los que su mente no dudó en recordarle todas aquellas verdades que había descubierto: Shenda no era su hermana, _Zwölf_ quería atentar contra su vida para que su hermana adquiriese el trono legítimamente. Visto ahora, desde una perspectiva algo más fría, se daba cuenta de lo surrealista que resultaba todo. Tal como si se tratara de una novela que solía leer cuando se aburría de estudiar.

Tan ofuscada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató cuando Mu regresó, cargando dos tazas humeantes en su mano. Una de ellas la dejó delante de Laupheim, en ella un delicioso chocolate caliente. Inmediatamente, ella abrazó la taza con sus manos y se la acercó a la nariz. Olía delicioso. Mu sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de enfrente.

— Es un lugar bastante bonito.

Ella asintió y su mirada cayó sobre el piano.

— ¿Funciona? —preguntó sin poder apartar la vista del instrumento—.

— ¿Quieres tocarlo? —preguntó curioso. Ella negó inmediatamente, haciendo que una ligera risa se escapara de labios del lemuviano. Casualmente sus místicos ojos se encontraron, quedando hechizados el uno del otro. Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Mu volvió a hablar— Pronto traerán algo para comer. Imagino que debes estar algo hambrienta —ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Al instante apareció una camarera. En la bandeja cargaba dos porciones de pastel de manzana. Sonriente, dejó los dulces encima de la mesa y se fue tras intercambiar unas rápidas palabras con Mu.

El desayuno se desarrolló en silencio, aunque bajo ninguna circunstancia fueron momentos incomodos. Mu disfrutaba de la compañía de Laupheim, se había acostumbrado a ella y no le molestaba estar en silencio. Además, entendía la delicada situación en la que la princesa se encontraba y tampoco veía correcto hacerle forzar a hablar. Debía ser ella quien diera el primer paso.

Por otro lado, Laupheim agradecía infinitamente el silencio de Mu. Necesitaba estar en compañía de alguien pero sinceramente no se sentía con fuerza de hablar de nada. Incluso si sus labios no producían ningún sonido, estaba convencida que Mu podía leer el agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Mientras desayunaban en total tranquilidad, más gente fue llenando el pequeño patio. Algunos eran parejas, otras familias con niños que correteaban por las cercanías de la mesa donde los padres estaban. Era una estampa jovial, con una atmosfera propia de una dicha.

Mu terminó su pastel bastante antes que Laupheim, quien parecía recrearse en cada cucharada que daba al dulce. Cuando ella terminó, Mu le sonrió.

— ¿Bueno? —Ella asintió— Es un buen lugar donde perderse de vez en cuando ¿no lo crees?

Y por fin, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la princesa. Mu se sintió invadido por una extraña felicidad que le fue imposible descubrir de donde procedía. Como si verla sonreír hubiese sido un regalo del mismísimo cielo. Casi no se podía creer aquella extraña sensación revolotear en su estómago.

— ¿Deberíamos volver?

Su voz sonó como un susurro pero manteniendo su habitual dulzura. Él se obligó a asentir y, como anestesiado por la presencia de aquella chica, se levantó de la silla. Ella hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos aún le evitaban, pero en ocasiones le buscaban. Poco a poco se recobraba. Mu emprendió el camino de regresó al interior cuando sintió que algo le agarraba de la ropa. Volteó.

Laupheim tenía la mirada fija en el piano, pero su mano agarraba firmemente la túnica de Mu. Desconcertado, preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Puedes esperar un momento? —preguntó ella casi con apuro. Él no se vio en corazón de negarle nada. Asintió y en silencio observó como la princesa caminaba elegantemente hasta el piano, tomando asiento y apartando el cabello detrás de sus orejas.

Todo el lugar se silenció ligeramente y luego las notas fluyeron de aquel instrumento. Sus dedos eran gentiles con las teclas, acariciándolas y mimándolas. La melodía llenó el lugar, silenció los murmullos restantes. La gente detuvo su actividad y centró su atención en Laupheim. Pronto la música se convirtió en un motor que unió a todos los presentes.

Las hojas de las enredaderas se mecieron al son de un aire imperceptible, como si quisieran seguir el ritmo de aquella preciosa melodía. Sin embargo, no solo las personas y las plantas se encontraban hechizados por la música, también el cielo. El mismísimo cielo. El sol se alzó, iluminando aquel pequeño espacio. Su luz resplandeció por la superficie del instrumento; llegó a Laupheim en un tímido rayo que la hizo sonreír mientras de sus dedos seguía saliendo aquella mística melodía.

Mu la contempló de cerca, se sintió conmovido ante la escena. Un torrente de emociones lo sacudió, su pecho se sentía extasiado por la música, por la imagen que estaba contemplando. Aquella chica tenía algo. Y ese algo no era debido a su sangre real o su procedencia lemuviana. Era la inocencia, la dulzura en su comportamiento. Era cuando sonreía, cuando se preocupaba por los demás, cuando lograba penetrar incluso en aquellos corazones más solitarios. Como el del caballero de Aries.

Desgraciadamente, la melodía llegó a su fin. Paulatinamente, las notas fueron cayendo sobre el improvisado público hasta que la última de ellas dio eco en el lugar. El silencio prosiguió por unos instantes hasta que, pronto, el lugar rompió en aplausos.

Laupheim se sobresaltó ligeramente. Su mente se había perdido en la melodía mientras tocaba; los aplausos la trajeron de vuelta. Sorprendida, miró a todos a su alrededor. Varios niños se le acercaron a hablarle, entusiasmados por la pieza que acababan de escuchar.

La princesa no cabía en su sorpresa ¿Les había gustado? Había tocado aquella pieza incontables veces en Lemuria y jamás nadie respondió. Todos permanecieron siempre callados, con sus miradas bajas y sus caras largas.

Su atención cayó a los niños que brincaban y sonreían a su alrededor, le recordaron a aquellos chiquillos del orfanato. Ellos tenían el mismo entusiasmo después de que Laupheim les explicara sobre alguna leyenda lemuviana. Así pues, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la lemuviana. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al ver a aquel espectador que, a pesar de mantenerse en un plano apartado, la miraba con tanta intensidad. Laupheim podía jurar que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por lo que rápidamente regresó su atención a los niños.

— ¿Podrías volverla a tocar? —preguntó una niña que se apoyaba en su rodilla.

Laupheim le revoloteó el cabello, tan rubio como el sol que ahora escalaba por la bóveda celeste.

— Me temo que no se ninguna más.

— ¡Me encanta! —gritó uno de los niños.

— Algún día yo también tocaré así de bien —alardeó una niña que rápidamente miró a Laupheim con ojos grandes y suplicantes— ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió divertida. No tardaron demasiado en acudir los padres de aquellos niños quienes, igual de fascinados que las criaturas, no dudaron en alabar la melodía de Laupheim. Ella les agradecía el gesto humildemente, sin saber bien como reaccionar a esa situación. Era tan extraño que por un instante llegó a pensar que se trataba de un sueño. Pero no lo era. Aquello era real.

Después de hablar un poco con aquellos que se había acercado hasta ella, Laupheim se levantó y caminó hasta Mu. Él se había mantenido en el mismo lugar, siempre con su atención puesta en ella. Laupheim sintió que caminaba en una nube mientras cortaba la distancia que los separaba.

— El sol tiene un brillo especial —fueron las primeras palabras del caballero de Aries.

La princesa quedó ligeramente desconcertada al principio, pero eventualmente sonrió. Un rastro de orgullo se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

— Es la canción de Ikyune. Imagino que está feliz de haberla escuchado.

Mu asintió. Personalmente se sentía complacido de verla una vez más sonreír. Y incluso ahora, aquella sonrisa tan simple y alegre le parecía más hermosa que antes. Ambos salieron del local a paso lento, deleitándose de cada instante. Aquella música había logrado refrescarlos, hacerlos olvidar, aunque fuese solo por unos instantes, de todos los problemas en los que se encontraban sumergidos.

En un acuerdo silencioso, ambos decidieron pasar el resto del día dando vueltas por Rodorio. Era un día de mercado, por lo que el ambiente estaba bastante animado. Los comerciantes llamaban a aquellos que paseaban por la calle, intentando que alguno de ellos comprara alguno de sus productos. Había de todo, desde fruta y verduras recién cogidas a vestidos y otras prendas de ropa.

Ni siquiera a la hora del almuerzo quisieron ir al hotel, prefiriendo tomar alguna delicia típica griega en algún puesto ambulante. Por la tarde optaron por el mismo plan, pasear por Rodorio. Mu aprovechó para enseñarle aquellos lugares más memorables del pueblo como la iglesia o el ayuntamiento. Ella no podía dejar de ver un abismo inconcebible con las construcciones de Lemuria, cosa que le hacía disfrutar aún más de esa experiencia.

Cuando la noche cayó, ambos se encontraban paseando por el paseo marítimo. Se trataba de una larga avenida empedrada, reseguida por varios árboles de tipo mediterráneo a cada tantos metros.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos bancos? —preguntó Laupheim casualmente.

Mu no puedo hacer nada más que reírse. Semejante pregunta solo podía venir de ella. Laupheim le miró, tratando de parecer indignada pero con la risa escapándosele por debajo de la nariz.

— Oh ¡Vamos Mu!

— Lo siento, es que la pregunta se las trae —trató de decir él entre risas.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y alzó ambas cejas.

— Gracias —respondió la princesa sarcástica.

Aquello no ayudó a disminuir la risa del caballero de Aries, de hecho tuvo justo el efecto contrario. En vistas de que Mu aún tendría para rato, Laupheim paseó su mirada por las cercanías. Si sus ojos no le fallaban, algo pasaba al final del paseo. Había demasiada gente amontonada.

Sin perder un momento, echó a correr en esa dirección. Cuando Mu quiso darse cuenta, ella ya se encontraba a algunos metros. Con eso, el caballero de Aries tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para darle alcance. Suerte que, aunque recluido en Jamir, su entrenamiento no lo olvidaba un solo día.

Cuando ambos llegaron al gentío, vieron que se trataba de un concierto al aire libre. Había una orquestra compuesta por diversos músicos y delante de ellos una chica. Era una muchacha de apenas 15 años, pero que lucía tan confiada y emocionada como aquellos que tocaban detrás suyo. Pronto, la canción dio inicio.

La voz de la muchacha era angelical, casi divina. Y esta, acompañada de la acercada combinación instrumental, lograba poner la piel de gallina a todos los espectadores. Impresionados por la belleza de la canción, Laupheim y Mu no pudieron hacer más a que esta terminara para mirarse. Cuando lo hicieron, algo brilló en los ojos de la princesa. Inesperadamente, ella agarró la camisa de Mu. Él la miró confuso.

— He tenido una idea —Mu aún se mostró más confundido. De verdad que el caballero de Aries no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Podemos ir a la cala?

Mu asintió lentamente. Aunque quedaba algo lejos, el camino se hizo bastante rápido. Puede que porque la presencia de Laupheim hacia que el tiempo fluyera anormalmente; algo en ella lo hechizaba y lo alejaba de la realidad. La otra opción, y esta podía ser la más posible, es que había hecho ese recorrido tantas veces en tan poco tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Así pues, antes de lo esperado por alguno de los dos, llegaron al lugar. Mu se quedó atrás, viendo como Laupheim se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba que sus pies se mojaran por el frío agua del mar.

Él se acercó con lentitud, dándose cuenta como, lentamente, un tatareo llegaba a sus oídos. Era casi como un susurro, como el sonido del mar: tranquilizante, calmado. Aries se detuvo a unos pasos de donde la princesa se encontraba. Las manos de la chica permanecían enlazas en su espalda, su barbilla alta.

'_Está tatareando'_ pensó el caballero. Así que la canción que escuchaba era ella. Saliendo de su trance de pensamientos, se percató de una pequeña lucecita que revoloteaba cerca de la chica. Confundido, examinó el alrededor. Paulatinamente, pequeñas luces se congregaban alrededor de la lemuviana, mientras ella seguía tatareando.

'_¿Luciérnagas?_' Mu extendió su mano, viendo como uno de aquellos pequeños animalitos tomaba sitio en su palma. Los ojos del caballero de Aries se alzaron al cielo, maravillados por el espectáculo que estaban contemplando '_Hacía años que no las veía_.'

Los verdes ojos de Mu se centraron en Laupheim. Se veía mágica, rodeada por las luciérnagas, como si estas respondieran a la canción que estaba tatareando. Mu no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó allí, observándola. Siempre igual, ella hacía y él la observaba. Era como si hubiese un muro entre ellos dos. Una pared de cristal inquebrantable.

Ese pensamiento lo llenó de una impotencia inexplicable. Por un instante se sintió desgraciado por no poder romper esa barrera. Él quería llegar al otro lado, quería llegar junto a ella. Y entonces, escuchó su voz.

— Gracias.

Mu regresó a la realidad, sus ojos centraron su atención en la figura de la princesa. Ya no tatareaba, pero la melodía parecía flotar aún alrededor suyo. Estaba de perfil, mirándole con una expresión cálida y acogedora. Mu sintió su corazón saltar.

— ¿Por qué? —se las arregló para preguntar a pesar de sentir que las palabras no terminaban de formarse en su mente.

Ella bajó la mirada a sus pies, jugueteando con el agua. Entonces caminó hasta él pero no le miró directamente hasta que no estuvo a apenas unos pasos de distancia. Su sonrisa lo invadió.

— Por todo. Te debo mucho, Mu. Muchas gracias.

**Hola a todos!**

He tardado pero mi regreso ha sido a lo grande ¿no creéis? Ya dije que estos capítulos venían… cargaditos, para llamarlo de alguna manera. Del mismo modo, advierto que los próximos son bastante oscuros, mucho más de lo habitual. Dicho esto, y antes de contestar a los reviews, debo agradecer todo el apoyo que recibido. Tanto los reviews, como los followers y favoritos me han hecho muy feliz **¡Muchísimas gracias!**

Y dejadme hacer una incisión en lo que a tema musical refiere (mejor que lo diga ahora antes de que se me vaya de la cabeza). En este último capítulo aparecen 3 canciones, a continuación os dejo los links para que podáis escucharlas ;)

La canción de Ikyune: ** watch?v=h-0G_FI61a8**

La canción que tocó la orquesta e inspiró a Laupheim:** watch?v=riVfnncBgaE**

La canción que Laupheim tatareó en la cala:** watch?v=F9ee_Ez6tFk**

Ahora que lo veo, me he quedado a gusto y descansando con tanta canción en un único capítulo. Personalmente adoro las dos melodías, preciosas. Así que, ya independientemente de que aparezcan en el fic o no, las recomiendo mucho ;) **(¡Acordaros de quitar los espacios que hay en el link, de otro modo no podréis verlos!)**

.

Ahora sí, la contestación de reviews:

**Yuri Nero:** Y cumpliendo a tu petición ¡Doble capítulo para navidad! ;) Créeme, he sufrido para poder cumplir con esto. Mi intención era hacer solo uno pero, de algún modo, la virgen me ha iluminado o tanto inventar en los exámenes de la universidad me ha despertado mi creatividad (la cual estaba en estado de letargo). Sinceramente, creo que ha sido más la segunda opción que otra cosa. Dejo lo de Aldebarán y la chica a tu imaginación ¡Sorpréndeme con tus suposiciones! Jajajaja Y en lo referente a Mu, intento que se asemeje lo más posible a su personalidad, aunque es casi como una misión imposible, créeme ¡Me alegra ver que al menos he logrado cumplir el objetivo de que los personajes no se vayan demasiado de sus líneas! :D Bueno, espero que te hayan gustado estos dos regalitos de navidad y muchas gracias por dejar tu _review_ :D Por cierto, sí que se mandó tu otro review jajaja ¡Un fuerte abrazo y espero verte pronto!

**Persefone X:** Bueno ¡Se acabó la espera! ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Esperabas esta noticia por parte de Shaka? Si me quieres asesinar por "maltratar" así a mis personajes, debo decir en mi defensa que el capítulo 10 trata de suavizar la situación :D Yo lo digo, a ver si cuela jajajaja Hacía bastante que no veía un review tuyo ¡Me alegra ver que aún sigues por aquí! Así que muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme y espero que te haya gustado ¡Ojala te vea de nuevo! ;)

**Carol:** Aquí es cuando se demuestra mi confianza en el Google translator: _Me gusta mucho tu fanfic! Creo que sería bueno si el Laupheim quedarse con par Shion y Mu formado con Shaka. besos hahaha. _Personalmente me hago fan de ese **el Laupheim. **Aunque el colmo se lo lleva el: **quedarse con par Shion y Mu formando con Shaka**. Agradezco mucho el review, de veras, pero me es imposible acabar de entender que quiere decir. Si alguna alma caritativa puede traducírmelo, se lo agradecería. Bueno, debo decir que me alegra de ver que este fic está traspasando barreras de idiomas, en lo referente a que gente que no es hispanohablante puede leerlo y disfrutarlo. De verdad, es un orgullo saber que tu esfuerzo está llegando a tanta gente ¡Muchas gracias! Espero poder verte de nuevo por aquí pero, es si, intenta ponerme el review en español o en inglés. Acepto el alemán incluso jajaja

**Loba-san**: La duda del LaupheimxShion está desde que empecé el fic, no desesperes jajajaja Bueno ¡Al fin llegó! Se hizo corta la espera ¿Verdad? Lo digo porque yo parpadeé y faltaba una semana. Más o menos, este ha sido el resumen de mi semana (gracias, además, del maravilloso trabajo que aún no había empezado): ** .com /TopVinesPage/ posts/ 1080589418663198?_mref=message_bubble **(quita los espacios ;)) En fin, espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos ¡Y espero verte de nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :D

**Artemis13:** ¿Dilema o no dilema? ¿Mereció la pena la espera? Jajajaja Sobre Degel, bueno… aún no ha podido tener su debut pero ¡Aparecerà en el próximo! ;) De hecho, adelanto, el tendrá mucho que ver en estos capítulos más oscuros que se acercan ¡Estoy abierta a deducciones ¿Alguna teoría por ahí escondida sobre lo que puede ocurrir? Jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero verte pronto! :D

**JedFog:** No te haces una idea de la ilusión que me dio recibir este review. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Normalmente los recibo poco después de publicar pero muy rara vez me llega alguno tres semanas después de actualizar. Puede que por eso mismo, al ser inesperado (por llamarlo de algún modo), me animó muchísimo. Y fue una ayuda porque andaba algo clavada con algunos puntos pero ¡Solucionado! Jajajaja Me alegra saber que mi escritura es agradable y que la historia te haya logrado atrapar tanto :) Espero que estos capítulos tampoco te hayan decepcionado. Ya me dirás ;) Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero verte de nuevo :D

Bueno ¡Y hasta aquí esta actualización! Espero que os hayan gustado estos dos capítulos especiales. Siguiendo fiel a mi estilo, no sé cuando tendré el próximo. Enero es siempre un mes difícil (los que sean universitarios me entenderán), así que no sé bien, bien, como lo tendré. Eso sí, me comprometo a subirlo lo antes posible. Puedo prometer que estará antes de Marzo (Algo es algo) jajajaja

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**

**PD: **No hace mucho he empezado una historia en Wattpad. Para aquellos que queráis, os animo a leerla y a dejar vuestras críticas allí ;)


	11. Capítulo 11 - Otro dorado en Lemuria

**CAPÍTULO 11. OTRO DORADO EN LEMURIA**

El libro que cargó a través de varias casas, cayó cual piedra sobre la mesa de madera. Shaka se permitió suspirar de alivio al sentir ese peso remover de sus brazos. Despojado de su armadura dorada y vestido únicamente con unas túnicas moradas propias de su tierra, Shaka se dispuso a estudiar lo que aquellas hojas ilustraban.

La primera sorpresa que encontró fue que el libro estaba escrito a mano. Era una caligrafía impecable, cursiva, inmaculada. No imaginó que aquel objeto fuese tan antiguo pero, igualmente, si este le proporcionaba las respuestas que buscaba, no importaba incluso si pertenecía a la mismísima era del mito.

Tomó aire y dejó que sus ojos empezaran la lectura.

— ¡Shaka!

2 segundos. Había tenido 2 segundos de tranquilidad. Suspiró con resignación y miró hacia la ventana, apreciando en su máximo esplendor las desventajas de vivir en una planta baja. Recostado sobre el marco de la ventana, la cual permanecía abierta para dejar paso al interior de Virgo aquella rica brisa mañanera, se encontraba Milo.

— Buenos días, Milo —respondió el sexto custodio lo más educado que pudo. Debía admitir que se sentía frustrado. Había pasado prácticamente 3 horas tratando de dar con ese libro y, justo cuando estaba a punto de mirarlo, aparecía alguien.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No estás meditando?

Aquel último comentario exasperó a Shaka, sin embargo este hizo un gran trabajo en ocultar su molestia.

— Ahora mismo me disponía a leer este libro.

— ¿De qué es? —preguntó escorpio entusiasmado.

Antes de que Shaka pudiese responder, el caballero de Escorpio ya había hecho su camino al interior del recinto. Virgo lo miró con ojos grandes, ahora sí mostrando su molestia. La cual, sea dicho, únicamente iba en aumento a medida que pasaban los segundos.

— Milo, no deberías estar aquí.

— ¡Cierto! Tengo una misión —respondió despreocupadamente mientras trataba de leer lo que el libro decía. Shaka lo iba apartando de la incauta y curiosa mirada del escorpión.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Tengo que ir con la gatita! —protestó Milo después de unos segundos.

_'Así que era eso'_ pensó Shaka. No era secreto para nadie sobre la mala relación entre el caballero de escorpio y el de leo. Paradójicamente, parecía que el Patriarca disfrutaba mandándolos a misiones juntos, puesto que en la mayoría de casos debían ir ellos dos. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad que los mandase juntos porque cuando Milo y Aioria desaparecían, el Santuario caía en una calma que muchos agradecían.

— Aunque no te guste ir con Aioria, es tu deber acudir a las misiones encomendadas por el Patriarca.

Shaka sabía que eso sonaba a texto sacado del manual 'Como debe comportarse un caballero dorado'. Sin embargo esperó disuadir a Milo con esa coletilla del deber, a sabiendas que Escorpio se tomaba muy en serio las responsabilidades derivadas de su estatus de caballero dorados. A desespero de Virgo, su táctica no surgió efecto.

— No.

El caballero de virgo se levantó y lo miró con aquellos ojos tan misteriosos, místicos y extraños a la mayoría, puesto que solían estar escondidos a las maravillas del mundo. Milo se sintió intimidado por ellos un instante.

— Debes ir. De inmediato.

— ¡No!

Ahí estaba, el niño escorpio. Shaka suspiró, descuidándose un momento de aquel grueso e importante libro que se disponía a leer. Los ojos de Milo cayeron sobre el objeto, esbozando al instante una pícara sonrisa que solo proclamaba lo que estaba por llegar: Problemas.

A una velocidad inconcebible, Escorpio tomó el libro de encima de la mesa y echó a correr hacia las estancias de Virgo. Shaka tuvo que esperar unos momentos a analizar que acababa de pasar, sin embargo su mente era ágil y pronto echó a correr detrás de Milo.

.

Aldebarán permanecía a la entrada de su propio templo. Su mirada caía sobre la silueta de Rodorio, visible a lo lejos. Su mente centrada en aquellas personas que estaban allí: Mu y Laupheim. No podía negar que la situación era compleja. Ya desde el principio aquello no fue un problema de fácil solución: Laupheim, una princesa de un país que se considera extinto por la mayoría de personas, viaja por razones misteriosas en el tiempo y el espacio. Obviamente la solución no era fácil pero ahora… Ahora que se conocía la razón por la que hizo ese viaje, todo en sí había subido a un nivel más alto de complejidad. Ahora ya no se trataba solo de luchar contra las leyes que rigen el tiempo y el espacio, ahora también había que luchar contra las leyes de Lemuria.

Su mente divagaba por aquellos caminos cuando un fuerte estruendo irrumpió en el silencio sagrado de su templo. Tauro volteó, viendo a Millo correr a toda velocidad hacia él.

_'Ah no, eso sí que no. Nadie pasa por mi templo sin pedir permiso'_.

Disimuladamente, Aldebarán estiró su pie en medio del camino. Milo ni siquiera lo vio. Se tropezó y del impulso cayó al suelo. Su mala suerte fue que cayó justo en las escaleras, bajándolas cual bola humana. En su camino cayó un grueso libro.

Aldebarán tomó la obra con curiosidad. Examinó rápidamente la portada, deduciendo que se trataba de un ejemplar bastante antiguo.

— ¡Por fin!

El caballero de Tauro miró hacia la entrada posterior de su templo, encontrando a una figura avanzar hacia él. Incluso aunque su visión era algo borrosa en la lejanía, pudo identificarlo gracias a su forma de andar: tan elegante y poderosa.

— Shaka —los ojos de Tauro fueron al libro para regresar sobre el caballero de la virgen, de pie de su lado— ¿Es tuyo?

— ¡Aldebarán! —protestó Milo desde lo bajo de la escalinata. Los dos caballeros condujeron su atención a su compañero. Tenía algunas raspaduras en los brazos y la cara, aunque nada a lo que Milo no estuviese acostumbrado.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el segundo custodio mientras movía su mirada entre escorpio y virgo.

— A Milo le dio por robarme el libro —Shaka miró a Aldebarán—. Ese que cargas.

— ¡No es verdad! —con la mirada que Shaka le lanzó, Milo se vio obligado a retractarse al instante— Bueno sí ¡Pero es que no quiero ir a la maldita misión!

— Si quieres meterte en problemas me parece perfecto —las palabras de Shaka eran como dagas envenenadas lanzadas sin prejuicio alguno—. Pero no me involucres. Asume tus responsabilidades.

— Oye Shaka —la voz de Aldebarán sonó conciliadora. Incluso el caballero de Tauro se había sentido atacado por la rudeza de aquellas palabras—. Tampoco hace falta…

— Ese libro explica la historia de _ese_ objeto. Un solo error y descubrirían que lo saqué de la biblioteca sin permiso. No te diré lo que sucedería luego porque ya te puedes imaginar.

'_Que descubrirían que Mu está en Rodorio y además acompañado de una princesa de una tierra extinta y del pasado'_. Aldebarán tragó en seco y asintió. Visto así entendía perfectamente la exasperación de Shaka pero, era curioso, aun y estar bastante enfadado, alguien que lo viese desde fuera diría que estaba igual de impasible que siempre.

— En realidad, Milo —empezó a decir Tauro cautelosamente, observando cada una de las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro del cabalero de escorpio—. Shaka tiene razón —sentenció finalmente—. Debes cumplir con tu responsabilidad.

— Otro con lo mismo.

Shaka y Aldebarán cruzaron sus miradas, siendo imposible para este último pronunciar:

— ¿Dónde estará Camus?

.

.

Degel respiró profundamente de aquel fresco y húmero aire que flotaba en el ambiente. La noche había caído en su camino hasta la capital del país. Dedujo que ahora se encontraría por los suburbios, a juzgar por el estado de las viviendas. La estampa en sí era deplorable, ya no solo por la miseria en la que vivían aquellos que tenían casa, sino por el incontable número de habitantes que parecían pasar sus noches en la intemperie.

El caballero de Acuario se abría paso a través de las calles. Hizo bien en esconder su caja de pandora en un mantel blanco. Ir por allí con algún objeto valioso podía suponer un billete al mismísimo infierno. Degel no dudaba en que todos aquellos que ahora se acurrucaban contra aquellas fachadas maltrechas, se lanzarían a él en ver el material de su caja de pandora.

Después de recorrer gran parte de aquellos inmensos suburbios plagados de las más inimaginables miserias únicamente ocultas por la noche, Degel llegó a la entrada de un puente. Resguardándolo de incautos, dos guardias de traje blanco.

El caballero de acuario se acercó a ellos, viendo en uno de los laterales del puente una placa con el nombre del mismo: Puente de Marte.

— Buenas noches, caballeros —les saludó él formalmente.

— No se permiten las visitas a la isla principal.

Degel no tardó demasiado en sumar dos más y dos y deducir que en aquella isla se encontraban los poderosos. Perfecto, porque él iba a visitar al que más poder tenía: el rey de Lemuria.

— Mi nombre es Degel. Vengo de parte del Santuario. Hace algunas semanas mandamos a unos operarios y no hemos podido establecer el contacto con ellos por un tiempo.

Los guardias intercambiaron miradas y esbozaron una sonrisa cruel en sus rostros.

— No te dejaremos pasar.

— ¿Puedo saber porque? —preguntó Degel, tratando de ocultar su molestia. Algo en él le decía que debía desconfiar de esos tipos pero no quería recurrir a la fuerza. Aún.

— No queremos.

— ¡Además de que no te creemos!

Sin previo aviso, los dos guardias se lanzaron hacia Degel. El caballero ni se movió, analizando su avance hacia él. Mientras ellos se reían por su impasibilidad; Degel ya los había ganado.

Cuando el primero de ellos estaba a punto de darle alcance; un fuerte dolor se instaló en el pecho de ambos. Los guardias detuvieron su avance, bajaron la mirada hacia su pecho. Su impoluto uniforme manchado de sangre. Sus ojos confundidos se plantaron rápidamente en Degel.

— No había modo de salvaros ¿Verdad? —fueron las únicas palabras del caballero.

Los guardias querían responderle, pero eran incapaces de pronunciar alguna palabra. Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a sacudirse con fuerza hasta que quedaron despojado de la vida que habitaba en ellos. Degel extendió su brazo, arrancando las estacas de hielo de sus espaldas. Curioso observó el tono carmesí que habían adquirido.

El cabalero de Acuario caminó hasta situarse en medio de los dos cuerpos inertes. Sus fríos y glaciales ojos recorrieron las facciones de ambos con cuidado hasta que encontró aquellos que buscaba. En la nuca de ambos había un extraño tatuaje, como una estrella de seis puntas con una inscripción en ella.

Degel cerró sus ojos, lamentándose internamente por la pérdida que acababa de presenciar.

— No había modo de que os salvara si estabais bajo los efectos de esta maldición.

Los ojos del caballero volaron hasta la isla que se dibujaba más allá, donde el puente terminaba. Su intención no le engañaba cuando, al llegar, le decía que algo en Lemuria no era normal y ahora que había presenciado a dos guardias bajo una fuerte maldición, ese sentimiento se volvió más fuerte.

Su preocupación hacia sus dos compañeros aquí aumento, haciendo que su paso se apresurara a través del puente y hasta el castillo real, en lo alto de la isla. A diferencia de los guardias anteriores, estos no parecían presentar estar bajo el efecto de ninguna maldición por lo que, tras explicarles la situación, no se opusieron a su entrada a palacio e incluso lo guiaron hasta la sala del trono.

Allí Degel tuvo el honor de hablar con el rey de Lemuria.

— Siento profundamente la situación actual —se disculpó el monarca con rostro afligido. Degel asintió.

— Es algo que está al escape de todos nosotros, alteza. Usted no debe preocuparse. El Santuario me mandó como unidad de refuerzo a mis dos compañeros.

— Lo entiendo. Siendo así, tendrás los mismos cuidados que ellos. EN este momento, las doncellas están preparando ya tu habitación. Descansa por esta noche. Presiento que tienes un arduo trabajo por delante.

— Es usted muy amable, alteza —Degel alzó la cabeza y miró al monarca con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios—. Así pues, si me disculpa, iré hacia mi estancia.

El hombre asintió.

— Siéntete como en casa, caballero de Acuario.

Degel no tardó en abandonar la estancia, quedándose a solas en el amplio pasillo que conducía a ella. La luz del patio se filtraba a través de los enormes ventanales que decoraban todo el pasillo.

_Degel._

El caballero de Acuario frunció el ceño, revisó sus alrededores. Estaba completamente solo, no podía sentir ningún cosmos cerca.

_Degel._

Escuchó de nuevo. Suficiente, puesto que con esa segunda vez pudo reconocer al propietario de aquella voz.

— Asmita ¿Dónde estáis?

_Aguarda un momento, por favor. Necesito que veas esto._

Antes de que Degel pudiese hacerse a la idea, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Sorprendido vio como el suelo donde antes estaba se iba alejando más y más. Él mismo parecía se abducido por un enorme agujero negro. Su cuerpo se sintió liviano pero él no tenía control. Era una sensación similar a estar flotando en medio de la nada.

Cuando parpadeó, se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar oscuro. Sus ojos, adaptados a la claridad del palacio, tardaron un poco en aclimatarse a la repentina oscuridad. Poco a poco, pudo ir leyendo una serie de inscripciones en el techo de roca. Con un rápido vistazo pudo ver que se encontraba dentro de una cueva.

— Espero haberlo hecho bien —dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Al voltear, Degel se encontró con su compañero: Asmita de Virgo. Al caballero de Acuario le tomó unos instantes hacerse a la idea de que el sexto custodio estaba allí, de pie a su lado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Logró preguntar acuario.

— La conocen como la caserna del diablo. En ella, los lemuvianos encontraron un objeto sagrado llamado _Kaladharma_.

Degel frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Jamás había escuchado hablar de dicho objeto.

— Hasta hace unas semanas, ni siquiera habíamos escuchado sobre Lemuria —intervino Asmita en un tono calmado—.

— ¿Y porque me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Dónde está Shion?

— La situación es complicada —respondía Asmita después de un tiempo prudencial en el que repaso con sus dedos algunas de las escrituras en la pared—. Shion está… incapacitado para la misión actualmente.

— ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! —demandó Degel avanzando hacia Asmita. Virgo lo "miro".

— Algo en este lugar está terriblemente mal.

El silencio cayó entre ellos, siendo Degel quien lo rompió después de unos segundos.

— Los guardias tenían una maldición en ellos.

— Eso no es lo peor.

— ¿Qué más está pasando?

— La familia real —Degel se extrañó, pero no quiso intervenir para que Asmita siguiera explicándole la situación—. Ellos nos están ocultando algo. Algo que ha provocado que Shion quede en el estado actual y que la hija menor de los monarcas, la princesa Laupheim, haya desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo?

— He estado investigando sobre el tema y meditando entre lo que puede haber sucedido. Cuanto menos puedo calificar todo esto como 'curioso'.

— ¿Curioso? —Degel se sintió terriblemente ofendido por la falta de respeto de Asmita, quien incluso parecía divertido— Asmita, un compañero tuyo se encuentra incapaz de seguir con la misión y acabar de decirme que hay una chica desaparecida.

— Digo que lo curioso es como todas las pistas me están conduciendo al supuesto más surrealista que he podido plantearme.

— ¿Cuál es?

Asmita junto sus manos tras su espalda y se paseó por la estancia sin un rumbo fijo. Degel lo seguía con la mirada, expectante por su respuesta.

— La ley lemuviana, según he visto, obliga a que, en caso de un segundo heredero al trono, este se vea como una opción inviable para el futuro del país. En otras palabras, se obliga a renegar de él por tal de evitar revoluciones hipotéticas. Sin embargo, si que es cierto que los guardias y el resto de operarios a palacio cumplen con ese artículo a la perfección pero el rey no. Él muestra un extraño cariño por Laupheim que no demuestra con Shenda, la hija mayor y quien se supone es la próxima heredera ¿Por qué?

— No veo tu punto.

— Pronto. Porque hay otra cosa que también me llama la curiosidad. Su majestad nos informó de libros en la biblioteca de palacio con páginas arrancadas. Su majestad encontró algunos pero yo di con otro. Uno que lejos estaba de mitología lemuviana.

— ¿Cuál?

— El libro de registro. En el figuran los nacimientos de los lemuvianos. Resulta fascinante como ese libro también tiene páginas arrancadas. En realidad, únicamente una. La que indicaba la fecha de nacimiento de la princesa Shenda.

Degel cada vez estaba más confundido ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso? Por más que lo intentara, Degel no lograba encontrar ninguna información en toda aquella información.

— Asmita…

— Mi teoría es que la princesa Shenda puede saber el porqué fue arrancado su día del libro de registros.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Bien podría haberlo hecho ella. Hablando con algunas de las doncellas, me han dicho que ambas no eran demasiado unidas. Más por Shenda, quien solía tratar a Laupheim de un modo frío y distante.

— ¿Crees firmemente que ella puede estar relacionada?

— Quiero descartarla. Por su bien y por el del país entero espero que no lo esté.

— ¿Y me has traído aquí para decirme todo esto?

Asmita sonrió.

— Y para pedirte que trates de sacarle información a la princesa.

— ¿Qué? —Degel no cabía en su sorpresa— No. Me niego.

— Debemos asegurarnos de que no está involucrada. Además, creo que es el modo más rápido para averiguar como hacer que Shion vuelva en sí.

— ¿En sí?

— Está inconsciente. Enfermería de palacio, por si quieres visitarle y darte cuenta de que está en un estado delicado y requiere de nuestra ayuda.

Degel aguardó en silencio unos instantes, sopesando los pros y los contras. Lo que Asmita le pedía no era tan sencillo como parecía, ambos los sabían. Pero era cierto, debían ayudar a Shion y a la princesa.

El caballero de Acuario suspiró profundamente y asintió con lentitud.

— Lo haré.

Asmita se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

— En ese caso, ahora te mandaré de regreso a palacio. Procura escoltar a la princesa.

— ¿Qué harás tú?

— Las inscripciones que hay en esta cueva son las instrucciones de la Kaladharma. Estaban en un libro en palacio, pero alguien arrancó las páginas. Están el lemuviano, por eso me están llevando algo más de tiempo traducirlas. Cuando las tenga, regresaré a palacio.

— Hasta entonces.

— Cualquier cosa, puedes comunicarte conmigo telepáticamente.

Las últimas palabras de Asmita sonaron distantes para Degel, quien volvía a sentir esa placentera sensación de estar flotando. En un parpadeo, se encontraba de nuevo en el pasillo de palacio.

Antes de que su cabeza pudiese asimilar que se encontraba de regreso, una doncella asomó por la esquina del pasillo.

— Señor Degel —el caballeo condujo sus ojos hasta la muchacha—, le estábamos buscando. Su habitación ya está lista ¿Quiere que lo acompañe?

— No es necesario, es tarde e imagino que estarás cansada —sonrió, logrando sacar los colores a la pobre sirvienta— ¿Podrías decirme dónde está?

Ella asintió, carcomida por los nervios, y apunto al otro extremo del pasillo. Degel condujo sus ojos hacia el lugar en cuestión.

— Gire a la derecha y siga ese pasillo hasta la quinta puerta. No es complicado.

Degel volvió a mirarla y tras sonreír de nuevo y agradecerle el gesto, emprendió el camino hacia su habitación. Mientras caminaba por aquel vacío pasillo, resguardado por la penumbra de la noche, su mente se planteaba las diferencias entre los suburbios y el palacio real. Sinceramente, la mayoría de la población vivía en un estado absoluto de miseria mientras que en palacio tenían tantas habitaciones que resultaba hasta ridículo.

Al girar la esquina, Degel vio una chica salir de una de las habitaciones. Sin duda era una chica hermosa aunque no fue la belleza de la muchacha lo que captó la atención del caballero, sino su vestimenta. A juzgar por las ropas y los accesorios de oro, era evidente que ella debía ser la princesa Shenda.

Degel se sonrió a sí mismo, feliz por la casualidad de encontrarla. Sin demorar un segundo más, fue hacia ella. Los místico ojos la princesa lo escanearon rápidamente; su expresión era sería y frustrada, una unión que Degel no terminaba de entender.

— Buenas noches, princesa.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó cautelosamente.

— Mi nombre es Degel, soy el caballero de oro de Acuario.

— ¿Otro caballero? ¿Qué ha pasado con los otros dos?

Era increíble como, a pesar del tono formal que ella empleaba, todo lo que decía tenía un tono de desgana y tristeza.

— He venido como refuerzo a su labor. Espero que podamos seguir viéndonos de ahora en adelante, alteza.

Ella asintió.

— Que tengas buenas noches.

Y rápidamente apresuró el paso al interior de una habitación cercana. Degel la observó marcharse, siendo que su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto quedó solo en el pasillo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

¡Sucedió el milagro! Pude actualizar antes de lo previsto. Hace unos pocos días (concretamente dos) que terminé con mi mes de examen. Digo mes pero en realidad han sido como 3. Una muerte, ya os lo digo.

Bueno, he querido aprovechar este pequeño respiro para escribir otro capítulo más de esta historia. De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido ¡Y por la paciencia! Ya sé que soy lenta actualizando T_T Además de que he estado bastante liada escribiendo una historia para Wattpad. Pronto subiré algunos capítulos así que, a aquellos que os interese ¡os animo a pasaros por ahí! :D

Y va siendo hora de pasar a la contestación de reviews ¿no es así?

**Artemis13.** Tenía que aportar mi regalito de navidad ¿no crees? ;) Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Cuando los estaba publicando tenía hasta miedo porque la historia da un vuelco importante pero aquí está la gracia ¿no? Jajajaja Este capítulo de hoy es algo más "calmado" pero de ahora en adelante la cosa puede seguir complicándose ¡Ten fe de ello! Jajaja Me alegra que te hayan gustado los actualizaciones y espero seguir viéndote por aquí ¡Esta vez la espera no ha sido larga eh! Un fuerte abrazo

**Loba-san.** No sé si a esto se le puede considerar actualización temprana pero yo lo considero todo un record jajaja Créeme que me he puesto a escribir a la que he tenido un poco de tiempo libre :D Creo (o al menos espero) que nadie se esperara que Laupheim y Shenda no eran hermanas de pura sangre aunque lo de Cronos, creo que alguien lo había deducido en algún capítulo jajaja Pero bueno, si te he sorprendido: objetivo cumplido. Pues que bueno saber que tendré a alguien más por aquí, pendiente de como termina esta historia ¡Ojala que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado! Un fuerte abrazo

**Lidia.** ¡Bienvenida! Wow ¿Los 10 de golpe? Bueno, yo también lo he hecho con algunas historias :) Muchas gracias por el review y bueno, ya ves que la actualización ha sido antes de lo esperado así que disfrútala ¡y a ver si te veo de nuevo! :D

**xanxel**. ¡Wi! Nueva seguidora ¡Encantada y bienvenida entonces! Me alegra de ver que hay más gente metida en esta historia :) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto (¡o más!) que los anteriores. Ojala te vea más por aquí :D

**LadyMadalla-Selene.** Oh dios, morí con lo de los dos brazos (creo que yo te secundaría jajaja) y tranquila, tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia de incluir dorados de _The lost canvas_ ;) Aunque en cierto modo ya están metidos hasta el cuello en este gran problema de Laupheim jajaja Pobres, donde se ven envueltos. En fin, muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero verte de nuevo por aquí ;) Un fuerte abrazo

**Persefone X.** ¡Bueno es saber eso! Jajaja ¡Bien! Otra persona a la que le sorprendió la revelación: voy bien jajajaj. Y sobre Mu y Laupheim, creo que ni yo sé que tipo de relación tienen (Bueno en realidad sí, solo que soy mala y me gusta leer que opináis vosotros). Entonces a Mu le gusta Laupheim ¿cierto? ¿Pero ella a él? Jajajaja El eterno dilema del fic, ya lo veo a venir. Bueno, me alegra saber que también te ha gustado el capítulo y espero que este de hoy también! :D Un fuerte abrazo y a ver si te veo pronto por aquí :)

**Yuri Nero.** Todos coincidimos en que Mu es un amor jajaja Me esforcé por tener los dos caps a tiempo, fue la carrera a contrarreloj jajajaj (Vaya peticiones más difíciles). Sintiéndolo mucho esta vez solo viene un capítulo. Quería subir dos pero el próximo puede que sea bastante largo y la temática (veo a venir que me va a tocar subir el rango a M), prefiero subirlo por separado y después de revisarlo como 20 veces. Por si acaso jajaja. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (aunque no venga acompañado de otro) y espero verte de nuevo ¡No me robes a Mu que la historia tiene que seguir! Jajajaja Un fuerte abrazo

Bueno, y hasta aquí la contestación de los reviews. A continuación dejaré el enlace de mi historia en Wattpad por si alguien tiene ganas y quiere darle un vistazo :) ¡Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**

**Wattpad: story/61516415-illusion**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Dos caras

_**Advertencia. La temática de este capítulo puede ser algo 'delicada'. **_

**CAPÍTULO 12. DOS CARAS DE UNA MISMA MONEDA**

Aquella alcoba de palacio lo asfixiaba. No era porque fuera pequeña, sino por la sensación que desprendía el lugar. Siéndole imposible conciliar el sueño, optó por salir a tomar un poco el aire.

Cuando salió al jardín de palacio serían alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada. Al aire húmedo jugaba con sus largos cabellos verdosos, los cuales habían adquirido una tonalidad más azulada desde su llegada a Lemuria.

Degel fijó su mirada en la lejanía, donde se alzaba la muralla que rodeaba palacio. Desde allí podía ver algunas luces colocadas estratégicamente, donde seguramente algunos guardias se encontrasen vigilando la seguridad de sus majestades.

El solo pensamiento de la familia real, condujo a Degel a la imagen de la princesa. Shenda despertó en él una extraña curiosidad. Apenas había intercambiado un par de frases con ella y rápidamente pudo deducir que aquella chica era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

El sonido de unos pasos llegó a sus finos oídos. Ni siquiera él entendió el porqué de su reacción, escondiéndose en la penumbra de uno de los pilares del porche. El corazón de Degel latió apresuradamente cuando aquellos guardias pasaron por delante suyo. Tuvo miedo de que lo descubrieran, pero ninguno pareció percatarse de su presencia. Y suerte que así fue, puesto que de otro modo no hubiese podido escuchar aquello:

— ¿Y dónde nos espera?

— Imagino que en el dormitorio. Espero que hoy esté igual de fabulosa que siempre, hace tiempo que no echo un polvo.

— Ya sabes que la princesa siempre hace bien su trabajo. De otro modo no seguiría cuerda.

— ¿Pero lo está?

Degel no llegó a escuchar más, pero tampoco tenía ganas de seguir con la conversación. La sola idea de a qué podían estar refiriéndose esos cabeza hueca, le removió la cena. En un primer momento quiso atribuir lo que oyó a un simple producto de su adormilada mente. Desgraciadamente, algo le decía que aquello que había oído era tan real como que él era un caballero dorado.

_Debo hacer algo_. Con ese pensamiento en el punto de mira, Degel se dispuso a seguir los guardias por los largos corredores de palacio. Las luces habían menguado su intensidad notoriamente, facilitando a Degel su labor de esconderse de aquellos dos hipócritas. Les llamaba así porque, después de las burradas que les escuchó decir en su persecución, no se le ocurría otro modo de nombrarlos.

Degel se asomó por una de las esquinas de los pasillos por los que circuló. No sabía donde estaba ni le importaba, lo único en lo que su mente podía concertarse era en ella. Shenda estaba allí.

.

Shenda trató de aparentar una expresión neutra, aquella que siempre mostraba a los intrusos e idiotas como aquellos dos que se pavoneaban demasiado cerca suyo.

Uno de los guardias la acorraló contra la pared; su brazo libre por detrás de su cintura. Se sentía enferma por la mera cercanía de aquel sujeto, pero tampoco podía resistirse a ello. No debía. Aún debería agradecer que el otro guardia se conformaba con solo mirar, por el momento.

El guardia tomó uno de los mechones de cabello, el cual caía libremente por su hombro descubierto, y lo colocó con dulzura detrás de su oreja. Shenda desvió la mirada a un lateral, aun podía devolver encima de ese con tanta falta dulzura y cariño.

Pocos segundos después se arrepintió de no haberle seguido el juego. Él golpeó con fuerza la pared que había detrás suya. Ella se encogió ligeramente; el guardia acercó su rostro peligrosamente. En él una expresión amenazadora que la hizo temblar.

— ¿Quién te has creído para girarme la cara? —preguntó en un tono desagradable— Ya sabes cuál es tu lugar —le recordó en tono crudo. Cierto, ella sabía su lugar pero eso no significaba que estuviese conforme.

Los hermosos ojos de Shenda, los cuales se asemejaban al cielo en sus días más claros, adquirieron una tonalidad oscura. La tormenta se retrató en ellos, siendo una viva imagen del torrente de emociones que la sacudía. Ella apretó sus puños, trató de mantener la mirada sobre esos asquerosos pero verlos la superaba. Eran tan repulsivos, tan… despreciables. Nuevamente sus ojos cayeron a uno de los laterales; el guardia tomó su barbilla con brusquedad. Aquellas uñas llenas de pólvora y mugre se clavaban en su barbilla, mancillando su piel blanquecina.

— ¿Te vas a revelar? —preguntó el otro guardia. Con una sonrisa burlona tirando de sus gruesos y grasientos labios, introdujo su mano por el escote de la chica. Se acabó el hacer de espectador, era evidente que ese cerdo también quería tomar partido. Ella se movió ligeramente. Quiso evitar eso, pero su mente le recordó la realidad—.

Sus pechos estaban siendo machacados por aquella mano llena de grasa. Le dolía pero no iba a quejarse. Shenda podía sentir como en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas, pero no permitiría derramar ninguna. No por ellos, no por nadie.

— Sabes que tú eres nuestra —mencionó el otro mientras lamia los labios de Shenda, dejándolos impregnados de su pestilente baba. Shenda sintió verdaderas arcadas, haciendo que el dolor de sus pechos quedara olvidado por unos instantes.

El guardia dejó sus labios para impregnar su cuello de babas y moratones. Shenda sentía el placer y la repulsión de la situación. Quería escapar, pero no tenía ese privilegio. Debía resistir y pobre de ella que no lo hiciera. Así eran los guardias… No, así era Lemuria.

Trató de fijar su mirada en una lámpara que alumbraba el pasillo. Tal vez, si mantenía su mente ocupada contemplando el fuego que prendía en las velas, no sentiría como aquellos dos abusaban de su cuerpo.

Uno de los guardias mordió su cuello, haciendo que un pequeño quejido escapara de sus labios. _Maldición. _Aquellos abusones aumentaron aún más su presión. El dolor incrementó: tanto el físico como el psicológico.

Shenda cerró los ojos.

_Que alguien me ayude. _

.

La ira creció como un torbellino dentro suyo, quemando su pecho. No lo soportó más. Ignoró las constantes advertencias de su mente, recordándole que descubrirse podría tener fatídicas consecuencias sobre la misión. Es cierto, podía estar poniendo en juego la misión del patriarca, salvar a Shion… Pero no lo podía tolerar. No aquello… No a ella…

A su apresurado paso, el suelo fue cubriéndose de un pequeño manto de hielo. Aunque Degel ni siquiera era consciente de como sus emociones empezaban a influir en el ambiente y, aunque lo supiera no podía importarle menos. Sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos a una persona: Shenda. Solo con una misión: ayudarla.

En un rápido movimiento apartó a ambos guardias de la figura de la princesa. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, con ojos grandes y vidriosos. Degel no pudo contemplarla por más que unos segundos, puesto que los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre él empuñando sus espadas.

Él volteó en un rápido movimiento, extendió su palma desde donde se propagaron unas ondas de hielo que envolvieron el filo de las espadas. Estas cayeron de las manos por el peso, rompiéndose en pedazos. Estaban completamente desarmados, dejándolos con una única opción: el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No tardaron en abalanzarse sobre Degel pero cometieron un pequeño error de cálculo: Él era un caballero dorado.

Degel no tuvo problemas en eludir sus torpes golpes y asestarles fuertes golpes en puntos vitales que terminaron por dejarlos inconscientes a ambos. Sus cuerpos yacían en el frío suelo de palacio. Él volteó a verla, Shenda se arramblaba a la pared con una mezcla de miedo y gratitud. Todo reflejado en aquellos ojos, la ventana a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó él en un tono cortés. Su voz calmada, suave y reconfortante.

Sin embargo, las buenas intenciones de Degel no se vieron reflejadas en la reacción de la princesa. De todas las reacciones que él podía imaginar, jamás creyó que Shenda le dijera aquello. Sus ojos cambiaron, se oscurecieron, se volvieron violentos.

— ¡¿Quién te ordenó que los atacaras?! —fueron las primeras palabras que ella pronunció.

Degel quedó completamente perplejo. Por un segundo dudó haber malinterpretado la situación pero ¿Se podía malinterpretar aquello? Era evidente que estaban abusando de ella.

— Princesa, usted estaba…

— ¡Estaba perfectamente! —le cortó ella. Toda la delicadeza y falsa cortesía que solía aparecer en su voz fue removida— No te entrometas en asuntos que no te importan. ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe? ¿Eso es lo que hacéis los caballeros del Santuario? —Degel quiso replicarle pero ella nuevamente— ¡Porque no queremos héroes en Lemuria! ¡Abandona el país si has venido a eso!

El caballero del undécimo templo se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que podía decir, que podía hacer para que aquella chica que respiraba agitadamente, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, entendiera que sus acciones no eran interesadas. Lo único que quería era ayudarla ¿Tan raro era?

Ella desvió la mirada a un lateral, esquivando por completo encontrarse con los ojos de Degel.

— Y yo tampoco necesito ningún héroe. Sé cuidarme sola.

Aquellas palabras, dichas en un murmuro, lo dejaron pensativo. Degel vio como ella se marchaba, desaparecía detrás de los muros de palacio sin intercambiar ni una palabra, ni una sola mirada con él. Sin embargo, a Degel le era imposible apartar la vista de aquella chica.

En su pecho creció una sensación de ansiedad, la necesidad de ir tras ella. Pero no lo hizo. Se obligó a permanecer allí y verla marchar. Porque, ciertamente, no era nadie más que un desconocido.

Resignado con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, no le quedó más remedio que regresar a su alcoba. Cuando el sonido de la puerta resonó por la amplia habitación, Degel sintió el paso de la soledad caer encima suyo. A su memoria acudió el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo previamente con Asmita: "_Pedirte que trates de sacarle información a la princesa_". Eso fue lo que su compañero le pidió, lo básico para encontrar un modo de ayudar a Shion.

Degel se tiró encima del blando colchón cual peso muerto. Su mirada puesta en la lámpara araña que colgaba del centro de la habitación. Mientras esta se tambaleaba, su mente iba divagando entre posibles planes para lograr una mínima confianza por parte de la princesa pero ¿cómo? Había tratado veces contadas con ella y esta última no había tenido el mejor de los desenlaces.

_¿Qué ocurre con esta chica? _Esa era la pregunta que más en vela tenía al caballero del Acuario. Por más que intentara pensarlo, no entendía aquella reacción de Shenda. La salvó de aquellos abusones ¿Por qué se enfadó? Pero ¿Por qué tampoco se opuso si era evidente que ella no quería? Shenda parecía una chica independiente e inteligente, Degel estaba convencido en que se hubiese podido librar de ellos si hubiera querido pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso había algo más allí oculto?

_"Y yo tampoco necesito ningún héroe. Sé cuidarme sola."_

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Y algo le decía a Degel que escondía más significado del que aparentaban.

Sus ojos cayeron casualmente sobre el reloj de la mesita de noche; marcaba las 3 de la madrugada y él sin el menor rastro de sueño. Suspiró profundamente. Perdido por perdido, mejor salía a inspeccionar palacio. Definitivamente aquella habitación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

La mente de Degel le propuso un destino tan buen punto puso sus pies en el pasillo. No le pareció mala idea, pero sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de donde se podía encontrar. Dejándoselo a la suerte, empezó a caminar por los distintos pasillos hasta que, casualmente, encontró aquel lugar: la enfermería.

Abrió la puerta con un haz de tristeza: primero por el vacío del lugar y segundo, por el hecho de que el único enfermo que había allí era su compañero. Degel cruzó la sala hasta detenerse al lado del lecho de Shion. Su rostro lucía como si estuviera durmiendo. Él tomó asiento y comprobó sus vitales: eran bajas pero estables. La conclusión a la que llegó el caballero del undécimo templo era que se encontraba delante de un cascaron vacío. Ese era el cuerpo de Shion, pero su alma no se encontraba allí.

Degel no quería ni imaginarse que hubiese ocurrido para que la situación se volviese así de adversa. Sin duda Sage hizo bien en enviar a otro dorado pero ¿Qué era lo más adecuado? ¿Qué era lo correcto en esa situación? Degel tenía la sensación que el verdadero problema estaba escondido tras un entramado de mentiras y supersticiones. Puede que Asmita tuviese una sospecha pero jamás le contaría hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro.

Unas voces procedentes del otro lado de la puerta captaron su atención. Por lo basto de su vocabulario era evidente que se trataban los guardias de la corte real. Degel agudizó su audición, tratando de descifrar el que estaban hablando.

Poco después se lamentó de haberlo hecho.

— Al fin acabamos la puta ruta.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Lo mejor de vigilar palacio es lo que viene después.

— Un buen revolcón con la princesa.

— Me gustaría más hacerlo con la menor, pero ya sabes, mientras haya donde podamos pillar tampoco me voy a quejar. Además, Shenda no lo hace nada mal.

— Es una experta. Desde los 13 años que lleva acostándose con los guardias.

— Me sorprende que su majestad no lo haya descubierto. Esa tipa parece de las que se acobardan y salen llorando a su padre ¿Tú has visto como llora cuando folla? Lo que más me gusta es que no dice palabra.

— Que no se queje, debería estar agradecida de tirarse a los guardias. Obligada o no. Yo creo que le gusta, de otro modo ¿Por qué no deja que su hermana lo pruebe también?

— ¿La princesa Laupheim? Debe ser deliciosa. Tan inocente… ¿Crees que aún es virgen?

— Cuando la encuentren podemos preguntárselo.

_Los sirvientes de Hades se meren más respeto que vosotros. _Degel se levantó de un salto y anduvo a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta. Lástima que al abrirla esos guardias se hubiesen ido, de otro modo un par más que quedaban inconscientes o estos incluso podrían haber acabado muertos.

Él apretó los dientes con fuerza, preso por la impotencia y la injusticia que se estaba librando en ese maldito palacio. No sabía donde habían ido esos dos sujetos, pero no importaba, iba a buscarlos. Debía detenerlos o al menos darles una valiosa lección.

Salió de la enfermería y empezó a recorrer los pasillos. Le frustraba no coincidir con ningún guardia pero eventualmente se encontró con una patrulla. Sus impulsos le dijeron que los encarara, pero su mente le advirtió que sería mejor permanecer en las sombras. Si los seguía, estos les conducirían a las estancias y seguramente allí pudiese encontrarse con aquellos dos que blasfemaban delante de la enfermería.

Al final optó por hacer lo que su mente le dictó. Degel no sabía que hora era cuando alcanzó la caserna de los guardias, pero supuso que alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada. Sus pasos eran sigilosos y por suerte, su aura helada había dejado de congelar todo a su alrededor.

Asomó la mirada por una pequeña ventana del lateral. Sus ojos se abrieron en presenciar la escena. La princesa estaba completamente desnuda, mientras 3 guardias abusaban libremente de su cuerpo. Ella ni siquiera los miraba, es más, sus ojos miraban en dirección a la ventana por la que Degel estaba asomado. Sus miradas se encontraron accidentalmente. Degel temió ella le delatara, pero en respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada triste y avergonzada acompañada de una solitaria lágrima.

La imagen encogió el corazón del caballero, haciéndolo sentir completamente inútil a pesar de su poder. Los ojos de Degel incluso cambiaron de color ante ese sentimiento. Esos ojos serenos que siempre mostraban paz y calma, ahora eran como el presagio de una tormenta.

.

Shenda se sentía completamente avergonzada, el último haz de decencia que le quedaba se esfumo en cuanto ese caballero la vio en esa situación. Sus ojos fueron hacia los 3 cerdos que pasaban y recorrían su cuerpo con sus manos y lenguas asquerosas. La repulsión la invadió por completo, haciendo que su cuerpo actuara solo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había golpeado a uno de esos idiotas en la entrepierna con el pie. Él se retiró al instante, lanzándole una mirada de odio que rápidamente fue secundada por las otras dos.

Shenda se encogió al instante, había hecho algo que no debía. Uno de ellos dejó de lamer su pecho para asestarle un doloroso azote en la mejilla. Otra lágrima escapó de sus ojos pero ningún sonido de su boca.

— ¡Eres una zorra! —le acusó el último de aquellos bastardos.

Ella le miró con miedo. Volvieron a golpearla, esta vez en el estómago. Ella sintió como todo su cuerpo se descomponía por un instante. Incluso creyó sentir la cena escalar rápidamente por su esófago.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Otro golpe; esta vez en la cadera. Aquellos tipos fueron propiciándole más y más golpes, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos pero su boca seguía sellada. Era demasiado orgullosa como para mostrarse débil ante esos cerdos.

Su vista se nubló de lágrimas, su mente ni siquiera pensaba en el terrible dolor que cubría su cuerpo, tampoco en los gritos e insultos de aquellos que seguían agrediéndola y abusando de ella. Su cabeza únicamente podía centrarse en la puerta delante suyo: desear que aquello se terminara y pudiera salir o que alguien apareciera.

Al instante la puerta se abrió, pero debido a las lágrimas Shenda no logró reconocer de quien se trataba. Lo único que recordaba era a un guardia gritándole para después perder el conocimiento tras un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

.

.

Shenda fue despertada por la suave caricia de la luz del sol. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, adaptándose con lentitud a la claridad que inundaba la alcoba. Examinó adormecida su alrededor, deduciendo que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de palacio pero no era la suya. Trató de descifrar en que ala estaba a través de las vistas que tenía del jardín pero, antes de poder llegar a ninguna conclusión, la puerta se abrió.

Ella miró a aquel que acababa de entrar, su cabello azulado recogido en una cola que se mecía ligeramente a su andar. En sus brazos cargaba una bandeja de plata; en ella una taza de cerámica humeante y un plato con torradas. Él le sonrió y dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita antes de sentarse en el otro extremo de la cama.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó confundida. Él iba a hablar, pero el peor de los miedos resurgió de lo más profundo del corazón de Shenda— ¿Acaso nos hemos acos…?

Su negación le produjo un gratificante alivio. Los ojos de la princesa volaron a la ventana, donde pudo ver como una pareja de pájaros cantaban en el antepecho del balcón. Su melodía llegaba débilmente a sus oídos, convirtiéndola en una música de fondo agradable y pacífica.

— ¿Recuerda algo de lo ocurrido esta madrugada? —preguntó él un tono preocupado.

Shenda condujo sus ojos de nuevo sobre él. Su rostro estaba contraído en la preocupación. _¿Estará realmente preocupado por mí? _Fue la primera pregunta que la mente de la princesa sopesó. Rápidamente se deshizo de esa idea ¿Qué razón tendría?

— Princesa —lo llamó él nuevamente en ver que seguía en silencio.

Ella cerró sus ojos, tratando de hacer memoria sobre lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Fue repasando los acontecimientos desde la cena. Poco a poco, su mente llegó al incidente de aquellos dos guardias. Él la ayudó.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Ahora que pensaba fríamente en las palabras que le había dicho, había sido realmente injusta con él. La había ayudado pero tenía miedo ¿Y si los guardias abandonaban su trato? ¿Y si Laupheim acababa…? Fuera como fuera, sabía que no se había portado como tocaba con Degel. Cuando le tenía que agradecer, le recriminó. Y aun así, él la ayudó nuevamente.

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su reacción. Avergonzada por la situación en general.

— Lo siento mucho, Degel.

Él la miró interrogante; ella se obligó a mirarle. Era lo mínimo. Siempre se lo habían dicho: si quieres dar una disculpa sincera, debes mirarles a los ojos. Apretó sus labios cuando le vio. Estaba sorprendido y confundido. Incluso se podía decir que era completamente ajeno a sus pensamientos. Aquello la divirtió, el pensar que un caballero del Santuario era incapaz de entender lo que pasaba detrás de su cabeza. Aunque siendo sinceros ni ella misma se entendía en muchas ocasiones.

— Ayer por la noche. Me ayudaste y yo no reaccioné… —sus palabras murieron en su boca. Shenda se sentía sin fuerzas se seguir, la vergüenza de aquel momento se lo impedía. Pero debía hacerlo— Fui muy injusta contigo. Y luego volviste a ayudarme… teniendo que ver… todo aquello. Yo…

Shenda detuvo sus palabras cuando sintió la mano de Degel sobre la suya. Ella se sobresaltó sobre la calidez de aquel tacto. Shenda buscó por la mirada del caballero, encontrándose con una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva.

— Está bien, princesa. Si me lo permite, aceptaré sus disculpas —ella asintió, hipnotizada por la gentileza de ese hombre—. Pero —el rostro de Degel adquirió una tonalidad más seria, pero manteniendo esa amabilidad inicial—, necesitaría que me explicara que ocurre aquí.

_¿Y que quieras que te diga? ¿Qué este lugar está podrido? ¿Qué yo misma estoy podrida? _Shenda bajó su mirada una vez más. Degel la contempló con expectación pero no le respondió.

— Siento haber sido tan directo —ella le miró tímidamente por el rabillo del ojo, ocultándose tras esos mechones que caían al lado de su rostro. Degel miró hacia la mesita donde dejó la bandeja ligeramente consternado. O eso le pareció a Shenda—. Si se siente animada, le pediría que desayunara algo.

Degel hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama. Se iba a ir y una inexplicable ansiedad se apoderó de Shenda. Sin ser ella plenamente consciente de sus actos, estiró su brazo y agarró la manga de la camisa de Degel. Él volteó inmediatamente, mirándola con ojos grandes.

Ella rehuyó de aquella mirada, pero igual no soltó la camisa. _No quiero quedarme sola._ Degel la contempló por unos instantes, hasta que nuevamente volvió a sentarse en la cama. Sus ojos habían vuelto a adquirir aquella tonalidad de preocupación que lograba sonrojar a Shenda.

— Princesa —llamó él en una voz suave—.

— Shenda es un nombre poco común —dijo ella. Ni siquiera entendía aquella sonrisa que había logrado dibujar, tan ajena a la tristeza y el vacío que sentía—. Pero realmente me gusta, aunque no escucho a demasiada gente decirlo.

Por un instante, a Shenda le pareció ver una sonrisa en los labios de Degel. Ella se contagió por ese sentimiento. Estaba segura de que Degel la había entendido. Aunque esa sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Degel se había quedado con ella sin siquiera preguntarle, lo mínimo que podía hacer era responder a su pregunta.

Ella inhaló profundamente. La verdad de palacio era complicada, injusta y odiable. Ella lo sabía de primera mano.

— Lemuria no es un país justo, ya lo habrás visto —pudo sentir como la atención de Degel crecía conforme hablaba—. En palacio, los guardias tienen gran parte del control. Si el rey gobierna Lemuria, los guardias gobiernan palacio. Ellos siempre amenazan a la princesa con degollarla de no cumplir con sus peticiones —los ojos de Shenda miraron tímidamente a Degel. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, fruto de lo estupefacto que estaba el caballero—. Imagina que tipo de peticiones.

— Pero… —fue todo lo que Degel logró pronunciar.

— Se lo hicieron a mi abuelo, se lo hicieron a mi madre… Y a mí. A los 13 años me entregué por primera vez a esa pandilla de idiotas y cuando Laupheim cumplió los 13 años, se plantearon acosarla a ella también.

A la mente de Shenda acudieron los recuerdos de aquella noche. Fue horrorosa. Recordaba como lloró, como suplicó a aquellos desalmados que no tocaran a Laupheim. Shenda conocía el sufrimiento de su hermana, sabía que ella tenía la maldición de ser la segunda hija del rey. La gente renegaba de ella ¿Y también debía soportar esta humillación? Laupheim no era mala, era una gran persona. Una persona dejada de lado porque nació la segunda. Era injusto, su situación era también injusta, pero no podía permitir que Laupheim también viviera eso. Era demasiado pura, demasiado inocente para aquello. Simplemente se negaba.

Las lágrimas afloraron. Shenda sintió como ellas corrían libremente por su mejilla, pero no impidió su avance. No le importó. No le gustaba llorar delante de la gente, no le gustaba mostrarse débil pero debía reconocer que en ese momento estaba indefensa.

— Shenda…

El sentir a Degel pronunciar su nombre, la creó una extraña sensación en su pecho. Ella le miró, sintiéndose atrapada por la profundidad de aquellos ojos que la contemplaban.

— No quería. Ella tenía bastante con ser la segunda hija ¿Sabes lo que es ser ignorada por prácticamente todos? Debe ser muy duro. Podía ver como a Laupheim le afectaba, pero jamás perdía la sonrisa. Me daba envidia y la admiraba al mismo tiempo.

Shenda dejó caer su mirada a un lateral.

— Me gustaría ser fuerte como ella pero no lo soy. Soy cobarde y antipática y cínica… Y no, no lo digo por dar pena. Sé que soy así.

Antes de que Shenda pudiese seguir, los brazos de Degel la rodearon. El calor que antes sentía cubrir su delicada mano, ahora se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía sobrecogida por aquella sensación, siendo agradable y tranquilizadora. Sus lágrimas mojaron la piel de Degel, pero a él no le importó. Así que a ella tampoco.

— No menospreciéis vuestro trabajo, Shenda. Sois igual de valiente que la princesa Laupheim.

— No lo soy.

— ¿Le ha contado esto a la princesa Laupheim alguna vez?

Shenda se tensó inmediatamente. Lentamente llevó sus manos detrás de Degel y dejó su cabeza reposar sobre el ancho hombro del caballero.

— No —dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¿A alguien?

— Jamás.

— ¿Y quién os ha dicho que no sois valiente?

Es verdad ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Degel se separó ligeramente, lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen mirarse. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. No era la primera vez que Shenda estaba tan cerca del rostro de un hombre, pero esta sí era la primera que provocaba una extraña reacción en la base de su estómago. Un cosquilleo que nunca antes había experimentado_._

— Entonces ¿Por qué no cree en lo que le dice la única persona que ha escuchado su historia? — Shenda quiso responderle, pero Degel sonrió. Su voz era cálida y gentil— _Vous sont très forts, Shenda_.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

¡Sí! ¡Estoy de regreso! Este capítulo me tomó bastante tiempo (tal como predecía). Sinceramente ha sido muy difícil de escribir, más que nada porque tampoco estoy familiarizada con este tipo de temática y porque ando liada con la historia de Wattpad (que no os podéis imaginar el por saco que llega a dar – amo la historia pero es taaaaan difícil de escribir). Bueno, antes de pasar a contestar vuestros reviews, quiero agradecer el apoyo que he recibido: Muchas gracias por los favoritos, followers y reviews ¡Os lo agradezco mucho! :D

**Loba-san**. Lo de Shenda es un culebrón en toda regla, ya lo puedes ver en este cap. Pero por lo que dices veo que no le tienes demasiado cariño. Espero que hayas cambiado de opinión con este capítulo (?). Espero que la espera no se haya hecho muy larga ¡Y muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Un fuerte abrazo y espero verte pronto :D

**Artemis13**. Degel y Shenda se han cobrado el protagonismo en este capítulo ¡eh! Jajaja No sé si ha sacado a relucir los encantos con los que la genética lo ha bendecido (dios morí cuando leí esto jajaja) pero bueno, algo ha hecho. Y de Shenda ya ves, la reina del drama (pero con razón). La temática sé que es delicada pero espero que lo hayas podido disfrutar y no te haya defraudado! :D Muchas gracias por dejar siempre tu review y espero verte de nuevo en la próxima actualización :)

**Guest**. ¡Bienvenido! ¡Muchas gracias! Me complace ver que os gusta mi escritura aunque en mi opinión aún tengo que mejorar (así de quisquillosa soy jajaja). Bueno ¿Ha tardado en llegar? ¿se ha hecho largo? Jajajaja Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero verte de nuevo :)

**Yuni Nero**. Moriría por ver a esos dos persiguiendo en el anime pero… ahora que lo mencionas… Sí, sería bastante perturbador pero bueno ¡Cosas peores hay! Como el tema de este capítulo. Me he metido en un berenjenal… Créeme que lo que hay publicado es una versión muy muy muy muy light de lo que había pensado. Lo del rango M iba por esa primera versión del capítulo que al final he convertido en azúcar, porque prácticamente lo tuve que reescribir todo. Nada, ya haré otra historia en M y ale jajajaja Espero que no te haya defraudado ¡Y que la espera no se haya hecho larga! (ya sé que actualizo a paso de tortuga) Pero muchas gracias por dejar siempre tu review ¡Lo aprecio mucho! Un fuerte abrazo :)

Y hasta aquí la contestación de reviews. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y para aquellos que seáis fans de Laupheim and Company ¡Aparecen en el próximo! Jajajaja Así que pronto estarán de nuevo por aquí :P

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**


	13. Capítulo 13-Por fin puedo hablar contigo

**CAPÍTULO 13. POR FIN PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO**

_'De nuevo este lugar'_.

Laupheim había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había terminado allí, perdida en la nada junto a él. Esta vez lo tenía de frente, estaba apenas a unos metros. Su rostro ensombrecido y su larga cabellera cayendo libremente, siempre rebelde.

— ¡Shion! —llamó en un grito ahogado.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. _Ahora desaparecerá. _Siempre ocurría igual, le veía y él desaparecía. Ella despertaba y no podía hablar con el caballero de Aries de su tiempo. Cerró sus ojos. Se negaba a verlo desvanecerse nuevamente. Era frustrante, era doloroso y no se veía con el suficiente coraje para afrontarlo.

Aguardó nerviosa, cerrando sus parpados con demasiada fuerza. No escuchó ningún ruido, únicamente sintió una leve caricia en la mejilla. Aquella mano se le hacía conocida de algún modo ¿Sería Mu despertándola? ¿Habría gritado en sueños?

Con lentitud abrió sus parpados. La figura que había delante suyo se fue delineando hasta que la vio con claridad. Estaba cerca, sus ojos tristes y oscurecidos. Una leve sonrisa, cargada de pesar, tiraba de sus labios.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó él.

Las palabras se le atrancaron. '_Aún sigue aquí'. _Hipnotizada por la presencia del ariano, Laupheim llevó encima de aquella que aún reposaba sobre su mejilla. El tacto era cálido, suave, agradable.

— Shion… —murmuró ella, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos rosados que la contemplaban con tanto anhelo. Laupheim podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas, pero no le importaba. Podía sentir que el caballero de Aries estaba demasiado cerca, pero eso también la traía sin cuidado. Lo que realmente le importaba era que esta vez él no se había desvanecido— sigues aquí.

Él abrió ligeramente sus ojos, parecía sorprendido de su confesión. Ella sonrió tímidamente. Un ligero suspiro escapó de labios de Shion, acariciando el rostro de Laupheim y provocando que su corazón empezara a latir más rápido. El rubor en su mejilla cobró más fuerza y el saber que Shion aún tenía su mano en la mejilla no ayudaba demasiado.

— Me alegra ver que estás bien, Laupheim —dijo él con una mirada tierna.

Ella quedó trastornada por la calidez de aquellos ojos. Pocas veces había visto algo igual, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que alguien le miró como Shion lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era evidente que estaba preocupado por ella.

— ¿He regresado? —la sonrisa de Shion se borró— ¿Estoy en Lemuria?

Él no respondió; Laupheim sintió la urgencia de comprobar su alrededor. No, aquello no era el castillo. Aún seguía en aquel extraño lugar. Los ojos de la princesa regresaron sobre el caballero, quien tenía sus ojos puestos en el suelo.

Aún mudo, Shion retiró su mano y la dejó caer a su lado. Laupheim sintió un frío estremecedor en su mejilla. Quería sentir esa calidez un tiempo más, pero no podía pedirle algo así a Shion. Su corazón, que hasta ahora estaba latiendo rodeado de calidez, se encontraba ahora frío. Era extraño. Aquella sensación de cariño que el caballero le había mostrado antes parecía no haber existido jamás.

Laupheim optó también por bajar la mirada a sus pies. De reojo podía ver la armadura de oro de Shion, detectando que lucía mucho menos deslumbrante que la primera vez que la vio.

— Tengo miedo a que desaparezcas de nuevo —susurró ella, incapaz de retener ese pensamiento para sí misma.

Cuando fue consciente de sus palabras, miró a Shion. Este la miraba de vuelta, sus ojos grandes por la sorpresa pero intensos, siendo Laupheim incapaz de descifrar el otro sentimiento que cruzaba al ariano.

— Eres tú la que se desvanece —se escapó de los labios del caballero, siendo así que él volvía a apartar la mirada de los ojos de la princesa.

Laupheim tuvo problemas para entenderlo, siendo incapaz de descifrar el mensaje que había tras ellas. Permanecieron estáticos por algunos segundos, Laupheim incapaz de apartar la mirada de Shion y este incapaz de mirarla.

El caballero volvió a alzar la mirada, una sonrisa forzada tirando de sus labios. El corazón de Laupheim dio un vuelco al verlo. Sintió como la nostalgia la sacudió un instante, haciendo que su imaginación le jugara una mala pasada y la hiciera creer que estaban en Lemuria por algunos segundos.

— Estoy feliz de verte.

— Shion, yo…

— ¿Cómo estás?

Ella calló, sumergida en la incertidumbre. '_¿Qué debo decirle?' _El silencio se instauró entre ellos una vez más pero hubo una diferencia esta vez. Fue Laupheim quien sonrió.

— Estoy a salvo, Shion. Junto con Mu y sus amigos estamos buscando un modo para regresar.

— ¿Mu?

— Es otro lemuviano. Es increíble, te lo aseguro —Laupheim se detuvo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Ahora que lo pienso, os veis bastante parecidos.

Shion dio un pequeño salto en sorpresa.

— ¿Él y yo? ¿Tiene el pelo verde?

Laupheim rio ligeramente.

— No, lavanda. Pero la esencia que tenéis es muy similar.

Shion no dijo nada al respecto, demasiado sorprendido parecía estar con aquella extraña confesión de la princesa.

.

_'¿Esencia similar?' _Shion miró a Laupheim mientras su mente divagaba acerca de las palabras de la princesa '_¿Será que ese chico y yo estamos relacionados en un futuro?' _Y es que por mucha curiosidad que Shion pudiese sentir acerca de aquél lemuviano que estaba ayudando a Laupheim, no podía saber. Era su futuro y debía permanecer al margen de él.

Sin embargo, algo que si intuyó Shion era que aquel chico, Mu, estaría relacionado con Shaka. Seguramente él fuera uno de los amigos que comentó el caballero de Virgo aquella vez.

_'Así que Virgo y Aries' _Pensó el caballero de Aries, una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios. _'Es tanta casualidad que es hasta gracioso'._

— ¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Laupheim, posiblemente al no entender por qué Shion sonreía. El caballero de Aries aún sonrió más.

— Nada.

Ella le miró confundida por unos instantes pero luego rápidamente asintió. Imaginó que Laupheim no insistiría en el tema y efectivamente, no lo hizo. Sin embargo, la princesa sacó un tema algo delicado sin ser ella consciente. Shion entendía que no lo hacía con maldad, simplemente dijo algo que ella lo daba por sentado sin conocer la verdadera evolución de los acontecimientos.

— ¿Y cómo está todo en palacio? —preguntó.

Las palabras de Shion quedaron atrancadas en su garganta, su mente quedó paralizada. Su estado de confusión debió verse reflejado en su rostro, porque Laupheim parecía preocupada.

— Has venido hasta aquí con tus poderes ¿Verdad? —preguntó ella dado un paso tembloroso al frente, su puño apretado delante de su pecho y su mirada demasiado vidriosa.

Shion no quería seguir viéndola, temía verla llorar. No obstante, también entendía que si desviaba la mirada le haría más daño que si permanecía en silencio, mirándola mientras su expresión se iba tornando más y más apenada.

— Shion —lo llamó ella con la desesperación vibrando en su voz.

— Yo…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No estoy allí —dijo con dificultad. Veía como Laupheim tenía la boca entreabierta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra después de esa confesión. '_Lo sabía, creía que estaba en palacio'. _Shion cerró sus ojos un instante, tratando de serenarse antes de seguir hablando. Si su voz temblaba, aún afectaría más a Laupheim, ya conmocionada de por sí—. El colgante. Su fuerza también me arrastró a mí pero no tuvo la suficiente para mandarme a otro tiempo como a ti. Por eso caí en el limbo.

Shion examinó las cercanías antes de regresar sus ojos rosados sobre Laupheim. Ella también observó a su alrededor brevemente, lucía confundida.

— Esto es… ¿El limbo?

Shion asintió.

— Es el lugar que hay entre la vida y la muerte.

Los ojos de la princesa cobraron un brillo especial. Shion pudo leer el miedo que se reflejaba en ellos.

— ¿Estás tú…?

— No lo sé —le interrumpió él, no queriendo que ella le hiciera esa pregunta. '_No sé si estoy vivo o muerto'._

Cuando Shion quiso darse cuenta, dos caminos de lágrimas se abrían paso por las rosadas mejillas de la princesa. Sus ojos recorrieron el sendero que habían creado hasta llegar a sus ojos: vidriosos y oscurecidos. La tristeza invadió su pecho, encogió su corazón y lo hizo sentir pequeño e impotente. Aquellas lágrimas, cargadas de dolor y frustración. Ella lloraba porque estaba lejos de su familia, de su tierra, estaba únicamente acompañada de desconocidos y también lloraba por él.

— Lo siento mucho —fue lo que ella susurró.

Shion no lo soportó más. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus brazos, como finos hilos. Su esencia embriagaba a Shion. La tenía tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Era un dolor muy fuerte, mucho más que ninguna herida que pudiese haberse hecho antes. El saber que ahora la tenía entre sus brazos pero que en cualquier momento volvería estar allí solo.

En cualquier momento.

.

.

Cuando Laupheim abrió los ojos, sintió sus mejillas mojadas. Confundida llevó una mano allí, sintiendo como sus lágrimas empapaban sus dedos. '_¿Por qué?' _Recorrió con la estancia en la que se encontraba: la habitación del hotel. Sus ojos terminaron por caer sobre aquél que permanecía sentado a su lado. Abrazaba su mano entre las suyas, más grandes y cálidas. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban ligeramente oscurecidos.

— Mu… —murmuró ella aún confusa por los acontecimientos.

Al pronunciar el nombre del caballero de Aries, una sensación de tristeza la invadió. Sus ojos cayeron en algún punto de la sabana que la cubría. '_Shion…' _

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mu, recobrando la atención de la princesa. Ella asintió, no muy convencida.

— ¿Habéis descubierto algo?

— Shaka está en ello. Solo podemos esperar a que dé con algo.

— ¿Por qué? —Mu abrió sus ojos ligeramente. Parecía que su energía había regresado ligeramente— Vayamos a ayudarle.

Los ojos del caballero de Aries cayeron sobre sus manos, aún juntas. Laupheim siguió la dirección de la mirada del caballero, sintiendo como un rubor subía por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no quiso retirar la mano de las de Mu. Su tacto la reconfortaba de algún modo y le ayudaba a que esa sensación de soledad fuera más pequeña.

— ¿Mu? —lo llamó ella al ver que él no la respondía; ni siquiera la miraba.

Eventualmente sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Laupheim captó la tristeza en los ojos esmeralda de Mu, adivinando que había algo tras ese repentino silencio. Ella ladeó ligeramente el rostro. No quería obligarle a Mu a contarle todo, entendía que podía tener secretos. Como todo el mundo. Pero algo le decía que aquello la influenciaba de un modo u otro y posiblemente estuviese relacionado en que aún no hubiesen pisado el Santuario a pesar de que Mu era un caballero dorado.

— No podemos ir allí —dijo él en una voz ronca, nuevamente sin mirar a Laupheim.

Ella aguardó en silencio unos instantes, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Está bien —Mu la miró con disimulo—. Tendremos que esperar entonces.

.

Mu quedó sorprendido de la respuesta de Laupheim Imaginó que ella le preguntaría sobre el porqué no podían ir. Debía parecer extraño cuanto menos: un caballero dorado que no pisa el lugar donde se supondría que debía estar. Es más, se aleja de ese lugar lo más que puede.

En ocasiones se preguntaba como Laupheim lograba confiar en él, tal vez porque no tenía a nadie más a quien aferrarse o tal vez porque era lo suficientemente inocente como para confiar en un desconocido. Algo le decía a Mu que era lo segundo.

Él miró a la princesa sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía. Hablaba de temas triviales, demasiado rápido y agudo como para ser aquello una conversación normal. A ojos de Mu quedó claro: intentaba aliviar un poco el clima tenso que se había creado con el tema del Santuario.

Esa actuación por parte de Laupheim, no hizo más que esbozar una ligera sonrisa en los labios del caballero. Imaginó que ella se percataría de su sonrisa, pero parecía demasiado entusiasmada hablando de la comida griega como para percatarse de nada. Mu soltó una pequeña risa ante lo despistada que podía llegar a ser Laupheim.

— ¿Dónde crees que podríamos comer? —preguntó ella totalmente ajena a los pensamientos del caballero.

— Laupheim —la princesa le miró, sorprendiéndose de verle sonreír. '_Ahora ya se ha dado cuenta'_—, muchas gracias.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Disculpad la demora. He estado de exámenes finales y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir algo (y la mayor parte del tiempo la he tenido que destinar a otro proyectos que necesitaban una actualización urgente) ¡Pero todo llega!

Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo: favoritos, followers y reviews ¡Y la paciencia! ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Y pasando a la contestación de los reviews:

**Yuni Nero. **No han sido 6 meses, considéralo un logro jajaja Pero tela lo que me he costado poder escribir este capítulo ¡Y es que encima no es ni largo! *me voy a llorar a una esquina* Intentaré que en la próxima la cosa esté algo más compensada (repito, se intentará jajajaja). En referente a la versión real del anterior cap… Bueno, mejor que eso no salga a la luz porque me dolía hasta a mi escribirlo. Demasiado hardcore. En serio, muy heavy jajaja Y me obligaría a cambiar el rango de cabeza, así que no jajaja lo dejaré para otro fic que ya tengo en mente ;) Bueno, dejo de enrollarme que sino no acabo nunca ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Me alegra ver como vas siguiendo la historia capítulo a capítulo. De verdad, muchas gracias :D Dicho este ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! **PD**: Te tomo lo del '_por el amor del flan_'. Me ha encantado jajaja

**Artemis13. **¡Muchísimas gracias! Me hizo mucha ilusión el análisis que hiciste del capítulo y como lo relacionaste con la historia. También es un orgullo (como escritora amateur que soy) el ver que logré uno de mis propósitos para con esta historia: que la mala se vea menos mala al conocerla. Sinceramente lo veía difícil y no estaba segura si lo lograría pero si una persona ha podido notarlo ¡Soy feliz! Por último quiero decirte que, si a ti te alegra seguir la historia a mí me encanta ver como algunos dejáis vuestros comentarios en cada cap, diciendo que os ha parecido y alguna propuestilla por ahí perdida ¡De verdad, es como si me ayudarais a escribir! Así que de nuevo ¡Muchas gracias por este review y todos los que has ido dejando (¿y dejaras?) x)! Espero que te haya gustado este mini capítulo :D

**Loba-san. **Ese holis me mató jajajaja ¿Logré que le cogieras cariño a la "mala" de la historia en un capítulo? Voy a llorar (de emoción, no te creas) jajajaja Uff, ya van dos veces de lo del ShendaxDegel, voy a tener que replanteármelo al final. Aunque bueno ¡Nunca se sabe! Jajajaja Veremos a ver que se le ocurre a mi cabesita jajajaja Muchas gracias por dejar tu reivew y espero que te haya gustado este cap :) ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

**KukieChan. **¿Yo también te amo? Jajajaja Bueno aquí tienes otra actualización (Aunque corta, yo lo reconozco) ¿deberías amarme más? Jajaja Gracias por el review y ¡hasta la próxima!

**Brozz Ren. **¿Te reservo a Degel entonces? Jajajaja Me alegra que te gustara el cap ¿Se ha puesto más interesante en este cap? Jajaja Espero que te haya gustado y a ver si te veo de nuevo por aquí ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

Y hasta aquí todo sobre los reviews del 12. Veo que en general os ha gustado a pesar de que tocaba una temática, bueno… un poco tabú. Es un alivio ver que la historia empieza a tomar forma ¡Y que os está gustando! Aviso que aún hay sorpresas así que no os despistéis ;)

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**


	14. Capítulo 14 - Visita al Santuario

**CAPÍTULO 14. VISITA AL SANTUARIO**

Shaka había permanecido varios días recluido en su templo. Eso de por sí no era una novedad, lo que resultaba sumamente extraño era que durante ese tiempo apenas había meditado. El caballero de Virgo se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su despacho, acompañado de una pequeña vela, una taza de té y montones de libros.

— Nada.

Sin demasiados miramientos, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó encima de unos de los montones que rodeaba el escritorio. Se fregó los ojos, sintiendo como estos pedían urgentemente un descanso. Shaka echó un vistazo a la taza de té: vacía. Suspiró pesadamente, tomando fuerzas de donde pudo y salió de la leonera en la que se había convertido su despacho.

Le molestaba la falta de orden en el despacho, pero aún le desquiciaba más no encontrar nada. A esas alturas había perdido la cuenta de cuantos libros había tomado "por prestado" y ninguno de ellos lo ayudó mínimamente.

Buscó sobre Lemuria, objetos valiosos nacionales, leyendas, algo que pudiese insinuar que el colgante de Cronos había terminado en aquel país. Pero nada. Tantos mitos, tantos dioses para nada.

Shaka se planteó el que el Santuario no tuviese constancia de que el colgante terminó en Lemuria pero ¿era eso posible? Si algo tenía el Santuario era que la cámara donde se guardaban las reliquias divinas era estrictamente vigilada. Desde la fundación del recinto. Siendo así ¿Por qué? Nada parecía tener sentido

Con esas dudas rondando su cabeza, el caballero de la sexta casa se asomó a la portalada de su templo. El aire frío y húmedo de la noche lo recibió, la brisa jugando con sus cabellos dorados. Shaka inhaló profundamente, limpiando sus pulmones de aquel aire denso que se respiraba en el despacho después de pasar tantas horas allí encerrado.

Los ojos del caballero tomaron una rápida fotografía del paisaje antes de cerrarse. Al instante, Shaka pudo sentir como los demás sentidos de su cuerpo se disparaban: sentía cada movimiento del viento y como este afectaba a su cuerpo, sentía los olores que había en el aire, el gusto reseco de su boca y el ligero murmuro que provenía desde las cercanías del Santuario. Es insospechable todo lo que una persona perdía cuando puede ver y todo lo que percibe cuando pierde dicha capacidad.

— ¿Tomando un descanso?

Aquella voz familiar resonó por la cabeza del caballero de Virgo. Este miró a su derecha intuitivamente, percibiendo como el espacio en aquella dirección estaba siendo deformado.

— No me puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí, Mu.

A pesar de la neutralidad en el rostro de Virgo, la sorpresa estaba latente en su voz. El caballero de Aries sonrió en respuesta.

— Hacia tiempo que no pisaba el Santuario —comentó él dejando reposar sus manos sobre las caderas, conduciendo su mirada hacia la panorámica que se podía ver desde el templo de la virgen. Después de que Mu tomara una imagen mental del paisaje, regresó su mirada sobre su compañero—. Venía a ayudarte.

Shaka frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Tengo el presentimiento que Laupheim tiene que ver en ello —Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del lemuviano, suerte que Shaka tenía sus ojos cerrados—. ¿Dónde está ella?

— Durmiendo en el hotel. Quedó rendida.

— ¿De qué?

— De nada en particular —comentó Mu haciendo memoria de lo que habían hecho ese día. Todo se podía resumir en visitar Rodorio y cercanías. Sinceramente nada de lo que habían hecho podía generar tanto cansancio pero cada persona era un mundo.

Ambos caballeros de oro quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Shaka meditando sobre las palabras de Mu, y este repasando los hechos de aquel día. Finalmente, fue el lemuviano quien volvió a hablar.

— ¿Has podido encontrar algo? —Shaka percibió el cambio de tono en la voz del caballero de Aries, siendo ahora más grave y pesada.

— La mayoría de la información que he recopilado es referente a la sociedad. Nada relevante. Lo más interesante, tal vez, es un registro civil que localicé. Sin embargo allí tampoco figuraba nada que mereciera nuestra atención.

— Nos quedamos sin opciones —se desanimó Aries— ¿Qué hay del colgante?

— Nada que lo relacione con Lemuria. Como si nunca hubiese estado en ese lugar.

— Sin embargo, sabemos que sí.

Shaka se encogió de hombros.

— Aún queda archivo por explorar. Espero encontrar algo allí.

— Esperemos…

— Pero Mu —el caballero de Aries miró en dirección al caballero de Virgo. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca—, creo que hay algo que debería comentarte.

— Dime.

— Estuve meditando referente a lo que sucedió la noche pasada. Relacionándolo con la información que tengo, creo que…

Antes de que Shaka terminara, las luces del Santuario se encendieron. Mu y Shaka (quién abrió los ojos ante la repentina claridad) miraron en aquella dirección, quedando perplejos.

— Mu ¿Acaso han…?

Los ojos de ambos caballeros se encontraron, viendo la expresión preocupada que ambos tenían.

— Deben haberme localizado.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Shaka perplejo.

— El patriarca puede haberme rastreado.

— Mu, no me digas que…

— Tome las medidas necesarias. Imagino que lo subestimé...

— Tienes que salir de aquí —sentenció Shaka. El caballero de Virgo avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Aries, quien reculó instintivamente. Shaka se detuvo, cerró los ojos y concentró sus energías en localizar a los moradores de las doce casas—. Están en camino.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Mu.

— Aioria está ascendiendo y Milo descendiendo. Debes irte de inmediato.

— Ojala pudiera. Si el Patriarca me ha detectado, bien puede saber donde me teletransporto. Estoy acorralado.

— No. Puedo cubrirte.

— Te descubrirías.

— Puedo inventar algo.

— Ambos sabemos que no eres bueno inventando cosas.

Shaka quedó callado por un instante. Mu se percató de lo que había dicho y desvió la mirada. Ambos caballeros quedaron sumergidos en el silencio por unos instantes, perdidos en sus propios recuerdos. Sin embargo, la situación no les permitía estar más tiempo divagando en aquellos tiempos.

— Como sea —intervino Virgo, tomando las riendas de la situación—. No tenemos escapatoria.

Lentamente, Mu regresó su verde mirada sobre Shaka, contemplando la imagen del semidiós por un tiempo más del debido; mientras su mente repasaba todos sus conocimientos en busca de una solución.

— Aun tenemos algo.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Shaka inmediatamente.

— El estado final de la tele-transportación… si lograra…

— ¡No! —vociferó Shaka inmediatamente. Mu se sobresaltó ante semejante grito, percibiendo Shaka el estado sobresaltado de su compañero al instante. No queriendo asustarle más, inhaló profundamente. Debía calmarse antes de hablar—. Sin el entrenamiento debido corres el riesgo de…

— Soy un usuario de la tele-transportación. No me subestimes.

Mu echó un rápido vistazo a las escalinatas que daban acceso al templo de Leo.

— Aioria está cerca —los ojos del lemuviano volvieron sobre Shaka. Una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en labios del pelilavanda—. Nos vemos pronto.

— ¡No! —gritó Shaka, incapaz de reaccionar. Percibía una intensa luz muy cerca, el espacio empezaba a deformarse bruscamente— ¡Mu, detente!

Pero era demasiado tarde, el caballero de Aries ya no se encontraba en el Santuario.

.

.

Cuando Mu abrió los ojos se sintió perdido. No reconocía aquel lugar, aunque tampoco había ninguna referencia que pudiese ayudarlo a identificar donde se encontraba. Estaba perdido en medio de la nada.

Trató de incorporarse, pero el más mínimo movimiento le mandó una rampa por todo el cuerpo. Un quejido involuntario escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Estás bien?

Al escuchar Mu aquella voz, sintió una extrema nostalgia invadirlo. Lentamente, giró y contempló a aquel que permanecía a su lado. Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocerlo: cabello alborotado y verde, ojos rosados, los lunares en su frente…

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó él.

Mu aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿Era aquello un sueño? ¿Había muerto y estaba en el más allá?

— Maestro…

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Pasa pocas veces pero ¡Sí! ¡Actualización rápida! No es un capítulo largo como dije pero al menos no he tardado meses en subirlo (consideradlo un logro, por favor :'( )

Bueno, como siempre agradecer todos los followers, favoritos y sobretodo los reviews que recibo ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y antes de pasar a la contestación, voy a hacerme algo de autopropaganda (no me odiéis por ello)

**Wattpad: Illusion.** La historia es enteramente mía, para aquellos que os guste la acción os la recomiendo encarecidamente.

**Fanfiction: Bajo la lluvia.** Historia de capítulos cortos donde se cuenta el reencuentro entre Dawn, campeona de la Liga Sinnoh y Volkner, uno de los líderes de gimnasio. Es la primera novela de Pokémon que escribo ¡Así que espero estar a la altura!

Si estáis interesados en leerlas, solo tenéis que acceder a mi perfil en fanfiction. Allí encontraréis tanto Bajo la lluvia como mi perfil de Wattpad, que os llevara a la historia de Illusion ¡Cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibida! :D

Y ahora sí, los reviews :3

**Yuni Nero.** ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! Al fin se descubrió lo de Shion, pero eso no es la guinda del pastel ¡Te lo aseguro! Jajaja Me pensaré lo de más encuentros entre Shion y Laupheim, aunque no puedo asegurar nada ¡Dejémoslo en la duda! Jajajaja Y en referente a lo de Shion partiendo a Laupheim en dos… ¿Cómo has logrado que una escena "romántica" pudiese parecer tan sangrienta? En serio, tengo curiosidad jajajaja Ojala que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo ¡Y espero verte de nuevo! :)

**Artemis13.** ¿Te he vuelto a hacer feliz? Jajajaja Actualización express, hacía tiempo que no me pasaba esto ¿Habrá regresado mi diosa de la inspiración? :D Bueno ya iba siendo hora de un capítulo un poco dramático, aunque después de lo de Shenda… Creo que se me juntó todo un poco ¡Pero bueno! Y tienes razón ¡Mu no debe subestimar a Laupheim! Jajajaja Parece que no pero esa chica esconde más secretos de los que parece ;) Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Loba-san.** Míralo por el lado bueno, aunque no regresó a la vida, tampoco está completamente muerto. Así queeeeeee no soy tan mala después de todo :P Aunque tela. A lo mejor soy mala por ir creando parejas y confundiendo a la gente a ver cuál prefiere jajajaja Creo que me sale de dentro el crear tensiones entre los personajes, no me preguntes el porqué. Dejo tiempo para que deliberes cual prefieres (o si tienes laguna sugerencia jajaja). Muchas gracias por dejar tu review ¡Y espero verte pronto! Ojala que este cap. te haya gustado :D

Bueno, y hasta aquí los comentarios de este último capítulo ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Para los que me seguís de hace tiempo, ya sabéis que no me arriesgo en decir fechas para próximas actualizaciones así quee… ¡_Suprise_!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**


	15. Capítulo 15 - Encuentros Inesperados

**CAPÍTULO 15. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él— ¿Puedes levantarte?

Mu no atinaba a decir palabra, todos sus pensamientos nublados por una terrible nostalgia que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. De pronto, el destino le pareció cruel. Todo era demasiado surrealista como para ser cierto.

— Maestro…

Él parpadeó perplejo, pero Mu no podía pensar con claridad. Sus ojos eran incapaces de abandonar ese rostro. Lo había echado tanto de menos… Pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver y allí estaba. Aunque era evidente que él aún no era su maestro.

Por eso el destino le parecía cruel. Ponía ante él a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero justo antes de que sus caminos se encontraran. Una broma pesada.

— Puede que estés confundido —con una delicadeza propia de un ser divino, Shion tomó al hombro de Mu y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Mu sentía sus piernas pesadas, sus brazos adormecidos y su cabeza mareada—. Este sitio puede llegar a ser desconcertante. Y creo que tu llegada no ha sido de lo más placentera.

Mu no dijo nada, solo lo miró con los ojos llenos de preguntas. Shion sonrió tímidamente, recordando a Mu cuando su maestro le sonreía de vuelta a sus días en el Santuario.

— No me preguntes como lo sé. Puede que sea una corazonada —añadió Shion algo nervioso.

— No —se apresuró en decir Mu—, tienes razón. Creo que algo me golpeó mientras me tele-transportaba.

— Pues menudo golpe —silbó el peliverde—. Yo también soy usuario de la tele-transportación y créeme que jamás me he caído aquí la tele-transportarme.

Una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en los labios de Mu al recordar uno de sus entrenamientos, años atrás. Aquel día fue tan mal el entrenamiento que Shion lo castigó a tareas por 2 semanas. Y sí, terminaron cayendo al limbo durante una tele-transportación. _Date algunos años más y ya lo experimentarás tu mismo._

— ¿Pero te encuentras bien? —Mu asintió— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Por un segundo dudó en decirle su nombre. Tenía claro que aquel que estaba en frente suyo era su maestro de joven, por lo cual aún no lo conocía. Él pertenecía al pasado ¿No se suponía que no se debía desvelar el futuro a los que provenían del pasado? Pero igualmente ¿Qué era futuro y pasado? Después de tantos viajes a través de las líneas temporales ¿Cómo diferenciar la información que debía ser dicha de la que no?

— Mu… —terminó por responder, su voz flaqueando por la indecisión.

Shion asintió, desviando la mirada a algún rincón mientras se masajeaba la barbilla. Mu conocía ese gesto a la perfección, estaba tratando de recordar algo.

— Ese nombre… —los ojos del maestro se encontraron una vez más con los del pupilo. Mu se tensó en sentir la intensidad que había adquirido la mirada de Shion, como si hubiera recobrado fuerza— Dime ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Laupheim?

Incapaz de hablar por la sorpresa, Mu asintió.

— Entonces tú eres el chico del que ella me habló.

— ¿Hablaste con Laupheim?

En su voz vibraba la histeria, aunque Shion no le dio la más mínima importancia. Aquella situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más compleja. A cada cosa que descubría, Mu entendía menos lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Cómo podía Laupheim hablar con su maestro? Y su maestro de hacia siglos atrás. No, simplemente no. Algo estaba terriblemente mal en el orden de la vida pero ¿Cómo remediarlo?

La mente de Mu se sumergió en una cadena de pensamientos y preguntas sin fin. Demasiadas cosas sin resolver y que nadie parecía conocer la respuesta.

— De algún modo —empezó a decir Shion; Mu detuvo su tren de pensamientos y observó a su maestro—, ella puede venir hasta aquí. Pero son momentos muy puntuales. Puede que sea durante su sueño.

A la mente de Mu acudieron imágenes de como Laupheim solía despertarse sobresaltada o incluso llorando. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Ya pensó en un primer momento que aquello no era demasiado normal, pero no le dio más importancia al tema. Había otras cosas más importantes, como que tenía a una persona del durmiendo a su lado, por ejemplo.

— Ha tenido varios despertares bruscos —corroboró Mu.

— Puede que sea por venir aquí. Imagino que lo hace de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo que sé —suspiró Shion abatido.

Ambos cayeron en silencio, sus miradas perdidas en la nada que los rodeaba. Mu ni siquiera escuchaba su propia respiración, como si el sonido tampoco existiera en esa tierra de nadie.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste? —preguntó Shion en algún momento. Lentamente, Mu dirigió su mirada de regreso al peliverde, este le miraba expectante aunque su ceño permanecía ligeramente fruncido.

— Estaba tirada en medio de la pradera, helada. Entre mi alumno y yo la llevamos de regreso a la…a casa y allí despertó.

— ¿En medio de una pradera en dónde?

— El Tíbet —respondió Mu con dificultad. No sabía si debía decirle a Shion que él estaba allí ahora. Pero por otro lado, puede que aquella información fuera vital para ayudar a Laupheim.

Mu buscó una respuesta en los ojos de Shion, pero este no parecía tenerla. Quiso hablar, pero un tercer interlocutor irrumpió en el lugar. Su cabellera dorada se mecía lentamente, sus ojos sellados y sus labios curvados en una peculiar sonrisa.

— Los lemuvianos siempre habéis estado muy ligados a esa tierra. Era previsible que Laupheim apareciera allí.

— ¿Asmita?

Shion no parecía demasiado sorprendido de la presencia del caballero de Virgo en aquel lugar; Mu tampoco, sin embargo quedó asombrado de lo parecido que Asmita de Virgo se veía a Shaka. En los documentos que había leído sobre la anterior Guerra Santa, jamás figuró una descripción física del caballero de Virgo, únicamente se decía que era ciego de nacimiento. El tenerlo delante y ver su increíble semejanza con Shaka, le hizo preguntarse a Mu si el resto de dorados se verían igual a sus compañeros de siglo.

— Encantado de conocerte, Mu —le saludó Asmita, orientando su rostro en su dirección y esbozando una rápida sonrisa que pronto quedó olvidada.

— ¿Has llegado aquí a través de la meditación?

— En efecto. Me hubiese llevado menos tiempo si hubiese estado en el Santuario. La barrera que rodea Lemuria me ha complicado mucho las cosas y ni en un lugar sagrado me ha sido fácil burlar semejante coraza. Esconden algo, cada vez lo tengo más claro.

— Eso no es algo nuevo, Asmita —intervino Shion demasiado calmado para el tema que estaban tocando.

— Cierto. Pero a veces hasta la verdad más obvia, necesita ser dicha en alto.

Shion suspiró resignado, Asmita alzó el rostro orgulloso de dejar a su compañero de armas sin palabras. Por alguna razón, la relación entre ellos le recordó a Mu aquella que mantenía con Shaka cuando ambos estaban en el Santuario ¿Sería ese el destino del caballero de Aries y Virgo?

— Un momento —llamó Mu, captando la atención de ambos caballeros dorados—, tú has llegado aquí a través de la meditación pero ¿Y tú? —Mu se mordió los labios antes de que un "maestro" se escapara de sus labios. Por suerte, ni Asmita ni Shion pareció percibirlo— ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Es más ¿Por qué querríais terminar en medio de la nada?

Los ojos de Shion cayeron a sus pies, sus labios tornándose tristes. Ante la reacción de Aries, Asmita se apresuró en hablar. Su voz sonaba tranquila a pesar de que sus gestos delataban que hablar de aquello le molestaba o frustraba, Mu no podía decirlo con seguridad.

— Shion fue enviado a este lugar por el colgante de Cronos. Bueno, debería rectificar. La consciencia de Shion fue la que el colgante mandó a este lugar. Su cuerpo está en Lemuria, dormido. Ahora mismo es como un cascarón vacío.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Mu solo de imaginarse la escena y no porque no la hubiese visto ya antes. Los ojos esmeraldas de Mu se colocaron sobre Shion, comprobando como este reaccionaba a las palabras de Virgo. Su rostro estaba contraído, no mostraba más tristeza, pero tampoco mostraba ninguna otra emoción. Sus ojos no enfocaban a nada, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Y con Shion inoperativo, únicamente estaba yo. El Patriarca mandó de refuerzo a Degel de Acuario y ahora ambos estamos tratando de buscar una solución al problema.

— ¿Está Degel en Lemuria? —preguntó Shion ligeramente sorprendido.

— ¿No me estabas escuchando?

Shion suspiró; Mu soltó una pequeña risa que captó la atención de ambos.

— Me recordáis mucho a un amigo mío y yo hace tiempo.

— Ese amigo tuyo —Asmita sonrió ampliamente, parecía incluso divertido— ¿No será también un caballero dorado?

Mu abrió sus ojos con desmesura ¿Acaso sabía Asmita que él era un caballero dorado? No, era imposible. Él no tenía modo de saberlo. Mu exhaló lentamente, buscando calmar un poco su corazón acelerado.

— Creo que no puedo decíroslo —esquivó la pregunta como pudo. Shion ladeó la cabeza pero Asmita aún sonrió más.

— Debemos ser cuidadosos —comentó Shion—, él viene del futuro.

— Lo que ocurre en el futuro no es un secreto. Al menos yo no lo veo como a uno.

— Asmita…

Virgo sonrió a Shion para luego centrar su atención en Mu.

— Recuerdo que Degel comentó la existencia de un libro sobre Cronos en el Santuario. En nuestra época son increíblemente estrictos con los archivos e imagino que se ha mantenido así a través de los siglos. Es posible que aún lo tengáis en vuestra generación. Creo que el titulo era el misterio del tiempo pero no te lo puedo decir con exactitud.

— No importa, buscaremos. Toda pista nos puede ser de ayuda. Haremos que Laupheim regrese a Lemuria y… tú regresarás a tu tiempo sano y salvo.

— Seria un cambio drástico en la historia si no lo hiciera —murmuró Asmita en un susurro que únicamente Mu fue capaz de oír.

_Tiene que saber algo ¿Sabe que Shion ha sido mi maestro? Bueno, será en algún punto de su futuro. _Mu se mordió el labio, dubitativo entre preguntarle a Asmita o no. Corría el riesgo de equivocarse y desvelar el futuro. Pero sentía que aquel caballero de Virgo conocía mucho más de lo que estaba dejando ver ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso Asmita también podía hablar directamente con Buda como Shaka? Puede que sí, Asmita estaba rodeado de un aura muy mística, tal como pasaba con Shaka aunque… _¿Puede que Shaka sea la reencarnación de Asmita?_

Los ojos de Mu observaron con detención a Asmita. Si su suposición era cierta, ahora estaba con la misma alma que 200 años en el futuro se volvería su compañero de armas. La situación era tan sorprendente que al peli lavanda le costaba apartar la mirada del caballero de Virgo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Asmita después de un tiempo de sentir la mirada de Mu encima suyo.

Mu tragó en seco, sintió como Shion le miraba curioso ¿Qué podía decirle? Las palabras se resistían a salir de su boca, en su cabeza las frases no se formaban con coherencia. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de hablar por un instante.

— Asmita tú… —cerró sus ojos, inhaló profundamente— ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

Virgo hizo una expresión de sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Shion le sonrió cálidamente, como solía hacer cuando ambos vivían en el Santuario. Por un instante, Mu creyó ver a su viejo maestro en lugar de aquel joven.

— Solo tienes que despertar —respondió el caballero de Aries.

— ¿Estás seguro que ya quieres marcharte, Mu? —le preguntó Asmita— El destino no siempre nos da segundas oportunidades. No desperdicies la que te está brindando.

—Asmita ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? —preguntó Shion al reconocer un mensaje oculto en las palabras del caballero.

— Que Athena me libre —sonrió el caballero de la sexta casa—. Yo solo soy un mero espectador.

— ¿De qué?

— De la vida.

— Asmita.

— Shion.

Mu sonrió levemente. A cada instante que pasaba, más similitudes encontraba entre la relación entre Asmita y su maestro y la que él tenía en la infancia con Shaka. Ambos siempre estaban peleando, pero jamás se separaban. Eran tan cercanos… Nada que ver con la actualidad.

— Mu —lo llamó Shion—, nos volveremos a ver.

_En tu futuro, tal vez. Pero no en el mío. _Él asintió.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Asmita —el caballero de Virgo asintió a las palabras de Mu. Este corrió su mirada de nuevo sobre su maestro, una sonrisa nostálgica dibujándose inconscientemente en sus labios—. Hasta siempre.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se adaptaron lentamente a la tenue luz de la habitación. Estaba en la posada, eso podía deducirlo por la decoración.

— ¡Mu!

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, unos delicados brazos lo rodearon. Mu sintió como ella estaba prácticamente recostada sobre su torso, estaba tan fría. Lentamente, dejó que sus propios brazos la rodearan, dándole suaves palmadas.

— ¿Laupheim?

— Estaba muy preocupada —murmuró ella cerca de su oreja. Mu sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco ante aquella declaración. Él intentó mirarla, pero ella seguía aferrada a su cuello. Su cabeza estaba sumergida en su hombro—. No sabía que hacer al ver que no despertabas.

— No me ha pasado nada —sonrió Mu, pasando a acariciar ahora el lacio cabello de la princesa—. Estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mi, Laupheim.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —por primera vez desde que despertó, Mu pudo ver sus ojos. Su brillo especial había tomado un tono cristalino que aún los hacía más únicos— Estamos juntos en esto.

— No lo dudes —sonrió el caballero de Aries.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

¡Si! ¡Actualización! Se cumplió el milagro. He logrado sacar algo de tiempo para seguir con esta historia, que ya tocaba ¿no?

Voy algo falta de tiempo así que las contestaciones de los reviews las haré en mi Tumblr (el link lo tenéis en mi perfil de FanFiction). Por todo lo demás, quiero agradeceros el apoyo! **Favoritos, followers i sobretodo reviews ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

Espero que esta breve actualización os haya gustado

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**


	16. Capítulo 16 - Verdades

**CAPÍTULO 16. VERDADES**

Los soldados del santuario se abrían paso a través de las calles de Rodorio. La gente los miraba entre asustados y sorprendidos. Sabían que su presencia por el pueblo no podía indicar nada bueno.

Mu los observaba desde la altura de su habitación, mirando con un ápice de tristeza a los ciudadanos embestidos por aquellos brutos sin razón. Aquellos guardias no tenían sentido de la decencia, mucho menos tacto, puesto que patearon a una niña que pasó delante suyo ¿Así estaban las cosas en el Santuario? Y luego Shaka le recriminaba el haberse marchado ¿Cómo estar al servicio de semejante monstruo?

— Shaka dijo que fuiste a ayudarle.

La voz de Laupheim le distrajo de sus pensamientos. El lemuriano volteó, mirando a la princesa sentada sobre una de las camas de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el suelo, su mano agarrando su brazo con demasiada fuerza. Parecía nerviosa, sus palabras se trababan.

— Al parecer el Patriarca dio el orden de atraparte mientras estabas allí.

_Entonces sí me detectó. _Pensó Mu para sus adentros. _Debo ser más cuidadoso. No por nada es el señor de la dimensiones. _

— Escapaste pero algo ocurrió y quedaste a mitad del proceso. Shaka pudo rescatarte y te trajo aquí pero estabas inconsciente. Lo probé todo para que despertaras pero no podía encontrar su consciencia. Me temía lo peor…

Él esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Aprovechó la pausa en la explicación de Laupheim para acercarse a ella. Pronto la princesa puso sus ojos en él, observando sus movimientos. Mu no se detuvo. Con delicadeza se sentó a su lado, dejando que su mano acariciara la mejilla de Laupheim. Estaba tan fría como siempre, pero en algún momento Mu ya se había adaptado a ello.

— Me alegra saber que intentaste ayudarme.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, incluso a Mu le costó percibir el rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¡Claro que te iba a ayudar! ¿Cómo podría dejarte así? —él soltó una risa. Ella bufó sus mejillas en un gesto infantil. La mano de Mu descendiendo hasta llegar a la clavícula de Laupheim. Ella totalmente paralizada; él sin entender sus reacciones— Mu…

Ella pronunciando su nombre le hizo regresar en sí. Apartó su mano, buscando con timidez de nuevo la mirada de la princesa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, expectantes y sorprendidos.

_¿En qué estoy pensando?_

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

— No te preocupes, soy un caballero dorado en el fondo ¿Recuerdas? —ella asintió— Pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte —Mu desvió la mirada, pero de reojo vio como ella se tensaba a sus palabras—.

— Dime.

— ¿No te preguntas porque siendo un caballero dorado no vivo en el Santuario? —Mu la miró de reojo, queriendo comprobar su reacción. Los ojos de Laupheim estaban en algún lugar de la cama, inundados por la tristeza. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su falda. Ante su silencio, Mu decidió seguir preguntando— ¿Por qué el Patriarca ordenó capturarme y tuve que escapar?

Esta vez, Mu dejó de esconder su mirada y la posó sobre ella. Sin embargo, Laupheim seguía rehuyendo de sus ojos esmeraldas.

— Laupheim —llamó con suavidad.

— Claro que me lo pregunto… Pero no quiero forzarte a contarme nada que no quieras —los místicos ojos de la princesa se encontraron con los suyos—. No soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones.

_¿Qué no es nadie? _Mu sonrió levemente.

— ¿Cómo que no? Tú eres Laupheim ¿No es así? —ella le miró sorprendido, algo que solo agrandó la sonrisa del caballero de Aries— Si tú no tienes el derecho a preguntarme ¿Quién lo tiene?

Poco a poco, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella. Mu sintió como un gratificante sentimiento se expandía por su pecho. Un cosquilleó al que no era familiar pero que le agradaba sentir.

— El motivo por el que no estoy en el Santuario se basa precisamente en el Patriarca —Mu pudo sentir como toda la atención de Laupheim estaba puesta en él. Algo que le agradaba demasiado—. Antes teníamos a otra persona, alguien en quien yo confiaría mi vida. No obstante, ocurrieron algunos disturbios y aquella persona murió. Su sucesor es quien rige el Santuario actualmente. Le conozco y no apruebo sus métodos por muy justificados que puedan estar a ojos de los demás. Por ende abandoné el Santuario. Me recluí en Jamir junto a Kiki y me desvinculé por completo del Patriarca —Mu soltó una risa amarga—. No sé qué pensaras de mi como caballero contándote todo esto pero…

— Pienso que tu decisión es tan respetable como la de Aldebarán o Shaka de quedarse.

Cuando Mu la miró, ella sonreía. Era una sonrisa triste pero comprensiva. Por un momento, el caballero pensó que tenía delante suyo a la mismísima Athena: tan amable, tan compasiva, tan divina. Laupheim no era aquella diosa, era lemuriana pero eso no le quitaba valor a su gesto.

— Lemuria tiene suerte de tenerte —sonrió el caballero de Aries. Ella le miró con ojos grandes, siendo que poco a poco el sonrojo regresaba a sus mejillas. Ella murmuró algo, pero Mu no logró entenderla.

— Si los guardias están fuera ¿Deberíamos encontrar otro lugar donde estar?

Él asintió.

— Creo que va siendo hora de regresar a Jamir ¿Cómo lo ves?

— Que a Kiki le encantará tenerte de vuelta.

Mu tomó las manos de Laupheim entre las suyas. Poco a poco, una luz azulada empezó a rodearlos. Era momento de regresar a casa.

.

.

Kiki estaba sentado en la explanada de tierra, delante de la pagoda donde vivía. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de oscuro, señal que otra noche más se acercaba.

El pequeño lemuriano miró al Yak blanco que reposaba a su lado, su única compañía hasta que su maestro y Laupheim regresaran de su viaje. No le gustaba estar solo allí, en lo alto del Himalaya y uno de los lugares más inaccesibles que esa cordillera tenía, pero todo aquello era parte de su entrenamiento. Lo sabía, lo aceptaba y por ello luchaba cada noche contra los fantasmas del miedo para mostrarse orgulloso cuando su maestro llegara.

El yak fregó su pelaje contra la mejilla de Kiki, queriendo llamar la atención del pequeño pelirrojo. Él rio, acariciando el morro del animal.

— ¿Deberíamos empezar a hacer la cena?

Justo en ese instante, una luz azulada apareció delante suyo. Kiki la miró; podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar. De un salto se puso en pie, contemplando con los ojos bien abiertos quien se había teletransportado hasta allí.

La luz dejó pasó a dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Kiki se relajó, dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios en ver que su mentor estaba ya de regreso.

— Buenas noches, Kiki ¿Hemos tardado mucho? —le preguntó Mu.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que simplemente le sonrió; sus brazos escondidos detrás de su espalda. A Kiki no le hacía falta nada más, él ahora mismo era feliz. Con la llegada de su maestro y Laupheim, el que parecía un día cualquiera, terminó girándose a uno de increíble felicidad.

— ¡Maestro Mu!

El pequeño lemuriano prácticamente brincó hasta donde su maestro se encontraba, abrazándole las piernas mientras el mayor removía sus ya desordenados cabellos.

— ¡Señorita Laupheim! —exclamó mirando en dirección a la princesa, pero aún sin despegarse de su maestro.

— Hola Kiki, ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo orgulloso, tratando de esconder lo más posible que varias noches le había costado conciliar el sueño debido a su miedo.

Mu le sonrió cálidamente, alborotándole el cabello una vez más.

— Ya es tarde aquí, quizá deberíamos empezar a hacer la cena.

— La tele transportación te deja hambriento —comentó Laupheim, poniendo ambas manos sobre su estómago y adoptando una mueca algo dramática que logró hacer reír a Kiki.

— ¡Ahora mismo la preparo!

— Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció ella. Él miró a la chica y le asintió, aun sonriendo.

En respuesta a la buena relación entre Laupheim y su pupilo, Mu solo atinó a sonreír. Se excusó con ambos, diciendo que antes tenía que hacer algunas cosas pero que, si terminaba antes, iría a ayudarles. Ellos aceptaron inmediatamente, sin hacer preguntas y pronto se teletransportaron al interior de la pagoda.

Mu ahora estaba a solas en aquella árida explanada. Aprovechó ese instante de tranquilidad y soledad para inhalar profundamente el aire del Tíbet. Lo había echado de menos, era tan limpio y fresco.

Después de serenarse en ese breve tiempo que estuvo en silencio, solo, respirando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar; Mu decidió que era momento de hacer su tarea. Debía contactar con Shaka para comentarle el libro que Asmita mencionó.

El lemuriano cerró sus ojos, su mente concentrada en la imagen de cierto rubio cascarrabias que conocía. Pudo sentir como su cosmos empezaba desprenderse de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la corriente y viajando a un lugar desconocido.

Mu sonrió para sus adentros antes esa sensación.

— Shaka —llamó en su usual voz calmada. Esperó paciente a por una respuesta que tardó en llegar.

"_¿Eres tú, Mu? ¿Despertaste?"_

— Hace algunas horas. Laupheim me contó lo que ocurrió.

"_Te equivocas. Te contó lo que a mi me ocurrió cuando tú estabas inconsciente. Lo que me interesa saber es que pasó contigo."_

El lemuriano apretó los labios un instante ¿Debía decirle a Shaka? ¿Qué pasaría si el rubio descubría que había caído en el limbo? ¿Y si luego Shaka…? Mu sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente de esa cadena de pensamientos. Mejor que lo dejara, descifrar a Shaka era demasiado complicado y se sentía demasiado cansado para ponerse a ello.

— Caí en el limbo y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Asmita, Shaka.

"_Espera ¿Asmita de Virgo? ¿El caballero de Virgo que luchó en la última Guerra Santa?"_

— En efecto.

"…"

— Él me dijo que desde aquel tiempo también están buscando una solución a la situación de Laupheim. Y también me comentó que había cierto libro en el Santuario que…

"_Mu. No quiero que te alarmes pero, en referente a Laupheim, no tengo demasiadas buenas noticias."_

Aquella declaración lo trastornó por completo ¿A qué venía eso ahora? El caballero de Aries tragó en seco, preparándose rápidamente para asimilar cualquier noticia que el caballero de Virgo pudiera soltarle.

— ¿Qué has encontrado?

"_Verás, estuve comprobando los registros de natalidad y mortalidad de Lemuria y…"_

.

Laupheim sirvió el bol con verduras en el centro de la mesa, mientras que Kiki terminaba de poner los cubiertos.

— Ya lo tenemos todos ¿no? —sonrió la princesa al pequeño lemuriano. Este asintió sonriendo.

La tetera sonó y Kiki corrió a retirarla del fuego. La cena estaba lista pero ¿En dónde andaba Mu? ¿Qué tenía que hacer que le estuviera llevando tanto tiempo?

— ¿Deberíamos ir a avisarlo? —preguntó Kiki.

Laupheim miró en dirección a la puerta, sus manos apoyadas en las caderas. Era difícil de decir. Si Mu no había entrado con ellos, era porque fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, ellos no podían escuchar así pues ¿Era adecuado interrumpirlo para una pequeñez como la cena?

La princesa suspiró, algo indecisa. No obstante, el debate de Laupheim rápidamente tuvo solución, puesto que Mu apareció en el salón de la pagoda. En cuanto lo vio, Laupheim supo que algo andaba mal.

Mu le sonrió cuando pasó por su lado, también sonrió a Kiki mientras ambos tomaban asiento y esperaban a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Él se comportaba como solía pero, por alguna razón, Laupheim se sentía helada por dentro en verle. Algo había ocurrido, podía intuirlo.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó Kiki alegre.

Laupheim miró al caballero de Aries, este sin levantar la mirada del plato que tenía en frente. Ella asintió caminando hasta la silla más cercana y tomando la comida que había encima de la mesa.

La cena fue marcada por Kiki, explicándoles lo que había hecho mientras ellos estaban fuera. Mu le sonreía, interviniendo de vez en cuando con alguna palabra dulce o una pequeña reprimenda. Laupheim, por otro lado, sonreía a las explicaciones del pequeño pero permanecía en silencio.

Su mente únicamente podía pensar en el "extraño" comportamiento de Mu. Que tampoco era extraño pero ¿Por qué rehuir de su mirada durante toda la cena? ¿Porque no dirigirle ni una sola palabra?

Pero Laupheim no quería preguntarle a Mu en medio de la comida, así que esperó hasta que Kiki se fue a la cama y quedó a solas con el caballero de Aries. Mu se encontraba limpiando los platos que habían usado; ella entró a la cocina y se detuvo a su lado.

Mu seguía sin mirarla, de hecho, hacia como si ni sintiera que estaba allí, mirándole fijamente y pidiéndole en silencio, una repuesta a ese cambio de actitud.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó en ver que el pelilavanda seguía callado, únicamente fregando platos y sin levantar la vista de ellos.

Silencio.

— Mu.

El lemuriano soltó el plato que estaba limpiando y se recostó contra la pica en un gesto desesperado. Algo estaba mal, eso lo confirmaba todo. Laupheim se acercó, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Mu. Él lo apartó.

— Mu…

— Esto no debería estar sucediendo.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Y después de mi habitual no-se-cuando-actualizaré aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Antes de pasar a la contestación de reviews, quiero dar muchas gracias al apoyo recibido: reviews, followers y favoritos ¡Muchas gracias!

**Artemis13.** ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Sí, este era un capítulo emotivo. De vez en cuando está bien alguno ¿no? ;) Bueno, créeme que me costó imaginarme como sería su encuentro después de todo lo que pasó. Kurumada la lio bastante, así que su encuentro antes de la Guerra Santa y encima con su versión joven… Bueno, complicado de figurarse. Y te apoyo ¡Asmita es una caja de sorpresas! Es que me encanta, es Míster Oportunismo. Siempre en el lugar más indicado en el momento más adecuado jajaja Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este no te haya decepcionado! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero verte de nuevo :D

**RememberTheMoment. **Wow, estoy alucinando ¿los 15 de golpe? Tuviste lectura para rato entonces ¡Pero me alegra que te gustara la historia! Bueno, hoy toca leer el 16 ;) Créeme que te podría contestar tus preguntas sobre con quien se queda Laupheim pero no voy a hacer spoiler así que tendrás que esperar a que vaya publicando ;) :P Pero bueno, si quieres hacer tus suposiciones, siempre encantada de leerlas :D En referente a lo de Albafica, no te aseguro nada pero ya tenía pensado hacer un fic sobre él en breve. El problema es que además de los publicados aquí, tengo tantas otras historias que quiero ir avanzando así que, realmente no sé cuando verá la luz pero ya digo, no creo que tarde demasiado :) Bueno, lo he recibido en forma de 1 review pero ¡Muchas gracias! Agradezco que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para escribirme un pequeño comentario ¡Espero verte de nuevo por aquí!

PD: Soy Sagitario (Aunque ahora con todo el cambio de signos, técnicamente seria Ofiuco pero, llevo toda la vida siendo Sagitario, se queda así)

Bueno, y hasta aquí la contestación de reviews.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**


	17. Capítulo 17 - El culpable

**CAPÍTULO 17. EL CULPABLE**

Degel la contempló por unos instantes más. Su silueta era delineada por la luz de la luna, la cual se filtraba desde el balcón. Aquella luz azulada y misteriosa del astro dotaba a la princesa de un encanto que era difícil de describir.

Su larga cabellera se mecía al son del viento y pronto la de Degel se sumó al suave movimiento del viento. El caballero de Acuario salió de la habitación, encontrándose con la princesa en el balcón.

Ella miró de reojo, observando como la figura del caballero se detenía a su lado, sus brazos recostados sobre el contrapecho de piedra.

— Me gusta esta tranquilidad —comentó Degel, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran los confines del hermoso patio de palacio, ahora bañado por las sombras de la noche.

Ella sonrió a su comentario.

— Y hasta ahora no la habíamos descubierto.

Cuando Degel la miró, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la princesa. Estos eran aún más místicos que de costumbre. Él sabía de primera mano que los ojos de los lemurianos eran distintos a los humanos corrientes como él pero ¿Cómo era normal? Esa mezcla de colores tan espectacular, imposible de imitar hasta para el mejor de los pintores.

Lo único que sentía Degel era que quería retratar la imagen de Shenda en su mente. Que la princesa, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, jamás desapareciera de su memoria.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

Su pregunta lo pilló completamente por sorpresa. Él parpadeó repetidas veces, analizando la pregunta más de lo debido en su cabeza.

— Me refiero a la misión —aclaró ella en ver que el caballero del undécimo templo no decía nada.

_Ah, era eso. _Toda la magia (por llamarla de algún modo) que Degel sentía por poder estar a solas con la princesa, se desvaneció en cuanto ella hizo esa pregunta. El rostro de Degel se volvió serio, frío y con un haz de preocupación que rápidamente respondía a la pregunta: las cosas no iban por buen camino.

— No logramos avanzar. Estamos estancados. No sé que le pasa a Shion, no sé que hace Asmita, no podemos comunicarnos con el Santuario y…

Calló. Ya había dicho demasiado. Degel miró tímidamente a la princesa; sus ojos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

— Shenda, haremos lo que esté en nuestro poder…

— Lo sé —le interrumpió ella no muy convencida—. Sé que lo haréis.

Sonrió, pero Degel sabía que no era un sentimiento sincero. Sonrió para reconfortarlo a él. Debería ser él quien sonriera, no ella.

— Shenda, me agrada mucho su compañía, pero creo que debería regresar a mi habitación.

Ella asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

— Buenas noches.

Nuevamente ella no dijo nada, únicamente siguió a Degel por la habitación, viendo como desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

.

Una vez Degel estuvo fuera, en la soledad del pasillo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Cada vez le era más difícil actuar normal en presencia de Shenda y todo desde aquel día en el que durmieron juntos.

Era evidente que, después de ese incidente, ambos se habían hecho mucho más próximos pero debían ser cuidadosos. En especial por Shenda. A saber que le ocurriría si corriera el rumor que era muy próxima a un caballero dorado. Podía ser terrible y más con la guardia real. A cada día que pasaba, Degel los toleraba menos. Aunque el sentimiento era recíproco.

La mente de Degel empezó a repasar los últimos encuentros con la guardia real, ninguno de ellos demasiado fortuito, dejando que sus pies le condujeran hasta su habitación. Eventualmente apareció en aquel lugar, caminando con parsimonia hasta la puerta y abriéndola para encontrarse con una sorpresa en el interior de la alcoba.

Asmita estaba allí. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como siempre, sus manos juntadas a modo de plegaria, sus piernas cruzadas y su cabello completamente desordenado por el suelo.

Degel cerró la puerta, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su compañero. Aún no se creía que él estuviera realmente allí ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿Por qué no lo había sentido? El caballero de Acuario desvió la mirada al suelo un instante ¿Era posible que se hubiese descuidado mientras estaba con Shenda? Sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente. No, no podía ser. Su deber estaba por encima.

— Al fin regresas, Degel —pronunció Asmita con calma.

— ¿Has descubierto algo? —Asmita esbozó una fugaz sonrisa que hizo dudar a Degel. Asmita era muy perspicaz, eso Acuario lo sabía bien. Seguramente el caballero de Virgo ya hubiese podido ver a través de él, como si le pusieran un libro abierto delante suyo.

— He descubierto varias cosas aunque, tú también ¿No es así? —Degel frunció ligeramente el ceño, desconcertado— Dime ¿Es la princesa igual en la intimidad?

Los colores acudieron al rostro de Degel en cuestión de segundos. El caballero de la undécima casa se tensó a la sola mención de que podía tener una relación "más allá de la cordialidad" con Shenda. Por Athena santísima ¿Tanto se notaba o Asmita solo estaba haciendo gala de sus capacidades de observación? A pesar de ser más ciego que un topo.

— Que ironía —suspiró Degel como continuación de sus pensamientos.

Asmita sonrió un poco más.

— He visto de peores —respondió Virgo antes de regresar a su habitual semblante serio—. Quería hablar contigo en persona. He podido ver detrás de esta obra de teatro.

— Macabra forma de llamarlo.

— Cuando lo sepas, estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo.

— ¿Has descubierto como ayudar a Shion?

— No —Asmita sonrió, desconcertando a Degel—. Pero sé quien nos puede ayudar. Aunque ya te advierto, no cooperará con nosotros con facilidad.

— ¿Es nuestro enemigo?

— El principal causante de ese caos. Y estamos de suerte, se podría decir que está debilitado. Pero no lo subestimes.

— No era mi intención hacerlo.

— Lo sé. Pero ese hombre… Es realmente peligroso. Solo quería decírtelo, Degel.

Acuario quedó callado por unos instantes. Se le hacia extraño que Asmita insistiera tanto en el hecho de que era peligroso. Era el enemigo, eso de por si ya lo hacia peligroso pero ¿Por qué remarcarlo tanto?

— ¿Y qué has descubierto? —preguntó Acuario.

— Digamos que he podido encontrar le eje principal de esta obra.

.

Hacía días que Degel no sentía el frío de la armadura acariciar su piel; aunque tampoco esperaba sentirlo allí en Lemuria. Por alguna razón, quería tener la esperanza que no le haría falta la protección de su armadura. Los acontecimientos terminaron mostrando lo contrario.

El sonido metálico de sus pasos resonaba por los pasillos. Algunas doncellas se cruzaron en su camino. Su actitud cambió. Antes eran sonrientes y amables, ahora lo miraban asustadas mientras su capa se ondeaba al andar.

Sabía que con la armadura la gente se asustaba pero no había modo de que no la llevara. Menos sabiendo lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar podrido. La situación era tan surrealista, que a Degel le parecía hasta de mal gusto. El destino no podía ser tan cruel, en especial con la princesa Laupheim.

Degel enfiló el oscuro pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras del castillo. A medida que se acercaba a aquella puerta carcomida por la humedad y la dejadez, podía sentir como el aire se volvía denso y pesado. Por alguna razón le costaba respirar, tal vez por la ansiedad de no saber que habrá más allá.

El caballero de Acuario tomó el picaporte de hierro, todo él recubierto en óxido, y tiró. Más allá se dibujaban unas escaleras de caracol; una luz verdosa alumbraba aquellas paredes de piedra oscura.

Degel tragó en seco, bajó por aquel lugar, apareciendo en una amplia estancia inundada por una humedad que se hacía prácticamente irrespirable, el olor a cerrado que tenía ese lugar lo hacía aún más nauseabundo. No obstante, lo peor de toda aquella amplia, vacía y sucia estancia, era la persona que estaba allí.

Vestía con una túnica negra, en su mano sujetaba un cetro de oro carcomido por alguna especie de ácido corrosivo. Sus manos estaban maltratadas, sus dientes picados, sus ojos podridos por la avaricia.

— Era cuestión de tiempo.

— Y demasiado que te hemos permitido ¿Cómo has podido? —preguntó Degel sintiendo como la indignación que sentía vibraba en su voz— Eras el consejero de la familia real. El sacerdote de Lemuria ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto, Zwölf?

El hombre apretó los labios, todo él tembló.

— ¡Yo soy la familia real!

Él alzó su cetro, una potente energía concentrándose en la cima de este. El aire de la sala parecía ser llamado por ese objeto maltrecho. Degel miraba a su alrededor estupefacto, sin entender que estaba ocurriendo en su totalidad. _¿De donde está sacando todo este poder?_

— ¡Sufre el poder de nuestro Guía! ¡El dios más poderoso de todos!

Degel lo miró alarmado. Aquella energía sobrepasaba a la de un humano corriente, incluso era superior a la de un caballero de plata ¡¿Cómo lo había logrado?!

— ¡Muere, maldito caballero de Athena!

Si aquel ataque hubiese alcanzado a Degel, este podría haber salido gravemente herido o incluso hubiese muerto. No era un ataque al que se debiera hacer caso omiso, aquel individuo era sin duda un oponente peligroso. Pero aquel que tanto poder tenía pecó en una cosa: prepotencia.

El poder tan enorme que había logrado acumular en lo alto del cetro, se disolvió en cuestión de segundos. El objeto resbaló de aquellas manos torturadas, resonando cuando el metal impactó con el suelo de piedra.

— Grand Koltso —Degel barrió con su mano todo aquello que estaba en frente suyo, haciendo que las anillas de hielo se hicieran visibles a su enemigo—. No subestimes a un caballero de Athena, menos a uno dorado.

El hombre le miró en un primer momento con confusión, aunque esta rápidamente se convirtió en un sentimiento de odio desenfrenado que rallaba el fanatismo.

— ¡Sois escoria! ¡Podría aplastarte ahora mismo!

— Ya lo veo —respondió Degel escéptico, viendo como el hombre intentaba deshacerse de su técnica sin demasiado éxito.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Eso quieres? Primero dime ¿Cómo podemos hacer para que nuestro compañero regrese del lugar al que lo has mandado? ¿Cómo podemos traer a Laupheim de vuelta?

Aquella risa macabra le indicó a Degel que razonar con ese hombre no era una opción a contemplar.

— No hay modo de arreglarlo. Lo siento mucho, caballero dorado, pero ellos ya no regresaran.

Degel frunció el ceño. Seguro había un modo, solo que él no quería que se supiera. El caballero de Acuario estaba dispuesto a ajustar más su técnica, lograr estrangular a aquel miserable entre sus anillas heladas. No le temblaría la mano al hacerlo, estaba convencido de ello.

Extendió su brazo, su palma abierta. Poco a poco fue recogiendo su mano, al tiempo que los aros se iban estrechando al cuerpo de aquel hombre.

— Lograrás terminar con mi paciencia —murmuró Degel mientras seguía estrechando las anillas.

En ese instante, se escuchó unos pasos acercarse velozmente a ellos. Cuando Degel miró, vio a Shenda allí. Todo él se paralizó, incapaz de concebir que ella estuviera allí. Shenda debería estar dormida, a salvo en su dormitorio… Pero no. Ella estaba allí: su cabello desordenado, sus ojos rojos, jadeando del esfuerzo.

Athena, ella no tenía que ver eso. Degel no podía actuar como debería si ella estaba presente.

— ¡Degel!

Shenda hizo ademán de ir hacia el caballero, pero un par de brazos la detuvieron.

— ¡Suéltame! —ordenó ella mientras forcejeaba.

— Me temo que no será posible eso, princesa —respondió Asmita, impasible a pesar de las sacudidas que Shenda le propiciaba al intentar deshacerse de su agarre.

— ¡Asmita de Virgo!

Zwölf soltó una risa; Degel le miro.

— Yo solo quería —toda la atención de la sala recayó sobre el sacerdote, sin embargo, aquellos ojos podridos por la avaricia únicamente estaban puestos en Shenda. Degel podía leer el mal en ellos, pareciéndole cruel el que le permitiera estar con vida a semejante lagartija— que mi hija gobernara, y no esa niña malcriada.

El tiempo y el espacio parecieron detenerse en ese instante. Degel miró en dirección a la princesa, temeroso de ver su reacción. Ya no forcejeaba, ya no gritaba, ya no trataba de resistirse de los brazos de Asmita… Sus ojos grandes, su boca ligeramente abierta, su cabello cayendo desordenado por su pecho, su expresión de confusión y sorpresa. Degel entendió entonces que tan frágil era Shenda en realidad.

— ¿Qué…? —logró pronunciar ella. Los ojos de Shenda buscando los de Degel, él desvió la mirada, incapaz de responder a sus preguntas. Por Zeus, era tan cobarde él también— No… No estoy entendiendo.

— Sí que lo hace, princesa —intervino Asmita con demasiado poco tacto—. Entiende la situación a la perfección.

— No —dijo ella en un murmuro, sus ojos aún puestos en Degel, pidiéndole respuestas.

Degel seguía siendo incapaz de mirarla directamente, de decirle que todas aquellas sospechas que habían parecido en su mente eran ciertas. De decirle que el más imposible delirio era cierto. Que toda su vida no había sido más que una gran mentira tejida, en gran parte, por el hombre que tenían delante.

Él sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, permaneciendo callado y esquivando los ojos de la princesa, confusos, asustados, temerosos de lo que pudiera suceder o estaba sucediendo. No obstante, Degel tampoco tenía fuerza para luchar. Confió en Asmita, en que su compañero la retendría mientras él seguía interrogando al sacerdote.

Inhaló profundamente, buscando despertar sus ganas de hablar. Recordó que Shion estaba en peligro, también la hermana de Shenda y ella misma. Alzó la mirada, la clavó en aquel despreciable hombre que había jugado con tantas vidas sin compasión.

— No lo repetiré de nuevo —su voz era dura, inquebrantable, letal— ¿Cómo podemos ayudarles? —Degel extendió su brazo, de él empezaba a desprender un aura helada que, poco a poco, creó escarcha en las paredes de ese húmedo y oscuro lugar—. Responde —exigió ante el silencio de su enemigo.

Él rio en respuesta.

— Hasta aquí —sentenció el caballero de Acuario.

El poder de Degel creció a una velocidad de abismo, ni su presa podía entender de donde salía semejante poder. El hielo cubrió gran parte de la estancia, la temperatura descendió. Acuario tenía sus ojos puestos en su oponente, vigilando alguna actuación imprevista que pudiera hacer, pero su enemigo seguía anonadado con su repentino poder.

— Has logrado acabar con mi paciencia.

El hielo que los rodeaba fue cobrando una forma puntiaguda. El agua convertida en flechas congeladas que lograrían cruzar hasta el más duro metal. En un movimiento, Degel logró que aquellas armas apuntaran hacia su enemigo.

Él miraba a su alrededor, averiguando que no tenía una ruta de escape. Además que seguía restringido por el Koltso. Estaba perfectamente acorralado.

— El mago del agua y el hielo, así llaman a los caballeros de Acuario.

— Lo comprobaras en primera persona.

Degel se preparaba para lanzar ese arsenal contra él, pero entonces un grito desgarró el silencio de la sala.

— ¡Detente!

Ni siquiera él entendía como lo logró, pero su cosmos pareció obedecer a la princesa por cuenta propia. Confuso, Degel la miró. Los ojos de Shenda se habían vuelto mucho más duros y profundos que unos instantes atrás.

Ella se deshizo del agarre de Asmita y caminó dudosa, temerosa pero dispuesta a conocer la verdad de aquella situación. Sus pasos eran cortos, algo torpes, pero eventualmente logró alcanzar a Degel, deteniéndose a su lado.

— ¿Tú eres mi padre? —Degel podía percibir como ella no se creía las palabras que salían por su boca. La confusión la atormentaba, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme y serena.

— Princesa —intervino Asmita. Shenda le ignoró, demasiado absorta en la respuesta que ese hombre le iba a dar.

— ¿Por qué crees que tu 'padre' jamás te valoraba? —Degel echó un rápido vistazo a Shenda. Ella no parecía reaccionar— ¿Por qué crees que tu madre sentía vergüenza de ti? ¿Jamás te diste cuenta que ellos siempre…?

— ¡Suficiente! —vociferó Degel. El caballero de Acuario miró inmediatamente a Shenda. Estaba estática y parecía apunto de desfallecer en cualquiera momento. Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. Toda ella se sacudió en un fuerte temblor.

Degel temió que cayera. No quería, pero inconscientemente su cuerpo de movió hacia ella, extendió sus brazos para rodearla. Sus manos se aposentaron en sus hombros; Shenda ni le miraba.

— Shenda —llamó con suavidad pero histeria. Temía por ella, por lo que pudiera ocurrirle o peor, por como podría reaccionar.

— No lo dejaré, Degel —él la miró con ojos grandes; en los ojos de ella ya no había tristeza. Odio e ira era lo único que Degel podía leer—. No quiero dejarle… perdonarle.

Shenda era demasiado impulsiva, rápidamente entendía las situaciones y reaccionaba de acuerdo a ellas. Por ese momento, seguramente ya hubiese pensando en el dolor y los problemas que ocasionó aquel hombre a la que ella consideraba su familia. Su verdadera familia.

— No le dejare.

— No sucumbas —pidió Degel imaginándose lo peor.

De pronto, las estacas que Degel había creado empezaron a levitar por la sala. Crearon círculos sobre la cabeza de Zwölf, quien atemorizado veía como esas puntas señalaban hacia él.

— Shenda —llamó Degel una vez más. Ella no reaccionaba.

Degel podía sentir como un poder emergía de la sala, la inundaba. El poder de Shenda. Él la miró perplejo. Sabía que los lemuvianos tenían innato una facilidad para despertar su cosmos pero ¿Cómo lo había logrado ella? Aquel poder no era normal, no para alguien que accidentalmente despertaba el poder del universo que residía en él.

— Esto está yendo demasiado lejos —escuchó Degel decir a Asmita. Cuando Acuario miró a su compañero, este blandió su mano. Al instante, las estacas se estamparon contra las paredes y se hicieron pedazos.

En un parpadear, el caballero de Virgo apareció detrás de Zwölf.

— Estoy siendo compasivo contigo ahora, pero me asegurare que pagues tus pecados en el más allá.

Tras esa advertencia, Asmita presionó 7 puntos en el cuerpo del sacerdote. En ellos brotó una flor dorada que fue deshojándose rápidamente hasta cubrir los pies de aquel hombre de pétalos dorados. Cuando el último de los pétalos cayó, él se desplomó en el suelo.

Con el ruido del cuerpo al caer; Shenda pareció despertar de su trance de odio, percatándose al fin de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza en ver a Zwölf allí tendido. De pronto le costaba respirar, empezó a tener hipo, señal que iba a llorar en breve.

— Solo está inconsciente —intervino Asmita. Degel lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía que su compañero mentía pero también entendía que era lo único que podía hacer en esa situación. Shenda era muy inestable emocionalmente y no podían permitirse tener los poderes de una lemuviana descontrolados.

Shenda miró a Asmita con expresión abatida.

— Por ahora, tenemos la información que necesitabas.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Degel.

Asmita esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Se lo pregunté directamente a su sistema nervioso. Así me aseguro que no miente.

Degel frunció el ceño, más por el énfasis que Asmita acababa de dar a esa última palabra.

— ¿Qué has descubierto? —preguntó Shenda, sorprendiendo a Degel que rompiera su silencio.

— ¿Querría ayudar a nuestro camarada y a su hermana, alteza? —le preguntó Asmita.

Shenda miró brevemente a Degel, terminando por asentir con firmeza.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo más en escena ¡Las cosas empiezan a solucionarse! Aunque solo Asmita lo sepa ^^' Antes de pasar a la contestación de reviews, quiero dar muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibo en cada capítulo de esta pequeña historia ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!

Y pasando a los reviews ;)

**Yuri Nero**. ¡Ya me extrañó no verte! Jajaja tranquila, un descuido lo tiene cualquiera! Shaka el portador de malas noticias, morí con eso xD Aunque solo puedo decir "Y lo que le queda…" No quiero decir nada en referente a un beso o algo lindo entre Laupheim y Mu. A mi me gustaría que pasara pero ni yo misma sé si hacerlo ¡Habrá que esperar a los capítulos siguientes! Como siempre, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Artemis13.** Y el misterio… Sigue siendo misterio jajajaja Pero pronto se acerca el momento decisivo ¿Qué estará ocurriendo? Acepto cualquier sugerencia o teoría. Al menos ya hemos descubierto quien andaba detrás de todo este percal pero, era algo obvio ¿no? ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que te haya gustado :)

**JedFog.** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y como se desarrolla. Si te digo la verdad, pensaba hacer un fic únicamente con los caballeros de 'Lost Canvas' pero es que son tan geniales los de la serie clásica que cualquiera se resiste! Jajaja Así que bueno, al final ha acabado este lio de épocas al que encima le hemos sumado: Lemuria. Veo que las noticias de Shaka han dejado en ascuas a la mayoría ¡Pronto se sabrá! Pero hasta entonces es un secreto ;) Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero verte de nuevo por aquí ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

**Loba-san.** Te dejo que vayas meditando con las parejas jajaja Lo sé, soy mala ¡Me encanta dejar con la intriga! Jajaja Pero el desenlace esta cerca, eso sí que lo tengo claro ¡Así que pronto se descubrirá el pastel! O eso creo… :P ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero verte de nuevo por aquí y disfruta de este nuevo capítulo.

**GH**. ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por los elogios! Intentaré seguir mejorando para no defraudaros. En referente a Eleutheria, nos hemos visto obligadas (recuerdo que es un fic conjunto) a reescribirlo por diversos motivos. En breve subiremos un capítulo y lo explicaremos todo allí ¡Pronto regresará! Por todo lo demás, muchas gracias por tu comentario y disfruta de este capítulo ¡Hasta pronto!

Y aquí terminan los reviews del capítulo anterior ¡Muchas gracias por dedicarme un tiempo! ¡Os lo agradezco mucho! Seguiré trabajando para tener el próximo capítulo pronto.

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**


	18. Capítulo 18 - Últimos Instantes

**CAPÍTULO 18. ÚLTIMOS INSTANTES**

Shaka sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Buscó fuerzas para levantarse. Sus piernas apenas respondían a sus deseos, su cuerpo moviéndose en ralentí. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado meditando, empujando su vida y su cordura al límite.

El mundo de los muertos era una frontera difícil, permanecer demasiado tiempo allí podía corromper el alma de la mismísima Athena. Debía ser cuidadoso y aun así, se forzó a estar allí por más tiempo del debido. Tenía que resolver aquello, tenía que encontrar una solución, tenía que haber algún modo o sino… La pesadilla se volvería una realidad.

Caminó con pesadez hasta el exterior de la sala. El templo de Virgo le parecía más oscuro y solitario que de costumbre, aunque rápidamente atribuyó esa sensación al enorme cansancio que arrastraba.

Deambuló por los pasillos del templo, únicamente acompañado por la tenue luz de las bombillas. Sus sentidos empezaban a jugarle malas pasadas, haciéndole percibir que los pasillos de Virgo eran más estrechos. Incluso cuando llegó a su habitación, creyó que aquella estancia se veía más pequeña que de costumbre.

Shaka soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta detenerse delante del espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron, examinado su reflejo. Lucía demacrado, chupado y las ojeras en sus ojos era lo más remarcable de su rostro. Parecía que no hubiera comida en semanas y dormido en días. Como sospechó, estaba al límite.

Se peinó el flequillo hacia atrás, sintiendo el sudor que empapaba sus cabellos. La vuelta había sido complicada, ni siquiera él había sido consciente hasta que notó las reacciones marcadas en su cuerpo. Necesitaba descansar pero Shaka sabía que no podría. No hasta que encontrara una solución…

— Empujarte al abismo no solucionará esta situación.

Shaka dio un salto. Miró alarmado a su alrededor pero no había nadie. No obstante, sentía su presencia y conocía aquella voz.

— ¿Asmita?

— Enfrente tuyo, Shaka.

El caballero de Virgo miró al reflejo en el espejo que tenía en frente. Él tenía los ojos abiertos, su reflejo cerrados. Del mismo modo, ese otro "Shaka" lucía mucho más sano y tranquilo que él mismo.

— Deberías ir con cuidado. No puedes empujarte tanto al límite.

_Ya lo sabía. _

— Estoy buscando una solución. Estoy seguro que pronto lograré dar con algo. De hecho, creo que…

— Shaka —le interrumpió Asmita. En ese momento, Shaka se percató que había apartado la mirada de Asmita y la había dejado vagado por la estancia sin concretar un punto fijo—. No…

— Pero es que Laupheim…

— Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que ella se asuste. Está viviendo una vida que legítimamente le pertenecía. No podemos ser tan crueles con ella como para no concederle este deseo.

— Por eso… Me parece demasiado injusto.

A Shaka le apreció ver como una sonrisa cruzaba fugazmente el rostro de Asmita, pero fue tan breve que incluso pensó que era su imaginación.

— Nosotros no podemos contradecir las leyes de la vida.

Shaka tomó aire, suspiró resignado.

— Solo somos mortales vagando en un samsara sin fin. Este lugar no es justo porque de por sí, el mundo está corrompido —cuando Shaka se sentía a sí mismo diciendo eso, le parecía una reproducción desagradable de la religión en la que siempre había creído.

Asmita asintió lentamente.

— No es nuestro deber valorar que es justo y que no. Lucharemos, pero esta batalla esta perdida desde el inicio.

— Pero ella no lo sabe —interrumpió Shaka, clavando su azul mirada en Asmita con una intensidad poco frecuente.

— Y no es la única ¿me equivoco? —a Shaka le pareció sentir una ligera vibración en la voz de Asmita, como si este estuviera perturbado por alguna razón. No obstante, Shaka no estaba para prestarle demasiada atención a esos pequeños detalles sin importancia.

— Sí lo saben, Mu… —Shaka desvió la mirada con un rostro a contrariado—. Él ya debe suponerlo.

— Pero dudo que la princesa Laupheim también —Shaka regresó sus ojos sobre su predecesor, cuya imagen aún estaba en aquel espejo—. Es inteligente pero esto escapa de las sospechas de cualquiera. Por eso, debemos ser cuidadosos.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —temió preguntar Shaka.

— En mi opinión, el mejor modo de solucionar esto es…

.

Una fresca brisa se filtraba a través del portal que daba acceso a la terraza; la cortina, de una fina tela y con un ligero color rojizo, ondeaba al son del viento. Laupheim tenía la vista puesta en la noche estrellada que había más allá de aquellos muros. La luna se dibujaba delante suyo, perfilando los altos picos que la rodeaban.

Eventualmente, los ojos de la princesa cayeron sobre la caja dorada a su lado. Su brazo derecho reposaba sobre ella. Por alguna razón, al estar sentada al lado de la armadura dorada de Aries, la hacía sentir acompañada en el abandonado piso superior de la pagoda. Incluso podía jurar que podía conectar con los hombres que habían portado aquella honorable armadura. Creía que podía hablar con Shion, a pesar que hacía siglos que él la habría usado. Era como si la esencia del peliverde aún residiera en aquel metal.

— ¿Sabes, Aries? —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la princesa mientras acariciaba con la mano los bordes de la caja de pandora— Creo que estas muy bien cuidada —la imagen de Shion, Mu y Kiki cruzó la mente de la princesa, haciendo que su sonrisa se extendiera—. Son grandes personas.

Laupheim no podía decir cuando tiempo permaneció en silencio, contemplando aquella caja dorada y reviviendo todos los momentos que había tenido con sus guardianes. Cada recuerdo evocaba en ella una sonrisa. Por un instante, no quiso regresar a casa. Cuando ella volviera, Mu no podría seguirla y Shion se marcharía al Santuario. Ella no quería despedirse de aquellos lemurianos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento.

El ruido de unos pasos acercarse la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al principio pensó que sería Kiki, pero aquellos pasos eran demasiado tranquilos para pertenecer a tan inquieto chico. Así pues, únicamente quedaba una persona.

La princesa miro por el rabillo del ojos; una sonrisa asomando por sus labios. El cabello lavanda suelto, ondeando al son del viento, aquella túnica blanquecina, sujetada por una faja roja, los pies descalzos, demasiado delicados y hermosos para pertenecer a un ermitaño.

— Laupheim.

Ella se levantó, ayudándose al recostarse con la caja. Volteó deslumbrante, encarando al caballero de Aries.

— Buenas noches, Mu —saludó ella.

Él le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, un acto desganado y apagado. Era tan impropio de Mu actuar así, que Laupheim empezó a prestar atención a las reacciones del caballero. Lucía decaído, lúgubre y demasiado callado.

Cuando estaban en la cocina, Mu ya había actuado de modo muy extraño y, a pesar que Laupheim le pidió explicaciones, el caballero de Aries no soltó prenda. Laupheim se disculpó, temiéndose que hubiese hecho algo mal, y se marchó a lo alto de la pagoda. Imaginó que si Mu se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí, era porque volvía a estar como siempre pero no. Aún seguía en aquel estado deprimido.

Laupheim frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiéndose mal por el estado del caballero de Aries.

— Shaka habló conmigo —ahora Laupheim pudo percibir como incluso la voz de Mu había cambiado ligeramente, siendo más grave y falta de vida—. Ha encontrado un modo de que regreses a Lemuria.

La noticia cayó sobre Laupheim como un balde de agua fría. Se alegraba de saber que podía regresar a casa con su familia, pero los pensamientos que había tenido no muchos minutos atrás, afloraron de nuevo en su mente: si regresaba, tendría que despedirse de Mu y de Shion. No quería eso.

Pero entonces, Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán habían estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para encontrar el modo de regresarla a Lemuria. Si ahora les decía que no quería irse, les estaría decepcionado.

Por esa razón Laupheim inhaló profundo, sonrió y abrazó a Mu efusivamente. Con aquel abrazo, ella se propuso recordar como era el cuerpo del ariano: la suavidad de su piel, el fino tacto de sus cabellos, el calor de su cuerpo contra el de Laupheim, la esencia que la envolvía y aquellas inexplicables cosquillas que sentía en la base de su estómago cada vez que el lemuriano estaba cerca.

— Os echaré de menos —murmuró ella, demasiado cerca del cuerpo del ariano como para que este llegara a escucharla.

— Shaka llegará mañana por la noche —Laupheim alzó la mirada, viendo que Mu ni siquiera la miraba sino que tenía la vista puesta en la noche estrellada que había más allá de las paredes de la pagoda. De hecho, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Mu ni siquiera le estaba devolviendo el abrazo, sino que sus brazos pendían a lado y lado de su atlético cuerpo—. Él te ayudará a regresar y también ayudara a … Shion a regresar a Lemuria.

— ¿Se acaba la aventura? —preguntó Laupheim, una sonrisa cargada de tristeza cubría sus labios, pero no borraba la inocencia en sus palabras, sus movimientos, sus pensamientos.

— Tendremos que empezar un nuevo capítulo.

.

Mu se movió nuevamente. La almohada hacía tiempo que había caído de la cama, aterrizando en algún lugar del suelo. La sabana estaba enroscada en su cuerpo, completamente desordenada.

Por su cuello caían gotas de sudor frío, fruto de las pesadillas que estaba viviendo. Cuando despertó sintió que su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenada. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba en una sensación de miedo y confusión que le eran extraños.

Se sobó la frente, notando como esta estaba completamente empapada. Decir que había pasado una mala noche era quedarse corto.

Haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que tenía a esas horas, temprano en la mañana, se levantó de la cama. Por unos instantes se quedó sentado en el límite de esta, dejando su mente en blanco y su vista fija en el color amarillento que empezaba a adquirir el cielo. La noche se alejaba, pero sus pesadillas permanecían con él.

Soltó un quejido al levantarse, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda y varias molestias en las rodillas y hombros. A saber en que posturas habría dormido para lograr semejantes molestias. Casi parecía que lo hubiesen molido a palos.

Tomó un largo suspiro antes de tomar rumbo al baño. Allí procuró limpiar su alma y su mente con el agua más fría. Lentamente limpió su piel con una pastilla de jabón casero y volvió a echarse más agua.

Al terminar, enroscó una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo, acicalando lentamente su cabello. Una vez terminó con ese, se vistió con una túnica color vino. Esta caía grácilmente sobre su cuerpo, recordando a un estilo griego que Mu añoraba de sus años en el Santuario.

Cuando salió al pasillo, ya arreglado y ligeramente despejado de aquellas preocupaciones que lo atormentaban, una música llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño extrañado y bajó hasta la planta baja de la pagoda, de donde provenía el canto.

Era un ritmo fresco, animado y bastante pegadizo. Mu tenía el ligero recuerdo de haber escuchado esa canción en su corta estancia en Grecia, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo.

Accedió al salón, encontrándose con la estampa más inesperada. La vieja radio estaba encendida y, a unos metros de ella y cargada con una escoba, Laupheim miraba el aparto con desconfianza y medio.

La joven princesa dio un golpe con el palo de la escoba al aparato. La señal se perdió por unos instantes, pero la música rápidamente regresó.

_"__It's our last night together with our love again_

_Another light before we drown in darkness_

_Say you'll never leave me now_

_Say you're gonna love me now"_

Laupheim reculó un paso más. Volvió a darle a la radio, pero falló y únicamente subió más el volumen de aquella canción.

_"__We made it down in the Dolce Vita_

_Wipe all your fears away."_

Los ojos de la princesa se encontraron con los de Mu. Ella le suplicó ayuda con su mirada, pero el lemuriano no salía de su asombro. Aquella escena escapaba de todo su entendimiento y, eventualmente, logró dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Compadecido por la princesa, Mu caminó hasta la radio y bajó el volumen. Podía haberla apagado, pero no quería que aquella canción siguiese llenando de alegría aquella estancia. A pesar de que sabía que no había motivos de felicidad en ese instante.

Ella lo miraba expectante, aún apuntando con la escoba al aparato.

— Esto es una radio.

— No es un aparato que conecta directamente con Jyukurume ¿Verdad?

Mu sacudió su cabeza en confusión.

— ¿Quién es?

— El dios de la música. Se dice que no soporta el ruido —Mu parpadeó repetidas veces—. Únicamente quiere escuchar silencio.

— ¿Cómo un dios de la música no puede soportar el ruido?

— Es un dios lemuriano.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes hasta que estallaron en risas. Su alegría se mezclaba con las últimas notas de aquella canción, la cual seguía sonando por las paredes de aquella tranquila pagoda.

En ese momento, Kiki descendió por la escalinata. Se fregaba los ojos somnoliento, siendo que aún llevaba puesto el pijama y, a juzgar por el increíble desorden de sus cabellos, recién se habría levantado.

Lo primero que encontró el pequeño lemuriano fue a su maestro y Laupheim riendo por todo y por nada al mismo tiempo.

— Tu dios estará muy enfadado entonces. Mira que despertarlo —rio Mu.

— La canción no estaba nada mal. Que no se queje.

Ambos siguieron en su pequeño círculo de bromas que nadie más podía entender. Pero ya les estaba bien así, porque aquel instante permanecería en sus recuerdos para siempre.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Bueno… ¡Al fin llegó un nuevo capítulo! Y debo decir que, para como voy últimamente, he actualizado bastante pronto ¡El primer capítulo de Eleutheria estará en breve! ¡Un poquito más de paciencia! ;)

Y pasemos a la contestación de los reviews!

**Loba-san**. Algún día tenía que unirse jajaja Aunque esto, en los primeros capítulos, era impensable :P ¿Te gustan ellos dos? Quiero decir Degel y Shenda… Ummm lo tendré en cuenta :D ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Yuni Nero**. Veo que está triunfando el DegelxShenda, bueno… tomo nota ;) jajajaja Por el amor del flan, es que los caballeros de Virgo tienen el don jajajaja Siempre dando malas noticias and wait for it :P Más adelante se descubrirá el gran pastel jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviews! ¡Espero verte de nuevo!

**Artemis13**. Has hecho un buen análisis del capítulo ¡Me gusta! En referente a Shenda, quería decir que era la primera vez que despertaba sus poderes, pero estos eran bastante más fuertes de lo normal por ser ella lemuriana. En referente al interés de Degel por Shenda, al principio creo que era más por pena pero, después de todas las escenas off-capítulo (creo que se menciona que pasaron varios días encontrándose), fue sintiendo algo por ella. Aunque bueno, te doy la razón en que es un tempano de hielo. No obstante, lo veo diferente a Camus, por alguna razón a Degel lo veo más humano, por eso creo que es capaz de enamorarse de Shenda. No sé… ¿Tú que opinas? ¡Quiero saber tu opinión! Jajajaja Me he enrollado bastante, ya lo sé, pero quería dar una buena respuesta ¡Muchas gracias y a ver si nos vemos de nuevo por aquí!

**JedFog**. ¡De nuevo por aquí! ¡Qué alegría! Tienes razón, Asmita tiene una personalidad chistosa. Solo que está encubierta o algo, solo aparece en momentos puntuales pero cuando aparece… agárrate jajaja La respuesta es una compensación, vosotros me escribís ¡Qué menos que yo no responda! Aunque a veces me aparece que no me explayo tanto como me gustaría, pero quiero que sepáis que agradezco muchos los comentarios que me dejáis ¡Es bueno saber que vosotros también apreciáis los míos! Muchas gracias por tu reviews ¡Y espero que te haya dado una alegría con esta nueva actualitzación!

Y hasta aquí los reviews ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme en cada capítulo! ¡Os lo agradezco muchísimo! Aunque tampoco hay que olvidar los followers y favoritos ¡Muchas gracias a vosotros también!

Por cierto, aquellos que estén interesados, la canción que suena en la radio es "Dolce Vita" de Ryan Paris. Para aquellos curiosos que queráis escucharla ;)

Nada más por el momento :)

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo **

**Enna**


	19. Capítulo 19 - La despedida de Laupheim

**CAPÍTULO 19. LA DESPEDIDA DE LAUPHEIM**

La noche cayó sobre la cordillera del Himalaya cuando Shaka llegó. La tele transportación había sido bastante estable a pesar del lugar al que había accedido. Examinó su alrededor para encontrarse una figura parada a unos metros de él, inmediatamente la reconoció: Mu.

— ¿Has venido a buscarme? —preguntó el caballero de Virgo encarando a su compañero y caminado hacia él. Aries asintió silencioso, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho y rehuyendo de su mirada.

— No sabes donde está la pagoda, exactamente.

— ¿Te arriesgarás a mostrármelo?

Mu volteó ligeramente, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes antes de murmurar algo que Shaka no logró descifrar. Después, ambos caballeros prendieron rumbo a la casa del ariano.

El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Shaka tampoco era alguien que necesitara estar conversando todo el tiempo. A él el silencio le era hasta placentero, a diferencia de otros compañeros de la orden que no callaban ni bajo el agua. El gran ejemplo era Milo y Aioria le seguía de muy cerca y para colmo, ambos rodeaban el templo de Shaka. Bendita suerte la suya.

Anduvieron a través de pasos rocosos por un tiempo que Shaka no podría cuantificar, hasta que finalmente llegaron al que ahora era el hogar de Mu. Shaka abrió los ojos, queriendo plasmar la imagen de aquel lugar en su memoria.

El caballero de Aries volteó a verlo.

— ¿A qué esa cara? —preguntó Mu con una rastro de sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

— ¿Tanto te costaba poner una puerta? —se quejó el caballero de Virgo.

Mu alzó ambas "cejas", sorprendido. Shaka suspiró. Virgo realmente no entendía a qué tanta sorpresa. La tele transportación al Tíbet era bastante agotadora y, aunque él fuera un caballero dorado, no quería decir que fuera inagotable. Y eso se agravaba más cuando llevaba una semana lanzándose al límite de su resistencia.

— No deberías tener problemas para entrar.

— No los tengo —respondió inmediatamente, haciendo gala de su orgullo.

Mu soltó una risa antes de desaparecer. En un parpadeo, Shaka se quedó a solas. Mu y sus juegos, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban. Con ese último pensamiento, el caballero de Virgo se transportó al interior del lugar.

Apareció en lo que dedujo sería el comedor. El estilo tan simplista que tenía, remarcaba a la perfección la personalidad de Mu. Los ojos de Shaka volaron al propietario del inmueble, recostado al lado del acceso a la escalinata. De allí, bajó una sonriente Laupheim.

El corazón de Shaka se detuvo en verla. Por un instante, todo en él se desmoronó en verla bajar. La túnica tibetana que portaba era sencilla y la favorecía, haciéndola lucir aún más inocente. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una cola, fuertes y brillantes.

Ella agrandó su sonrisa al verle, lanzándose a sus brazos y atrapándolo en un abrazo con un regusto amargo. Shaka la correspondió, rodeándola brevemente con sus brazos dudosos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, Shaka se sintió vulnerable.

Su orgullo y soberbia habituales, caían al ver a la princesa. Más que al verla, al saber el destino que le habían enmarcado injustamente. Shaka aprovechó para mirar un instante a Mu. Si no fuera porque lo conocía bastante bien, cualquiera diría que lucía impasable a su alrededor. Pero no, Mu era muy consciente de lo que le rodeaba y, justamente por eso, escondía lo que sentía. Del mismo modo que hacía Shaka.

— El aire del Tíbet te siente bien —dijo el caballero de Virgo en lo que podría interpretarse como un saludo.

Ella le miró confundida. Shaka tensó los labios. _¿Qué estoy diciendo? _El caballero de Virgo se pasó una mano por su flequillo y suspiró.

— Voy a ir arriba a preparar el ritual. Vete preparando, Laupheim.

— Todo listo, en realidad.

— ¿Segura?

Ella echó una breve mirada a Mu, él desvió la suya. Shaka entonces entendió los pensamientos que estarían cruzando la mente de Aries y sabía que se arrepentiría más adelante de lo que iba a hacer.

Ajeno a las acciones de su cuerpo, Shaka dejó reposar su mano sobre el hombro de Laupheim, haciendo que esta le mirara inmediatamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del caballero de Virgo, sus ojos puestos en la escalinata que conducía a las plantas superiores.

— Os dejaré a solas por un tiempo. Necesito concentración.

No esperó a que alguno de ellos dos le respondiera, tampoco quería escuchar sus excusas. Subió con la intención de interceptar al pequeño aprendiz de Mu, dispuesto a darle a Mu y a la princesa de Lemuria un momento para ellos. No obstante, apenas había subido unos escalones, cuando escuchó la voz de Laupheim filtrarse desde abajo:

— ¿A dónde se fue Kiki?

— Quería ir a visitar a unos amigos a Japón.

— ¿Tan lejos?

— Te recuerdo que Grecia está mucho más lejos de aquí que Japón.

— Ya pero…

— Además… Kiki me insistió en ir. Odia las despedidas. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

— No lo iba a ser.

_¿Kiki no está? Un problema menos. _Shaka esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y siguió subiendo los peldaños hasta llegar a la planta más alta. El aire que se filtraba en aquel lugar era frío, puro y fresco.

— Empezamos.

.

Laupheim se fregó el brazo, paseó su mirada por la estancia, chutó una pequeña piedrecita que había en el suelo… Estar en silencio la incomodaba. Aunque con Mu hubiese logrado estar completamente en paz sin cruzar una sola palabra, en aquel momento no era así.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que la mente del caballero divagaba lejos y no lograba entender porque. Le frustraba no poder entenderle pero tampoco quería forzarle a hacer o decir nada que no saliera de él mismo. Así pues, resignada, siguió fijándose en los detalles de aquel lugar.

Encontró como distracción, memorizar aquel lugar. Quería asegurarse que sus recuerdos eran reales cuando regresara, puesto que todo había sido tan maravilloso que temía que fuera un sueño.

Eventualmente, la atención de la princesa cayó sobre el guardián de la primera casa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su espalda recostada sobre la pared. Su imagen era tan sublime, tan tranquila, tan profunda que Laupheim temía no poder recordarla y siendo sincera con ella misma, el caballero de Aries era lo que más quería recordar.

Mu abrió sus ojos, clavando aquella mirada verde sobre ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, trastornándola sin razón. Él no dijo nada. Laupheim rápidamente entendió que esperaba que ella hablará. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero su boca pronunció aquellas palabras:

— Muchas gracias por todo.

Ella observó atentamente la reacción del caballero. De impasable a sorprendido, de distante a cercano, de frío a cálido. Laupheim sonrió, contenta de poder cambiar el humor de aquél caballero dorado que, sin ser ninguno de los dos conscientes, se había ganado mucho más que su confianza.

— Gracias a ti he podido llegar hasta aquí, Mu. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Esperó que Mu le dijera que estaba bien, o se sonrojara. Seguramente se sonrojaría y trataría de restarle importancia a lo que había hecho.

Pero no.

No lo hizo.

Mu no reaccionó como Laupheim se esperó. Él no hizo nada de todo lo que ella pensó sino que lloró. Las lágrimas tiñeron aquellos hermosos ojos verdes de tristeza. Su rostro quedó enmarcado por los caminos que dibujaban sus lágrimas. Pronto escondió su rostro con su brazo. Era un llanto silencioso pero el sonido que producía en la mente de Laupheim era insoportable.

Ella quedó desconcertada, desconsolada, desorientada. Insegura, caminó hasta él y lo rodeó entre sus brazos. Sentía como toda ella temblaba, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar las incertidumbres que la acechaban. Lo único que ella quería era agradecerle a Mu todo lo que había hecho; y solo logró que llorase.

— Lo siento mucho —murmuró ello entre sollozos. Ella se sobresaltó al escucharle. Buscó la mirada del ariano, queriendo alguna explicación a esa disculpa. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, lo único que leyó en aquel verde era culpa—. Lo siento muchísimo.

— ¿Por qué?

Él apretó los labios: no quería decírselo. Laupheim se tomó aquello como una falta de confianza por parte del lemuriano, pero pronto entendió que no era nada de eso. Mu confiaba en ella, eso lo sabía bien. Él se lo había demostrado. Entonces, si no era desconfianza era otro sentimiento.

Tras ese razonamiento, Laupheim sonrió. La princesa condujo una mano tras la cabeza del cabello y la guio hasta su hombro. Pronto sintió como los brazos del lemuriano rodeaban su cuerpo y la estrechaban con fuerza, acercándola peligrosamente hacia él.

Y a pesar de que él estaba llorando, a pesar de que pronto separarían sus caminos para siempre, Laupheim sintió que pertenecía allí. La sensación de tener a Mu era cálida, acogedora, era como si hubiese encontrado su verdadera casa.

— Todo está bien, Mu —susurró ella mientras acariciaba aquellos hilos lavanda. Los echaría de menos. Como también extrañaría aquellos ojos, su voz, su aura tranquila y sabía. Sencillamente, echaría de menos al caballero de Aries.

Él murmuró algo, pero ella no logró entenderlo. Tampoco le dio más importancia ¿Para que? Lentamente, la mano de Laupheim se deslizó por la espalda de Mu hasta que encontró la cintura. Una vez allá, la condujo hasta la mano del lemuriano. La cubrió con delicadeza, sutileza y agradecimiento.

Mu buscó su mirada al sentir aquel tacto, Laupheim le sonrió en respuesta. Lentamente, la princesa deshizo el abrazo, quedando conectada al caballero a través de sus manos, firmemente sujetas.

— Es el momento —dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar la tristeza que sentía. No quería irse, pero entendía que debía hacerlo. Debía regresar a Lemuria, seguir con su labor.

Él le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, terminado por asentir. Ella sonrió, nuevamente apartando sus dolencias personales a un lado y buscando reconfortar a aquél a quien le debía la vida.

— Shaka nos espera arriba —dijo ella antes de, lentamente, tirar a Mu hacia las escaleras.

Ambos subieron en silencio, siendo guiados por la tenue luz de los candelabros. El trayecto se hizo mucho más largo de lo que era, aunque Laupheim agradecía que así fuera.

Finalmente, alcanzaron la planta más alta. Una vez allí, fueron recibidos por dos siluetas, enmarcadas por la luz de la luna.

— Todo está listo —habló Shaka con voz quedada.

A su lado, un individuo que lucía exactamente igual a él, aunque Laupheim aún podía ver unas pequeñas diferencias entre ambos.

— Hacia tiempo que no te veía, Laupheim —preguntó el otro.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

— Hola Asmita.

* * *

**A veces ocurren los milagros ¡Disfrutad de esta doble actualización!**

**Enna**


	20. Capítulo 20 - Memento Mori

**CAPÍTULO 20. MEMENTO MORI**

Por un momento, Laupheim perdió la noción de todo lo que la rodeaba. Su mente únicamente puesta en Asmita y en todo lo que eso significaba: regresaba a casa. La mirada de la princesa se posó sobre aquel que permanecía a su lado.

Mu tenía la vista en los dos caballeros de Virgo presentes. Por alguna razón, a Laupheim se le hacía que el caballero de la primera casa no terminaba de concebir que dos guardianes del mismo signo estuvieran en el mismo espacio-tiempo.

— Siento que no podamos alargar este reencuentro —la voz de Asmita logró sacar a Laupheim de su ensimismamiento con Mu. La princesa perdió la cuenta de los segundos que pasó contemplando al pelilila, tratando de descifrar que pensamientos cruzaban aquellos ojos verdes que tanto echaría de menos—. Pero el tiempo que tenemos es muy escaso —el caballero de Virgo alzó la mano, dejando que esta fuera bañada por la tenue luz de la luna y demostrando a los presentes, como poco a poco, su imagen empezaba a desvanecerse—. No podré seguir manteniendo la conexión por demasiado tiempo.

Shaka posó los ojos inmediatamente en Laupheim, ella sintió la intensidad de su mirada. Por un momento, su corazón se llenó de dudas ¿Era buena idea regresar? Aquí tenía a gente que la quería, mientras que en Lemuria… Fue entonces, cuando la imagen del orfanato acudió a su mente: recordó a los niños, a como estos esperaban ansiosos sus historias, a como jugaban a molestar a Nephelion… Hasta ese instante, Laupheim no era consciente de lo mucho que añoraba esos momentos de su vida en Lemuria.

Echaba de menos a los niños, echaba de menos a Nephelion, a la adrenalina de escaparse de palacio, a las carreras que hacía por la parte pobre de la ciudad con la guardia real pisándole los talones, echaba de menos las cenas con su familia: sus padres, su hermana… La nostalgia se aposentó en su pensamiento con una fuerza que no podía prever.

Lentamente, Laupheim miró hacia Mu. El caballero buscó el encuentro de sus miradas.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Mu —dijo ella. Laupheim estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. Mu estaba demasiado callado, podía deducir que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse firme. Ella no podía ser menos.

Con un dolor casi agónico, soltó la mano de Mu. El frío acudió allí donde antes, la mano del caballero, cubría y protegía. Laupheim tragó todas sus penas y plasmó una sonrisa cargada de valor, de tristeza pero de coraje, de nostalgia y esperanza.

— Shaka —llamó.

— Ha sido un honor conocerte, Laupheim —sonrió el caballero de Virgo de aquella era. Ella asintió, transmitiendo un sentimiento de gratitud similar al de Shaka.

Lentamente, la princesa de Lemuria empezó a caminar hacia los dos caballeros de Virgo. Mientras, ella pronunció aquellas palabras:

_— __Ferms, avancem constants, imparables, com el demà que neix en la nit fosca i ferms, avancem constants, imparables, com el demà que neix en la nit fosca. I ferms! Avancem constants en la nit, com el demà que neix en la nit fosca. I ferms! Avancem constants en la nit, com el demà.*_

Entonces, ella volteó ligeramente, buscando la expresión de Mu. Él estaba atónito; ella sonrió y extendió su mano hacia Asmita.

— Es momento de irse —pronunció con una sonrisa cargada de confianza.

Asmita tomó su mano. Su tacto era suave, pero no se podía comparar al de Mu. Ella sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón. _"Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando te separan de alguien a quien aprecias."_

Con una sonrisa, Laupheim vio como unas luciérnagas empezaban a rodearlos, danzando en círculos entre Asmita y ella. Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse ligero, una sensación muy similar a la teletransportación.

— ¡Laupheim!

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella miró hacia atrás, visualizando una silueta borrosa correr hacia ella. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentir como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, siguió sonriendo. En su corazón estalló una nube de calidez que la sobrecogió.

.

La pagoda cayó sumida en un silencio pesado. Mu quedó mudo, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, buscando que Shaka no pudiera ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse. El caballero de Virgo, por otro lado, tampoco se atrevía a mirar a su compañero. Su mirada vagaba por la estancia, terminando por encontrar una caja dorada que le era demasiado familiar y al mismo tiempo, demasiado desconocida: la caja dorada de Aries.

— Deberíamos habérselo dicho —fue lo primero que Mu dijo después de un largo silencio.

Aún ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro, demasiado atormentado por sus propios pensamientos y culpas.

— Era lo mejor.

— Lo dudo.

— No lo hagas.

Silencio de nuevo. Shaka inhaló profundamente, armándose de valor para encarar a Mu. Sus ojos se posicionaron sobre su compañero, quien aún no despegaba la mirada del suelo.

— Mu —llamó Virgo. En su voz se podía percibir un haz de tristeza— ¿Qué cantó antes? Aquello no era griego ¿Qué significaba?

Entonces Mu alzó la mirada nuevamente, clavándola en la noche que los amparaba y en la luna que los guiaba.

— Que siguiéramos adelante.

.

.

Laupheim se sintió contraria al llegar allí. Esperó que ahora estuvieran en palacio, que aparecieran en los jardines o en cualquier otro rincón de aquel inmenso castillo, pero no. No estaban allí. Estaban en medio de la nada.

Ella buscó rápidamente a Asmita, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado y, como si el santo hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos o ver su rostro de confusión, él habló. Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

— Hemos venido a buscar a un amigo.

Entonces ella miró al frente, viendo la imagen de aquel caballero. Ni siquiera reparó en mantener la compostura. Aquella era una clara señal de que todo había terminado. No le alegraba el terminar su aventura a través del tiempo y el espacio, pero el consuelo de que todo había terminado bien, que todos regresarían sanos y salvos, la hacia olvidar todo lo que comportaba regresar a casa: no ver a Mu nunca más, no ver a Shaka, a Aldebarán, a Asmita o a…

— ¡Shion!

La princesa corrió y prácticamente saltó sobre el santo, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Él rápidamente la correspondió, sonriendo cálidamente.

— Me alegro de veros nuevamente, Laupheim —dijo el ariano.

Ella asintió a sus palabras, separándose ligeramente para poder mirar a la cara al caballero. Se le hacía inconcebible que al fin lo tuviera allí delante. Hasta entonces, los únicos contactos que había tenido con Shion habían sido a través de sus sueños, haciéndose ilusorios y confusos. Pero estaba no. Él estaba allí de verdad y regresaría a Lemuria junto con Asmita y ella.

— Regresamos a casa, Shion.

Laupheim dijo aquello con toda la alegría e inocencia del mundo, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras no produjeron el efecto que esperaba en Shion. La alegría que el caballero tenía hacia apenas unos instantes, se había esfumado por completo. El rostro del ariano se ensombreció, confundiendo a la princesa que reculó un par de pasos. Ella buscó una respuesta en Asmita, pero le caballero de Virgo tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, por su aura consternada, él no le proporcionaría ninguna respuesta.

Por alguna razón, la imaginación de la princesa empezó a imaginarse varios escenarios en los que ella siempre salía perjudicada. El miedo empezó a hacerse presente y el arrepentimiento de haberse marchado del lado de Mu y Shaka la tenía intranquila.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras trataba de gestionar aquél torbellino de emociones.

— Me temo que eso no será posible, Laupheim —se lamentó Shion, incapaz de mirar a la princesa a los ojos.

Ella no entendía la situación. Su mente le gritaba que aquello era una elaborada actuación de Shion y Asmita; su corazón le decía lo contrario. En medio de aquella disyuntiva, Laupheim empezaba a dudar sobre que creer o que no. No obstante, la llegada de dos personas más a aquel recóndito lugar, le indicó que su corazón estaba en lo cierto.

Una luz azulada delineó dos siluetas a unos pocos metros por detrás de Shion. La primera de ellas era perteneciente a un caballero, también de categoría dorada, de largos cabellos azulados. Laupheim dedujo rápidamente que se trataba del caballero de Acuario. Sin embargo, la propietaria de la otra silueta no era nadie más que Shenda.

La princesa titubeó al ver a su hermana allí. Estaba lo suficientemente confundida para pensar que aquella no era su hermana pero era imposible. Shenda realmente estaba allí y su expresión abatida y triste le indicaban que se acercaban malas noticias.

— Shenda… —llamó Laupheim en un hilo de voz.

Esperó a que su hermana le respondiera pero no lo hizo. Shenda solo alcanzó a llorar sin consuelo. Sus manos cubrían por completo su rostro, su cabello caía desordenadamente por sus hombros, dándole un aspecto aún más deplorable.

Laupheim sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a su hermana en aquél estado. Avanzó, estirando su brazo con la intención de acariciarla en la cabeza. De igual manera que Shenda solía hacer, muchos años atrás. Antes de que instalará aquél cascarón inquebrantable a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Laupheim de nuevo. Por fin logró reposar su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

En ese instante, Shenda alzó la mirada. Laupheim se acobardó de ver aquellos ojos llorosos, pero rápidamente se apiadó de ellos.

— Lo siento mucho —susurró su hermana antes de abrazarla. Laupheim sentía su cuello mojado por las lágrimas de Shenda— Lo siento muchísimo.

Confundida, Laupheim puso sus manos tras la espalda de su hermana. Su mirada buscaba una respuesta en Acuario, pero este no le miraba a la cara. Por unos largos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba eran los llantos y las disculpas de Shenda.

Laupheim no sabría decir cuando fue que Acuario, muy dulcemente, apartó su hermana de ella para que Shenda se enroscara en el cuerpo del caballero, aun llorando desconsolada.

Entonces ella buscó respuesta en los demás caballeros dorados que las acompañaban. Shion tenía los puños apretados, su mirada frustrada fija en el suelo y Asmita…

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Laupheim sintiendo como la histeria empezaba a calar en su voz.

— Que está muerta —Laupheim sintió como si le hubieran drenado toda su vida con esa afirmación. Se sintió vacía por alguna razón—. Usted murió en el trayecto de Lemuria al futuro. El poder del colgante fue demasiado fuerte para vos y no logró llegar al otro lado. Desde ese instante, no ha sido más que un alma en pena convencida de que seguía con vida —Asmita hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir— ¿Nunca se preguntó porque siempre estaba fría?

Laupheim no sabía como reaccionar. Quería gritar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca; quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Buscó la mirada de Shion, él seguía evadiéndola. Buscó la mirada de Shenda, ella seguía llorando.

Poco a poco, empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho. La ansiedad cobró vida en ella. De su boca salían torpes intentos de respirar pero ¿respirar para qué? Sus manos fueron a lado y lado de la cabeza, temiendo que su mente estallara. No entendía nada, no tenía sentido, era imposible… pero así era la realidad.

— Lo siento —fueron las palabras de Asmita.

Y entonces Laupheim estalló, incapaz de controlar todas aquellas emociones que la atormentaban.

— ¡¿El que?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?!

Ella avanzó rápido y agarró a Asmita por los hombros, sacudiéndolo mientras el caballero no oponía ninguna resistencia.

— ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultasteis?! ¡¿Cuánto hace que lo sabéis?!

Silencio.

— ¡Contesta, Asmita!

Silencio de nuevo.

Laupheim desfalleció en el suelo, quedando tendida mientras los mechones de pelo cubrían su rostro, ocultándolo de los espectadores. Ahora las lágrimas hicieron su entrada en escena, cayendo libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Ella se abrazó a si misma, tambaleándose sin consuelo en aquel lugar. Sentía que lo había perdido todo en tan poco tiempo que le pareció cruel. Estaba enfadada con Asmita y Shion por no decírselo, también con Shenda por no decírselo. Los odiaba por dejarla vivir aquella maravillosa vida al lado de Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán. Eran crueles. Demasiado.

— Laupheim —habló Shion por primera vez. Laupheim sintió la presencia del caballero acercarse, pero no hizo un esfuerzo para mirarle. No quería—, nosotros…

— ¡No! —gritó ella. Y entonces ella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos, normalmente teñidos por una amabilidad poco común, estaban ahora rebosantes de ira— ¡No! ¡Esto es…!

— Lo único que podíamos hacer —interrumpió Asmita. Laupheim alzó la mirada, clavándola sobre el caballero de Virgo. Le sorprendió la impasibilidad que mostraba a pesar de que, hacía apenas unos instantes, hablaba como si estuviera afectado por los acontecimientos—. Queríamos daros la oportunidad de vivir una vida que legítimamente os pertenecía. No el viajar en el futuro sino el ser querida entre aquellos que la rodeaban. Tanto Shaka como Mu pensaban lo mismo, por eso…

— ¿Ellos también lo sabían? —la ira de Laupheim se quebrantó por completo con aquella pregunta. Asmita asintió lentamente.

En ese momento, Laupheim se sintió desesperada, no alcanzando nada más que a llorar sin consuelo mientras aquellos que se encontraban en el limbo la miraban. O eso creía. Sinceramente ella no lo sabía, únicamente podía preocuparse de todas aquellas emociones que la nublaban, poca importancia podían tener Shenda, Shion o Asmita en ese momento.

Lloró por lo que se antojaron como horas, sintiéndose completamente sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. En algún momento, sintió una mano reposar sobre su espalda. Tímidamente comprobó por el rabillo del ojo de quien se trataba; Shion estaba arrodillado a su lado.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo el caballero de Aries con un rostro cargado de tristeza y frustración—. Quisiera ayudarte pero…

Laupheim quedó sorprendida de la sinceridad en las palabras de Shion. Le creía. No sabía porque, pero sabía que el caballero de Aries decía la verdad y, de tener una mínima posibilidad, le ayudaría a regresar a Lemuria.

— Pero no he podido despedirme de nadie —murmuró ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a menguar, pero su voz aún sonaba ronca debido al llanto.

— Lo sé. Nosotros les daremos su mensaje.

Shion alzó la mirada hasta dar con Shenda. Laupheim imitó al custodio del primer templo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermana, esta había dejado de llorar. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojo, pero ninguna lágrima se escapaba ya de ellos.

Shenda asintió lentamente, confirmando las palabras de Shion. Laupheim sonrió ligeramente, fregándose los ojos para asegurarse que estos no seguían bañados en sus lágrimas saladas.

— Por favor —pidió en prácticamente un susurro.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó entre los presentes. Esta vez, sin embargo, era un silencio mucho más acogedor. La presión y la tensión que antes les rodeaban, parecían haberse esfumado.

Laupheim miró a Asmita; el caballero de Virgo percibió la intensidad de la mirada de la princesa puesta en él.

— ¿Y ahora hacia donde voy yo? —le preguntó.

Asmita quedó desconcertado ante aquella pregunta, o eso le pareció a Laupheim. Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de mirar a Shion y seguidamente a su hermana y al caballero de Acuario. De hecho, fue este último el primero en contestar a su pregunta:

— No os penséis que os dejaremos a solas en este camino, princesa —dijo el caballero en un tono tan correcto que Laupheim dedujo que ya estaría acostumbrado a tratar con la aristocracia.

Como si hubiera sido el caballero de Acuario quien le hubiese llamado, alguien más apareció en el limbo. Este era un hombre mayor, poseedor de un largo cabello plateado y vestido con una larga túnica negra cargada de decoraciones. Laupheim lo reconoció inmediatamente.

El hombre retiró el casco dorado de su cabeza, mostrando su rostro a los presentes. Era de edad avanzada pero su vitalidad era la misma que la de los caballeros dorados.

— Es un placer conocerlas, princesas.

Laupheim sonrió.

— Lo mismo digo, Patriarca —sonrió Laupheim. Esta dirigió una breve mirada a su hermana, quien lucía bastante sorprendida. Sin ser consciente, una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios ¿Sabría Shenda que representaba el patriarca?

— Yo mismo os acompañaré hasta las puertas del más allá.

Ella asintió. Shion se ofreció para ayudarla a levantarse, Laupheim accedió. Una vez de pie, miró a Asmita un instante para sonreírle. Sabía que el caballero de Virgo no la vería, pero también sabía que él sentiría el agradecimiento que iba cargado con ese gesto.

Después la princesa miro a Shion. Los ojos rosados del caballero la miraban de vuelta. Por un instante, se perdió en ellos. Eran tan peculiares y espectaculares que Laupheim olvidó decirle un simple gracias.

Porque le debía a Shion mucho más de lo que él pudiese llegar a imaginar.

— Te echaré de menos —dijo inconscientemente.

Shion quedó traspuesto con esa confesión, pero terminó por sonreír con una calidez que logró devolver la vida a Laupheim. Aunque solo fuese por unos instantes.

— Yo también.

La respuesta fue como un empujón, una ayuda para enfrentar la situación que le venía encima: el más allá. Entonces ella miró en dirección al caballero de Acuario y su hermana. Fue hasta ellos, dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa al caballero y abrazando a su hermana con un regusto a despedida con el que no terminaba de sentirse cómoda.

Shenda la apretó entre sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho. Por primera vez, Laupheim sintió que verdaderamente le importaba a su familia y todo eso lo transmitió ese simple abrazo de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Se lo dirás de mi parte? —preguntó Laupheim.

— ¿Cómo crees que no voy a hacerlo?

Laupheim sonrió ampliamente antes de soltarse del abrazo de su hermana. Se sintió fría por un instante, lo mismo que ocurrió cuando soltó la mano de Mu antes. Pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, estaba vez sabía que el viaje que emprendería seria completamente sola. Y aun así, esa incerteza no fue suficiente para borrar su sonrisa.

Ella caminó hacia el Patriarca del Santuario, quien le tendió la mano. Laupheim la aceptó, volteando un instante para decir sus últimas palabras:

— Muchas gracias por todo. Guardaré estos recuerdos por siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(*) **_Firmes, avanzamos constantes, imparables, como el mañana que nace en la noche oscura y firmes, avanzamos constantes, imparables, como el mañana que nace en la noche oscura. ¡Y firmes! Avanzamos constantes en la noche, como el mañana que nace en la noche oscura. ¡Y firmes! Avanzamos constantes en la noche oscura, como el mañana._

La canción pertenece a uno de mis grupos favoritos llamados Els Catarres. Os recomiendo escuchar sus canciones, están cargadas de energía y alegría y siempre logran sacar una sonrisa ;) Esta canción en concreto es una titulada 'Lluna Nova'.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

Si, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Ha sido un largo trayecto pero hemos logrado tejer esta novela hasta el final. Sinceramente lo considero un logro personal, puesto que me cuesta mucho seguir todo un proyecto literario hasta el final. No obstante, quiero decir que si esta vez lo he logrado ha sido gracias a todo el apoyo que he ido recibiendo.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que, capítulo tras capítulo, habéis estado escribiéndome y dándome ilusión para escribir un capítulo más. Si esta historia está terminada, es en gran parte gracias a vosotros así que **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

Estoy preparando un pequeño epílogo para darle un último toque a esta historia. Hasta que lo publique, sentiros libres de preguntarme cualquier cosa en referente a la historia: alguna duda que os quede de personajes, alguna observación… ¡Me encargaré de contestarlas! ;)

Así pues, nos vemos en un tiempo en este épilogo.

Quiero aprovechar para decir algunas cosas en referentes a mis historias. Estoy trabajando en Eleutheria, que nadie se piense que me he olvidado. En breve subiré algunos capítulos.

Además, estoy trabajando en un seguido de sagas que creo que os pueden gustar bastante. No tardarán demasiado en ser subidas ¡Así que estad pendientes!

Nada más por el momento, nos vemos en el epilogo ¡Disfrutad de la historia!

**¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Enna**


	21. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

La batalla de las doce casas había terminado y con ella se había descubierto toda la verdad: la traición de Saga, la verdadera identidad de la reencarnación de Athena y la fidelidad de los santos de bronce a los ideales que la diosa perseguía.

Ahora nada retenía a Mu en Jamir. Era momento de regresar a casa, al Santuario, al lugar donde debería haber estado viviendo por todo aquellos años que permaneció en el exilio. Era el momento de tomar el rol activo de caballero dorado de Aries, custodiar la primera de las doce casas y proteger todos aquellos ideales que su diosa Athena representaba y luchaba por preservar.

Así pues, tomó lo indispensable de la pagoda y se marchó al Santuario. Kiki se fue con él, no obstante pasaba mucho más tiempo entrenando o en Japón, en compañía de sus amigos. Mu preferiría tenerle allí y poderle enseñar debidamente, pero tampoco quería presionarlo, por lo que le dejaba hacer.

Su llegada al Santuario fue cálida, siendo que Aldebarán y Aioria ya esperaban su llegada con una amplia sonrisa. Poco después, Milo hizo acto de presencia, luciendo igual de contento que los otros dos. No obstante, aún faltaba un caballero dorado y este en particular, era el que Mu más ganas tenía de ver.

Cuando Tauro, Leo y Escorpio abandonaron el templo del carnero, era bien entrada la noche. El momento perfecto. Mu miró un instante al cielo estrellado que cubría el Santuario, preguntándole a los astros si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo más indicado. Nadie le respondió, pero él igualmente siguió firme a su idea y la llevo a cabo.

Con extremo sigilo, cruzó los templos que lo separaban de su destino, llegando a las puertas del sexto templo alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada. Saber la hora que era le desanimaba, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que debía entrar y hablar con el misterioso guardián de Virgo. Y así lo hizo.

Su paso era dudoso, pero igualmente se adentró en las entrañas del sexto templo. La sensación mística de aquél templo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, aun conservando ese aire divino que también poseía su guardián.

Mu caminó en silencio, tratando de recordar la distribución de las estancias pero viendo como su memoria le fallaba. Pronto, terminó delante de una gran puerta de madera que reconoció como el dormitorio principal. Debía de estar allí.

Tragó en seco, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso y con el miedo de que estaba haciendo algo indebido. Llamó pero nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar pero igual no obtuvo respuesta. En vistas del éxito, decidió abrir la puerta y entrar.

La habitación estaba tal cual la recordaba, evocándole una sensación de nostalgia que le ensombreció el rostro por unos instantes. No obstante, pronto recordó el porqué estaba allí y se puso a buscar al guardián del sexto templo por la amplia alcoba: nada.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, cansado por la mudanza y confundido por la "desaparición" de virgo.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

— ¿Me buscabas para algo?

Mu alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Shaka parado en frente suyo. Como era habitual en él, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cabello suelto, luciendo fuerte, sano y radiante. Las palabras quedaron atrancadas en la garganta de Aries, siendo él incapaz de formular algo coherente. El encontrarse a Shaka allí lo había sorprendido mucho más de lo que él podía llegar a entender.

— ¿Qué te trae por Virgo a estas horas?

— Venía a verte —Shaka alzó una ceja, escéptico—. Me apetecía hablar contigo.

— ¿A las 2 de la madrugada? —Mu desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio.

Después de unos instantes, Shaka suspiró.

— Hay cosas que nunca cambian —puede que fuese la imaginación de Mu, pero él juraría haber visto una sonrisa asomar por los labios de Shaka—. Vamos, tengo algo de té caliente ¿Te apetece?

Mu asintió, esbozando una cálida sonrisa antes de seguir a Shaka a través de su templo. Eventualmente, ambos caballeros llegaron a una estancia. Esta era algo más pequeña que la habitación de Shaka pero igual estaba decorada con tapices y muebles al estilo hindú, captando la esencia de la nacionalidad del custodio de Virgo. En opinión de Mu, aunque cargado, era un lugar acogedor.

Aries tomó asiento en la mesa que había en el centro y pocos segundos después, Shaka apareció con una tetera humeante en una mano y una bandeja con delicias en la otra.

En silencio, como si de un ritual se tratara, el caballero de Virgo sirvió el líquido oscuro a su compañero de armas y seguidamente, se lo puso en su propia taza. Tomó asiento en la otra silla, quedando en frente de Mu. Sus dedos tomaron una de las delicias que había traído: un dulce de hojaldre en cuyo interior había algo de mermelada de frambuesa.

Mu le observó con atención, viendo como el semidiós se llevaba el dulce a los labios y le daba un bocado. Pronto, él también quiso probar alguna de las delicias que su compañero le había ofrecido. Algo avergonzado por abusar de la hospitalidad de Virgo, tomó otro de los hojaldres y lo llevo a sus labios.

El dulce sabor de la pasta se mezcló con el del té evocando a Mu en una sensación de nostalgia que se le hacía difícil reconocer.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Shaka después de el breve silencio que se había creado entre ambos. Mu alzó la mirada, dejando la pasta encima del pequeño plato donde reposaba la taza de té— ¿Qué ocurre?

Mu no entendía ¿Tenía que ocurrir algo? Estaba de acuerdo que tomar el té a las dos de la madrugada no era de lo más común pero ¿Debía ocurrir algo para que estuviera allí?

Shaka apretó sus labios y dio un sorbo al té antes de volver a hablar.

— Puedes confiar en mí, Mu. No tienes por qué guardártelo todo tú.

— No te entiendo —respondió Aries, confundido por las palabras de su compañero.

— Creo que sí. Mucho más de lo que te permites saber.

Aries sacudió la cabeza. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

— Shaka…

— Hace un año —le interrumpió Virgo. Mu se calló de golpe—. Laupheim murió hace un año. Y no me creo que lo hayas olvidado.

Una extraña y oscura aura rodeó a Mu; en el pecho del caballero de instauró una presión molesta y dolorosa al mismo tiempo. Por alguna razón, su garganta se cerró, sus ojos cayeron a algún lugar de la mesa y sus manos empezaron a entrelazarse con nerviosismo.

Ante el silencio del caballero dorado de Aries, Shaka no pudo evitar exhalar un largo suspiro.

— Mu, no es algo de lo que debas sentirse avergonzado.

— Nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Mu seguía sin poder alzar la mirada, contemplar como el compañero que tenía delante suyo lucía con una expresión preocupada debido a su "extraña" conducta. Aries trató por todos los medios de formular una frase, pero las palabras no parecían tener sentido. O, mejor dicho, ninguna de ellas expresaba realmente como se sentía.

— Mu…

— Quería ayudarla —Shaka detuvo sus palabras, expectante de las palabras del caballero de la primera casa—. De verdad quería. Quería que tuviera un futuro, el que se merecía…

— …

— Y quería volverla a ver. Aunque solo fuera una última vez.

— Las leyes de la vida son claras —comentó Virgo con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro, a pesar de que su voz sonó firme como de costumbre.

— Pero no los deseos. No puedo evitar pensarlo, Shaka. Que olvidé decirle lo más importante.

…

…

— Estoy seguro —habló Virgo— que ella lo sabía.

.

.

Shenda reposaba en el antepecho de uno de los balcones de palacio. La vista desde aquél lugar era espectacular, siendo posible delinear cada contorno de la capital de Lemuria. La mirada de la princesa empezó por el patio de palacio, corriendo libremente por las calles de la isla principal, cruzando los puentes que conectaban con el resto de la ciudad y adentrándose en las penurias escondidas tras aquellos edificios para finalizar su recorrido en la línea del horizonte, donde el mar y el cielo se fundían en un mágico añil.

Ella respiró profundamente, queriendo que el fresco aire de la noche limpiara sus pulmones del corrupto aire de palacio.

— Tengo la sensación que somos los únicos que trabajamos en este maldito palacio.

Shenda oyó ese comentario a lo lejos, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer al propietario. Ella volteó, dejando que el viento soplara a sus espaldas, conduciendo mechones de su sedoso y fino cabello delante de su rostro. Aunque a ella no podía importarle menos.

Pronto, dos hombres accedieron al balcón. El más grande de ellos se llamaba Merksem. Él era un tipo musculo y fuerte, que solía intimidar a todos gracias a su rostro serio y su cabeza totalmente rapada con un par de tatuajes a los costados. A su lado, Killian hacía su aparición.

A diferencia de su compañero, Killian era mucho más pequeño, no en altura sino en volumen. Era delgado pero igualmente tenía una fuerza inimaginable. La teoría de Shenda era que, en parte, si Killian no estaba tan en forma como Merksem era gracias a sus malos hábitos. Todos saben que no se puede vivir a base de cerveza y cigarros. Bien, pues al parecer Killian aún no lo había descubierto.

— ¿Habéis podido completar la misión? —preguntó ella.

— Que remedio —comentó Killian expulsándose su uniforme.

Ambos vestían con trajes negros que los identificaban como la unidad de élite de palacio. Una nueva fuerza que Shenda fundó un año atrás y que únicamente contaba con 4 miembros por el momento.

— Hemos tenido algunos contratiempos —comentó Merksem.

— ¿Algunos? ¿Desde cuándo se puede prever que una jodida vieja te aparezca con una jodida escopeta?

Shenda abrió sus ojos en escuchar eso. Ambos chicos le miraron, curiosos por saber cual sería su próxima reacción. Ella lo intentó, y con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final la risa puso con ella. Merksem soltó una pequeña risa pero se mantuvo en su habitual porte serio, Killian rodó los ojos, suspiró, se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello y se cruzó de brazos a la espera que Shenda parase de reír.

— Tenéis que explicarme con detalle eso.

— Después de reportárselo al gran jefe —respondió Killian con cierta ironía tirando de su voz.

— ¿Gran jefe? ¿Así es como ahora llamáis a Ghent? —preguntó ella.

— Cosas de Aledia. Ya sabes como es —Shenda alzó una ceja, expectante—. Esta como una cabra.

La princesa soltó una pequeña risa antes de voltear y volver a contemplar el paisaje desde aquél pequeño rincón del palacio. Merksem y Killian se unieron a ella, contemplando como las luces de las calles se encendían, imaginándose a la gente regresando a casa o yendo al bar, como propuso Killian quien ya dejó bien claro que aquella noche tocaba beber y mañana resaca.

Así pues pasaron varios minutos, la mayoría de ellos en silencio, el resto intercambiando tontos comentarios que lograban arrancarles más de una sonrisa. El clima perfecto de paz y felicidad.

Fue entonces, cuando auroras boreales empezaron a dibujarse en el cielo de Lemuria. Todos alzaron su mirada, absortos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Oh mierda —fue lo único que Killian alcanzó a decir. Su mano pasando por su pelo con cierto desespero.

Merksem miró a Shenda, quien aún no podía despegar la mirada de las hermosas auroras.

— Princesa.

— Recemos para que no sea la barrera quebrantándose —fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

— Pero no podemos tener un fenómeno como la aurora boreal aquí. Es imposible.

— Entonces ¿Es la jodida barrera?

Shenda apretó los labios, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se tratara de ningún intento de invasión. Lemuria estaba débil y más después de que saliese a la luz todo lo relacionado con la traición de Zwölf y la muerte de Laupheim. Si alguien les atacaba ahora, tenían las de perder.

— No tenéis de que preocuparos —los ojos de los presentes fueron inmediatamente hacia la procedencia de esa voz, allí, en el otro extremo del balcón.

Shenda pudo sentir como el aire no fluía por su cuerpo, quedándose sin respiración por varios segundos. Sus ojos se negaban a parpadear, temiendo que desapareciera. No podía ser. Aquello sí que no podía ser.

Trató de formular una frase, pero las palabras no tenían sentido. Quiso decir algo, pero su mente se olvidó de hablar recordando únicamente como pronunciar:

— Laupheim…

Ella sonrió ampliamente, como solía hacer. El corazón de Shenda se quebró y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. La primera de muchas.

— Ai Ikyune, dime que ella no es… —Killian miro a su compañero con cierto apuro.

Merksem solo asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

— Laupheim. La hermana menor de la princesa Shenda.

— Veo que estáis haciendo un buen trabajo.

— ¿Bromeas? —a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían libremente por el rostro de Shenda, ella sonreía. Pero era una sonrisa triste, cargada de culpa y frustración— No he hecho nada.

— Lo harás —sonrió Laupheim, alzando su barbilla y sacando pecho. Orgullosa, fuerte, inalcanzable para Shenda.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

La menor de las princesas no respondió, dejando que su hermana interpretara aquella sonrisa. No quería darle la respuesta, prefería que Shenda la encontrara.

El lugar cayó en silencio por unos instantes. Merksem y Killian no se atrevían a decir palabra, considerando que su posición era la de meros espectadores en ese momento. Por lo que hace a Laupheim y Shenda, la primera quería que fuera Shenda la que hablara pero esta tan solo no encontraba las palabras.

Su mente era un caos, sus sentimientos estaban completamente a flor de piel. Su cabeza simplemente no lo asimilaba. Laupheim no debería estar allí, no debería. Ella…. Pero no podía evitar pensar que era tremendamente afortunada de volverla a ver. Y de hecho había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había caminado hasta el dormitorio de su hermana, solo esperando encontrársela al abrir la puerta.

— Lo siento —las palabras salieron solas de sus labios. Solo fue consciente de que las había dicho una vez las había dicho en alto.

Laupheim lucía confundida, a desespero de Shenda quien no pudo hacer nada más que llorar.

— Me comporté de forma tan injusta contigo, Laupheim. Fui horrible. Fui…

— Una gran hermana —le interrumpió la menor. Shenda sintió su corazón dando un vuelco. Con desespero regresó su mirada sobre Laupheim. Ella sonreía, como siempre. Siempre era así: tan deslumbrante, tan pura, tan sincera…—. No eres la única que tiene la culpa en esto. Yo también debería haberme preocupado en entender tus razones en vez de encerrarme con todos esos libros.

— No tenías más remedio. Nosotros…

— Nunca os he culpado por ello, Shenda. Y no creo que vaya a hacerlo ahora.

— ¡¿Y porque no?! —Shenda ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba gritando.

Como acto reflejo, Merksem y Killian se colocaron detrás de Shenda, solo atentos a si tenían que intervenir.

— ¡Fuimos horribles contigo! ¡Injustos! ¡No solo yo sino todos! ¡Todos, Laupheim!

— Estoy bastante al corriente de eso —respondió con demasiada facilidad. Demasiado a la ligera para gusto de Shenda ¿Acaso Laupheim no se daba cuenta?

— ¡¿Pero que dices?!

— Shenda —la llamó Emerken interviniendo por primera vez. Aquella fue una de las pocas veces en las que Killian apartó su habitual tono despreocupado y pasota para cambiarlo por uno más serio, más profundo, más maduro.

Shenda se reprimió al instante, entendiendo las circunstancias. Laupheim sonrió, reculando un paso y escondiendo sus manos tras la espalda.

— Está escrito que hagáis grandes cosas —Shenda la miró confundida. Merksem ni se inmutó, a ojos de cualquiera eso es lo que parecería al menos. No obstante, Killian conocía a su compañero desde hacía varios años y sabía bien que aquella afirmación había logrado sorprenderlo. Igual que a él—. Y creo que realmente es posible.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Laupheim empezó a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en pequeñas luces que se elevaban al cielo, fundiéndose con la aurora boreal que cubría el cielo de Lemuria. No obstante, antes de desaparecer por completo delante de los impotentes ojos de su hermana y sus amigos (o eso podía decir Laupheim que eran), ella aún tuvo tiempo a decir estas últimas palabras:

— Nunca te culpe. Ni una sola vez. Tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste… Eso es lo que importa.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

¡Sí! Fanfiction no os está tomando el pelo ¡Al fin llegó el epílogo! Disculpad que me tomara tanto tiempo pero he estado bastante liada con el cambio de universidad y todo. Pero no me olvidé ni un instante de vosotros ¡Qué nadie se piense!

Bueno, como ya dije, esta vez contestaré todos los reviews y contestaré a todas las preguntas que podáis tener ;) Así que… ¿Preparados?

**JedFog.** Era el final ¡Había que esforzarse! Créeme que me costó que la escena final terminase mínimamente decente. Perdí la cuenta de la de veces que llegué a reescribirla ¡Y aún creo que se podría mejorar mucho más! Y sobre la aparición de Virgo… Bueno, se ha quedado a medias ^^' ¡Espero que disfrutes de este epílogo y nos vemos en otra historia! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

**Yuni Nero.** He visto pocos No más largos que el tuyo jajaja También me da pena que se termine esta historia pero tampoco es como para que dure eternamente jajaja Tranquila, pronto (pronto para mi puede ser de aquí a unos meses, ya estás familiarizada con mi habitual impuntualidad) con otra historia. En esta intentaré que Mu se lleve un beso, al menos ¿O tal vez no? ;) Sé que soy cruel por matar a Laupheim desde el capítulo 2 pero quería dar un fuerte impacto cuando alguien leyera el final ¿Lo he logrado? Bueno, ¿Qué más decirte? ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia por tanto tiempo! Un fuerte abrazo y disfruta de este epilogo! ;)

**Loba-san.** Bueno, objetivo alcanzado jajajaja Realmente, iba lanzando pequeños mensajes pero sabía de sobras que nadie se daría ni cuenta pero bueno ¡Ahí están! Te daré una pequeña pista: cada vez que Mu tocaba a Laupheim ella estaba….. :D Para que veas que en el fondo no soy tan cruel jajaja Bueno, espero que este pequeño epilogo te haya gustado, le da otra perspectiva al final ¿No crees? Muchas gracias por la paciencia y todos los reviews que me has ido dejando y me han ayudado a seguir con esta historia ¡Espero verte en otra pronto! ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!

**Xanxel.** ¿Tan cruel fui? Jajajajaja (En el fondo se que semejante final solo se le puede ocurrir a mentes retorcidas como la mía. Así me va jajajaja) Bueno, quiero pensar que en el epílogo lo medio arreglo ¿No? ¿Qué me dices? Jajajaja Me mata el que digas que la historia es excelente hasta el penúltimo capítulo. Podría haber hecho una muerte lenta y dolorosa ¿Has pensado en ese detalle? Jajajaja Soy mala pero no tanto. Te aseguro que pronto tendré otra historia por aquí circulando pero a saber cuando ^^' Objetivo: Antes de fin de año (Faltan 3 meses y soy capaz de ir al último momento como siempre. Pero ahí la emoción de mi vida jajajaja). Muchas gracias y mucha suerte con tus historias ¡Te animo a seguirlas! ¡Y puede que tengas alguna nueva suscritora por ahí! ;) ¡Animo!

**Artemis13.** Te he dejado para el final porque creo que, aparte de tener el review más largo, es el más interesante de contestar. Vamos por partes:

· ¿Debería haber hecho un final largo y agónico? Jajajaja Creo que lo mencioné, que se acercaba el final. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso lo llevo mencionando desde el capítulo 15 así que normal que no le hicieras ni caso ya.

· La despedida entre Laupheim y Mu la quería hacer aún más traumática pero creo que a ese nivel está bien, justo por lo que mencionas a continuación (Me mató el que tuvieras que releer que ella estaba muerta en realidad)

Y ahora pasemos a la respuesta de las dudas (ya dije que este era el review más interesante de responder):

· **Pregunta 1.** Laupheim es un alma en pena por el hecho de que vaga en una ilusión: que es creer que sigue viva cuando en realidad murió al realizar el viaje en el tiempo. En referente al cuerpo (me voy a meter en leyes universales que prácticamente me he sacado de la manga pero bueno), considero que cuando Laupheim llegó al pasado, alguien murió para que ella pudiera ocupar su lugar en el mundo, logrando así que la balanza estuviera equilibrada. Sobre la procedencia, yo diría que son sus poderes, adaptando su aspecto antes de morir.

· **Pregunta 2.** El cuerpo se desintegra por completo.

Guay, creo que he respondido a todas tus dudas. Si se me ha pasado alguna (que bien puede ser) puedes decirlo y te contestaré por PM ;) Bueno, por lo que veo, mi esquema de: vamos a traumar a todo aquél que lea este capítulo funcionó a la perfección Jajajaja La parte del final, creo que lo mencioné en otro review, me tomó siglos escribirla y aún considero que no plasma al 100% las emociones de los implicados. Hasta el momento soy una escritura amateur, milagros aún no. Pero créeme que he tratado de plasmar lo mejor que he podido el dolor de Laupheim o el de Shenda, la desesperación de los caballeros o su frustración al verse tan impotentes.

Y por el último ¡El epílogo! Mi intención era darle un poco más de profundidad a lo que ocurrió con los implicados después del impacto que puede tener la muerte de alguien. Únicamente aparecen Mu (y Shaka de rebote) y Shenda (y el par de dos también de rebote) pero no quise escribir nada sobre Shion, Asmita y Degel y tiene una explicación y no, no es que sea cruel (que un poco sí, voy a reconocerlo). La razón es que quiero dejar a vuestra imaginación pensar que ocurrió con Shion y compañía después de eso. Puede que Shion le contara a Dohko, o puede que se lo guardará para él. Es posible que Degel lo escribiera en algún papel, tratando de desahogarse y luego Kardia lo encontrará por accidente, o bien puede ser que decidiera desaparecer para poder lidiar con sus sentimientos el solo. Y Asmita ¿Qué puede que hiciera él para lidiar con todo? ¡Es vuestra decisión!

Así pues, aquí termina mi contestación. Quiero agradecerte toda la paciencia por seguir esta historia y más con semejante desmadre de escritora. Te agradezco mucho los comentarios que he recibido, tus dudas ¡Todo! Así pues, espero verte de nuevo en alguna de estas historias que, de vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando) voy colgando. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

.

Y hasta aquí la contestación de los reviews. Antes de despedirme finalmente de esta historia quiero decir que ha sido un placer escribir esta historia y poderla seguir con todos vosotros hasta el final, me parece increíble. Así pues, seguiré escribiendo para que podáis seguir disfrutando (y yo personalmente amo crear historias) ¡Aquí hay Enna para rato!

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto en alguna otra historia!**


End file.
